Who to Trust, Who to Hate
by livelifetothefullest4e
Summary: 15 year old Larisa returns for her fifth year, in more danger than ever before, outside and inside the walls of Hogwarts. Takes place during OoTP. Rated for swearing and violence. Sequel to "Torn Between Beliefs". COMPLETE.
1. Planning

**Ah, the sequel to "Torn Between Beliefs". I know you people have been waiting on pins and needles for this...**

**I'm not J.K. Rowling. Therefor, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter One: Planning~*~*~**

Larisa traced her finger up the handle of her new broomstick. A Nimbus 2001.

"Ready?" Draco asked, coming over to her, his Nimbus 2001 in hand. Larisa grinned.

"Yep." She mounted her broomstick and kicked off the ground hard, and she shot into the air. She zipped around in the air for a bit, then halted in midair as Draco rose up, quaffle in hand.

"You know you have to have very good eyesight for this?" Draco asked. Larisa nodded. She had been slashed over the right eye by her mother a month ago, when Lord Voldemort had returned, and Larisa had recovered extremely fast. Sadly, her right eye had turned blood red, and it looked extremely creepy because of it's contrast to her blue eye.

"I can see just fine, Draco." She called. Draco threw the quaffle to Larisa's left, and she shot out towards it and caught it one-handed, then zipped as fast as she could past Draco towards the other end of the yard. Draco followed, but was unable to catch up to her. He did catch up with her once she had stopped, and she handed him the quaffle.

"I think you have the Chasing position locked up, Lari." He said, shaking his head. Suddenly, the front door of Malfoy Manor opened and Narcissa stepped out.

"Larisa!" She called, looking around. Larisa flew down towards the ground, and landed neatly by the path.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy?" She asked, walking over to her.

"The Auror that's escorting you to see Bellatrix is going to be here shortly." Narcissa explained, stepping aside so Larisa could walk in the house.

"Oh. Alright." Larisa said quickly, hurrying into the house. She dashed up the stairs to the third floor, then hurried down the hallway until she reached her room. She opened the door, and walked into her small bedroom. She went over to the wardrobe and opened it. Quickly, she place her broomstick in, then grabbed her long black cloak. Then, she reached over to her nightstand and picked her wand up, and slipped it into her pocket before walking out the door.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Again, the massive fortress that was Azkaban towered over Larisa. She remembered how last year she had come when she had been branded with the Dark Mark. Larisa absentmindedly traced her finger across the slash over her eye, then followed the Auror up the steps and into the huge lobby. Larisa felt the chill of dementors, but she followed the Auror to the lifts, and they went down a few levels. They entered a small office, where one of the guards was sitting at a small desk.

"Name?" He asked dryly.

"Larisa Helena Rei. I'm here to see Bellatrix Lestrange." Larisa said calmly. The guard looked through a book, and nodded.

"Alright. Follow me." He stood up, and Larisa, the guard, and the Auror walked from the room and down to the other end of the hallway and into a lift. They lowered down until they reached the bottom level, and then they walked out of the lift. Dementors were posted at the end of the hallway. They walked quickly down the hallway, and then the guard opened the door, and Larisa stepped inside. Bellatrix looked up at her and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hi Bella." Larisa said meekly, walking over to her. Bellatrix stood up and pulled Larisa into a hug.

"Oh my God, you look awful..." She sighed.

"You're one to talk, Bella." Larisa said as Bellatrix held Larisa at arms length. Bellatrix was extremely thin, and her hair looked completely insane.

"At least I'm not covered in scars..." Bellatrix whispered. "You've grown quite a bit..."

"Four inches." Larisa said proudly.

"Does your eye hurt?" Bellatrix asked as they sat down.

"Not anymore. Just a very nasty scar..." Larisa explained. Bellatrix shut her eyes.

"Just wait until I get a hold of Sophia..." She muttered. Larisa rolled her eyes.

"Can I help?" She asked. Bellatrix's eyes flew open and she stared at Larisa.

"Did Sophia blow a different personality into you, or something?" She asked.

"No idea...She did blow enough rage into me that could have sent the Dark Lord skittering for cover, though. I think he probably would have if he saw what was going on..." Larisa said. Bellatrix burst into fits of laughter and clutched at her stomach, laughing hysterically. She wiped tears from her eyes.

"I could see that happening...Listen, though, I need to ask you something." Bellatrix said, suddenly becoming very serious. "Sophia said that you were hit full on by the Killing Curse, and you survived..."

"Yes. I remember the look on her face when she was celebrating my death, and then I spoke. Wow, she was near having a heart attack." Bellatrix again burst out laughing, Larisa joining in this time. "The Ministry doesn't believe that the Dark Lord is back..."

"They'll have to face the truth eventually...Oh, Larisa, there's something I need to tell you. Did you receive a box of memories last year?"

"Yes. Who sent them?"

"Well...Me." Bellatrix stated calmly.

"I had a feeling you did...And I may be able to use the last one to get you out of here..."

"Don't get your hopes up, Lari. Fudge is really hard-headed."

"Kinda figured that. Oh, Bella, I have a question from Dumbledore..." Larisa explained, looking at her feet. "You know the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I'm well aware of them...I considered getting help from them, but you probably know how insane that Moody is..."

"Yes. I am. Anyway, Dumbledore knows that you're innocent, and he wants to know if you'd be interested in joining the Order? He says that we could always use more Death Eater spies...We have three so far..."

"Depends. Can Dumbledore get me out of here?" Bellatrix asked, looking at the ceiling.

"He'll try...The Dark Lord is probably going to get you out at some point, though...If I don't succeed first..."

"Let's hope so...If I do get out of here, then yes, I'll join."

"Y-" Larisa began to say, when Bellatrix held up her hand.

"Quick question...Who are the three spies?"

"Me, Severus, and Lucius. Narcissa's joining also, but she's not really a Death Eater...Draco's too young to join-" Larisa began to round off, when Bellatrix gave her a shocked look.

"You're underage as well, Larisa..."

"Yes, but I'm already a Death Eater, and I'm not standing for what the Dark Lord is doing, so I might as well help Dumbledore..."

"I see your point."

**&%$&%$&%$**

As soon as Larisa got back to Malfoy Manor, she went running up to her room. She quickly locked the door, then slid to her desk and pulled some parchment out. She grabbed her quill and ink, and began to write a letter.

**&%$&%$&%$**

_** Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_** It worked! I went to Azkaban to talk to Bellatrix, and  
she says that she'll join the Order! You probably know that  
Lucius and Narcissa have already joined up, so we're all  
set.**_

_** See you soon,  
Larisa**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa rolled the letter up and unlocked Claire's cage. Larisa clicked her tounge, and Claire fluttered down and came to rest on Larisa's shoulder.

"Take this to Dumbledore, then come right back. Got it?" Larisa asked, handing the letter to Claire, who clamped it tightly in her beak. Larisa walked over to the window and opened it up. "Of you go, then!" Quickly, Claire zipped out the window and into the setting sun, and Larisa leaned out the window a little. A warm breeze blew by, ruffling her hair.

"Larisa, it's time for dinner!" Narcissa called. Larisa sighed a little, then closed the window and walked out of her room.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa shot awake. She thought she had heard a tapping on the window. Quickly, she walked over to see a snowy owl tapping impatiently. Quickly, Larisa thrust the window open, and the owl came fluttering in.

"Hedwig! God, Harry would only be writing to me if he was in serious trouble..." Larisa murmured as the owl dropped a letter into her hand. Quickly, Larisa rolled it open.

**&%$&%$&%$**

** _Dear Larisa,_**

_** I'm in trouble. I got expelled from Hogwarts for using the Patronus****  
Charm when two dementors attacked me and my cousin, Dudley. I have a****  
hearing at the Ministry on August 12th. I haven't been hearing anything,  
and I want to know what's going on.**_

_** I'm stuck in my room, my aunt locked me in here.**_

_** -Harry**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa read the letter over a few times. Hedwig hooted softly as Larisa turned the letter over and saw a phone number written on it. Larisa began to pace back and forth, formulating a plan. She had some muggle money, she could go into town and use a pay telephone, she knew how to work one. Quickly, she copied the number down onto a piece of parchment, then scribbled her reply onto Harry's letter before giving it to Hedwig. Larisa opened the window again, and Hedwig shot out into the night. Larisa grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Harry's aunt, and she planned on changing it into a Howler.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The first chapter of the sequel. I'm putting a question up in the poll, and I want everyone to vote in it. (Read&Review, people!)**


	2. Using an English Pay Phone

**This will be one of the funnier chapters. Just imagine, two fifteen year old purebloods who have no clue about muggle apliences are trying to use a pay phone in a muggle post office. Yeah, I'm laughing too.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I never will be. Therefor, I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own a Slytherin scarf and a wand.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Two: Using an English Pay Phone~*~*~**

Larisa picked up the muggle currency she had and looked it over, a shock coming over her. She smacked herself in the face angrily, then dropped the money onto her desk, cursing under her breath. Draco knocked on the door.

"Come in." Larisa snarled, clutching at her bangs.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Wrong currency. The muggle currency I have is Russian...And I can't get it transferred here, we'd have to go to London..." Larisa mumbled. "Damn."

"I may have some English muggle money in my room..." And then Draco ran down the hallway to his room. Larisa quickly walked over to the mirror on her door and looked over how she had made herself look like a muggle. She had a long pink summer dress with short sleeves on, her necklace, a pair of earrings, and she was wearing white, high-heeled sandals. To hide her red eye, she had gotten her bangs to come down over it, but there was no way to hide the other scars on her arms and under her blue eye. Again, Draco came rushing in, holding a few pennies and a couple pounds. "I've got...About fifteen muggle dollars..." He said breathlessly, looking them over.

"That should be enough..." Larisa said happily, picking up her bag. Draco dropped the muggle money in, and they walked downstairs.

"You two going somewhere?" Narcissa asked, adding some water to a vase with flowers in it by the front door.

"Yes. I have to call someone, and I have to use a pay phone or whatever it's called..." Larisa explained. Narcissa arched an eyebrow. "Potter is locked up by his crazy aunt and I need to go scare her. I know how to use a pay phone, so it should be alright..." Larisa explained again. Narcissa nodded.

"Alright." She said. Larisa and Draco then hurried out the front door and down the path. Once they got past the gates and the Fidelius Charm, they stopped running.

"Where's the nearest pay phone?" Larisa asked quickly, rummaging around in her bag.

"Um...The muggle post office down the road." Draco said after a moment of thinking. In an instant, Larisa was running down the walk. "Hey wait!" Draco shouted after her, running after her.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa opened the door of the post office, and spotted the pay phones Draco caught up to her, panting. Larisa quickly walked over to the pay phones, and stood in front of one, utterly confused.

"You know...H-how to work this thing?" Draco panted. Larisa looked it over.

"N-not English pay phones..I can work Russian pay phones.." Larisa said timidly. Draco's eye twitched a little.

"Well...Now we need to try to think about what to do..." Draco said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Long distance...What's long distance?" Larisa asked herself. "Would Little Whinging be long distance?"

"I don't know...It's about two hours from here..." Draco said, thinking.

"We could ask...Pretend we're not from England..."

"I can't do a Russian accent, Lari." Draco said flatly.

"Then I'll do all the talking..." She took a breath, then walked over to a muggle. "Excuse me, seer, vould Leetle Vhinging be long deestance?" She asked, her Russian accent in full blow. The man she asked arched his eyebrows, and then he saw the scars on her arms and scurried away. Larisa shuffled back over to Draco. "No l-" She began, switching back to an English accent.

"You've had that accent suppressed for HOW long?" Draco asked, awestruck. Larisa rolled her eyes. (Or eye, being that her right eye was hidden behind her bangs.)

"That's not important right now...But about a year." There was a hint of pride in her voice. She furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought. "Well, I guess Little Whinging isn't long distance. Now, it's just a matter of calling..." Larisa turned to the phone and looked at the price list. "...Or not."

"What now?" Draco asked, getting impatient.

"This thing takes COINS, not phone cards...God, what has this world come to?"

"Lari...We're not in Russia..."

"I'm well aware of that. But still, coins? I'm gonna go ask another muggle..." Larisa shuffled away, and spotted a young woman. She walked over to her, not bothering to swap accents before speaking. "Excuse me, miss?" She asked. The woman turned and looked at her.

"Yes?" She asked sharply.

"How much would it be for a, say, ten minute call?" Larisa asked meekly.

"Ten penc-" The woman began to say, when she spotted the scars on Larisa's arms. "Honey, are you depressed?"

"Ye-N-Ma-I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder...Does that count...?" Larisa stammered.

"No. Have you ever been depressed?"

"Oh...Y-yes." Larisa began to explain.

"So you cut your arms?" The woman asked in an alarmed tone.

"What? No. Got into a fight." Larisa explained quickly. The woman scurried away. "Well how rude..." Larisa muttered to herself, walking back over. She took out ten coins from her bag. "Alright, I think I got this down..." Quickly, she put the ten coins into the phone, then dialed Harry's number. The phone rang six times, and then someone answered.

"Hello, this is Petunia Dursley speaking." Harry's aunt answered.

"You probably remember me. Larisa? Kings Cross? Yeah, Harry writes me telling me that you have him locked in his bedroom." Larisa said coldly.

"What the...?" Petunia stuttered. "He used-"

"Magic, I know." Larisa snapped back.

"I can barely hear you..."

"I have to keep my voice down. I'm at a post office on a pay phone Too much magic in the air where I live. Took me a good thirty minutes to figure out this damn thing..." Larisa said, looking at her watch.

"Petunia, who are you talking to?" A man's voice in the background called.

"No one, Vernon, dear." Petunia called back. "Listen, Larisa. I can't talk."

"I just want to know why you locked Potter up. So talk." Larisa said coolly, inserting another ten coins into the slot.

"Listen to me! I don't care, alright! He used magic against my D-"

"Petunia, are you talking to another one of his lot?"

"Listen, Mrs. Dursley, Harry saved your son's life! You lock him up because of it? God, you are quite ungrateful."

"L-" She stopped short, and then another voice spoke.

"Let me talk, Petunia.."

"Yes, of course, Vernon."

"Alright who are you to go threatening my wife?" Vernon Dursley bellowed into the phone, and Larisa held it away from her ear.

"I'm Larisa. The one you saw at Kings Cross? Covered in scars, red right eye? Yeah, that's me. Now l-"

"Never call us aga-"

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH AND LISTEN?!" Larisa shouted into the phone. "Right, now. Mistreat Potter anymore, and I'll hear about it. I'll show up on your doorstep, Vernon Dursley. And I'll have my best friend with me, and you do not want to cross her. Remember my words, Vernon." And with that, Larisa slammed the phone down and disconnected the call, panting with rage.

"You just HAD to threaten them!" Draco snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Well, that's what happens when your parents are homicidal twats. Things rub off on you." Larisa snapped back. "Besides, I'm going to get Bellatrix out of Azkaban. I've got evidence that she was under the Imperius Curse. Now can we go home? I'm tired." Draco twitched for a second, then nodded.

"At least we figured out how to use a phone."

* * *

**Well then...The third chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon, people! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and take the poll on my profile! PLEASE?!?!? Ahem. Sorry. Lost control there for a second...Mkay, livelifetothefullest4e OUT.**


	3. The Order of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.**

**~*~*~Chapter Three: The Order of the Phoenix~*~*~**

Larisa sat on her bed in her room, turning the third memory over in her hands. The writing on it seemed to haunt her, so she quickly put it on her nightstand and started to pace the room. She had the proof that Bellatrix was innocent, but, knowing Fudge, he wouldn't recognize proof even if it jumped up and bit him on the nose. Larisa flopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling while her feet dangled off the edge of her bed.

"Alright, how am I going to do this?" Larisa muttered to herself. She had the memory, that was proof enough, but how would she get Fudge to listen to her? "God, this is going to be difficult..." She murmured.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Lucius Malfoy had appeared in her doorway, holding onto a letter.

"Yes." Larisa said flatly, still looking at the ceiling.

"Well, I got the letter back from the Minister. We're going to meet with him on August twelfth."

"Great." Still, Larisa didn't take her eyes off the ceiling. Then, she remembered something. "Harry's trial is on the twelfth..." She said under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No." Larisa sat up again and brushed her bangs out of her face. She and Lucius stared at each other for a minute, and then Lucius walked away, closing the door behind him. Larisa flopped back down and continued to glare at the ceiling. Agitated, she reached over onto her nightstand and picked up _Quidditch Through the Ages_, and flipped through it until she got to chapter ten. She then began to look for some Chaser moves to practice over the remainder of the summer.

It was slowly getting dark out, and it was almost dinnertime, when there was a tapping at Larisa's window. Quickly, Larisa went over to open it, and the owl shot in, a letter in it's beak. Quickly, Larisa snatched it and read it.

**&%$&%$&%$**

_** Dear Larisa,**_

_** It's me, Tonks. Anyway, the Order needs you to meet us at number four,  
****Privet Drive, Little Whinging. We're moving Harry to Headquarters tonight,  
and Mad-Eye wants you to help us for some freaky reason.**_

_** Please hurry, bring your broom, a coat, and your wand. I've written the  
****Malfoy's, and they know that you're going to be helping us. Please get here by****  
five. I'll bring you home around midnight. You'll be staying at headquarters for  
dinner.**_

_** See you soon!**_

_** -Tonks**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa looked at her watch. It was half past four. Quickly, she grabbed her Death Eater robes (Her cloak was in the wash.) and snatched up her broom

"Come in!" She called, grabbing her shoes and pulling them on. Narcissa came into the room, letter in hand.

"You have a job for the Order, L-" She saw that Larisa was getting ready. "Oh, you know..."

"Yeah, Tonks sent me a letter." Larisa said quickly, grabbing a bag and putting her wand inside. "How am I going to get there?"

"I'll be taking you by Side-Along Aparation." Narcissa said briskly.

"Good." Larisa said in a muffled voice as she pulled her Death Eater robes on over her head. She quickly tied her hair up, grabbed her bag and broom, then followed Narcissa downstairs. They hurried out the front door, and it was quite chilly out.

"Ready?" Narcissa asked, holding her arm out. Larisa grabbed it and nodded, and Narcissa spun on the spot, and they disaparated.

**&%$&%$&%$**

With a faint popping noise, Larisa and Narcissa found themselves standing in the garden of number four, Privet Drive.

"Wotcher, Larisa!" Tonks said brightly. Larisa nodded back at her.

"I'll see you tonight, Larisa." Narcissa said quickly, hugging Larisa.

"See you, Mrs. Malfoy." Then, Narcissa disaparated away.

"We're about to go in..." Tonks whispered. "Why are you wearing your Death Eater robes...?"

"My coat is in the wash..." Larisa whispered back. Tonks nodded, when there was the sound of a car driving away. They waited for a minute, then people began moving towards the back door. Tonks grabbed Larisa's wrist and pulled her along.

"_Alohomora_..." Mad-Eye Moody whispered, and the back door's lock clicked and swung open. Quickly, the Order members snuck into the house, when Tonks knocked over a plate. Larisa heard footsteps from the floor above, and then a door opening. Quickly, everyone movedtowards the staircase.

"Lower your wand, before you take someone's eye out!" Moody hissed.

"Professor Moody?" Harry's voice rang out through the darkness.

"_Lumos_..." Tonks murmured, and she held her wand high up. Harry was staring down at them, and Larisa slid to the front of the crowd.

"Hi Harry!" She said brightly. Harry looked panic-stricken for a minute.

"How are the Malfoy's going to react to you being gone?" He asked.

"Oh, they know I'm here. They're in the Order." Larisa said cheerfully as Harry came down the stairs.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix. Fighting against Voldemort." Several people flinched as Larisa said this.

"Larisa! We don't know if it's him!" Moody hissed. "Anybody got some Veritaserum?"

"What form does your patronus take?" A man asked. He looked quite shabby and a little ill.

"A stag." Harry answered.

"You can do a full-fledged patronus?" Larisa asked, shocked. "I can, too."

"What does yours take shape of?" Harry asked.

"Last I checked, a piranha." Larisa said cheerfully. Harry took a few steps backwards and stayed well away from her as they walked into the kitchen. The shabby man introduced everyone, but Tonks stopped him.

"Do NOT call me Nymphadora, Remus!" She hissed, shuddering. "I want to know what my mum was thinking..." When all introductions were complete, Harry turned to Larisa.

"Remus was my old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He taught me how to do a patronus." He explained.

"Isn't the job, like, jinxed or something?" Larisa asked. Her knowledge of Hogwarts was quite small, for she had only transferred there from Durmstrang last year.

"Well, yes." Remus told her. "I heard from Tonks that you transferred to Hogwarts last year?"

"Yes. Probably the worst year of my life..." Larisa mumbled, tracing her finger over theslash over her right eye. Remus didn't ask anymore questions. Tonks and Harry ran off to pack while Moody removed his electric blue eye and dropped it in a glass of water. Larisa took a few steps backwards and sat down on the table.

"So, what did happen to your eye?" A tall, broad shouldered wizard asked Larisa. "I'm Kingsley, by the way..."

"Nice meeting you. My dear mum slashed it with some curse when Volde-" Several people flinched. "-mort returned." Harry and Tonks then returned downstairs.

"We've got a minute." Remus said, placing a letter on the table. Moody rapped Harry hard on the head with his wand, but nothing happened. Harry was looking at his hands, awestruck.

"Nice. Human chameleon!" Tonks said cheerfully, staring at Harry. Larisa couldn't figure out what was going on, she could see Harry plainly.

"I can still see him...He doesn't look like a human chameleon..." Larisa said nervously. Moody stared at her for a minute.

"Larisa..." Kingsley said in his deep, slow voice. "What curse did your mother use on you when she slashed your eye?"

"I-I don't know...It was really bloody, but I could still see...Better than before..." Larisa stammered. Kingsley and Moody looked at each other, but nobody said anything else. They walked out into the garden, and then a spray of bright red sparks flew overhead.

"Mount your brooms!" Remus barked. Larisa mounted her Nimbus 2001, and clung onto the handle tightly. Suddenly, green sparks flew overhead. Larisa kicked off the ground and they started to fly.

"Larisa! Fly around rapidly, change position's frequently!" Moody barked to her.

"Okay!" Larisa shouted back. She began to dart around, swooping.

"Hard left! A muggle looking up! Give it another quarter of a mile in height!" Moody barked. Larisa swerved to the left, but her heart still jumped into her throat. When she was flying over the summer she never went over a hundred feet above the ground, and at Durmstrang she never went above five hundred. Nervously, she looked down and saw she was very high up. She looked up and shot upwards, the air rushing through her eyes. It wasn't too bad, being extremely high up.

"South! Town ahead!" Moody shouted, and Larisa altered course. "Southeast, keep climbing so we can lose ourselves in the clouds!"

"Oh, no, I'm not going into the clouds!" Larisa shouted.

"Fine!" They kept altering course, dodging towns and motorways, and Larisa started to feel cold. "We should double back a bit to make sure we're not being follo-" Moody began to shout, when Larisa lost her temper.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" She screamed.

"Start to descend! Harry, follow Tonks and Larisa!" Remus shouted. Larisa shot downwards until she was next to Tonks, and they began to head down into a network of lights. Just before Larisa struck the ground, she leveled out and shot forward a few feet before landing softly. She shivered a little as she got off of her broom, then she walked over to Harry and Tonks.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa opened the front door to number twelve, Grimmauld Place, and strolled inside, Harry and the rest of the guard at her heals. The guard walked into the kitchen, and Harry made to follow them, but Mrs. Weasley caught him, and Larisa grabbed the back of his collar.

"Order members only." Larisa whispered.

"Larisa, are you going to the meeting?" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"Nah, I'll pass." Larisa whispered back. "I'll take Harry to his room." Larisa stepped carefully ahead of Harry, then beckoned to him with her hand. She began to tiptoe up the stairs, Harry following behind her. Larisa pushed a door open, and Harry stepped inside.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed.

"Someone else is here, Hermione." Harry said quickly, and he turned to look at Larisa. Larisa smiled a little and stepped into the room from the shadows.

"Larisa!" Hermione cried, and she hugged Larisa. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in the Order." Larisa explained.

"But only those that are over age and out of school can join!" Ron blurted out.

"Ron, I'm a spy for Dumbledore...I had to join." Larisa said flatly. Ron glared at her for a minute, but dropped the subject.

"Do the Malfoy's know you're here?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. As a matter of fact, they're in the Order!" Larisa said cheerfully. Ron's jaw dropped open, and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"I somewhat d-" Ron caught Larisa's glare and shut up quickly. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Mrs. Weasley stuck her head inside.

"Larisa, Severus says you need to come to the meeting." She said.

"But I have nothing to report!" Larisa whined.

"I know. But you need to come to the meeting." Mrs. Weasley said. Larisa followed her out the door, and down the stairs.

"Why do I have to come?" Larisa hissed, nearly tripping over the hem of her Death Eater robes.

"Kingsley told us something that we need to discuss." Mrs. Weasley said quickly, opening the kitchen door. Larisa stepped inside and slid into a seat next to Tonks. Mrs. Weasley sat down at her seat, and then the meeting began.

"Alright, as I was saying..." Kingsley began. Larisa let her head rest in her hand and she sighed to herself. She hated sitting in the meetings, she never had anything to report. It was extremely dull. "Larisa?" Kingsley asked, and Larisa jumped.

"Y-yes?" She asked timidly. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"You said you could see Harry, even though he was hidden by a Disillusionment Charm. We need to know how." Kingsley asked. Larisa felt her face flush.

"I-I really have no idea..." Larisa stuttered.

"Tell us exactly how your red eye got to be the way it is, then." Moody growled. Larisa kept her mouth shut. "Larisa, we need to know."

"I don't want to talk about it." She said very quietly.

"Excuse me?" Moody asked.

"I don-" Larisa stopped, and sighed. "Alright, what happen was that before my mum slashed my eye, I had her in a death grip, and I was trying to figure out why she always wanted to kill me. Well, I found out and smacked her, and she kind of...Slashed her wand through the air, like a sword, and then...Well, I remember feeling pain in my eye, but I could still see..." Larisa finished, her voice going quieter and quieter. Snape looked at her, a strange look of shock in his eyes.

* * *

**This took up a ton of pages...And it took several hours to write...Please review! PLEASE!!! Ahem. Lost control there again.**


	4. Appointment with the Minister

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Four: Appointment with the Minister~*~*~**

Larisa woke up on August twelfth, and suddenly remembered what the day was. Quickly, she got up and got dressed into a long, pink sundress and pulled on a white sweater, then slipped on shiny black ballet flats. She draped her bangs over her red eye, and put on her favorite earrings. She walked around her room, then grabbed the flask that held all of the proof Larisa needed to prove Bellatrix was innocent.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa darted after Lucius as they walked through the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. They arrived at the security desk, and Larisa presented her wand for inspection. The security wizard looked slightly startled by Larisa's face, and even more startled when he looked Larisa's wand over.

"E-elder?" He said nervously, looking at Larisa fearfully.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Larisa asked calmly.

"Wand of Elder, never prosper...Unless...What's your name?"

"Larisa Helena Rei..." Larisa said, arching an eyebrow.

"Did you say Rei?" The security wizard asked nervously. Larisa nodded, he went pale, and handed her wand back to her, then turned to look at Lucius's wand. Larisa started to wonder what the wizard meant about a wand of elder never prospering, except for her.

"_In May, 1980, the last will be born..._" A misty voice said quietly. Larisa looked around wildly, trying to find out who said that. She tugged on Lucius's sleeve.

"What is it?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Did you hear that voice? It said something about the last being born in May, 1980..." Larisa asked him very quietly. Lucius looked quite alarmed.

"Larisa...When were you born?" He asked, also very quietly, trying to keep his voice calm.

"May sixteenth, 1980..." Larisa whispered, shock taking hold of her. She set her hand on the counter, trying to steady herself.

"Well, come on. We're meeting Fudge down near the courtrooms." Lucius said quickly, setting his hand on Larisa's shoulder and steering her away. Larisa's mind whirled around. Nobody else had heard the voice, but the wizard looked alarmed at hearing her name, and the voice was talking about her birthday...Larisa shook her head, trying to forget. She had more important things to worry about, like how she was going to prove that Bellatrix was innocent. Larisa felt the memory in her pocket, and she pulled it out and turned it over in her hands absentmindedly. They turned down a hallway, and they saw the Minister of Magic walking out of a courtroom, followed by a woman in a fluffy pink sweater, which made Larisa recoil slightly. She stopped and stared at Larisa for a minute, and Larisa noted that this woman looked like an overlarge toad. Larisa hastily covered her right eye with her bangs, but the Minister and the woman came walking over to them. The Minister and Lucius greeted each other, but the woman continued to stare at Larisa. Larisa started to feel a little uncomfortable and looked down at her feet, when the woman spoke to Fudge.

"I didn't know Lucius had a daughter." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Larisa wince a little.

"I'm not his daughter." Larisa said quietly, and the woman looked at her.

"Well then, who's daughter are you?" She asked. Larisa felt a huge dislike for her.

"Sophia and Borislav Rei." She said silently, uncovering her eye. The woman took a step backwards.

"Borislav is in-"

"Azkaban, I know." Larisa hissed. She didn't like talking about that, because then people would expect her to be upset, when she was quite thrilled. Fudge turned to look at her.

"Larisa, you're here today because of...?" He asked.

"I'm here to prove Bellatrix Lestrange's innocence, and I have proof that she was under the Imperius Curse." Larisa said clearly. The woman recoiled.

"L-lestrange?" She asked fearfully. Larisa turned to look at her.

"Don't see why people are afraid of her, Bella's really nice. She sa-" Larisa began to say, when she saw the woman staring angrily at her. Larisa clamped her jaw shut and looked back down at her feet.

"Dolores, I will see y-" He stopped short and looked down the hallway. Larisa looked, too, and saw Harry and Mr. Weasley staring back at them. Larisa waved to Harry.

"How'd the trial go?" She called.

"Cleared of all charges!" Harry called back, a wide grin on his face. Larisa gave him the thumbs up. The toad woman looked extremely angry, and shuffled away.

"My office, then, Lucius, Larisa?" Fudge asked. Lucius nodded, and they began to walk away, Larisa walking behind them. They walked into a lift, and they were silent as they went down. They got out and walked down the hallway, and entered Fudge's office, and they all sat down. Larisa held the memory tight in her hand, waiting. "Larisa?" Fudge asked. Larisa took a breath. It was time to put her plan into action.

"I have proof that Bellatrix Lestrange didn't commit the crime she did." Larisa said, holding onto the memory tightly. Fudge closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Miss Rei, dear, obviously y-" He began to say.

"But sir, I have pro-"

"Miss Rei, please do not interrupt me!" Fudge barked. Larisa tilted her head to the side, but didn't say anything else. "As I was saying, Miss Rei, Mrs. Lestrange was tried and convicted by the Wizengamot, and she was guilty."

"That's because you didn't bother to listen to her claims about being under the Imperius Curse." Larisa snapped.

"Larisa, don't let you temper take control...Remember what you did to Sophia when your temper ran away?" Lucius said, trying to calm Larisa down.

"Well, _Sophia_, deserved what she got." Larisa snapped, putting a disgusted tone on her mother's name. She did try to get her temper under control, though. Things got pretty ugly when her temper ran away.

"Sophia Rei?" Fudge asked. "Potter mentioned her name when he claimed that he saw He-who-must-not-be-named returned."

"Voldemort?" Larisa asked, and Fudge and Lucius flinched.

"Please don't say the name." Fudge begged. Something about blackmail began to zoom through her head, but she ignored it. She had to prove her point.

"Alright. But, I have edvi-"

"Miss Rei, Mrs. Lestrange was TRIED and CONVICTED by the-"

"It's rude to interrupt, sir." Larisa said in an innocent tone.

"You obviously aren't seeing my point, Miss-"

"No, I'm not."

"What happened to 'it's rude to interrupt, sir'?" Fudge asked, glaring at her.

"You interrupt, I interrupt." Larisa said flatly. "Now, for your point, you had her tried without any evidence."

"She was at the scene of the crime, we caught her in the act."

"While she was under the influence of the Imperius Curse." Larisa said clearly. Fudge looked as though he was trying to find a loophole in what she had just said.

"She was still a Death Eater." He said triumphantly.

"Under the Imperius Curse." Larisa said flatly, looking at her nails. Fudge glared at her.

"Well, she was still tried and convicted by the W-"

"Would you just look at the proof I have?" Larisa begged, starting to feel nervous. Fudge frowned, and shook his head.

"No, Mrs. Lestrange was tried and convicted, and we will not be releasing her." Fudge snapped. Larisa felt her heart drop into her stomach, and the little color that was in her face drained out.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa walked through the front door of Malfoy Manor, still dazed. Narcissa came into the hallway and looked at her.

"How did it go?" She asked. Larisa looked at her with a pained expression in her eyes, and without saying anything, she raced upstairs to the third floor, down the hallway, and into her room, where she slammed the door shut and flung herself down onto her bed, sobbing.

* * *

**Just goes to show how hard-headed Fudge is...And what about that voice, hmmm? Read, Review, and take the poll. Livelifetothefullest4e OUT.**


	5. Gifted Eye

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a chocolate bar...Well, I did, but I ate it.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Five: Gifted Eye~*~*~**

Larisa stayed shut in her room the next few days, doing nothing but writing to Bellatrix. Bellatrix was clearly upset about Fudge's decision, but she kept insisting that it was okay, that Larisa tried. Larisa knew better, of course. Still, Larisa's day was brightened two days before she and Draco were to set out to Hogwarts...

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa ventured out of her room and went downstairs for breakfast two days before the summer holiday was over. She walked into the large kitchen and sat down next to Draco, grabbing a muffin in the process, when two large barn owls rapped at the large window. Draco got up and opened the window, and the two owls came flying in. One landed next to Larisa and held out it's leg, which had a letter and a package attached to it. Larisa carefully took the letter and package off the owl's leg, and then the owl swooped out the open window. Larisa opened the letter first. It had two sheets of parchment in it, one was the book list, and the other...

"Woah, you're a prefect!" Draco said happily, looking over Larisa's shoulder. Quickly, he opened his letter, and he also had the prefect letter. Larisa looked her letter over. She tore open the small package, and held a small, green badge with a silver serpent coiling around a large, uppercase P.

"Wow..." Larisa said softly, turning the badge over in her hands. She then picked up the supply list. "Only two new books this year."

"I wonder who this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is..." Draco wondered aloud. Larisa shrugged, then pulled a piece of parchment over to her, then grabbed a self inking quill and began to write out her supply list. "What are you writing?" Draco asked as he looked his badge over.

"A list of stuff I need. I need new robes, some more Potions stuff, and I need more parchment..." Larisa mumbled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I've still got enough gold out of my Gringotts vault to buy everything I need..."

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa looked at her list, then in her bas, and nodded. She had everything she needed, and was turning to head back towards the Leaky Cauldron, when Narcissa grabbed her shoulder.

"Hold it." She said briskly. Larisa stopped and turned around to face her. "You're a prefect now, you need to pick something special out."

"I don't really..." Larisa mumbled to her feet, when she stopped. "Would it be alright if I got a Puffskein?" She asked hopefully. Narcissa nodded.

"Of course." She said, and they began to walk towards the Magical Menagerie. Larisa pushed the door open, and walked inside after Narcissa gave her three Galleons. (Narcissa insisted in staying outside, suddenly become very interested in a sign hanging outside the shop.)

Larisa walked among the shelves, which were packed full of cages. Violent orange snails oozed up the walls of their cages, and there were cats everywhere. Larisa finally found the shelves with the Puffskeins, and she looked them over. There was a light brown colored one that Larisa took a liking too, so she walked over to the counter, where a harassed looking witch shooed a cat off the counter.

"Yes?" She panted.

"I'd like to buy a Puffskein, please." Larisa said politely. The witch came out from behind the counter, and Larisa followed her over to the Puffskeins.

"Which one?" She asked. Larisa pointed at the light brown one she liked, and the witch got the cage out from the pile, then handed it to Larisa. "Three Galleons, please." She said, holding out her hand. Larisa dropped the three Galleons into her palm, and then walked out the door, the puffskein making a happy, trilling noise. Narcissa looked in the cage.

"What are you going to name it?" She asked. Larisa thought for a minute.

"Puffy." Larisa said finally as they began to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron.

**&%$&%$&%$**

The night before they were to depart for Hogwarts, Larisa lay awake in bed. She was slightly nervous to return to Hogwarts, due to the fact she remembered quite well what happened last year. Now that Lord Voldemort was back, she couldn't help but wonder what horrors awaited her this year. Quickly, she tried to push that thought from her mind, and she tried to imagine what good things would happen this year, like trying out for Quidditch. Still, wonders of what horrors awaited her kept creeping into her mind.

"_Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before..._" The misty voice hissed in her head. Larisa sat bolt upright in shock and bopped herself in the head a few times.

"No, I'm not hearing voices..." She hissed to herself, fearing for her sanity a little. Then again, she was curious...Quickly, she got up and walked over to her desk, where she picked up her muggle notebook she had recorded memories in last year. She grabbed her muggle pen, and turned to a clean sheet of paper. "Hey, voice? Voice!" She hissed to herself. "Can you repeat what you said on August twelfth?" Larisa wondered for a minute why she was talking to her head, but then...

"_In May, 1980, the last will be born..._" The voice said. Larisa scribbled that down on the paper.

"The next part, please?" Larisa hissed to herself.

"_Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before..._" Larisa wrote that down on the next line.

"'In May, 1980, the last will be born. Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before...' Who the heck is the one before?" Larisa said to herself. She shrugged it off, then set the notebook and pen near her Hogwarts trunk. She slid back into bed and closed her eyes.

**&%$&%$&%$**

"Alright Larisa, you go first." Narcissa said, looking around. Larisa walked forward, and broke into a run, aiming for the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She shut her eyes, but instead of crashing, she opened her eyes and found herself on platform nine and three quarters. The scarlet steam engine blew out a puff of steam just as Draco appeared at Larisa's side.

"Okay, we're supposed to go to the prefects carriage before taking our seats..." He said quickly, when Narcissa and Lucius came up behind them.

"We'll see you both at Christmas, Larisa, please try not to get into trouble." Narcissa said while hugging Larisa. She hugged Draco, and Lucius helped load their trunks onto the train. Finally, the train lurched forwards, and they were off to Hogwarts.

"Prefects carriage?" Larisa asked, and then they began to work their way to the front of the train. Once they got inside, Larisa spotted Hermione and Ron, who in turn spotted her. Hermione waved, but Ron looked quite upset.

**&%$&%$&%$**

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give a detention." Draco sneered at Harry. Larisa rolled her eyes and gave Draco a sharp poke in the shoulder blades. "Ow...What was that for?"

"Why must you be so mean?" Larisa sighed. "Come on, lets go back to our compartment. I need to catch up with Pansy and Daphne."

"Fine, fine..." Draco said, and he followed Larisa towards the very last compartment, when Larisa slid the door open.

"Hey guys." She said brightly.

"Hi, Larisa." Pansy and Daphne said in unison. Larisa sat down in an empty seat.

"How was your summer?" Daphne asked, putting aside a copy of _Witch Weekly_.

"Quite odd...But fun. Practiced for the Quidditch tryouts. I'm trying out for Chaser now that Warrington's left." Larisa said brightly. Draco sat down with Crabbe and Goyle, and they started to discuss their summers. "So, what did you guys do?" Larisa asked.

"Nothing much." Daphne said, looking at her nails, which were painted a bright pink. "Really, I just helped Astoria with her homework and studied. O.W.L year, you know."

"Same." Pansy said in a glum voice. "You studied, right?"

"Yes. I copied Draco's notes from the years I wasn't at Hogwarts. I hope I do well on these exams." Larisa said.

"You'll be fine. You're the only student to ever manage not to fall asleep in History of Magic. That takes talent, I tell you..." Daphne said brightly.

"It's one of my favorites, next to Potions, Arithmancy, and Charms." Larisa said happily.

"Wow...How do you manage, Larisa? Professor Binns is so boring..." Pansy asked, shocked.

"It's interesting...I do have to admit, he talks too much about the Goblin Rebellions, but stuff like the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy is pretty interesting."

"True..." Daphne said thoughtfully. "However, Transfiguration will always remain my favorite. Professor McGonagall is very nice."

"Astronomy is my favorite." Pansy added. They sat chatting for a little bit longer, but then Larisa pulled out _Quidditch Through the Ages_, Daphne picked up her copy of _Witch Weekly_, and Pansy pulled out the days _Daily Prophet_.

"Anything good in there?" Larisa asked without looking up from her book.

"Same old stuff about Potter being a liar and Dumbledore going insane...Really, I don't get why Fudge won't believe him." Pansy said glumly, leafing through. Larisa looked up from her book.

"You believe them? About Voldemort?" Larisa asked while everyone but Draco flinched. Crabbe made an odd hissing noise, and Goyle covered his ears.

"Well, yes." Pansy stated, arching an eyebrow. "Potter doesn't have the guts to kill someone, and, well, no offense to you, but the state you were in when you returned was pretty much living proof. I mean, only Dark Magic could make you look like that!"

"I'm glad you believe me. Strange, Fudge hasn't reported about me believing this." Larisa said.

"It is strange..." Daphne said, turning a page in her magazine. "But still, at least you aren't dragged into it."

"Yeah, I don't need any attention. I'm perfectly fine with the spotlight being off me."** (Authors Note: Does anyone else find that slightly ironic?) **Larisa said flatly.

"I see Hogwarts." Draco said, pointing out the window. Everyone started to pull their robes on over their heads, but Larisa was already in her robes. She just put her book back into her bag, then, when the train came to a halt, Draco helped her lower her trunk from the luggage rack. They began to get off the train, and the walked over to the cartridges that were normally horseless, but this time, Larisa saw large, black, winged horses hitched up to them.

"Draco, what are those?" She asked, pointing at the horses. Draco looked at her funny.

"There's nothing there, Lari."

"Yes, there is. It's a big, black, winged horse." Larisa said, quite alarmed.

"Lari, are you feeling alright?" Draco asked, setting a hand on her shoulder and steering her away. Larisa shook her head a little, trying to clear her head.

"Talking to myself, hearing voices, seeing big black horses...Wow, I'm really loosing it..." She muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Draco asked. Larisa felt a tad bit alarmed.

"No." She lied, climbing into the carriage Still, she had to wonder. She was hearing voices, seeing things, and talking to herself...She sat down, lost in thought as the carriage rolled towards the castle.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.

* * *

**_

**Who is the one before? What's going on in Larisa's head? Who is the voice? And what is the voice trying to say? Hmmm....**

**NOTE: This story is best viewed is you have it on 1/2 view settings.**

**I KNOW Pansy was the Slytherin prefect in Order of the Phoenix. I KNOW Warrington is still at Hogwarts in Order of the Phoenix.  
**


	6. First Day

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Six: First Day~*~*~**

Larisa and Draco entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, happy to be back at Hogwarts.

"I wonder when the house team tryouts are?" Larisa asked Draco as he sat down next to her.

"Dumbledore will say when." Draco answered. Larisa brushed her bangs out of her eyes, when a rather large seventh year came over and sat across from Draco.

"Malfoy, I've been made Slytherin Quidditch Captain." He said.

"That's good, Montague. Warrington is gone, right?" Draco asked quickly.

"Well...Yes. So this year, we need a new Chaser and Beaters." Montague said, thinking for a minute.

"Got a Chaser right here." Draco said proudly, patting Larisa on the shoulder. Montague looked at her.

"Is she any good?" He asked skeptically.

"She's brilliant." Draco replied. Larisa felt a pink tinge creeping up her cheeks, and she looked down at her feet.

"I wouldn't say that, I could be a lot better..." Larisa mumbled.

"Larisa, you pulled off a Translyvanian Tackle-" Draco began to say, when Montague's jaw dropped open.

"That's really hard to do!" He gasped. "Have you played on a team before, uh...?"

"My name's Larisa Helena Rei, and no. I think my mum played Seeker when she was here, though." Larisa explained. Montague looked impressed, but then Dumbledore rose, and the great hall went quiet. The doors opened, and Professor McGonagall came walking in carrying a stool and an old, tattered hat. Following her were a bunch of short first years, all with looks of awe and fear on their faces.

**&%$&%$&%$**

After the students were all sorted, everyone was eating their food. Daphne had drifted over and was sitting across from Larisa, and Pansy had followed a few seconds after that.

"You excited for the year, Larisa?" Daphne asked, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Yes, I'm very excited. Something about huge exam years are exciting." Larisa answered, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"So you're trying out for the Slytherin house Quidditch team, right?" Daphne asked again. Larisa nodded.

"Chaser. Warrington left. Do you know who the other members of the team are?" Larisa asked. Daphne looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Lets see, there's Pucey, Montague, they're the current Chasers, and Bletchy, he's the Keeper...And of course there's Malfoy, the Seeker..." Daphne rounded off. Larisa nodded, and then finished her dinner. Dumbledore rose, and began his welcoming speech.

"First years should know that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits. Older students, you should also know this by now. Magic is not permitted in the hallways, and you may check a list of other things that are not permitted on Mr. Filch's office door. We have two changes in staffing this year, Professor Grubbly-Plank has returned to take on the Care of Magical Creatures post, and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Umbridge. Tryouts for the House Quidditch T-"

"_Hem hem._" A woman said. She was wearing a very annoying pink sweater, and Larisa recognized her. "Thank you, Professor..." She began to say, standing up. Larisa stopped paying attention right then and there. She had a feeling this woman was up to no good.

"Hey, Daphne..." Larisa hissed. Daphne tore her eyes away from Umbridge and looked at Larisa. "I know that woman."

"What's she like?" Daphne asked.

"She's scared of my face." Larisa said glumly. "Saw my right eye and recoiled. She also recoiled when I told her I knew Bellatrix Lestrange."

"But Bellatrix Lestrange t-"

"No, she was under the Imperius Curse. That's why I went to the Ministry when I met Umbridge. To show Fudge the evidence, but the stupid twat wouldn't listen." Finally, Umbridge sat down, and Dumbledore stood back up.

"Thank you, Professor. Now, as I way saying, Quidditch House Team tryouts will take place this week, Hufflepuff on Wednesday, Slytherin on Thursday, Gryffindor on Friday, and Ravenclaw on Saturday. Now off to bed!" Dumbledore finished. Larisa got up, and Draco caught her hand.

"We need to show the first years to the common room." He told her. Larisa nodded.

"First years over here!" She called, and a gaggle of eleven year olds came over. Several looked frightened by Larisa's appearance, but she smiled kindly at them and beckoned them forwards. "Follow me, please." Larisa lead the first years out of the Great Hall, and they made their way to the dungeons. Several looked around, excited by the moving portraits. Larisa openeda door, and they began to walk down the spiral staircase. They got out of the staircase, and they walked down the hallway. They walked on, until they came to a solid wall. Several first years looked horrified.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" One asked fearfully.

"No, we didn't." Draco said reassuringly. "Larisa?" He prompted.

"Salazar." Larisa said clearly, and then a door appeared in the wall. Larisa swung it open, and the first years walked in. All the other students had gone to bed, and the first years looked around, awestruck. "Girls dormitories are through the left door. Walk down the passageway until you get to your assigned room number. That will be your dorm until your time at Hogwarts is complete in your seventh year. Same for the boys. The password for this house changes three times a year after every holiday. Now off to bed!" The first years began to head through their respected doors, and finally, the common room was deserted except for Draco and Larisa.

"You did a good job." Draco told Larisa.

"Thank you."

"You could probably end up being a teacher here someday."

"Well...I don't think I should teach...I kinda wanted to go back and teach at Durmstrang, bring an end to it's dark history at first, but now I realized how much I want to stop the Dark Lord. So, I kinda want to be an Auror..." Larisa said sheepishly, looking at her feet.

"I was kind of thinking that, too...We'd need top grades in pretty much everything, though."

"I could pull that off if I try really hard..." Larisa mumbled. She looked up and caught Draco's eye. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night." Larisa said.

"Night, Lari." Draco answered. Larisa turned and opened the door to the girls dormitories, and walked down the passageway until she got to her dorm. She pushed open the door, and walked in. Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent were all putting pictures up around their beds. Larisa walked over to her bed, bent over, and picked up her bag, which was next to her trunk. She opened it up, reached in, and pulled out her muggle notebook and pen, and two pictures. The first picture was of her when she was eleven, sitting on a chair in her old room wearing her new Durmstrang robes. She set that down on her nightstand, then looked over the second picture. It was a picture of Larisa when she was about seven months old, siting on Bellatrix's lap, laughing hysterically. Larisa smiled down at the picture, and set it next to the picture of Larisa in her Durmstrang robes. Larisa pulled her wand out of her bag and set that on her nightstand, then picked up Puffy's cage and set it behind the two pictures. Puffy let out a low trilling noise, and Pansy looked over from putting up her Holyhead Harpies poster.

"Aw, you have a puffskein?" She asked happily, finishing up with her poster and coming over.

"Yep. Mrs. Malfoy got it for me because I got made a prefect. Her name is Puffy." Larisa said happily, opening the cage and picking up the light brown fluff ball. It started to trill happily as Larisa held it out to Pansy, who held it gingerly in her hands.

"It's adorable!" She squealed, stroking it. She then handed it back to Larisa, who placed it back in the cage. They all sat up talking for a bit, and then Larisa got under the covers and fell asleep relatively quickly.

**&%$&%$&%$**

The hours ticked by, and soon it was three in the morning. It was quiet in the room except for the occasional creak of the floorboards.

"_Skilled she will be, like the one before..._" The misty voice said again. Larisa shot up and groped for her wand. Larisa finally found it, and she pulled it over to her.

"_Lumos._" She murmured, and the wand tip lit up. Slowly, Larisa sat up, then reached over and grabbed her pen and notebook. She turned to the page with the words the voice had previously said, and she clicked her pen. "Hey voice? Can you repeat that?" She whispered.

"_Skilled she will be, like the one before._" The voice repeated. Larisa wrote that down, then looked it over.

"'In May, 1980, the last will be born. Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before. Skilled she will be, like the one before.' Who IS the one before?" Larisa hissed to herself. Slowly, she closed the notebook and clicked the pen, and set them back on her nightstand. "_Nox._" She whispered, and her wand went out. She set it back on the nightstand, and leaned back into the pillows, deep in thought. She really did quite wonder what the voice was trying to say, and what it meant. Larisa decided that she would have to ask Professor Trelawney for help, because Larisa had a strange feeling that she would understand. Slowly, Larisa drifted back off to sleep.

**&%$&%$&%$**

The next morning, Larisa sat in the Great Hall, when Snape came up the table, handing out schedules for the year. Snape handed Larisa her schedule, and she looked over the first page.

**&%$&%$&%$**

**Monday**

**9:00- _History of Magic_**

**10:00- _Break_**

**10:30- _Potions_**

**11:30- _Potions_**

**12:30- _Lunch_**

**1:30- _Divination_**

**2:30- _Break_**

**3:00- _Defense Against the Dark Arts_**

**4:00- _Defense Against the Dark Arts_**

**5:00- _Dinner_**

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa groaned a little, then turned to the next page.

**&%$&%$&%$**

**Tuesday**

**9:00- _Charms_**

**10:00- _Break_**

**10:30- _Herbology_**

**11:30- _Herbology_**

**12:30- _Lunch_**

**1:30- _Arithmancy_**

**2:30- _Break_**

**3:00- _Care of Magical Creatures_**

**3:45- _Break_**

**4:00- _Transfiguration_**

**5:00- _Dinner_**

**&%$&%$&%$**

Tuesdays looked okay to Larisa, and she turned the page to Wednesday.

**&%$&%$&%$**

**Wednesday**

**9:00- _Herbology_**

**10:00- _Break_**

**10:30- _Transfiguration_**

**11:30- _Transfiguration_**

**12:30- _Lunch_**

**1:30- _Divination_**

**2:30- _Break_**

**3:00- _Charms_**

**4:00- _Charms_**

**5:00- _Dinner_**

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa nodded. She didn't quite like the idea of double classes, but at least one was one of her favorites. Silently, she turned the page.

**&%$&%$&%$**

**Thursday**

**9:00- _History of Magic_**

**10:00- _Break_**

**10:30- _Potions_**

**11:30- _Potions_**

**12:30- _Lunch_**

**1:30- _Arithmancy_**

**2:30- _Break_**

**3:00- _Transfiguration_**

**3:45- _Break_**

**4:00- _Care of Magical Creatures_**

**5:00- _Dinner_**

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa looked the page over twice, then turned to the last page.

**&%$&%$&%$**

**Friday**

**9:00- _Charms_**

**10:00- _Break_**

**10:30- _Defense Against the Dark Arts_**

**11:30- _Defense Against the Dark Arts_**

**12:30- _Lunch_**

**1:30- _Divination_**

**2:30- _Break_**

**3:00- _Arithmancy_**

**3:45- _Break_**

**4:00- _Care of Magical Creatures_**

**5:00- _Dinner_**

**Midnight- _Astronomy_**

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa slapped the packet shut and put it into her bag, and got up. Daphne came over to her, a grim expression on her face

"We're sharing with the Gryffindor's all day." She said sadly. Larisa shrugged, and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm terrified of what homework is coming at us." Larisa said as she and Daphne walked out of the Great Hall. "O.W.L year is very tough, I hear."

"You heard right. Would I be able to copy your notes after History of Magic? I can never stay focused, and it would be easier instead of paying attention." Daphne asked as Pansy came up behind her and Larisa.

"We're sharing with the Gryffindor's ALL DAY." Pansy moaned. "And could I copy your notes too, Larisa?"

"Yeah, you both can borrow my notes." Larisa answered as they came to the classroom. The three sat in the back together, and they all got out their parchment and quills. Once everyone was seated, Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher, came into the room through the blackboard and opened his notes.

"This term, we will be studying Giant Wars..." He droned, and Larisa got ready to write her notes.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
****Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.

* * *

**_

**The voice strikes again! Who is the one before? Who's voice is it? Will Trelawney be able to help?**

**Remember, this story is best viewed in 1/2 setting.**

**PLEASE read, review, and take the poll. PLEASE?!  
**


	7. The Seer's Advice

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Seven: The Seer's Advice~*~*~**

The bell rang, and students began pouring out of the Divination room, talking about their homework. (Keep a dream diary for a month.) Larisa pulled her muggle notebook out of her bag, and turned to the page with the record of what the voice said on it. Slowly she walked over to Professor Trelawney.

"Professor?" She asked timidly. Professor Trelawney looked up from a paper she was reading.

"Yes, Miss Rei?" She asked, her voice misty, but not the same tone as the voice in Larisa's head.

"I need to talk to you about something that happened to me over the summer."

"Certainly." Trelawney said, setting her quill down. "What is it?"

"Well...I heard a...Voice. In my head. It, it told me something." Larisa said nervously. Trelawney looked excited.

"What did it say?" She asked. Larisa held out the notebook, which she took gingerly and read. "'In May, 1980, the last will be born. Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before. Skilled she will be, like the one before.'"

"What is it supposed to mean?" Larisa asked. Trelawney looked the page over again, her eyebrows furrowing.

"It sounds like a prophecy...But I do not remember this prophecy...The last prophecy I made was in 1994, and the only other one was made in 1980..." Trelawney said quietly. "This sounds very, very old...Over two hundred years, I would suspect..." Larisa doubted that Trelawney was aware Larisa could hear her, but Larisa didn't say anything. Slowly, Trelawney handed the notebook back to Larisa.

"Did you find anything?" Larisa asked.

"I can't figure anything out from this. However, I will give you some advice. I would suggest that you keep a record of everything this voice says. Bring it back to me when you've gotten far along, and I may be able to figure it out." Trelawney said. "If you need any help, though, I'm here for you."

"Thank you." Larisa said softly. Trelawney stood up and walked over to her.

"Come now. Time for your next class." Trelawney opened the trapdoor and gave Larisa a small smile. Larisa smile back and climbed out of the room, then started off towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. She arrived at the room and spotted Draco waiting outside the door for her.

"There you are!" He said. "Where were you?"

"I had to talk to Professor Trelawney. I've been hearing a voice a lot, lately, and I figured I'd take it up with her." Larisa explained as she pushed open the door and they walked in. They took their seats in the back of the room, and Draco turned to look at Larisa.

"So you've been hearing voices?" He asked.

"No, just one voice, and not all the time. Usually when I'm asleep it will talk to me."

"You should have gone to Dumbledore, then." Draco hissed.

"I know, but I figured I'd talk to a Seer first, and the nearest Seer is Trelawney, so I told her. She says that it sounds an awful lot like a prophecy..." Larisa explained in a hushed tone, when the door creaked open, and everyone got quiet. She was wearing the annoying pink sweater, and she came striding into the room. She arrived at the front of the room, and she turned to look at the class.

"Good afternoon, class." She said in a high, sweet, girly voice. Larisa felt revolted, and a few people mumbled in reply. "That will not do, class. When I say 'Good afternoon, class', you shall all reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. Now, good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." The class said in a false, cheery voice. Well, all except for one. Larisa had only mouthed the words, she was afraid that if she opened her mouth, her temper would escape.

"Wands away, quills, parchment, and books out, please." Umbridge said, looking around the room. Larisa rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a quill, a roll of parchment, her ink, and her book, but she left her wand on her desk. Umbridge pulled out her own wand, pointed it at the blackboard, and flicked it.

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

_**A Return to Basic Principles**_

"Your teaching has been quite fragmented, hasn't it? Constant changes of teachers, none of which followed a Ministry-approved course...You are all far below the standard of the O.W.L year-" Umbridge said, turning to face the class. Larisa, unable to stop herself, coughed. "Is there something you wish to say, Miss..."

"Larisa Helena Rei. And no, I just swallowed too much air..." Larisa lied. Umbridge still glared at her, but turned to look back at the rest of the class.

"Now then, please write the following down on a piece of parchment." She said, turning and flicking her wand at the blackboard again.

_**Course Aims;**_

_**1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.**_

_**2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used**_

_**3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use**_

Larisa grudgingly copied down what Umbridge wrote, slightly insulted. Larisa wasn't far below O.W.L standard, Draco always told her she was at N.E.W.T standard, and Larisa knew that everyone was at a good point.

"Does everyone have a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?" Umbridge asked. Everyone murmured, and Umbridge looked quite annoyed. "When I ask a question, you reply with 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. Now, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." The class chorused.

"Good. Turn to page five, and read the first chapter, 'Basics for Beginners'. There is no need to talk." Umbridge said sweetly. Larisa felt revolted, but she opened the book and read the first chapter. Larisa's eyes would occasionally sweep around the room, and she saw that Hermione wasn't reading. Larisa stared at her, finding it quite odd.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, honey?" Umbridge asked.

"No, ma'am. I have a question about your course aims." Hermione said plainly. Umbridge looked shocked.

"Well, Miss-"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger. The course aims are perfectly clear if you read them carefully."

"Yet, there is nothing there about using defensive spells." Hermione stated. Umbridge's smile faltered.

"USING defensive spells? I don't see why you would need to use them in my classroom!" Umbridge said with a small laugh. Larisa, her temper about to break away, put her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Rei?" Umbridge asked. Larisa took a deep breath.

"What about outside of the classroom? The outside world starts just beyond the gates, which would mean Hogsmeade. What if we got attacked?" Larisa asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Why would you be attacked? Who would attack you?" Umbridge asked, thinking she had Larisa cornered. Larisa had an answer, though.

"Well, lets see..." She said calmly. "I'm currently on the run from a homicidal twat named Sophia Rei." Umbridge looked shocked.

"Miss Rei? What are the odds of this Sophia knowing where you are?"

"Being that she's my mum, and she knows I'm here, and the only people who care about me that can come to my defense legally are in Azkaban or down in southern England."

"Your friends with Mrs. Lestrange, am I correct?" Umbridge asked. Heads turned, and Neville Longbottom looked horrified. Larisa grit her teeth.

"Yes. She's not a homicidal twat like my mum, though. Bella was under the Imperius Curse most of the time." Larisa looked over at Neville, who seemed to look calmer, but upset.

"And who had her under that curse?" Umbridge asked, again thinking she had Larisa cornered.

"My dad, Borislav." Larisa said through clenched teeth. Dean Thomas raised his hand, and Umbridge turned to him, while Larisa's left hand crept towards her wand. Draco suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't." He whispered, then he let go of Larisa's wrist. Larisa slowly let it come away from her wand, but she continued to glare at Umbridge, who had just given Harry detention and sent him out of the room.

At long last, the bell rang, and Larisa went tearing out of the room to get to dinner, Draco at her heals. When they got to the Great Hall, got their food, and sat down, Daphne and Pansy came in and sat with them.

"Cheer up." Pansy said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Quidditch tryouts are on Thursday!"

"Oh joy..." Larisa mumbled.

"Look on the bright side! We don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts again until Friday, and our homework isn't due until Thursday, which is-" Pansy began to say.

"Three days to get two and a half feet of writing done." Larisa cut in, taking a stab at her potatoes.

"Well, if we work together, we can get it done." Daphne said pleasantly. "Only, Astoria is going to need help with her Arithmancy homework, she had her first lesson today..."

"Well, Arithmancy is easier in the third year, isn't it?" Larisa asked.

"To a point. Still really complicated." Daphne replied. "Don't we have our first lesson tomorrow?" Larisa picked up her bag and pulled out her schedule, then flipped to Tuesday.

"Yes, we do. I hope we don't get any homework..." Larisa said, setting down the packet. Suddenly, Pansy handed her a book that had blank pages in it.

"Copy your schedule's and homework into this. Trust me, it's better than random pieces of parchment."

"Thanks Pansy." Larisa took the book and pulled out a quill and ink, then scribbled her schedules onto five separate pages, turned to a blank page after that, she wrote down her homework, what class it was for, and it's due date.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa rolled up her parchment, wrote her name on it, and tucked it neatly into her bag. Then, she leaned back in the chair, and her eye's traveled up to the clock over the fireplace. It was nearly two in the morning. Larisa checked off the Giant Wars essay in her homework list, then grabbed another roll of parchment and started to write her Moonstone Essay. She yawned, then decided it was time to go to bed. She rolled her parchment up, put a cap on her ink bottle, and closed her homework list. She put them all neatly into her bag, and drifted off to her dorm.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Sophia walked down the hallway until she reached Borislav's cell. Her nose was still crooked, and her face had blotchy red marks, still remaining from Larisa's blows to her face.

"Borislav..." She hissed. Borislav looked over at her.

"Hello, Sophie." He said presently. Sophia smiled, revealing that several of her teeth were still missing. "Still scarred from Larisa's attack?"

"Sadly. Whatever she did, Skele-Gro seems unable to fix." Sophia murmured. "Anyway, the Dark Lord should have you out of here in a few months. I say once you get out of here..." Sophia looked around to make sure nobody was able to hear. Bellatrix pretended to be asleep so she could hear what Sophia had to say. "Once you get out of here, we should go circle the perimeter of Hogwarts, try to nab Larisa..."

Bellatrix clapped a hand over her mouth, petrified with horror.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa rummaged around in her trunk, pulling out her books for the day, pausing occasionally to check her schedule.

"Let's see, Charms first today, so I'll need _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_...Need my Herbology book...I'll take this muggle thing I made last year for Arithmancy...Care of Magical Creatures, so I'll need _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_...And I'll need my Transfiguration book..." Larisa mumbled to herself, getting each book out of her trunk.

"Larisa?" Daphne asked.

"Yes?" Larisa replied, putting her ink bottle a quill into a pencil case with the muggle contraption.

"I'm worried about you..." Daphne began, choosing her words very carefully.

"Why?" Larisa asked, mildly shocked. She put her homework planner with her textbooks, then began putting rolls of parchment on her bed.

"Well, last night you were talking in your sleep..." Daphne said nervously. Larisa froze and dropped the roll of parchment she was holding. Larisa turned and looked at her.

"Exactly what was I saying?" Larisa asked.

"You kept saying 'In May, 1980, the last will be born. Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before. Skilled she will be, like the one before.' over and over in a strange voice...It sounded misty and very high pitched...Worst part is, your eyes were wide open, but Pansy and I couldn't snap you out of it..." Daphne explained. Larisa clapped a hand to her forehead.

"Bloody hell..." She whispered to herself. Quickly, she grabbed her muggle notebook and pen, and threw them onto her bed, then she began to pace around. "Trelawney said that this whole thing sounded slightly familiar, but she doesn't remember."

"Of course not, Seer's can't remember the predictions they make unless someone tells them..."

"Exactly! Trelawney said it was familiar, but she's only made two prophecies that I know of...And unless she's secretly over two hundred years old..." Larisa rambled. She shook her head, then went to back loading her books into her bag.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.

* * *

**_

**Again, this is best read in 1/2 setting.**

**The "muggle contraption" is a calculator.**

**Who is the one before? What is this voice trying to tell Larisa? Who is this voice?  
**


	8. A Warning

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Eight: A Warning~*~*~**

Larisa stood nervously, holding her broomstick, waiting. The two Beaters had been named, and they were Crabbe and Goyle. Only two people had showed up to try out of Chaser, Larisa was one of them, and Blaise Zabini was the other one. Montague looked at Larisa.

"Your turn." He said. Larisa felt petrified, but she mounted her broom and kicked off the ground, and she shot up into the air. She gripped the handle as Montague and Pucey rose up into the air, Montague holding the Quaffle. "Ready?" Larisa gave a stiff nod, and waited. Montague threw the Quaffle to Pucey, who shot off. Larisa went flying forwards, chasing after him. She finally caught up to him, a plan formulating in her mind.

Instead of reaching out and grabbing the Quaffle from his grasp, she went forwards a bit, then turned sharply and hauled back with her left hand, then threw a fake punch at Pucey's nose. Pucey panicked, dropped the Quaffle, and ducked just as Larisa shot after the falling Quaffle, grabbing it tight and speeding off towards Montague. Montague lunged for the Quaffle, but Larisa darted to the left and continued towards the goal hoops. Bletchy was waiting for her, getting ready to swerve towards whichever hoop she aimed for. Larisa smiled to herself, and made to aim for the right hoop, when suddenly, she swerved and chucked the Quaffle through the left hoop. It went through, and Bletchy nearly screamed in shock as Larisa zigzagged down towards the ground to catch the Quaffle. She grabbed it just before it hit the ground, and then she rose up into the air to get back to Montague and Pucey, who were staring at her in shock.

"One out of three shots scored, and on the first try..." Montague said in a shocked tone.

"I don't believe it..." Pucey said softly. Larisa held the Quaffle out to Montague, who took it gingerly, still staring at her wide-eyed.

"Get two more shots like that, and we'll move on to Bludger dodging..." Montague said with a smirk. "GO!" Montague shouted, throwing the Quaffle to Pucey, who again sped off. Larisa shot after him, the wind blowing her hair back. Pucey started to move at a high speed zigzag, but Larisa continued going in a straight line, until she caught up with him. Pucey suddenly made a sharp turn, which Larisa mimicked, and she was going ahead of him. She went the whole length of the pitch, until she turned around again and went flying at Pucey, getting ready to throw another fake punch. Pucey again panicked and Larisa was able to move to the left and seize the Quaffle from his grasp just before they collided. Larisa, who knew she was well outside the scoring area, flung the Quaffle towards the goal posts as hard as she could. It went soaring through the centre hoop, and everyone stared in a stunned silence. Montague went down to retrieve the Quaffle, and Pucey flew over to Larisa and looked at her.

"What's your favorite Quidditch team?" He asked.

"The Vratsa Vultures." Larisa replied. "That's how I learned to do that." Montague reapeared, Quaffle in hand.

"Rei, if you get this one, you're on the team." Montague stated. Larisa nodded. "This will be a more difficult round."

"Yeah, Montague and I are teaming up. Good luck, Rei." Pucey added, nodding at her. Larisa hunched her shoulders and leaned forward on her broom, ready to shoot forward.

"GO!" Montague shouted, throwing the Quaffle to Pucey, and they both turned sharply and flew off at high speed. Larisa flew forward, faster than she had ever gone. Her hair whipped around as she shot forward, and she reached out and yanked the Quaffle out of Pucey's grip, then did a sharp turn and zigzagged down the pitch. Pucey and Montague came up behind her, and she dove straight for the ground. Montague and Pucey followed, and just before Larisa stuck the ground she pulled out of the dive and shot directly upwards, Montague and Pucey nearly striking the ground. When they finally were able to get back to the normal height, Larisa had already entered the scoring area and had thrown the Quaffle, which Bletchly missed by a few milimetres. The Quaffle soared through the goal hoop, and then there were loud shouts from the stands. Larisa turned around and saw Daphne, Pansy, and Millicent clapping and cheering for her. Larisa turned and dove down towards the ground, then dismounted. Draco came flying at her and hugged her tight.

"You did it!" He shouted gleefully.

"I did it..." Larisa repeated, shocked at what had just happened. Pucey and Montague dismounted, also looking shocked, and Bletchy came down onto the ground, shocked.

"Well, Rei...You're on the team." Montague told her. Zabini looked at Larisa sourly, then stalked off the field. "Well, Warrington's old robes are deffinetly not going to fit you, even if we shrink them..." Montague said, looking her over. "Madam Hooch will be able to get them for you, so don't worry. Practice is every Thursday at five thirty."

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa looked over the letter she had written to Bellatrix after the tryouts, making sure it looked alright.

**&%$&%$&%$**

_** Dear Bella,**_

_** Such an eventful first week so far! I'm learning a lot in my studies,  
and about my past again. Every so often, a strange, misty voice comes into  
my head and tells me things. I've written what it says down, and I've shown  
it to the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney. She says that it sounds to  
be over 200 years old. Makes me wonder a little. Also, my friend Daphne says  
that I have been talking in my sleep in the same strange misty voice in my  
head, and my eyes are wide open. She tells me that she can't snap me out of it  
when it starts, but so far I've only said three sentences. But according to her,  
I keep saying them over and over for at least five minutes before I go back to  
sleep.**_

_** O.W.L year is proving to be a huge nightmare for me, there's so much  
homework to do, not enough time to do it, and I absolutely despise this year's  
Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She's so mean, and she won't let us  
practice the magic we learn. She's just as nice as your Aunt **__**Walburga**__**.  
**_

_**On a happier tone, I got made Chaser on the Slytherin House team,  
and Bletchy says that I'm the first girl on the team since my mum. I'm really  
good at Chasing, and the other kid that tried out hates me now. Oh well.**_

_** The Mark isn't burning as much as it burned last year, but it  
still flares up quite painfully from time to time.  
I need to get my homework done, so I'll write you later!**_

_** Respond quickly,**_

_** Lari**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa rolled the letter up, and vowed to send it before Astronomy the next day. She tucked it into her bag, then pulled out her Bowtruckle drawing and her copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, and set to work.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa walked into the Great Hall the next morning, happy it was Friday. After Astronomy at midnight, she would be free for the whole weekend. She took her seat at the Slytherin table and grabbed a muffin, then pulled out her dream diary. She pulled out a self-inking quill she had, and set to work on this day's date. Suddenly, Daphne sat down next to her.

"Hello, Daphne. Was I talking in my sleep again last night?" Larisa asked before taking a gulp of her pumpkin juice.

"Yes. You've started talking in your sleep every single night, now. To tell you the truth, I'm really worried." Daphne explained gravely. Larisa's eyes widened a little.

"Have I said anything different?" Larisa asked.

"No. Still the same three sentences over and over again. It's really scary to see you like that."

"I'm sorry, Daphne." Larisa said sadly. Larisa put her quill and dream diary away in her bag, then finished her breakfast. Pansy soon came in, and she sat down directly across from Lairsa.

"This is going to be the worst Friday ever, Larisa...Double Defense Against the Dark Arts..." Pansy groaned as she helped herself to some bacon. "Good job on getting the Chasing position, though."

"Thanks." Larisa said, taking a bite of toast. "I really hate Defense Against the Dark Arts...I hope Dumbledore sacks her."

"I don't know...The Ministry put her here." Daphne said glumly, when the post owls arrived. A large owl came down to Daphne and dropped a copy of the days _Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, __The Quibbler__, _and _Transfiguration Today_ into her lap, all four rolled up and tied with a string. Daphne reached into her pocket and pulled out four Knuts, then placed them in a pouch tied to the owl's leg.

"Why do you get all of those?" Larisa asked her.

"Good reading." Daphne mumbled as she disappeared behind _The Quibbler_.

"_The Quibbler_?" Larisa asked in shock.

"Oh, it's just a good read because it's quite funny. You should see the stuff that Mr. Lovegood puts in here...His daughter, Luna, is in Ravenclaw. She's a year below us." Daphne explained without looking up. Larisa took another sip of juice, when an owl landed next to Larisa and gave a very loud hoot, making her jump. Larisa untied the piece of parchment from it's leg, and rolled it open.

**&%$&%$&%$**

** _Dear Lari,_**

_** You really need to watch out for yourself! Sophia came to  
Azkaban the other day, and she's apparently circling the Hogwarts  
grounds. She says that once Borislav gets out, they will be circling  
the ground together, waiting for you. I had to write you to let you  
know. DO NOT leave the grounds, and do not go into Hogsmeade  
without someone with you. And no, your owl doesn't count as  
someone. Practice your jinxes and any defenses you can, so just in  
case Sophia does corner you, you'll know what to do.**_

_** Please be extremely careful. I want you to write me every  
week to let me know you are okay.**_

_** -Bella**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa gulped and looked the letter over. What it said chilled her to the bone. Quickly, she pulled her letter to Bellatrix out of her pocket, and pulled her self-inking quill out, then scribbled something on the back, and gave it to the owl.

"Take this to Bellatrix Lestrange." Larisa murmured, and then the owl took off. Larisa turned Bellatrix's warning letter over in her hands, fear creeping up inside her. The woman who nearly killed Larisa was possibly just outside the gates of Hogwarts, waiting to strike...

"_She will survive the attack when she is five..._" The misty voice hissed in Larisa's head.

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before._**_**  
She will survive the attack when she is five...

* * *

**_

**Who is that misty voice? What's it trying to tell Larisa? Who is the one before?**

**Again, this is best viewed in 1/2 mode.**

**Three chapters today...Wow.  
**


	9. The Threat

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Nine: The Threat~*~*~**

The next day, Larisa got up early, and started to walk towards the Owlrey. She didn't know why, but she figured that while she was walking she could think straight. As she left the common room, she dove into the depths of her mind, beginning to think and try to figure out what Sophia was planning...

Sophia was circling the perimeter of the grounds waiting for Larisa so she could kill her, but Larisa doubted that it was because of her status in the family line or her getting Borislav landed in Azkaban. There had to be a larger reason for this, but what...?

"Oi! Rei! Why are you up?" Harry called. Larisa looked up and saw him staring at her.

"I need to think. Something Bella told me, about Sophia and Borislav...They're planning a way to kill me, and I'm in danger, even here at Hogwarts..." Larisa mumbled. "Why are you up?"

"Sending a letter. My scar hurt." Harry replied.

"Oh. I see. Mind if I join you?" Larisa asked.

"Sure. But I have a question." Harry stated as Larisa started to walk beside him.

"About what?" Larisa asked calmly.

"Well...I was wondering why your mum and dad are out to get you..." Harry replied timidly. Larisa raised an eyebrow.

"Well, my mum said it's because she thought I was a Squib, because everyone in my family showed magic at two months. I didn't show magic until I was six, but my parents jumped to conclusions and my dad tried to kill me, but I survived." Larisa explained. Harry fell silent and they walked towards the Owlrey, Larisa retreating back into her mind. They arrived at the Owlrey, and Larisa absentmindedly walked over to a window in the tower, put her elbows on the ledge, and set her chin in her hands. She looked out over the Forbidden Forest, and she saw one of the large black horses fly up into the air, then down into the trees. Larisa gasped and took several steps backwards in shock.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he came over to the window, Hedwig on his shoulder.

"I saw something fly over the Forbidden Forest..." Larisa said with a gasp, trying to calm herself. Hedwig flew off, and Harry watched her fly away. Larisa also stared out the window, watching. Hedwig disappeared, and then one of the black horses flew into the air. "THERE!" Larisa said, pointing at it. Harry looked alarmed to see it, as well.

"You can see them?" He asked.

"Yes..." Larisa said breathlessly, before she turned around.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I think I may know what that was!" Larisa called as she yanked the door open and went tearing down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Sophia walked towards the post office in Hogsmeade, hidden by a Disillusionment Charm. Slowly, she opened the door, and slipped inside towards the back, when the owls were sitting on their perches.

"_Accio Owl..._" Sophia murmured, pointing her wand, which was also invisible like her, at a small owl. It zipped into her hand with a loud hoot. "_Silencio_..." The owl opened it's beak, but no sound came out. Sophia managed to tie the letter she had written to it's leg, even though to owl tried desperately to get out of her grasp. Sophia gave to owl a squeeze, and it fell still. "Bring this to Larisa Helena Rei..." Sophia said scathingly to the owl as she brought it over to the window. She set it on the ledge and flicked her wand, then picked it back up and threw it out the window. It fell and nearly hit the ground before it flew up towards Hogwarts. Sophia chuckled to herself before turning and walking out of the back room and back to the street.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa had no luck in figuring out what the black horse was, so she went and began to work on her homework with Draco in the common room.

"Hey, Lari?" Draco asked.

"Yes?" Larisa responded, not pausing in her writing.

"Which is Jupiter's largest moon, Callisto or Ganymede?"

"Ganymede." Larisa said without looking up from her Astronomy essay. Draco started to write again, when Montague came up to them.

"Rei, Malfoy, come on." He said shortly. Larisa looked up at him.

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head to the right.

"Gryffindor Quidditch practice." Montague answered. Draco looked at him, then set his quill down.

"No thanks. I'll pass." Larisa said, turning back to her essay.

"What?" Montague sputtered. Larisa looked up from her essay and glared at him.

"I find finishing homework so I can get a good grade a little more important than making fun of the Gryffindor team." Larisa said shortly. Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows. Larisa turned her glare at him, and he shrunk back a little. Cautiously, he picked his quill up and began to write again, keeping an eye on Larisa's free hand so he could duck if he needed to. Montague made an impatient noise, and Larisa threw her quill down and stood up, while Draco backed up as far as he could. Montague looked at Draco and stifled a laugh.

"You scared of her?" He asked quietly.

"Only when she's like this..." Draco murmured, hoping that Larisa wouldn't turn her death glare on him.

"Well, I'm going to watch the Gryffindor practice. Should be a laugh. Come join us whenever you find your sense of humor." Montague snapped, turning around. He was about to take a step, but he looked over his shoulder.

"I have a sense of humor. It just lies dormant currently." Larisa said, not taking her eyes off of Montague, who turned around and took a step backwards.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, just please stop giving me that glare...It's creeping me out..." Montague said softly. Larisa stopped her glare and started to laugh. Draco got up, seeing it was safe to breathe again. "So, you coming?"

"Yeah, sure. I've got all day tomorrow..." Larisa said, rolling up her essay and putting it in her bag. She put a cap on her ink bottle, and put that and her quill into a pencil case. She closed the book she was using, and put it all in her bag, which she slung over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked, coming over to them.

"Going to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice." Larisa explained as they began to leave to common room.

"Ooh, can I come?" Pansy asked.

"Sure, I guess..." Larisa said as they walked down the passageway, then up the spiral staircase. Strangely, though, Larisa had a bad feeling about watching the Gryffindor practice...

**&%$&%$&%$**

"You go ahead up, I'll be there soon!" Larisa called. The sky was slowly darkening, and the Gryffindor practice had ended. Larisa had been right, the Slytherin team wasn't up to any good when they went. They all made fun of the team, except Larisa, who didn't like being mean. She stood still on the path, looking up at the castle, when she realized that she wasn't alone. Remembering Bellatrix's warning, she pulled her wand out, turned around, and pointed it at the figure that was standing behind her. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" She cried, but the figure jumped out of the way of the hex.

"What was that for?!" It cried, and Larisa felt a strange source of relief crash over her. It wasn't who she thought it was...

"Sorry..." Larisa said hastily, putting her wand back into her pocket. "My friend told me that my homicidal twat of a mother was lurking just outside the grounds of Hogwarts..."

"I see." Said the figure as she took a step towards Larisa, revealing a tall black girl, her hair in a long plait. "You're the new Chaser for the Slytherin team?"

"Yes. You're the captain of the Gryffindor team?" Larisa replied, her voice still a little shaky.

"Yes. I'm Angelina Johnson." She said, holding her hand out. "I'm not a muggle born, so you can safely touch my hand without tainting yours."

"Who even said I'm like most purebloods? I'm Larisa Helena Rei." Larisa said coolly, reaching out and momentarily grasping Angelina's hand.

"I just assumed, being that your a Slytherin...Sorry if I offended you." Angelina apologized.

"It's alright. It's my parents who are the pureblood extremists, and they jump to conclusions too fast..." Larisa explained, pulling her bangs off her right eye. Angelina gasped and took a small step backwards.

"What happened, if you don't mind my asking?" She asked.

"My mum used some curse on me in June. I'm sort of safe, though, I don't live with her anymore."

"What about your dad?"

"He's in prison. Has been for nearly eleven years. He was a follower of Lord Voldemort." Larisa explained. Angelina gasped and flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"You should go back up to the castle, Larisa." Angelina said calmly, walking over to her. Larisa closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't face the other Slytherins right now." Larisa mumbled, staring at her feet. "Especially the Quidditch team. And Parkinson. I didn't make fun of you guys, and they probably think I'm a sissy. I really just don't like being mean to others." Angelina seemed to understand.

"Well, you still should go back to the castle. Your mum would be lurking around, looking for you. Don't worry about the Slytherin team," She said, putting her hand on Larisa's shoulder. "They'll fail without you, so they can't kick you off the team."

"How would you know?"

"I was watching your tryout so I could see what Gryffindor would be up against. I'm quite impressed. That Zabini only got two goals past Bletchy, you got all three." Angelina explained, turning Larisa around. "Montague would be completely insane to kick you off." Angelina then began to give Larisa a slight push, and they soon were walking. Larisa had no idea that Angelina was steering her back towards the castle, until they were at the steps. She had been lost in her thoughts, worries and wonders running through her head. Larisa wasn't aware of what had happened until she found herself sitting back at the Slytherin table next to Draco.

"What were you doing with the Gryffindor Quidditch captain?" He hissed in her ear. Larisa looked wildly around.

"I don't know...I was talking to her, because I was kind of conflicted, and then, well, she must have steered me back here. Good thing, too, I probably would have been outside all night..." Larisa said, absentmindedly resting her head in her hand.

Suddenly something small and feathery collided with the side of her head, and Larisa snapped around just as a small owl fell into her lap with a feeble hoot. Carefully, she picked it up and cradled it in her hands, carefully pulling the letter it carried off of it's leg. She set the owl back in her lap, and opened the letter.

**&%$&%$&%$**

** _I will be releasing Borislav from Azkaban in a few months time._**_** Once he gets out, your time is up.**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa felt herself go white. Her hands started to shake dangerously, and she fought off the urge to scream. She folded it up carefully, then picked up the owl.

"Draco, bring this owl to Dumbledore. I'll see you tomorrow." Larisa said, trying to keep her voice calm. Draco took the owl, but he had a concerned look on his face.

"Lari, whats wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing. I'm going to bed." Larisa said quickly, getting up and hurrying away from the table. She pushed the doors of the Great Hall open, and rushed over to the passageway leading to the dungeons. She clattered down the stairs until she reached the blank wall. "Salazar!" She panted, and a door appeared on the wall. She walked into the common room, sat down on a couch in front of the fire, buried her face in her hands, and started to cry. The whole situation suddenly became very real to her, it wasn't just an _it-could-happen_ situation, it was an _it's-going-to-happen_ situation.

"Lari?" Draco had followed her from the Great Hall. "Are you alright?" He asked. Larisa gave a hysterical hiccup and continued to sob.

"No." She said between tears. Draco came over and sat down next to her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Larisa choked out, rubbing her eyes. "You don't have homicidal parents."

"Is that what this is about?" Draco asked, putting his arm around her.

"Yes." Larisa sobbed. "I got a letter from my mum." Slowly, she held the letter out to Draco, who took it gingerly.

"You need to show this to Dumbledore." He said after looking it over.

"I will, but right now I just want to panic over this." Larisa sobbed, resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

"I don't think Sophia's going to get you, though." Draco said, patting her arm. Larisa stopped crying instantly.

"Draco...You really don't understand what happened in June...That wasn't my mum that did this to me. That was a murderer. She's going to be releasing my dad from Azkaban, and they're going to come after me...There's no denying it. That stupid Umbridge won't teach us anything to use as defense, and it's going to be the death of me."

"You went to Durmstrang, Lari. Your mum and dad came here. You're far more skilled than both of them." Draco said. Larisa stared blankly at the fire, thinking.

"There's still a lot I have to learn, Draco." She murmured.

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before._**_**  
She will survive the attack when she is five...

* * *

**_

_**Oh cheese...Read&Review!  
**_


	10. The High Inquisitor

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Ten: The High Inquisitor~*~*~**

The next morning, Larisa sat at the Slytherin table, eating her breakfast. She was still upset from her mother's letter, and nothing was going to change that. Draco came over and sat next to her.

"You feeling any better?" He asked, giving her a quick hug.

"No." Larisa mumbled, picking at her food with her fork while she rested her head in her other hand. "I'm never going to survive this."

"Yes, you will, Lari." Draco said, squeezing her hand. Suddenly, a large owl swooped over Larisa's head and dropped a letter in her lap before flying off. Larisa slowly picked it up and opened it, sighing with relief when she saw Bellatrix's handwriting.

**&%$&%$&%$**

_** Dear Lari,**_

_** I'm baffled as well about the voice. I know you're not a Seer, you'd  
be awake before going into the trance. This is beyond talking in your sleep,  
from what you tell me.**_

_** Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher sounds quite evil.  
I was hoping that she'd change her mind, but one of the Aurors was reading  
today's **_**Daily Prophet****_, and the headline worried me deeply. The Auror was_**_**  
kind enough to lend me the paper so I could read it, and I have every right  
to be worried about you, now. I'll just say, do not let that woman get near you.  
She'll put you in detention just for being in contact with me.**_

_** Wonderful job in getting the Chasing position! You'll be a great  
Chaser, I know it.**_

_** Remember, I want to know what's going on with you.**_

_** -Bella**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa sighed, wondering what was so bad about Professor Umbridge. She tucked the letter into her pocket, then saw Daphne disappear behind the _Daily Prophet_ with a small gasp. Larisa looked at the headline, and felt a small shock cross over her.

_**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"**_

"Oh my God..." Larisa gasped. "Daphne, can I see the article you're reading?"

"What? Oh...Yeah, sure..." Daphne handed the _Daily Prophet_ over to Larisa, and Larisa vanished behind it to the article.

"What does it say?" Draco asked.

"'In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation, giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'" Larisa read.

"What?!" Draco asked, shocked. "What else does it say?!"

"''The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.''"

"How many 'anxious parents' voiced their concerns, or is this just something cooked up to give them an excuse to give Umbridge more power?" Daphne asked thoughtfully.

"'This is not the first time Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30th, Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person.'"

"That's why we have the old bat." Pansy said with disgust, looking over at Umbridge.

"Yep. ''That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts.' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.''" Larisa handed the paper back to Daphne in disgust.

"I don't believe this..." Daphne said softly, staring at the headline. Larisa set her head in her hands, groaning.

"This hits me harder than most of you, probably. I have to live with rules like that for nearly five years." She moaned as Daphne disappeared behind the paper again.

"How?" Pansy asked.

"That's what every day was like when I lived in Russia, but it was called the Soviet Union at the time. Muggle laws governing what we could say, how much money we could have...This is like going back in time...Ages two to four and six to eleven were absolute terror."

"You let MUGGLE laws govern you?" Pansy asked, shocked.

"Had to." Larisa said, looking up at her.

"Oh my God!" Daphne gasped, dropping the paper and pointing at a part of the article about Umbridge. "The old bat has the power to inspect other teachers!"

"This is just like being back in Russia." Larisa sighed, resting her head in her hands again.

**&%$&%$&%$**

The bell rang, and Larisa brought her flask up to Snape's desk last. Everyone cleared out of the room, except for her. Snape looked up at her from marking the potions they had made with their grades.

"Yes, Miss Rei?" He asked.

"Professor, I need to talk to you." Larisa said quietly, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the threat she had gotten from her mother.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowing. Larisa held the letter out to him.

"Sophia's going to kill me." She whispered as Snape took the letter and read it. He looked shocked, and he looked up at Larisa.

"Have you alerted Bellatrix?" He asked.

"Not yet, I will today. But Professor, I'm nervous, if Borislav gets out-"

"Bellatrix will follow. Sophia wouldn't be able to break Borislav out alone, and Bellatrix would manage to convince one of Sophia's helpers to let her out."

"But she wouldn't be able to come save me, it's not safe for her to just come walking into the grounds!" Larisa said quickly, her voice cracking.

"Larisa, I'm going to be working with Dumbledore on this one. If Borislav does get out, the Order will be able to hide you." Snape said calmly, standing up. "Now go to lunch. I will take this to Dumbledore."

"Sir, where would I be hidden?" Larisa asked before she could stop herself.

"Possibly in another country. Or somewhere Unplottable, somewhere Borislav and Sophia can't find. It will really be up to you where you want to hide." Snape explained as he walked out of the dungeon, steering Larisa out. "Now go to lunch." Larisa nodded and took off towards the Great Hall.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa climbed up the ladder into the Divination room, earlier than the rest of the class. She needed to talk to Trelawney. Trelawney was sitting at the front of the room, preparing the lesson, when she heard the trap door shut and looked up.

"Miss Rei, class doesn't begin for another half hour!" She said, standing up. Larisa took a breath.

"Professor, I needed to talk to you."

"Certainly. What is troubling you?" Trelawney asked in a misty voice. Larisa held out the notebook.

"I heard another sentence." She explained as Trelawney looked at the page with the sentences on it. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she looked them over.

"I still do not recognize this, but I'm sure it will reveal what it is soon." Trelawney said as she closed the notebook and handed it back to Larisa. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please." Larisa said as she sat down across from Trelawney at her desk. Trelawney handed her a cup of tea, poured herself some, and sat down.

"Something else seems to be troubling you."

"I'm just nervous. My mum, Sophia, is after me." Larisa mumbled. "Dumbledore knows already." Larisa mumbled, when suddenly it dawned on her. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Would you, er, look into my future and see what's coming at me?" Larisa asked hopefully. Trelawney stopped to think for a minute, then stood up, walked over to a cupboard, and pulled out a crystal ball. She came walking over, set it on the desk, and gave it a tiny flick.

"I'll do what I can." She said softly, staring at the ball, which was fogging over. Larisa stared at it as well, wondering what was going to happen. Suddenly, the fog within it began to twist around and form shapes and patterns. Larisa's eyes seemed to be glued to the fog as it swirled around.

"_IN MAY, 1980, THE LAST WILL BE BORN._ _DIFFERENT THAN THE REST, BUT MANY TRAITS THE SAME AS THE ONE BEFORE. SKILLED SHE WILL BE, LIKE THE ONE BEFORE. SHE WILL SURVIVE THE ATTACK WHEN SHE IS FIVE, BUT AT A HORRIBLE PRICE TEN YEARS LATER..._" The voice in Larisa's head shouted.

"It spoke again...The voice...It just spoke to me again..." Larisa said in a shaky voice.

"What did it say? Repeat it exactly, Larisa." Trelawney prompted. Larisa closed her eyes and began to think.

"'In May, 1980, the last will be born. Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before. Skilled she will be, like the one before. She will survive the attack when she is five, but at a horrible price ten years later...'" Larisa repeated. "It added another sentence." Suddenly, the trapdoor opened, and Umbridge came in. Her eyes rested for a minute on Larisa.

"Why are you here, Larisa?" She asked. Larisa tried to find a way to explain, when Trelawney spoke.

"Larisa needed me to interpret a dream she had." Trelawney stated. Larisa nodded, and Umbridge took it as a valid excuse. Umbridge retreated to a corner, and students began to come into the room. Larisa finished her tea quickly.

"Thank you, Professor." She murmured before walking away to take her seat. Larisa pulled out her copy of _The Dream Oracle_ and her dream diary, keeping an eye on Umbridge. Harry and Ron came into the room and sat on the other side, both also keeping an eye on Umbridge.

"Divide into pairs, please, and interpret each other's dreams!" Trelawney said in her misty voice. Larisa looked around. There was an odd number of people in the class. She felt strangely alone, when Trelawney came and sat next to her. "Now then, tell me one of your dreams." She said. Larisa smiled, then looked through her dream diary.

"I had a dream that I was being chased by a pair of scissors." Larisa said, picking a dream. Umbridge suddenly came trotting over, much to Larisa's dismay. "So we add the date to the number of letters in the subject, right?" She asked before Umbridge could speak.

"That is correct. You had this dream on the third of September, correct?" Trelawney asked, looking at Larisa's dream diary. "So you add nine thousand, three hundred and ninety five to?" Trelawney prompted. Larisa counted the number of letters in the word scissors.

"Nine thousand, three hundred and ninety five added to eight." Larisa stated.

"_Hem hem._" Umbridge said, tired of being ignored. Larisa jumped and looked up at Umbridge.

"Yes, ma'am?" Larisa asked, her voice shaking. Umbridge looked at her, slightly repulsed by Larisa's right eye.

"I'm not talking to you, Miss Rei." Umbridge snapped. Larisa felt slightly angered by this, but kept a straight face. "Now, Miss Trelawney, how long have you had this post?"

"Sixteen years."

"Quite a period. Now, was it Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?" Umbridge asked, putting a note on her clipboard.

"Yes, he was." Trelawney stated.

"And you are the great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes, I am."

"But you are the first in your family after her to posses the second sight?"

"These things will often skip generations." Trelawney said after thinking for a second.

"Would you please predict something for me?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"The Inner Eye doesn't work on command, ma'am..." Larisa said quietly. Umbridge shot her a deadly glare, but didn't say anything else. When Umbridge walked away, Trelawney turned and looked at Larisa.

"Thank you." She said as the bell rang. Larisa smiled and packed her books up, then walked out of the room. She walked down towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, a little upset about the fact she'd be sitting there doing nothing but reading for the next two hours. She pushed open the door and took a seat in the back of the room, then got out her copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_, ready to be bored to death. Draco then entered the room, and he sat down next to her.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"Kinda sorta. Upset I'm about to bored to death."

"Well, maybe someone will finally snap and start yelling at Umbridge..." Draco said just before the door opened and Umbridge came striding in.

"Wands away. Now, please turn to page nineteen and read chapter two, 'Common Defensive Theories and Their Derivation'. No talking." Umbridge said in her sweet voice that made Larisa feel sick to her stomach. Hermione's hand was in the air, which didn't surprise Larisa one bit. Larisa began to read, not paying attention to Umbridge, who was whispering with Hermione. "Well, I'm afraid it's Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But-"

"That's enough! I am taking five points from Gryffindor for pointless interruptions. I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on things they understand very little." Umbridge said angrily. Larisa clutched at the book with a death grip, infuriated. "Your other teachers in this subject may have allowed you to, but none, except for Professor Quirrell, would have passed a Ministry inspection." Larisa's hand shot into the air. Umbridge looked at her for a minute, but ignored her.

"Quirrell was a great teacher, except he had Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head!" Harry said loudly. It was a very loud silence.

"Another week of detentions, Mr. Potter. And WHAT do you want, Miss Rei?" Umbridge asked, turning and looking at Larisa.

"Who was Professor Quirrell?" She asked in a small voice. The whole class understood, Larisa had not been there for Quirrell's lessons. Umbridge, however, just stared at her, blinking.

"Are you that ignorant to not even know one of your own teachers?" She asked. Larisa felt her face flush hot, and she started to sink lower into her seat.

"No, ma'am. I-I wasn't here at Hogwarts until l-last year..." She stammered. Umbridge glared at her.

"What school did you go to?"

"D-Durmstrang." Larisa stuttered. Umbridge recoiled.

"Miss Rei, I am taking five points from Slytherin, and you have detention tonight." Umbridge snarled. Larisa felt her face flush, and she fought off tears.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa walked down to the Slytherin common room, her left hand wrapped in Harry's handkerchief She had walked into detention, and she had to do lines. She was given a pointed black quill, and she had to write _I must not use Dark Magic_. Well, the black quill had split the back of Larisa's hand open and etched the message into her skin, and the message wouldn't go away.

"Salazar..." Larisa said to the blank wall. The door opened, and Larisa walked inside to the common room. Draco looked up from his homework, set his quill down, and walked over to her.

"What happened?" He asked. Larisa slowly pulled off the handkerchief and held her hand out to Draco. "My God, what the hell did she do?"

"She had a pointed black quill that cuts into your skin...This is going to scar..." Larisa said before starting to cry. Draco hugged her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't cry, it's alright." He said softly. Larisa stopped crying and rested her head on Draco's shoulder again, a strange wave of calmness crashing over her.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.****  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later...

* * *

**_

**Show of hands, who thinks Umbridge is currently worse than Voldemort? **

**Alright, now who looks funny raising their hand to a computer?**

** XD**

**Read&Review!  
**


	11. Meeting at the Hog's Head

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Eleven: Meeting at the Hog's Head~*~*~**

The next day, Larisa and Draco arrived at Care of Magical Creatures, where Umbridge was waiting. She gave a wide smile at Larisa, her eye's fixed on Larisa's left hand, which was wrapped up tightly in her handkerchief Larisa walked over to Harry, who was also glaring at Umbridge while her back was turned.

"Harry?" She asked. Harry looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your handkerchief" Larisa said, handing Harry his handkerchief back before turning and walking back over to Draco. The class started, and Umbridge moved about the class, asking them question's about magical creatures. Larisa paid attention the Professor Grubbly-Plank, who was talking about bowtruckles again. Larisa sighed and let her head rest on Draco's shoulder, doing her best to ignore Professor Umbridge. Crabbe and Goyle came shuffling over to them.

"Rei, you gonna be able to play Quidditch?" Goyle asked Larisa quietly.

"Well, it will be difficult, because I'm left-handed, and my left hand is currently bandaged up, but I'll manage." Larisa whispered back. Professor Umbridge soon came up to Larisa, and Draco stiffened up a little.

"Now, Miss Rei, I'm going to ask you a few questions..." She said in her falsely sweet voice. "Now, what rating from the Ministry of Magic does the Bowtruckle have?"

"Double X." Larisa said, letting her eyes slid shut a little. Umbridge looked a little upset that Larisa got the question right, but she plowed on.

"What is the difference between a knarl and a hedgehog?"

"A knarl will get very destructive if it is offered food, where a hedgehog will accept the treat." Larisa said, her eyes sliding closed.

"Am I boring you to death?" Umbridge asked.

"No, I just think and listen better with my eyes shut." Larisa explained. Umbridge scribbled something on her clipboard.

"Are you being sarcastic?" She asked.

"No ma'am." Larisa said sincerely. Umbridge scratched something out on her clipboard.

"Alright. One more question. Hopefully you aren't too ignorant and will be able to answer this question. Do you know where Professor Hagrid is?" Umbridge asked.

"I really don't know, ma'am." Larisa answered. Umbridge made an impatient noise, wrote something on her clipboard, and walked away. Larisa's eyes opened, and a small smile crossed her lips. "Don't you dare say anything against Hagrid." She whispered.

"I won't. Mainly because I'm afraid of what you'll do to me..." Draco replied. Larisa didn't know how to react, but she laughed anyway. After a little while, Umbridge came back over and looked at Goyle.

"Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?" She asked. Goyle grinned stupidly.

"That was me. I got scratched by a hippogriff because I called it a 'great, ugly brute'." Draco explained. Larisa twisted her head around and saw looks of shock on Hermione, Ron, and Harry's faces. Larisa smiled a little, then turned back to face Umbridge, and replaced her head onto Draco's shoulder. Umbridge shuffled away, and Larisa felt an odd sense of triumph.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa walked down the High Street of Hogsmeade. It was a cool October day, and Larisa noticed that a large amount of students were walking over towards the Hog's Head. Larisa quickened her pace, following the last three students towards the pub. The door swung shut behind the last three students, and Larisa waited for a second. Slowly, she reached out and pushed the door open. All talking froze as Larisa stood in the doorway, watching. The crowd was rather large, and they were all staring at her. Slowly, she walked into the pub and sat down.

"Continue?" She asked, looking at Hermione. Ron slowly turned to glare at Larisa.

"Going to run off and tell Umbridge?" He snarled. Larisa tilted her head, and slowly held up her left hand, where the words _I must not use Dark Magic _were still cut into her skin.

"Why would I go tell that old bat anything?" She asked in a soft, dangerous voice. Ron blinked very slowly, and the air seemed to quiver as the two glared at each other.

"Because you're Slytherin?" Ron asked softly, also in a dangerous voice. Larisa arched her eyebrows.

"You must have me confused with my homicidal twat of a mother. She's the pureblood extremist, not me." Larisa said coldly. Ron slowly turned around, and the tenseness in the air slowly receded.

"Right, well...Most of you know why you're here..." Hermione began, her eyes sweeping the room, resting on Larisa for a second. "Harry...I mean I...Had the idea that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I mean really study it, not the rubbish that Umbridge is teaching us." Hermione explained.

"Hear, hear..." A boy said, making Hermione looked quite thrilled. Larisa couldn't help but smile a little.

"I thought it would be good if we took matters into our own hands. And by that, I meanlearning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory, but the real spells."

"You want us to pass our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Too though, I bet?" Another boy asked.

"Of course I do, but we need to know how to properly defend ourselves, because...Because Lord Voldemort is back." Hermione said. Everyone in the room flinched, and one girl with curly hair managed to slop her drink down her front. Larisa tore her eyes from Hermione and looked at Harry fixedly.

"Where's the proof that You-Know-Who is back?" A small, weedy looking Hufflepuff asked aggressively.

"Well, Dumbledore believes him-" Hermione began, when the boy cut across her.

"You mean Dumbledore believes him." The boy said, nodding at Harry.

"Who're you?" Ron asked rudely.

"Zacharias Smith." The boy replied. "I think we have the right to know what makes him think You-Know-Who is back."

"What is there to tell?" Larisa asked, finally speaking. "I saw him, as well."

"How do I know you're not lying? You ARE a Slytherin." Zacharias asked, turning to look at her. Larisa arched an eyebrow.

"The state I'm in right now? Take it from me, only Dark Magic can leave a lasting effect on you like this. Believe me, Smith. I know." Larisa said in a soft voice. Zacharias turned away from her and continued to glare at Harry.

"All Dumbledore told us was that Cedric was murdered by You-Know-Who and that you and Rei brought his body back." He said to Harry.

"To be honest, I didn't do anything." Larisa spat. "I didn't help Potter one bit, because I was being tormented by one of Voldemort's...Oh, will you people get a grip? It's just a name...I was being tormented by one of his followers. So, if you're all here to talk about Cedric, then clear out." Nobody moved, and Larisa folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair. Harry looked at Larisa, a slightly grateful look on his face.

"Is it true..." A girl with a long plait began. "That you can produce a Patronus?" A murmur of interest swept through the room.

"Yes." Harry said defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?" The girl asked.

"You don't know Madam Bones, do you?" Harry asked.

"She's my auntie. I'm Susan Bones. Is it true?" The girl asked.

"Yes..." Harry mumbled. Larisa felt a little pleased. She wasn't the only fifth-year that could produce a corporeal Patronus.

"Didn't you defeat a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office back in your second year?" A boy Larisa knew as Terry Boot asked.

"A basilisk?" Larisa asked, shocked. Harry slowly nodded.

"And in our first year he saved the sorcerer's stone!" Neville Longbottom added.

"And then there was the three tasks last year!" An Asian girl with black hair added.

"I had some help..." Harry murmured.

"Are you trying to weasel your way out of showing us this stuff?" Zacharias asked. Ron opened his mouth, but Larisa spoke first.

"Why don't you shut your bloody mouth?" Larisa asked scathingly, slowly drawing her wand.

"Would you like us to clean your ears out?" One of the Weasley twins asked, pulling a long, metal, lethal looking instrument from a Zonko's bag.

"Moving on, then!" Hermione cried before a fight could break out. Larisa slowly put her wand back into her pocket, but she didn't stop glaring at the back of Zacharias head. "Now, how often we hold these meetings..."

"It can't clash with Quidditch!" Angelina Johnson said warningly.

"Nor ours." The Asian girl said, folding her arms.

"Same." Zacharias added, also folding his arms.

"Same for Slytherin..." Larisa said in a quavering voice.

"We'll find a night that suits everyone. But, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves from Death Eaters..."

"Well said!" A Hufflepuff barked.

"We think the reason Umbridge is like this is because she's got some mad idea that Dumbledore is after Fudge's job." Hermione explained. Larisa snorted with laughter.

"Anyone with a brain can see that Dumbledore doesn't want the job." She said. Hermione nodded.

"He thinks Dumbledore will build up a private army against him using the students." Hermione said gravely. Larisa snorted again, and people looked shocked.

"Well, Fudge does have his own army..." A girl with long, dirty blonde hair said dreamily. "An army of heliopaths."

"So you're Luna Lovegood?" Larisa asked. The girl turned and looked at Larisa, smiling and nodding. After more discussion about where to hold the meetings, they all signed a paper, and then they left. Larisa strolled back up the High Street, and she saw Draco standing outside the Three Broomsticks. Larisa walked over to him.

"There you are!" He said. "Where'd you wander off to?"

"Nowhere in particular."

"Well, don't go wandering off again...You know Sophia is probably lurking around here somewhere..." Draco said, looking around.

"I know..." Larisa murmured. "I'm heading back to the castle. It's getting chilly out, and I want to work on my homework." Larisa turned, and then she and Draco began to walk back towards the castle.

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Larisa is not your average Slytherin...Read&Review&Take the poll. PLEASE!?!?!  
**


	12. The Book

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Twelve: The Book~*~*~**

Larisa walked into the common room, and saw a bunch of students clustered around a notice on the notice board. Larisa elbowed her way to the front of the crowd so she could see the notice better.

**-By order of-  
THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

_**All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.  
An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.  
Permission to reform may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).  
No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.  
Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**_

Larisa stood stock still, stunned at the notice.

"She knows..." She said under her breath before turning on her heel and walking out of the common room quickly. She practically ran the whole way to the Great Hall, when she bumped into Montague.

"Rei, I got permission to reform the Slytherin Quidditch team. Tell Malfoy for me? Thanks." And then he sped off without another word. Larisa stood in wonder for a minute, but walked over to the Slytherin house table and sat down next to Daphne.

"Hello, Larisa." She said serenely from behind the _Daily Prophet. _"Did you see the new notice?"

"Yes. I can't believe that woman is getting away with this..." Larisa mumbled, pouring herself some tea.

"She's just an over controlling b-"

"Daphne!" Larisa cried, shooting a warning glance up towards the staff table. "Hold your tounge, she's probably watching us!"

"Sorry..." Daphne muttered, ruffling the pages of the newspaper. "I can't believe it's October already."

"Another step closer to the O.W.L's..." Larisa murmured, taking a stab at her breakfast.

"Yes, well, you'll be fine." Daphne said reassuringly, patting Larisa on the arm. Just then, Draco came over and sat next to Larisa.

"Morning." He said.

"Draco, Montague said he got permission to re-form the Slytherin Quidditch team." Larisa told him quickly.

"Good. I was worried for a minute." He said, sighing with relief. After breakfast, the bell rang, and Larisa set off for History of Magic with Daphne and Draco.

"I wish we could cover a topic other than Giant Wars..." Daphne mumbled.

"Same." Larisa said as she pushed the door open and sat down in the back of the room.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa stood just outside the dungeon for Potions, waiting for Snape to let them in the room. Draco was telling Crabbe and Goyle about the Quidditch team re-forming in a loud voice.

"It'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?" He asked, turning to look at Larisa.

"Leave me out of this." She said in a quiet voice, retreating into her mind. She was completely oblivious to what was going on, until...

"Apparently they've got a special ward for people whose minds have been addled by magic..." Draco said. In a flash, Neville Longbottom had flung himself at Draco, and Harry caught him by the collar. Neville flailed, trying to get at Draco, and Larisa quickly stepped in front of Draco, who looked very shocked.

"Neville..." She said in a calming voice, catching his wrists. "Calm down."

"Not...funny...don't...Mungo's...show...him..." Neville sputtered, and Larisa tightened her grip on Neville's wrists.

"I know, Neville. Please just calm down." She said softly. Neville stopped thrashing, and Larisa let go of his wrists just as Snape opened the dungeon door and jerked his head towards the room. Quietly, the whole class filed in, some students whispering about what had happened. Larisa sat down near the front of the room with Draco, and got out her parchment, quills, and her copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_.

"You will notice we have a guest today." Snape said, gesturing towards a dark corner near the back. Larisa was quite thankful that she was in the front of the room, away from Umbridge. "We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures how you left them last lesson. If they were made correctly, they should have matured nicely over the weekend. The instructions are on the board." Snape flicked his wand, and the instruction's appeared on the board. Larisa sighed, and got to work while Umbridge began to scribble away on her clipboard.

**&%$&%$&%$**

The bell rang, and Larisa stood up, closed her book, and put it away in her bag. She put her quill and ink into her pencil case, and set it into her bag, then brought a flask of her Strengthening Solution up to Snape's desk. She walked over to the table and picked up her bag, when her muggle notebook fell out and opened to the page with the voice record on it. Slowly, Larisa bent over, picked it up, and read it over. She closed it shut and stuffed it into her bag, then walked out the door. She was heading towards the Great Hall for lunch, when she stopped, and pulled the notebook out of her bag and turned to the voice record.

Quickly, she closed it with a snap and stuffed it in her bag again. She clattered up the spiral staircase, then up the Grand Staircase towards the library. She hurried into the library when she arrived, and stopped short. Madam Pince looked up from the parchment she was writing on and stared at Larisa.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Remember that book I got last year? The one with the Russian title?" Larisa asked. Madam Pince nodded. "Well, I need it."

"I'll lead you to it, but you have to pick it up." Madam Pince said, standing up. "It has very odd magical properties, and I cannot touch the book without burning my hands. Yet, I saw you could hold the book. I left it in the Restricted Section." Silently, Larisa followed Madam Pince towards the Restricted Section. Madam Pince walked into the section, Larisa following, and they reached a lonely, empty shelf that had a single book on it. "Professor Dumbledore had this shelf cleared out once he became headmaster. Well, there's your book. Nobody has been able to touch it without getting burned on their hands." Madam Pince said shortly, pointing at the book. Slowly, Larisa reached out and picked it up. She blew dust off of the cover, and looked it over. Slowly, she turned to the check out page. She was the last person to check it out.

"You say no one has been able to touch this book?" Larisa asked, running her finger down the check out page.

"That is correct." Madam Pince answered. Larisa turned to face her.

"How much to buy this book?" Larisa asked. Madam Pince froze.

"Buy?" She repeated, her eyes going wide. "You want to buy that book from the Hogwarts library?"

"Yes, being that nobody can touch it except me." Larisa said shortly. Madam Pince blinked several times, rendered speechless.

"Just take it...I haven't been able to touch it, so it won't have any jinxes on it..." Madam Pince said slowly, beckoning for Larisa to leave. Larisa didn't need telling twice, and she scurried out of the library, back towards the Great Hall.

**&%$&%$&%$**

After dinner, Larisa went back to her dorm and pulled out the book that she got from Madam Pince. Slowly, she looked over the check out page again, noting the last five names.

**&%$&%$&%$**

_**Rei, Karina  
Black, Bellatrix  
Irli, Sophia  
Rei, Borislav  
Rei, Larisa**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa tilted her head a little, looking at the names. With a jolt like an electric shock, Larisa recognized the Sophia person's handwriting.

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later...

* * *

_**

**Ooh, I wonder who the Sophia person is?  
**


	13. A Haunting Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirteen: A Haunting Memory Lane~*~*~**

Larisa sat in front of a window in the hallway during lunch, reading the book she got yesterday. Rain splattered the window, making a strange drumming noise against the glass. Larisa turned the page, reading intently, translating the Russian to English under her breath. Suddenly, Hermione came walking over.

"Hello, Larisa." She said, looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Hello, Hermione." Larisa said, looking up from the book.

"We've found a place to practice Defense. Tonight at eight, seventh floor opposite a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls." Hermione whispered. Larisa nodded in response, then returned to her book. She noted that there was writing in it, making additions to the information near the end of the book. Quickly, she turned to the table of contents, and saw that the last chapter was blotted out.

"Odd..." She whispered to herself, then she turned to the page number. The first two pages were completely covered in ink, looking like someone took a whole ink bottle and poured it directly onto the pages. Slowly, Larisa turned the page, and saw it was again completely covered in ink. The same was for the next three pages after that. Larisa turned the page again, only to find the next page had been ripped out. Before Larisa could start to wonder, the bell rang. Irritated, she snapped the book shut and stuffed it into her bag before heading to her next class.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Half past seven, Larisa put her wand into her pocket, then slipped out of the common room, unnoticed. Silently, she walked down the passageway, which was deserted. She slowed to a very soft tipetoe as she approached Snape's office, not wanting to be caught. She finally came to the door that lead to the spiral stairs that would take her to the Grand Staircase. Very softly, she opened the door, and hurried up the steps as quietly as she could. She arrived at the Grand Staircase, and she hurried up towards the seventh floor corridor.

When she arrived at the corridor, she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron walking past a blank wall. They walked past it three times, and then a highly polished door appeared in the wall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione then pulled a silvery cloak that was covering them off. Larisa took a step back in shock as the three turned and looked at her.

"Hello, Larisa." Hermione said brightly.

"Hello, Hermione." Larisa replied in a slightly shaky voice. "Were you guys wearing an invisibility cloak?"

"Yes." Ron said, arching an eyebrow. "Being that we appeared out of thin air..."

"No, I saw you three walking up and down the hallway." Larisa said, her voice getting stronger. Ron gave her a funny look, but said nothing more on the subject. Harry pulled open the door, and the four walked inside. It was very large and spacious, lit with torches like the ones in the passageway to the Slytherin common room. There were bookcases lining the wall, large silk cushions on the floor, and at the far end of the room there were shelves full of Dark Detectors.

"Wow..." Hermione said softly, gravitating towards the books. Larisa wandered around a little, taking in the sights of the room.

"These cushions will be good for when we practice Stunning..." Ron exclaimed, giving one of the cushion's a good, sharp kick. Larisa looked over the Dark Detectors, being careful not to get to close. She knew that they detected Dark Wizards, and being that she had the Dark Mark, it would start whistling away if she got to close. Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door, and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Dean Thomas came walking in. Lot's of other people came in after that, and by eight every cushion was occupied. Hermione raised her hand.

"I think we ought to elect a leader." She said.

"Harry's leader." Said the Asian girl Larisa recognized from the Hog's Head.

"Yes, but I think we should vote on it properly. It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So, everyone who thinks Harry should be leader?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Er, thanks..." Harry mumbled. "Now then-What, Hermione?"

"I also think we should have a name...It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you agree?"

"Can we be the 'Anti-Umbridge League'?" Angelina asked.

"Or 'The Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group'?" Fred Weasley said.

"Should be something we could say safely outside of this room without letting people know what we're up to..." Larisa explained.

"The Defense Association? The D.A., for short." the Asian girl suggested.

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good, but we should make it stand for 'Dumbledore's Army', because that's what the Ministry fears most, right?" Ginny said thoughtfully. There was a murmur of agreement all around the room.

"All for the D.A.?" Hermione asked. Everyone raised their hands, and Hermione wrote _Dumbledore's Army_ on top of a paper with everyone's names on it. Then, she pinned it up on the wall.

"Right, now we're going to start with _Expelliarmus_, the Disarming Charm. It's pretty basic, but I've found it useful-" Harry began, when Zacharias interrupted him.

"Oh, please. I don't think _Expelliarmus_ is going to help up against You-Know-Who."

"Well, it's quite useful, really, because what does it do? Oh yeah, it makes a person's wand fly out of their hand, thus rendering them incapable of cursing the heck out of you." Larisa said loftily. Zacharias turned and stared at her, opening and closing his mouth stupidly. Larisa smirked at him, and he turned around to face Harry again.

"Thank you, Larisa..." Harry said, nodding at her before addressing the group again. "Right, then. We should all divide into pairs and practice." The group then began to wander around and divide and pair up. Neville came shuffling over to Larisa when he saw that there was nobody else to pair up with.

"Hi Neville." Larisa said brightly, pulling her wand out. Neville pulled his wand out, and they pointed them at each other.

"One, two, three-" Harry said loudly.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Larisa cried, and the jet of light flew at Neville and knocked his wand out of his hand. Neville made to get it, but Larisa pointed her wand at it. "Boccaccio_ Wand._" She said, and Neville's wand zipped into her hand. She reached out and handed it back to him.

"Thanks." He said softly before turning and walking away from Larisa. He then turned to face her and pointed his wand at her. "_Expelliarmus_!" He cried. Larisa's wand gave a feeble twitch, and Larisa purposely dropped it on the ground. Quickly, she picked it back up.

"Nice try." She said. "You may want to put a little more power behind the spell, though." Larisa took a quick glance around the room, and saw people jumping backwards a bit or wincing as feeble spells hit them. Books would go flying off the shelves occasionally, and some people were able to disarm each other quite well. Larisa turned to look back at Neville, and she took aim with her wand. "_Expelliarmus_!" She cried, and Neville's wand shot out of his hand again, and again Larisa summoned it. Neville then took aim at Larisa. "Remember, put a little more power behind the spell."

"Alright..._Expelliarmus_!" Neville shouted, flourishing his wand. Larisa felt her wand go shooting out of her hand, and it landed on top of a bookshelf. Harry turned around and stared at Neville, and Larisa wiped her face of the slightly shocked look. "I DID IT!!" Neville cried gleefully as Harry summoned Larisa's wand and gave it back to her.

"Yes, you did." Larisa said, taking aim with her wand. "_Expelliarmus_!" Neville's wand shot out of his hand and went spiraling through the air until it struck Zacharias on the head. Larisa summoned it, then tossed it back to Neville. The disarming continued on for a little while, and then Harry announced it was ten minutes after nine. People began to leave in groups of three and four, until Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Larisa were the only ones who remained.

"Here, Harry, I'll take the cloak and bring Larisa to her common room." Hermione offered, holding out her hand. Larisa gave her a reproachful look.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting myself across the school on my own." She said, but Hermione gave her a look that plainly said that she wanted to talk to Larisa alone. Harry handed Hermione the invisibility cloak, and Larisa shuffled over. Hermione threw the cloak over them, and Harry opened the door. Slowly, Hermione and Larisa made their way out of the room. They then set off towards the Grand Staircase. "You were pretty good with disarming, Hermione." Larisa whispered.

"Thanks. You were pretty good as well. I saw you giving Neville some advice on pulling the charm off. I wanted to ask you, how did you figure that one out? About putting a lot of power behind the spell?"

"Well...I learned that in my first year at Durmstrang. That was the first thing they taught us in Dark Arts, put a lot of power behind the spells. We had to mean them, we had to want to cause pain or send someones wand flying across the room." Larisa said in a strained tone.

"When did they teach you about the Unforgivable Curses?" Hermione asked.

"We started learning the theory in the first year. Second year, we really got into them. It was awful, in order to pass we had to succesfully cast the Cruciatus Curse."

"Have you ever cast it?" Hermione asked as they passed the door leading to the sixth floor corridor.

"Yes, but I've only cast it four times. Two times to practice, and two times for testing. We practiced on spiders...The testing...The testing, we cast it on students who had earned detentions." Larisa said, again in a strained tone. "For others, it was fine, they could manage. For me, watching people cast it on others was more painful than the pain of the curse itself."

"Have you ever done the Imperius Curse?"

"I've tried, for an exam. Again, we were tested by putting it on students who had detentions. I failed, though. I couldn't keep it on the student for more than five seconds."

"What about the Killing Curse?" Hermione asked.

"I've never managed to cast it before. I've attempted it for an exam, but the only thing I did was send the spider I was to cast it on flying backwards a few feet. I failed that exam, also."

"That's good, though. It means that even though you can cast one of the Unforgivables, you can't cast the other two."

"Oh, I'm more than capable of casting all three, Karkaroff told me that." Larisa said, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, he was wrong. You're too much of a nice person to be able to even think of one of those curses." Hermione said firmly.

"Hermione, there are things I know how to do that would make your hair curl."

"My hair doesn't need any more curling." Hermione said.

"That's how bad the things I know are." Larisa said flatly.

"Durmstrang couldn't have been that bad!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, I didn't learn it at Durmstrang. I learned plenty of stuff just by sitting in my own drawing room back in Russia." Larisa said softly as they arrived at the spiral staircase heading down towards the dungeons.

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later...

* * *

_**

**Woah...(Read&Review, please!)  
**


	14. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Fourteen: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor~*~*~**

Larisa sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, reading but not taking in the information. What was really on her mind was the upcoming Quidditch match and Dumbledore's Army. Harry had cornered her on the way to Divination the day after the first meeting and asked her to help him out in teaching, and she gladly accepted. Ron wasn't to thrilled about the idea, but he never spoke about it. The days of the meetings were always bouncing around, accomidating four separate Quidditch team's practices, usually being rearranged due to the weather being very temperamental. It was good, though, because then it would be difficult to tell what was going on right under Umbridge's nose.

**&%$&%$&%$**

It was nearly November, and it was near the end of the fourth D.A. meeting, when Hermione came around to everyone, giving them each a fake Galleon.

"You see the numbers around the edge of the coins?" Hermione asked. Larisa looked at the edge of her fake Galleon, and saw numbers on there. "On real Galleons, that's just a serial number for the goblin who made the coin. On these, however, the number will change to show the time and date of the next meeting. They'll grow hot when the date and time changes, so you'll know if you're carrying it around. We all take one, and when Harry sets the time and date of the next meeting he can change the numbers on his coin. I've put a Protean Charm on these, and they'll all change to mimic his." She explained. All that responded to her was a blank silence.

"You can do a Protean Charm?" Terry Boot asked.

"Well, yes."

"That's N.E.W.T. Standard..." Terry Boot said in a weak tone.

"Oh...I guess it is..."

"Um, Hermione, shouldn't you be in Ravenclaw?" Larisa asked weakly, turning the fake Galleon over in her hands.

"The Sorting Hat considered it...I got put in Gryffindor instead. You are aware of the Sorting Hat?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm very much aware of the Sorting Hat. I've never met it, though..." Larisa mumbled. Some people looked quite confused, but they didn't say anything. Soon, people began filing out of the room, and again, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Larisa were the only ones left.

"You know what these remind me of? The Death Eater's scars..." Harry told Hermione, and Larisa absentmindedly held at the cuff of her left sleeve.

"Well, that's kind of where I got the idea, but I think engraving the time and date on coins is better." Hermione said, casting a sideways glance at Larisa. Larisa realized she was holding onto her left cuff, and she let go.

"I like your idea better..." Larisa said in a soft voice, looking at Ron out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, I'll take you to your common room again." Hermione said, taking the cloak from Harry again. Before Hermione threw it over her's and Larisa's heads, Ron spoke.

"What do you mean about never meeting the Sorting Hat?" He asked. Larisa froze, then turned to look at him.

"I was never officially Sorted. I don't know why, Dumbledore never told me for some reason. Probably because of my family history, my whole family was about blood purity. I'm not like that, though. It doesn't matter where you come from, you're either magical, or you're not." Larisa said in a stressed tone before vanishing under the invisibility cloak with Hermione. Slowly, they walked out of the room and towards the Grand Staircase.

**&%$&%$&%$**

"Alright, we're going to beat Gryffindor this year." Montague said as they walked ontothe pitch for Quidditch practice. "Pucey, Rei, you two need to work on the Porskoff Ploy today."

"Alright." Larisa said brightly while Montague passed her the Quaffle. She mounted her broom and kicked off the ground, shooting into the air. She looked over to the stands, and she saw Angelina Johnson lurking behind one of the benches, watching Larisa. Larisa tore her gaze away from the stands, not wanting to draw any attention, and shot higher up into the air. "GO!" She shouted, and Pucey, who had gone to the other edge of the pitch and was about twenty feet below Larisa, shot forwards. Larisa waited, then dropped the Quaffle. Pucey made a wild grab as he approached it, and he snagged it with the tips of his fingers. Larisa punched her fist into the air as Pucey came spiraling up to take her place. Larisa flew towards the other end of the pitch, and waited.

"GO!" Pucey shouted, and Larisa shot forward. She saw him drop the Quaffle, and as she approached it, she reached out and snagged it from the air. Montague then came flying over to them.

"Good work." He said. "You two have good accuracy." Larisa felt quite pleased to hear this, and she smiled to herself as the team then got back to work.

**&%$&%$&%$**

November arrived, and then the day of the match. It was a cold, snowy, and bright day. She walked down towards the Great Hall for breakfast, already in her Quidditch uniform like the rest of the Slytherin team. To her horror, as soon as she sat down, she saw that almost all the Slytherin's were wearing crown shaped badges that all said the same thing.

_**Weasley is our king.**_

Larisa knew this was no good, and before she could stop herself, she rushed over to the Gryffindor table. She came up behind Hermione, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Hermione whispered.

"Don't let Ron see the badges the other Slytherin's are wearing..." Larisa whispered, casting a sideways glance at Ron, who was a delicate shade of green. Larisa couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him, even though they hated each other. "Good luck, Ron." She said before turning and walking away. She then sat down next to Draco at the Slytherin table, and poured herself a glass of tea. "So, what's with the badges?" She asked. Draco froze, and looked at her.

"What badges?" He asked nervously.

"The silver crown shaped badges." Larisa said.

"Oh...Oh yeah, those badges...Well, um, funny story really-"

"Oh no you didn't..." Larisa said in a soft, dangerous voice. Draco scooted several inches away from her. "I will let you off this one time. But just this one time..."

"Does that include all day today that I will not have to worry about you coming after me?" Draco asked.

"Fine." Larisa snapped, taking a gulp of tea. After twenty minutes, the Slytherin team rose and they all walked down towards the pitch. Larisa felt her heart pounding wildly as she grabbed her broom and followed the rest of the team onto the pitch. The Gryffindor team then soon stood in front of them. Larisa saw that everyone on the Slytherin team were wearing the badges.

"Captains shake hands." Madam Hooch, the referee, barked. Angelina got her fingers crushed by Montague, but she did not wince. "Mount your brooms..." Larisa mounted her broom, and she waited...

The balls were released, and everyone rose into the air. Ron and Bletchy shot towards their respective goal posts, and Larisa's head began to hammer as her eyes raked around the pitch in search of who had the Quaffle.

"And it's Johnson, Johnson has the Quaffle, what a good Quidditch player she is, I've been telling her that for years and she still won't go out with me-"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall shouted.

"Just a fun fact, Professor..." The commentator, Lee Jordan, said. Larisa spotted Angelina shoot down the pitch, and she dove down and shot after her. She ignore the commentary as she flew after Angelina. With a wild swipe, she managed to yank the Quaffle out of her grasp, and Larisa turned and shot down towards the goal posts which Ron was guarding. "And it's Rei of Slytherin with the Quaffle, nice swerve around Spinnet..."

Larisa's eyes watered as she flew down the pitch, clinging onto the Quaffle for dear life. She knew she was being chased by another Chaser from Gryffindor, but she only focused on getting to the other end of the pitch. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her back, and she dropped the Quaffle.

"And a Bludger from George Weasley, and Bell has the Quaffle."

Larisa snapped around, then shot towards Katie Bell, getting ready to grab the Quaffle.

"The crowd is loving this, what's that they're singing?"

Larisa suddenly became aware of the Slytherins singing something very loudly:

_**Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why we Slytherins sing;  
Weasley is our king...**_

Larisa groaned, but continued to fly after Katie Bell, when she threw the Quaffle to Alicia Spinnet. Larisa flew forwards, a little bit ahead of her, then turned around sharply and flew at Alicia, then threw a fake punch at her nose. Alicia dropped the Quaffle and ducked, and Larisa dove after it and snagged it from the air.

"And Alicia has the Translyvanian Tackle pulled on her by Rei, and it's Rei with the Quaffle."

_**Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley will make sure we win,  
Weasley is our king...**_

Larisa shot down the pitch, her hair flying behind her, the Quaffle gripped tightly in her left hand. Katie and Alicia soon closed in on Larisa, and she shot upwards, and then Pucey flew below her. Larisa dropped the Quaffle, and then Pucey snagged it.

"The Porskoff Ploy it pulled off between Pucey and Rei, and it's Pucey with the Quaffle!"

_**Weasley is our king,  
Weasley is our king,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley is our king...**_

Larisa flew next to Pucey, and he chucked the Quaffle to her just before he got hit by a Bludger. Larisa shot forward, and soon she was entering the scoring area.

"Come on, Ron!"

Larisa took careful aim and threw the Quaffle with every ounce of strength she could muster, and it went soaring though the centre hoop. The Slytherins below screamed with joy as Larisa left the scoring area. "Slytherin scores! Ten to zero, and it's Katie Bell with the Quaffle..."

"HARRY, GET MOVING!!" Larisa heard Angelina scream as she passed Harry, who was stationary in midair. Harry then immediately began to circle the pitch again, and Larisa took off after Angelina and Katie. Larisa passed Draco, and then she caught up with Angelina, who had the Quaffle. With another wild swipe, she grabbed the Quaffle and yanked it out of Angelina's grasp. Quickly, she turned around and shot towards to goal posts. There was a loud cracking noise, and then Larisa heard a Bludger coming up behind her.

"And there's a Bludger aimed at Rei, but she seems quite keen to avoid it..."

Larisa began to move at a high-speed zigzag, the Bludger rushing behind her.

"Move, move, move!" She urged, trying to go faster. Crabbe soon came up in front of her and scooted to the side a little. Larisa ducked as he swung his Beater's bat and hit the Bludger away from Larisa. Larisa was well outside the scoring area, but she threw the Quaffle towards the goal posts.

"Block it, Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan shouted as the Quaffle shot through the air. It entered the scoring area and soared through the left hoop, and the Slytherins again screamed with joy, and the Gryffindors moaned. "Slytherin score, and it's twenty to zero, and it's Alicia Spinnet with the Quaffle."

The Slytherins in the stands continued to sing at the top of their lungs, and Larisa scored two more goals. Larisa continued to rocket around the pitch at high speed, and Gryffindor scored once. Then, Larisa saw Harry make a wild dive, and soon Draco followed. Play froze, and then Harry pulled out of the dive, holding his hand in the air. Gryffindor had won. Angrily, Crabbe took a smack at a Bludger, and it hit Harry square in the back. Harry fell off his broom, unhurt but he looked winded. Larisa zipped towards the ground as Madam Hooch passed her, flying towards Crabbe. Larisa could see Harry and Draco talking to each other, and Larisa knew it couldn't be any good. She landed, but Draco didn't notice, and Larisa saw Harry restraining George.

"-and the Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-" Draco said loudly, and then Harry and George were flying at Draco. Harry landed a punch on Draco, and instantly, Larisa pulled her wand out and took aim at Harry.

"_IMPEDIMENTA_!!!" She shouted, and Harry and George were blasted backwards as Larisa rushed over to Draco, pocketing her wand. Fred was being restrained by the three Gryffindor Chasers, and Crabbe was cackling madly as Madam Hooch came in for a landing, white faced with rage. Draco was curled up on the ground, shaking a little. Larisa knelt next to him and pulled at his arm. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." He whimpered.

"I heard what you said to them." Larisa said darkly. Draco froze in terror, when Madam Hooch came over to them.

"Miss Rei, will you escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing?" She asked.

"Yes." Larisa said shortly. She held out her hand, and Draco (very reluctantly...) took it. She pulled him to his feet, and then pretty much dragged him off the pitch. When they got to the Entrance Hall, Larisa turned around, and Draco jumped backwards and covered his head. "God, what do you think I'm going to do, kill you?"

"Well...Yes..." Draco said nervously, backing up several steps. Larisa pulled her wand out again, and pointed it at him.

"Come here. Your nose looks broken." She said calmly. Draco came shuffling over, looking a little wary. "_Episkey_." She said softly, and Draco's nose snapped back into place. Quickly, he took several steps backwards again, but Larisa didn't glare back at him.

"What? Aren't you going to verbally attack me?" He asked quietly. Larisa tilted her head to the side a little.

"Depends. Will you listen to what I have to say?" She asked, her tone a little cold.

"That depends. What do you have to say?" Draco asked, trying to hide the slight fear in his voice.

"Just listen, okay?" Larisa begged. Draco nodded slightly, and Larisa continued on. "I heard that song you wrote, and I have a feeling that you wrote that to impress me."

"Wh-B-How d-" Draco stuttered, flushing a little. Larisa folded her arms and glared at him. "Lari, pl-"

"It didn't work, Draco." Larisa snapped. "In fact, it did just the opposite. I'm not impressed, I'm extremely disappointed in you." Draco looked as though he'd just been slapped in the face. "I'm not the average Slytherin, Draco. I'm not a pureblood extremist, I can tolerate muggle-borns, I can be nice to people from the other houses- Don't give me that look, Draco, I know that you're upset about this!"

"No, I'm not upset! I'm fine with you tolerating muggle-borns, I'm fine with you not worrying about blood purity, I don't care that you have friends from other houses-" Draco began to say, when Larisa held a hand up to silence him.

"I can see it in your eyes, Draco. I can tell you're mad at me. Really, if you can't live with what I believe, you're not worth my time." Larisa said, turning around as starting to walk away.

"Lari! Wait!" He called. Larisa kept walking, trying to stop tears coming to her eyes. "LARISA!" He shouted, and Larisa froze. Draco came running over to her and he grabbed her wrist.

"You haven't called me that in a long time..." She said, remembering the Quidditch World Cup last year, how she was walking away, and he had called her name.

"I know, Larisa." He said, tightening his grip on her wrist. Larisa turned and looked at him, and she saw his eyes were watering a little. "I can learn to live with it, Larisa. Really, I can."

"You just don't want me to drop you." Larisa said coldly, but she couldn't help but feel a little happy to hear this.

"Yes." He said softly. "I care about you, Larisa, I really do." Larisa vividly remembered last year, the first day, when Harry had cast a spell on Larisa, and Draco was extremely worried about what would happen. She remembered how he had stood by her when she was distressed about having the Dark Mark. She remembered how he had been so happy to see her recover when she returned from the maze. She remembered how he had comforted her after she received the threat from her mother, and after her detention with Umbridge.

"I know..." She said after five minutes of silence. "I care about you, as well." Draco then released her wrist, and slowly brushed her bangs out of her face. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up her left arm, and she grabbed her arm. "Oh God, he's really mad right now..." She hissed.

"_...yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before._" The voice in her head hissed back.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,****but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

**_

**Read&Review.  
**


	15. Smart Mouth

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Fifteen: Smart Mouth~*~*~**

A few days after the match, Larisa and Draco began to plow through the snow towards Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

"I can't believe Hagrid's back..." Draco moaned.

"Isn't it great?" Larisa asked in a cheerful tone. "Things will finally start to get exciting!"

"So you find someone getting their head torn off exciting?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't, but has that ever even happened?" Larisa asked, arching her eyebrows.

"Well, no-"

"Then we have nothing to worry about. Hagrid knows what he's doing." Larisa said, straightening her Slytherin scarf and pressing her hat more firmly onto her head. "I hope the old toad isn't there..."

"She probably will be..." Draco said glumly.

"Damn." Larisa said under her breath. Finally, they arrived. "No sign of Umbridge..."

"Good. Don't contradict her, she'd love to give you another detention-" Draco began to say.

"The cut has already scarred. The message has sunken in, so she won't need to..." Larisa whispered, turning her attention to Hagrid, who was carrying half of a dead cow over his shoulder. He jerked his head towards the forest.

"We're workin' in here today!" He said. "Bit more sheltered, they prefer the dark..."

"What prefers the dark?" Draco asked Larisa in a frantic, hushed tone. Larisa pressed a finger to her lips and shook her head.

"We'll find out, don't worry. Plus, I have my wand." She whispered.

"Ready?" Hagrid asked cheerfully. "Right, now, I've bin savin' this trip inter the forest fer the fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. What we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed to train 'em-"

"They are trained, right?" Draco asked loudly, panic in his voice. Larisa swat him in the arm.

"What did I just say?" She hissed. "Hagrid knows what he's doing."

"'Course they're trained." Hagrid said, hoisting the dead cow a bit higher onto his shoulder. He turned and walked into the forest, and the class followed. Draco looked a little fearful as her reluctantly followed Larisa.

"Am I going to need to drag you to this lesson, because I will if I have too..." Larisa hissed.

"No. It's just, the last time I came in here, I nearly got attacked." Draco hissed back.

"Well, I doubt that thing will be here. Besides, we're with Hagrid." Larisa replied. They walked on for about ten minutes, when Hagrid dropped the dead cow on the ground and turned to face the class.

"Gather roun', gather roun'!" He said in an excited tone. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat, but I'll give 'em a call anyway..." He then threw his head back and gave a loud, shrieking yell. He gave the yell twice, and then Larisa saw blank, white eyes coming between the trees. Larisa jumped backwards and gasped.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Eyes...In the trees..." Larisa whispered as a great black, winged horse stepped out from the trees. "Oh wow..." She breathed.

"There's nothing there, Lari..." Draco told her. Larisa saw another one of the Slytherins watching it, and Harry and Neville were also staring at it.

"Hands up, who can see 'em?" Hagrid asked. Larisa put her hand up, along with the Slytherin boy, Harry, and Neville. Some kids started to look extremely confused, and Hagrid's eyes rested on Larisa. "You can see 'em?"

"Yes." Larisa said, while another horse came by and brushed past Parvati Patil. She jumped behind a tree and stared at the dead cow, which the horses were eating.

"What's eating it?" She asked in a frantic voice.

"Thestrals." Hagrid said proudly. Hermione seemed to understand, and the shock came over Larisa. He went on to explain about Hogwarts having a whole herd of them, and Larisa stared at one of the smaller horses. "Who can tell me why some o' you can see 'em an' some can't?" Hagrid asked, and Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Go on."

"The only people who can see thestrals are those who have seen death." She said breathlessly. Larisa felt like and electric charge had just shot through her when she heard this.

"_Hem, hem._" Professor Umbridge had joined them, and Larisa clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from moaning.

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid said brightly, turning to face Umbridge. Larisa felt rage boiling up inside her as Umbridge spoke to Hagrid, playing dumb that she couldn't understand him.

"Has...To...resort...to crude...sign...language..." Umbridge muttered, writing on her clipboard. Larisa felt her face flush with fury, and her hand twitched towards her wand, when Draco grabbed her arm.

"Do NOT even think about it, Lari..." He hissed in her ear. "Nobody else in this class wants to start seeing thestrals today."

"I can see them, Draco, and I never saw anyone die." She hissed. "Now let go of my arm right now."

"Only if you promise me that won't curse old toad."

"Fine." Larisa snapped, and Draco let go of her arm.

"Are you aware that the Ministry of Magic classifys thestrals as 'dangerous'?" Umbridge asked loudly. Draco reached to grab Larisa's arm again, but Larisa's hand plunged into her pocket and she pulled out her copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Brandishing it like a sword, she went marching up to Umbridge, Draco at her heels.

"Thestrals aren' dangerous! They may take a bite outta you if yeh really annoy them-"

"Shows...signs...of...pleasure...at...idea...of...violence..." Umbridge muttered, scribbling on her clipboard, when Larisa came marching up next to her, clutching the book with a death grip.

"Ma'am?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level. Umbridge slowly turned to face her.

"Yes, dear?" She asked in the voice that made Larisa feel sick.

"According to _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, thestrals have a double X rating, and doesn't double X mean 'harmless/may be domesticated'?" Larisa asked calmly, turning to the page. Umbridge blinked and gave off the air of someone who had just been smacked in the face, while the rest of the class looked slightly scared, and they all shrunk backwards a little. Umbridge smiled, revealing her small, pointed teeth. Larisa did not back down, though. She kept her face free of any emotion, waiting for Umbridge to respond.

"Well, Miss Rei, I see you have a knack for finding things out," Larisa did not feel any pride when Umbridge said this. "however...You are just a student, a mere fifteen years of age-"

"I'm almost sixteen, ma'am, and I've been shunted through two different types of Wizarding Governments in my lifetime." Larisa replied, again keeping her voice calm. "The Russian Ministry of Magic, and the British Ministry of Magic."

"Well, I will admit you are rather intelligent for your age, but you still understand very little about how the Wizarding Government is run."

"Nobody understands it because it's so, to use the muggle term, corrupted." Larisa said softly. The class drew a huge gasp, and Umbridge's smile faltered, but she brought it back up immediately.

"What makes you say that, honey?" Umbridge simpered, her smile extremely wide and annoying.

"Well, may I have your permission to speak freely without the threat of being smacked in the face, muggle Chinese water torture, or the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Of course..." Umbridge said in her girlish voice, but she sounded slightly disturbed. Larisa took a breath and plowed on.

"Well, I have evidence that could release my best friend from Azkaban, but the Minister ignored it and repeatedly told me, very rudely, that she had been tried and convicted, and he would not release her. He didn't even look at the evidence, which plainly states she didn't do the crime she was said to have committed. And don't get me started on the innocent souls that were thrown in Azkaban without a fair trial, sometimes even no trial-"

"That is enough, Miss Rei!" Umbridge snapped in a shrill voice. Many students look terrified, but Larisa again didn't back down. "You obviously understand very little about how the trials are held-"

"I understand perfectly well, because I had to put up with that crap-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH! You are obviously very confused currently, possibly by Mr. Potter's claims about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning-"

"I'm not confused, please don't drag him into this, and say the flipping name for crying out loud!" Larisa panted. Umbridge glared at Larisa dangerously, her eye twitching a little.

"Detent-" Umbridge began to say, when Larisa tore off her left glove and showed Umbridge the back of her hand.

"You can't make the damn message sink any deeper, it's scarred." Larisa said scathingly. People began to whisper, and Umbridge drew herself up to her full height and turned away from Larisa as she pulled her glove back on.

"I'm going to walk among the students and ask them questions..." Umbridge said loudly to Hagrid, imitating walking, talking, and pointing to students. Pansy nearly collapsed from giggling, but Larisa fixed a cold stare at Umbridge.

"He speaks English, you know..." Larisa muttered. Umbridge turned to face her, and came shuffling over.

"Half-breeds do not understand English very well..." She said in a whisper only Larisa could hear. Larisa then found the perfect argument to that...

"Half-bloods must be 'half-breeds', then, because they are half muggle, am I correct?" Larisa whispered back so only Umbridge could hear.

"Not all half-bloods have a muggle parent, my dear. Some have a single filthy mudblood parent-"

"DO NOT USE THAT WORD!" Larisa shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at Umbridge, who didn't bother to hide the look of extreme shock on her face. Without another word, Umbridge turned and walked away to question the class, while Larisa stood rooted to the spot, panting with insane rage. Draco pat her on the shoulder.

"Calm down, alright?"

"She makes me so mad..." Larisa hissed, stuffing her book back into her pocket. One of the smaller thestrals came walking over, and it tilted it's head at Larisa. "Hey, little guy..." She said softly, calming down a little as she reached out to pat it.

"Is one of the thestrals sitting right in front of you?" Draco asked, squinting.

"Yes. Here, give me your hand..." Larisa said, and she took Draco's hand and slowly guided it towards the thestral. She rested it on the thestral's head, and Draco looked shocked. Suddenly, Umbridge came walking over to them again.

"Miss Rei, can you see them?" She asked.

"Yes." Larisa said shortly.

"Whom did you see die?" She asked. Larisa looked down at her feet. "Come now, you can tell me. Was it a family member?"

"No. And if it was, I wouldn't care." Larisa said to her feet. She knew Umbridge had an odd look on her face, and Larisa looked up and met Umbridge's eye. "I didn't see anyone die. My dear mum slashed my eye," Larisa traced the slash over her right eye, and Umbridge cringed a little. "with some curse, which has given me very odd talents."

"What do you think of these thestrals?" She asked, scribbling something down on her clipboard.

"They are quite sweet. I like them." Larisa said, patting the thestral in front of her again.

"Oh, be honest, Miss Rei..." Umbridge sighed.

"I am being honest, ma'am. It's you who isn't telling the truth." Larisa said calmly, keeping her eyes on the thestral. She didn't want to look at Umbridge.

"What do you mean?" She snarled. Larisa turned and looked her in the eye.

"You've been lying to yourself, ma'am." She said calmly. Umbridge made an odd noise, scribbled something on her clipboard, and scurried away. Larisa smiled a little to herself, when Harry came marching up to her.

"That was really brave, Larisa." He said quickly, before turning and walking away. Draco looked from her to Harry, and Larisa merely shrugged and continued to pat the thestral on the head.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,****but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.**_

* * *

**MESSAGE FROM LIVELIFETOTHEFULLEST4E: Alright, chapter updates are probably going to be a little funny, because for some reason I can't upload my documents onto the site, so for now I will be modifying existing documents by copying and pasting the chapters. Please bear with me on this one, this is my only alternative that I can use without going balistic. If anyone else is having this problem, please let me know in a review so I know it's not my documents...Thank you. Read and review.**


	16. Another Meeting

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Sixteen: Another Meeting~*~*~**

December had arrived at last, and it was fast approaching Christmas. The homework load was immense, and it often left Larisa staying up until past midnight trying to finish it all. There were also the prefect duties, which usually involved helping with the decorating, watching over the first and second year students while they stayed inside during break, and the occasional patrolling of the hallways with Filch. Larisa bent over her History of Magic essay, grumbling.

"I don't understand why, with the approach of the holidays, homework always increases?" She snapped, wiping a blot of ink off of her parchment.

"Well, it is O.W.L year," Draco said, scribbling something on his essay out. "and O.W.L year is usually a nightmare."

"Wow, that's a real shock." Larisa said sarcastically, measuring how much she had written on her essay so far. "I'm really sick of studying Giant Wars..."

"Aren't we all?" Draco replied calmly, scratching something else on his essay out. "Have you written to Bellatrix in a while?"

"I had to stop in October. Potter's owl was attacked and I knew Umbridge was behind it, so I haven't been sending any mail. Umbridge knows that Bella and I are close friends, so she'd read my mail to make sure Bella wasn't giving me instructions of some sort, and I don't want her reading my mail." Larisa said, not looking up from her essay.

"She will stop at nothing to seize control of the entire school."

"Wow, what a shock." Larisa said sarcastically, looking up from her essay.

"Would you stop biting my head off?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes. "If this is how you react to stress, I'm terrified for when the O. start."

"It's not stress, it's that stupid old 'High Inquisitor' that's got me all worked up. I hate how she talks to me like I'm a two-year-old who doesn't know how to even breathe..." Larisa said, looking back down at her essay and dotting an 'i' very hard. They sat there working on their essays in silence for a little longer, when Larisa finished. She rolled up the parchment, then opened her bag to put it away, when the book about her family line came flopping out and opened to the check out page. Again, Larisa read the last five names, but this time she also took a look at the dates the books were checked out.

**&%$&%$&%$**

**_Rei, Karina_- _1956__  
Black, Bellatrix_- _1968__  
Irli, Sophia_- _1973__  
Rei, Borislav_- _1973__  
Rei, Larisa_ - _1995_**

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa bent over and picked up the book and set it on the table in front of her.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"Remember that Russian book I showed you last year? This is it." Larisa said, looking up at him and gesturing to the book. "I'm thinking it has some curse on it, because Madam Pince said it kept burning her hands every time she tried to pick it up. I don't have any trouble with the book, though."

"Maybe only a pureblood can touch the book?" Draco suggested.

"Possibly. My dad checked this out last in...1973..." Larisa said, checking the year. "Same as my mum. Bella checked this out in 1968, and then there's this Karina person with my last name who checked this out in 1956..." Larisa said lazily, turning the page. Again, she felt like an electric charge shot through her, and she flipped back to the check out page. "Karina Rei...That's probably my granny!"

"Really?" Draco asked, standing up and coming over to Larisa to take a look at the name. "Makes sense, you know."

"It really does...I don't remember ever meeting her, but I know she moved to Wales when I was two months old..." Larisa said, squinting at the page. "Makes me wonder a little..."

**&%$&%$&%$**

It was the last D.A. meeting before the holidays, and Larisa saw the room was heavily decorated for the holidays. Luna Lovegood and Harry were the only ones in the room when Larisa entered.

"Hello." Larisa said brightly. Luna smiled and came drifting over to her.

"Hello, Larisa." Luna said. Larisa felt a little creeped out, but didn't say this.

"So what are we doing today, Harry?" Larisa asked Harry.

"Nothing new. A review day." Harry answered, when Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet entered the room. Larisa immediately walked over to the bookshelves and began to examine them, and after a few minutes, Ron, Neville, and Hermione arrived. The room steadily filled, and finally everyone had arrived. "Okay, this evening we're just going over things we've done so far. We'll divide into pairs and practice the Impediment Jinx for ten minutes, then try Stunning again." The whole group divided up, and Neville paired up with Larisa.

"Ready?" He asked, drawing his wand. Larisa drew her wand, and they pointed them at each other.

"_Impedimenta_!" Larisa cried, and Neville was knocked off of his feet. Quickly, he got back to his feet and pointed his wand at Larisa.

"_Impedimenta_!" He shouted, and Larisa froze on the spot, unable to move. She stood frozen for a few minutes, then unfroze.

"Nice shot." Larisa said, pointing her wand at Neville. "_Impedimenta_!" Again, Neville was thrown backwards off his feet. They practiced the Impediment Jinx for ten minutes, when they stopped and spread the cushions out for Stunning. They all had to take turns in Stunning, for there wasn't a lot of space.

At then end of the hour, Harry blew his whistle and the meeting stopped.

"You are all getting really good! When we get back from the holidays, we can start on Patronuses and other big things." He said, smiling at everyone. They all began to leave in twos and threes, and Harry gave Ron and Hermione the invisibility cloak so they could bring Larisa back to the Slytherin common room. They closed the door behind them, and began to walk out towards the Grand Staircase. When they got there, Ron came out from under the cloak.

"I'll get back to the Gryffindor common room on my own." He said, turning and walking the short distance towards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Larisa continued down towards the dungeons.

"You're really good at the Impediment Jinx." Larisa told Hermione. "I saw you knock Ron over using it."

"Thanks. You're good at it, as well." Hermione said. "So are you going home for Christmas?"

"Yes. You?"

"I'm going skiing with my parents." Hermione replied. "Do you know what skiing is?"

"I know that it's when muggles strap strips of wood to their feet and use sticks to push themselves forward, and they slide down mountains."

"That's skiing in a nutshell." Hermione said pleasantly. "Do you take Muggle Studies?"

"No, I don't, but I know things about muggles. It's interesting how they manage without magic." Larisa said. The two remained silent until they got to the entry to the Slytherin common room.

"See you around, Larisa." Hermione said as Larisa left the invisibility cloak.

"You too." Larisa replied, turning. She could still see Hermione, even though she was under the cloak. Hermione turned and walked away, and once she was gone, Larisa turned and faced the wall. "Salazar." The door appeared, and Larisa went into the room.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
****but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

**_

_******HUZZAH! I can upload again! Sorry this chapter is kind of bad, I've got writers block...Should lift next chapter, I know what I'm going to do. (Read&Review)**  
_


	17. Karina

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Seventeen: Karina~*~*~**

Finally the end of term had arrived, and Larisa and Draco were able to head home for Christmas. Larisa sat across from Draco in the train compartment, reading her book. She kept turning to the pages that looked as though ink had been poured over them, wondering what had been on those pages. She also continued to run her finger of Karina Rei's name, as if it would tell her directly who the person was.

"Draco, were there ever any Death Eaters with the first name Karina?" Larisa asked.

"I don't know, to be honest." Draco replied. "You should ask my dad, he'd probably know."

"I guess." Larisa said, flipping to the last page, when an old piece of parchment came fluttering out. It landed on the floor, and Larisa slowly bent over and picked it up. She drew a quick breath when she read it.

**&%$&%$&%$**

_**This book harbors a curse.**_

_**Only a pureblood with no muggles,  
mudbloods, or blood traitors  
in their family may handle this book.**_

_**As long as the Rei name stays alive,  
this book will carry said curse.**_

_**~Borislav Rei, 1973~**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa gasped again.

"Draco, you were right, only a pureblood can touch this book, but said pureblood can't have any muggleborns, blood traitors, or muggles in their family." She explained, holding the note out to him. Draco narrowed his eyes at the note.

"No offense, but your family is messed up."

"You think I haven't figured that out, yet?" Larisa asked, tucking the note into the book. "The curse will subside once I get married, the name will die out, thank God."

"Yeah..." Draco said quietly. "Umbridge was pretty cheesed off this week, wasn't she?"

"Yep. Potter and the Weasley's left, right out from under her nose!" Larisa said, glad for the change of subject. "I'm surprised she didn't pop a blood vessel!"

"She's going to stop at nothing to bring Hogwarts under her complete control."

"If she starts screening mail, I'll purposely send curses and hate mail directed at her." Larisa said scathingly, setting the book next to her. Again, it was silent, when finally the train arrived at Kings Cross. Larisa pulled her coat on, and she glanced out the window. A tall elderly woman was standing near Narcissa and Lucius, and she was slightly hunched over. Larisa thought nothing of it as she grabbed her trunk and followed Draco off the train. They walked over to Lucius and Narcissa, when the old woman came hobbling over. Narcissa looked at the woman, and shock spread over her face.

"Karina! I didn't see you there!" Narcissa said, and Larisa stared at the old woman. She had long, wispy grey hair, a wrinkled pale face, and violently purple eyes. She wore a long, faded green cloak and black gloves, and she held onto a cane. She was looking at Larisa with interest in her eyes, which looked very excited.

"Hello Narcissa." Karina said. She had a raspy, but sweet, kind sounding voice. She smiled at Larisa, revealing slightly crooked teeth. "So you're Larisa...Wonderful I can finally meet my niece..."

"Niece?" Larisa repeated. The old woman nodded.

"Yes, honey. I'm Karina Rei. Your father's sister." She said patiently. Larisa stared at the woman.

"So there's...Five people left in the family? Including your mother?" Larisa asked, and the woman began to laugh.

"No, there's four. Sophia must have told you I'm your grandmother. Well, I'm not, but I'm old enough to be." She laughed. "I'm sixteen years older than your father. Agnessa, your grandmother, died when Borislav was seventeen. Sophia was under the impression I was his mother, the age difference is so large."

"So your my aunt? Dad never said he had a sister...Then again, he never told me anything, he was always looking at me muttering something before he went to Azkaban." Larisa said to herself.

"I remember when Borislav went to prison, the little toad..." Karina said sadly. "How have you been?"

"Well...Life hasn't been too bad...Then again, I don't think it can get any worse..." Larisa said. Karina's eyes drooped a little, and she looked quite sympathetic.

"I heard what happened between you and Sophia. I must say, your survival proves you take after the Irli side. They were extremely tough, it's quite a shame what happened to them after Sophia was born."

"What happened?" Larisa asked. Karina laughed again and pat Larisa on the shoulder.

"You shall find out in due time, dearest. You're a little young."

"I'm fifteen." Larisa said reproachfully, remembering Umbridge's remarks about how Larisa understood very little about life. Larisa did not like being treated like a child.

"I'll see you again soon, Larisa." Karina said, nodding briefly at her before turning to Narcissa. "Thank you for contacting me." With that, Karina shuffled away and disaparated. Larisa turned to look at Narcissa, who smiled sweetly.

"Times like these, Larisa, we need all the help we can get. Karina is an extremely skilled witch. Takes after her mother."

"How would you know?" Larisa asked as they walked towards the barrier.

"Sophia, Borislav, and I were all at school together. Sophia was an extremely bright and talented witch, much like you. She's a few years younger than me. It's a shame how she turned out." Narcissa explained. They passed through the barrier, and Larisa felt a plummeting in her stomach. She was a lot like Sophia, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
****but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

**_

_******Bad move, Narcissa...Bad move...(Read&Review)**  
_


	18. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Eighteen: Explanations~*~*~**

Larisa paced around her room, her mind whirling around. She didn't want to believe she was like Sophia, but the proof was too great. Frustrated, Larisa flopped down onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow, still trying to think. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in..." Larisa said, her voice muffled by the pillow. Narcissa opened the door and poked her head into the room.

"You alright? You've been acting funny since we got home." She asked, coming into the room and closing the door.

"I'm fine." Larisa lied.

"Tell the truth, Larisa." Narcissa said sharply, sitting down on the bed. Larisa lifted her face from the pillow.

"Well, I don't want to be like Sophia." Larisa said, turning over.

"Larisa..." Narcissa sighed. "I know you don't, but you can't help that."

"That's what I'm upset about. I don't want to end up like her." Larisa paused. "What was my mum like when she was at Hogwarts?"

"Well, a lot like you. She was very smart for her age, knew quite a bit of Dark magic by her second year...She also had a very nasty temper. She was good at Quidditch, and she was a favorite of the old Potions Master, Professor Slughorn...Borislav was also a favorite of his, he liked to favor some students over others. Sometimes because of talent, sometimes because he knew they'd be famous some day."

"Sounds like a great teacher..." Larisa said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"It was kind of annoying, to be honest. There are a few differences between you and Sophia, though."

"What?" Larisa asked hopefully.

"Sophia loved the Dark Arts, and she knew things that would make the _Dark Lord's_ skin crawl." Narcissa said gravely.

"I hate the Dark Arts..." Larisa murmured.

"I know that." Narcissa said. "Does that make you feel any better?"

"A little. I still don't like being like Sophia, though..."

"Well, there are probably more differences between you two." Narcissa said with a tone of finality. She stood up and crossed the room, pausing to open the door. She then turned to look at Larisa. "Karina is coming over tomorrow, if that cheers you up a little. You can ask her anything you want." Narcissa then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Larisa smiled a little to herself. She wasn't completely like Sophia.

**&%$&%$&%$**

The next day was Christmas eve, and around five o'clock, the doorbell rang. Larisa stood at the top of the steps, watching as Narcissa opened the front door.

"Hello, Karina!" She said brightly, and the old witch came stumping into the room.

"Hello, Narcissa." She said, her violently purple eyes sweeping the entry hall. They traveled upwards and came to rest on Larisa. She smiled at her, and Larisa smiled back. "Hello, Larisa."

"Hi, Aunt Karina." Larisa said, sweeping down the stairs. She stood in front of Karina, looking up at her. Even though she was hunched over, she was still quite tall. "Can I ask you a few questions? About mum and dad?" Larisa asked meekly.

"Of course." Karina said as she and Larisa walked into the drawing room. Karina sat down on the couch, and Larisa sat in the armchair across from the couch. "So what do you want to know?"

"What was dad like when he was a kid?" Larisa asked. Karina closed her eyes, as if trying to remember. After a few seconds, she opened them.

"He was a funny kid. Bit off in the head. He was very bright, though, and was able to exersize control over his magical skills by age five. Knew a lot by the time he was in his first year at Hogwarts. He could do nonverbal spells and he knew curses that seventh years didn't know."

"So I take it you grew up in a very Dark household?" Larisa asked.

"Sadly, yes. Our father was an old follower of Gellert Grindelwald, as was our mother. Grindelwald was defeated by your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, in 1945. I was about four years old. Our parents avoided capture somehow, but we continued to live in Russia. I was sent to Hogwarts, as was your father, and our parents, the whole Rei line has gone to Hogwarts, even though we all lived in Russia and it would have made more sense to go to Durmstrang."

"Was the whole Rei line in Slytherin?"

"Yes, and the Irli line. The whole Irli line were Dark wizards, and they were the second oldest pureblood family in Russia. They were quite similar to the Rei's, showing signs of magic at two months, mainly born in late February or early March, and always being in Slytherin. A trait quite unique to the Irli line was the gift of Parseltounge-"

"Is that why I can speak it?" Larisa asked, astounded. Karina nodded, a look of interest on her face.

"Yes, that's why. I don't know if Sophia can speak it, though. I highly doubt she can. The only other wizarding family line in history that had all Parselmouths like the Irli's was the Slytherin line. Any other questions?"

"Yes, what happened to the Irli line? You said something bad happened to them...?"

"Ah, a prophecy was made by Cassandra Trelawney many many years ago, it said something about the destruction of the line. Sophia was the last Irli that didn't die at a young age or be born a squib."

"Are there any Irli's left?" Larisa asked with interest

"I don't think so, they all died out when your mother married Borislav. There might be one or two. So far, though, you and Sophia are the only descendants left, and you, me, and Borislav are the only Rei's left. But, correct me if I'm wrong, weren't you believed to be a squib?"

"Yes, Sophia and Borislav panicked when I didn't show signs of magic at two months. I did show magic at age six, though. I'm different than most of the family, I was born in May, I showed magic later than the rest of the family..." Larisa rounded off. Karina fixed her violent purple eyes on Larisa, nodding.

"I left Russia when you were two months old. I had a feeling you'd be different, and indeed you were, but you still carry some traits, like being in Slytherin. You carry traits mostly from the Irli side, though, like Parseltounge, highly advanced magical skills, and a bunch of other things." Karina said. Larisa stared at her hands, taking everything in.

"Does the Rei line have highly advanced magical skills?" Larisa asked quietly.

"Well, yes and no. Yes, because we can get control of our magic at an early age. No, because of some magic being too difficult. Borislav was the exception to this, he could do very powerful and difficult magic at an early age." Karina explained. "It was very disturbing, I knew he was going to head towards the Dark side."

"You seem to know a lot of things." Larisa pointed out. Karina smiled, arching an eyebrow.

"It's who I am, dear. I find things out, and I remember them." Karina said with a smile.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Sophia marched down the hallway, an evil smile plastered on her face. She stopped in front of Borislav's cell, her eyes alive with excitement. "Borislav, less than a month left until the Dark Lord breaks you out of here." She said.

"Well well well, Sophia...You're STILL scarred from Lari's attack?" Bellatrix asked in a lofty voice. Sophia snapped around and glared at Bellatrix, her hazel eyes narrowed into slits. "Pity, isn't it? Well, Lari IS ten times more powerful than you."

"Shut your face, Lestrange. You know nothing of what happened."

"I do so, from the looks of Lari, how badly scarred she is. You, on the other hand, look a little worse than her. Your eye is still deformed, you're still missing a couple teeth-"

"I said SHUT UP." Sophia snarled. Bellatrix laughed.

"It's all talk, Sophia. All talk. Maybe you can heal those scars, but you don't want to."

"Why would I not want to heal these scars?" Sophia said scathingly. Bellatrix smirked, then pulled her hair out of her face.

"Maybe you're secretly proud of her for being able to inflict some damage?" Rodolphus suddenly said before Bellatrix could speak.

"Or maybe she CAN'T heal the scars..." Another voice said.

"Rookwood..." Bellatrix said angrily. "Now then...Rodolphus has a point, Sophia. You don't want to admit it, but you're proud of Lari, aren't you?"

"I hate that little worm. I've never liked her, she's an insult, do you hear me? An insult!" Sophia said, fire erupting in her eyes.

"Proof that you're proud of her; reluctance to admit it." Rabastan pointed out.

"Maybe she really isn't..."

"Rookwood!" Bellatrix snapped.

"Listen to me, that girl is a stupid, insolent little worm, and I'd never be proud of her, even if she killed something. She's tainted the family honor-"

"So? My own sister tainted the Black family honor by running off with a muggle born, but do I call HER an 'insolent little worm'? Do I swear to kill her? Do I swear to make her life hell"

"Larisa is a different case. The brat-"

"Just freaking admit you're proud of her, Sophia..." Rodolphus said in a warning tone.

"Maybe she isn't-"

"ROOKWOOD!" The three Lestranges shouted in unison.

"Fine, fine, I'll shut up." Rookwood said angrily.

"Listen to me, I hate that little brat, and I'm sickened by her-"

"Which is why you had no trouble making her feel miserable." Rabastan finished. Sophia scowled at him, and Bellatrix gave a snort of laughter.

"Lari's not miserable all the time anymore. She's found a good friend in Draco, I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating-" Bellatrix began to say, and Sophia froze, looking as though she was choking on her own breath. She continued to sputter for a few more seconds before she could collect herself, and Bellatrix smirked. Sophia looked as though she'd just been slapped, and her face twisted into a scowl.

"Well, there's the proof she's not proud of Larisa-"

"Rookwood, you said you'd shut up!" Bellatrix snapped.

"Well, it's true...I mean look, she can't comprehend Larisa being happy, it kills her, she depends on Larisa's sadness and misery like the dementors depend on...Sadness and misery..."

"Good analogy, Rookwood. Now shut up." Rabastan said harshly.

"Fine." Rookwood snapped. Sophia nodded at Borislav, then stomped away, her mind rapidly swirling around.

** _Larisa's happy now...I cannot allow this to happen._ **She thought, angrily.** _Then again, she IS my daughter...No, I did not just think that. She's not related to me in any way. I hate the insolent little worm._ **Sophia smiled to herself, when realization crashed over her.** _Rabastan, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus WERE right...I AM slightly proud of Larisa..._ **Sophia shook her head violently, trying to knock the thought out of her head. She hated Larisa.

Or did she?

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

_**

**Dundundun...(Read&Review)  
**


	19. Running From Emotions

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Nineteen: Running from Emotions~*~*~**

Larisa woke up early on Christmas morning, unable to sleep. Silently, she got out of bed and pulled on her robe, then opened her door and tiptoed out. Quietly, she walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the first floor, then into the drawing room. She sat down on the couch and stared into the fireplace, contemplating what she learned yesterday. She couldn't seem to work things out, and it felt that Karina hadn't told her everything.

"Can't sleep?" Draco asked, entering the room.

"Nope. My mind won't shut down." Larisa replied as Draco sat next to her.

"What's on your mind?"

"Some stuff Karina told me yesterday. I really am a lot like Sophia..."

"No, you're not. You're way nicer, and you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"But if said fly was buzzing around my head, said fly would die." Larisa pointed out. Draco laughed at this comment. "Well, I'm a lot like her mentally. We both have very nasty tempers."

"Really? I never noticed..." Draco said sarcastically. "At least you seem to be able to exercise some control over your temper."

"Yeah, well, I still lose control sometimes." Larisa muttered, folding her arms.

"Sometimes. Most of the time you're really sweet." Draco said, and Larisa flushed a delicate shade of pink.

"I have a question...What happened at Hogwarts when I wasn't there, the first three years?" Larisa asked, keeping her voice level.

"Well, it was quite interesting. In the second year a Basilisk got loose in the school and petrified most of the muggleborns. Third year, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and they had dementors posted all around the school. They particularly liked trying to suck Potter's soul out." Draco explained. Larisa shuddered a little.

"Dementors at the school? Was Dumbledore, like, insane or something?"

"No, it was Ministry-ordered."

"Of course, the Ministry of Morons made everyone suffer." Larisa said sourly. "Seriously, they are so corrupted it's not even funny. What are they playing at, dementors? That's cruel and unusual punishment!"

"I'd have to agree. It does seem to be full of morons." Draco replied. "First year was quite interesting, the Sorcerers Stone was hidden at the school, and the Dark Lord was after it, he even possessed the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to try and get at it. It was mildly disturbing."

"I'd say so...You'd have to be insane to not be disturbed by that..." Larisa said in a horrified tone.

"So what was life at Durmstrang like?" Draco asked, and Larisa's heart leapt into her throat.

"Well, I'll tell you if you want to listen to a long speech." She said.

"I'm willing to listen."

"Good. Well, where to begin? Lets see, first year...We started learning the theory of the Unforgivable Curses in my first year. It was quite awful, really. We learned basic Defense only, we mainly studied the Dark Magic. Second year, we started practicing the Unforgivable Curses. We had to practice the Cruciatus and Imperius curses on students who had detentions." Larisa began, looking at the ceiling. "It was awful, to be honest. The Dark Arts are not interesting in any way, shape, or form."

"I'll take your word for it."

"So who were the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers before I came? I heard the job is jinxed or something." Larisa asked.

"Let's see...In my first year there was Professor Quirrel, he got possessed by the Dark Lord...Then there was Professor Lockhart in my second year, he was very stuck up, he claimed he did a lot of stuff, but his memory got wiped in the end of the year. After him, there was Professor Lupin in my third year, he turned out to be a werewolf, and he was sacked."

"And last year there was Moody, and he turned out to be a Death Eater under the polyjuice potion and the real Moody was locked in a trunk...So that makes...?"

"One sacked, one dead, one got his memory removed, and one was locked in a trunk for nine months." Draco said, counting on his fingers.

"Yes, I believe the job is jinxed." Larisa said. "Have any of them been worse than the old bat we're stuck with?"

"No, but Lockhart came close. We hardly learned anything, he really just boasted about everything he did. He was usually annoyed with Potter, because Potter's more famous than him...Potter did a lot of stupid things in the second year, and Lockhart said he was to blame because he made Potter want more fame..." Draco said, and Larisa burst out laughing.

"Sounds like an eventful year, having him as a teacher." She said between giggles.

"Well, he released Cornish Pixies in the classroom-"

"Good grief, hopefully nobody got hurt..."

"Nobody got hurt, but everyone was quite shaken."

"Lockhart sounds like he was an idiot."

"He was, but he looks intelligent next to Umbridge." Draco said, and Larisa rolled her eyes.

"I wonder how many 'Educational Decrees' she'll have put out by the time we get back to Hogwarts?" Larisa asked herself. "I'm expecting one or two, at least."

"She'll probably put one out when we get back...She'll also probably finally sack someone."

"I don't want her to get rid of Hagrid or Trelawney." Larisa sighed. "Trelawney's helped me a lot this year, I don't think she's a fraud, and Hagrid's just too nice."

"Hagrid is nice, but maybe he should tone it down a bit on monstrous creatures..." Draco said.

"The thestrals were fine, though. They do have a double X classification, and that means that they're harmless!"

"I kind of wish I could see them..." Draco said quietly. Larisa looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Well, if you want to see them, there's two options...Go to a Death Eater battle or have Sophia try to gouge your eye out."

"I'll pass, thanks. Did it hurt when Sophia tried to gouge your eye out?"

"At first, yes, and I thought I was a goner and that I would never be able to see again, but then my eyesight came back, and, well, now I can see invisible things." Larisa explained. "Kind of freaky, if you ask me..."

"At least now nobody can sneak up on you?" Draco suggested.

"She increased my eyesight, Draco. Not my hearing." Larisa laughed.

**&%$&%$&%$**

"For the last time Lestrange, I am NOT proud of Larisa!" Sophia snarled, glaring at Bellatrix. Bellatrix merely glared back at her with a defiant expression.

"You sure about that?" Bellatrix snarled back, holding at the bars on her cell door. "I'm sure we could get a couple Aurors to preform Legilimency on you-"

"The Aurors would never listen to you, and I'm highly skilled in Occlumency, so shut up."

"You shut up." Bellatrix spat. "Most Slytherins are skilled in Occlumency, so that's why you don't surprise me."

"Really, Lestrange. You should shut up instead."

"Why should I listen to you?" Bellatrix asked defiantly, folding her arms.

"Because I have a wand, and you don't." Sophia spat, pulling her wand out. Bellatrix reached out and knocked it out of her hand, smirking. "What the-?"

"Manual _Expelliarmus_, Sophia. You should try it. Just as effective as the spell." Bellatrix sneered. Sophia stood still, stunned, before bending over and picking up her wand, which she tucked back into her pocket. "Now, I know you're proud of Larisa for inflicting some damage, even though it was your face. That's not a very good reason to be proud, though."

"Who said I was even proud of the little brat?" Sophia snarled.

"Openly declaring you're not proud of her, constantly telling yourself you're not proud of her? Wow, you lie to yourself a lot, Sophia." Bellatrix said in a lofty voice. Sophia's right eye twitched a little bit, and for a minute she stood quite still, trying to gain control of her temper.

"I hate the little brat." Sophia said, her voice cracking. Bellatrix smirked and folded her arms. "Wipe that smile off your face!" Bellatrix still continued to smirk at Sophia, and Sophia knew the battle was lost. Angrily, she turned on her heal and stomped down the passageway towards the exit.

"Running won't help you, Sophia! You can never hide from your own feelings!" Bellatrix shouted after her. Sophia continued to walk forward. She needed to hide her face for a while, nobody would ever think of her the same again if they saw Sophia Rei crying...

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Well, we see now that Sophia is going to get a taste of what Larisa feels like...Seems that Sophia is turning human, doesn't it? (Read&Review)  
_**


	20. More Alike than You Think

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty: More Alike than You Think~*~*~**

"Well, we'll see you two after summer. Good luck on your O.." Narcissa said, hugging Larisa and Draco before turning and walking back into the Fidelius Charm's enchantments. Larisa then turned to face Draco.

"You want to call the Knight Bus?" She asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, I don't know how."

"You just point your wand at the street with your wand arm." Larisa explained, turning to face the road. She took her wand out of her pocket and held in slackly in her left hand while Draco took several steps backwards. Larisa gulped, then tightened her grip on her wand. "Ready?" There was a scraping noise as Draco dragged their trunks away from the curb.

"Yes." He said. Larisa gulped again, then swung her left arm out at the street. Instantly, a violently purple, triple-decker bus arrived on the street with a loud banging noise. Larisa sprang backwards, and the bus came to a halt, and a youth in a purple jumped down off the bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus-"

"I'm well aware of that, sir." Larisa said, tugging on her collar a little before grabbing the handle of her trunk.

"No, I've got it." The youth said. "I'm Stan Shunpike."

Larisa climbed onto the bus and looked around. There were oddly assorted chairs crammed into the bus, some having overturned at the stop. People were still getting up, several grumbling. Larisa climbed the steps and paused at the second deck to look around. It was much like the first deck, and near the front there was a witch with a shawl wrapped around her head, and she was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. There were a few locks of shiny, black hair coming out of the shawl, and it's color and gleam looked oddly familiar. The witch looked up, and Larisa met her eyes. They were hazel, and there was a certain mad glint about them that looked oddly familiar...

**&%$&%$&%$**

Sophia heard a very familiar voice coming up the stairs, and it made her want to cry a little. She quickly whipped out her handkerchief and started to dab her eyes. She didn't want to look like she had been crying. The footsteps stopped, and Sophia stole a glance. There, standing feet away from her, was Larisa. Their eyes seemed to lock, and Sophia could see pure hatred in Larisa's mismatched eyes. Sophia wanted to say something, but she saw that Draco, who was standing behind Larisa, was glaring at her as well. Sophia tried to tear her eyes away from Larisa's, but it seemed as though Larisa had locked their eyes into position. Sophia soon came to admire the way Larisa's eyes shone, even though there was nothing but hatred and anger in them. Sophia slowly blinked, and again tried to tear her eyes from Larisa's gaze.

"I hate you..." Larisa mouthed at her. Sophia didn't feel the normal stabbing feeling she had when someone insulted her, though. In fact, the insult seemed to bounce off of her.

** _Maybe I DO hate Larisa...Maybe I'm NOT proud of her..._ **

**&%$&%$&%$**

"I hate you..." Larisa mouthed at Sophia. Quickly, she turned and continued up to the third deck, Draco close behind her. They walked towards the front, and they sat down behind an old woman with iron grey hair. They paid Stan eleven Sickles, and then he sat down near the old woman. Larisa then recognized the three people who were with the old woman. "Hi, Tonks." She said, and the old woman snapped around to look at her.

"Hello, Larisa." She said. "Nice coat."

"Narcissa gave this to me." Larisa said stiffly, smoothing out her sleeve. It was a dark green coat that went down to her knees and hugged tight against her, making it slightly difficult to breath.

"My mum has crazy ideas about Christmas presents..." Draco said, patting Larisa on the shoulder. "Besides, you look nice."

"I don't like not being able to breathe." Larisa said, tugging at the collar. The Knight Bus swayed dangerously as they sped down a muggle motorway, but Larisa wasn't aware of that. She was deep in thought, wondering why Sophia was on the Knight Bus. With a long banging noise, the bus soon shot forwards, and then came to a screaming halt in front of The Leaky Cauldron. Larisa pressed her nose against the window and saw Sophia, shaking slightly, walking towards the entrance.

"What is it?" Draco asked, getting up off the floor.

"Sophia's walking into The Leaky Cauldron." Larisa said. She made to get up, when Draco grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't even THINK about going after her." He hissed in her ear.

"Fine." Larisa snapped, and Draco released her shoulder.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Sophia pushed the door to The Leaky Cauldron open and stepped inside. Tom, the barman, looked up at her and gave her a tiny wrist flick.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Rei." He said as Sophia came striding up to the bar and sat down. "What will you be having today?"

"I'll take a butterbeer." Sophia said, slapping some money down on the counter, then resting her head in her hands.

"Something wrong?" Tom asked as he passed her the bottle.

"Well, yes. It's my daughter, Larisa." She said, taking a sip of her drink. "I'm starting to like her, but she hates me."

"You two aren't living together anymore?" Tom asked, wiping a glass off.

"No. We haven't been living under the same roof for almost two years." Sophia said, her voice strained. "Problem is, she hates me, I hate her, but I also _don't_ hate her-" Sophia was interrupted by the door opening, and an old woman with wispy grey hair and violently purple eyes came hobbling in.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rei-" Tom froze and looked from Sophia to the old woman, and the old woman was staring at Sophia, hatred etched on her face.

"Sophia..." She said scathingly.

"Karina..." Sophia said, also very scathingly. "You've finally tracked me down?"

"Yes. I needed to get a look at you. Looks like Larisa did a number on you?" Karina said, sitting down at the bar. "Nothing today, I'm here on important bisnuss." Karina held up a hand, and Tom paused, before quickly walking into the back.

"What do you want?" Sophia asked, her cold tone coming back.

"That's no way to speak to your sister-in-law." Karina snapped, and Sophia choked on her butterbeer.

"SISTER-in-law? But, but-"

"Looks are deceiving, Sophia. Take Larisa, for example. That girl is rail thin, and she still managed to beat the snot out of you." Karina said, looking down at her fingernails. "I'm certainly old enough to be your mother-in-law, but I'm not. Your mother-in-law died when Borislav was seventeen. Now, I have something to ask you."

"Don't bother." Sophia snapped before taking another sip of butterbeer.

"Do you speak Parseltounge?" Karina asked, and again, Sophia choked on her drink.

"_Of course I do. I'm an Irli, aren't I not?_" She asked savagely. Karina smiled back at her.

"Well, then, Larisa DOES take after you...She speaks Parseltounge, as well. Not to mention that black streak in her hair, and that nasty temper of hers. You two are more alike than you think, Sophia, so I don't see why you still want to kill her. Do you just want to kill her because she exists?" Sophia felt as though she had been stabbed, and she froze. Karina smirked at her, and Sophia was reminded of Bellatrix, how she had smirked at Sophia just a few days ago...

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa was about to enter the gates onto the Hogwarts grounds, when Remus called out to her.

"Larisa, a word, please?" He called.

"See you in the common room." Larisa murmured to Draco before turning and walking back to Remus and Tonks. "Yes?"

"Snape has requested that you go down to his office every Monday night at six. He needs your help in teaching Harry Occlumency."

"Why me?" Larisa asked in a panicked tone.

"Because you're related to Sophia, and she's a very accomplished Occlumens." Remus explained. "He's hoping you inherited your mother's talent. If you didn't, then he's hoping you inherited your father's talent in Legilimency."

"I don't want ANY of those talents. Anything that connects me to those two makes me die a little on the inside." Larisa snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, you are related, and you can't help that. Now remember, every Monday at six o'clock. Off you go, then." Remus said, patting her on the shoulder. Larisa grabbed her trunk and started to walk towards the castle, praying that she couldn't do Occlumency or Legilimency.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa's hopes were dashed. She could do Occlumency. After the lesson, Harry turned to face her.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Larisa snapped, angry that she shared her mother's talents.

"Close your mind! How do you do it?"

"I just try not to think about anything. That, and my mum was very accomplished with Occlumency."

"Can Occlumency pass on through generations?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe my mum taught me when I was really little, I can't remember. Ask Snape." Larisa said, turning away from Harry. "I'll see you later. Tell Hermione I said hi." Harry clapped his hand to his scar suddenly. Larisa turned around to look at him. "You alright?"

"My scar is just hurting...My mind was attacked, so of course it would hurt." Harry said, rubbing it. Larisa tilted her head to the side, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Hmmm...Well, I'm sure it will feel better soon." Larisa said, turning around again and walking away. Just as she arrived at the wall that concealed the door into the Slytherin common room, her Dark Mark burned savagely.

At that very moment, hundreds of miles away, the walls of Azkaban blew out...

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

_**

**Oh cheese...First chapter of the miniclimax for this story!  
**


	21. Breakout

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-One: Breakout~*~*~**

Bellatrix sat in her cell, leaning against the wall, when suddenly her mark burned. She rubbed it, trying to get it to stop. A dementor glided past, but the chill never came. This concerned Bellatrix, and she made to get up, when suddenly...

There was an extremely loud explosion which rocked the building. The air filled with dust and smoke, then everything went still.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Bellatrix snapped while getting up, when another loud explosion rocked the building, then went still again. This explosion sounded closer, just a floor below. Bellatrix immediately backed up against the wall, then waited. She tilted her head so she could see through the bars of her door, and the wall at the end of the hall was undamaged.

Again, there was another explosion, this one bigger than the first two. Bellatrix saw the wall explode, and the building shook so violently that it knocked Bellatrix to the floor and chunks of rock and brick began to fall. There were several smaller explosions, and more chunks of rock flew around, until finally everything went still. Bellatrix slowly got to her feet, the air thick with dust. Bellatrix saw that her cell door had been blasted off it's hinges. Very slowly, she poked her head out into the hallway and stole a glance down towards the wall, which had exploded. There were four masked Death Eaters walking down the hall, stepping over rubble. Slowly, Bellatrix stepped out of her cell. One of the Death Eater's removed their mask.

"Hi, Bellatrix." It was Lucius.

"WHY do we have to bring Lestrange with us?" The Death Eater behind him asked, and Bellatrix recognized the voice.

"The Dark Lord told us to, Sophia." Lucius snapped. Sophia ripped her hood off and glared at him. Bellatrix sighed angrily, then immediately regretted it as Sophia turned her glare on her.

"Oh stop it, Sophia." Bellatrix snapped, tearing her eyes away.

"Do you REALLY want to talk like that, Lestrange?" Borislav asked, stepping out of his cell. Sophia handed him his wand, and Bellatrix took a quick step backwards.

"Oh, can it, you three." Rodolphus snapped, stepping out of his cell. "Why do you three always need to attempt to kill each other? It gets quite annoying after a while."

"Agreed..." Lucius said as he handed Rodolphus and Bellatrix their wands.

"Oi, Rabastan!" Rodolphus barked, and Rabastan came out of his cell, rubbing his head.

"Stupid brick landed on my head." He mumbled as a masked Death Eater handed him his wand.

"Right, now lets get the hell out of here..." Lucius said, and they all began to rush down the hallway to the point where the wall used to be. It was pouring down rain, and dementors were swooping through the sky. The cold, salty air blew at everyone, and Bellatrix shuddered as they turned left and continued down the hallway to the stairs, Sophia in the lead. They passed a body of one of the Aurors, his eyes staring upwards, unseeing.

"Oh God, you d-" She whispered frantically to Lucius, when he waved his hand to get her to shut up.

"Sophia's work." He whispered back as they entered the stairwell. "She killed three Aurors...The rest are all just Stunned."

"Oh no, oh no..." Bellatrix whispered, closing her eyes. As they walked into the huge lobby, there were two Aurors also staring upwards, unseeing. They passed one, and Sophia kicked him aside. Several others lay around, Stunned or dead, Bellatrix didn't know. They finally got out onto the island, and they walked to the edge. There was a small crowd of Death Eaters there, some masked, some wearing their Azkaban uniforms. Among them were Dolohov, Rookwood, Travers, and a few others.

"Alright, we have everyone!" Lucius called, and then everyone started to turn and Disaparate. Soon, only Sophia, Borislav, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Lucius remained behind. "Where are you two heading?" Lucius asked, addressing Sophia and Borislav.

"We're heading out to circle outside the Hogwarts grounds and try to get a hold of Larisa." Borislav said before he grabbed Sophia's hand, turned, and Disaparated with a faint popping noise. Bellatrix felt her eyes go wide, and she grabbed onto Rodolphus's shoulder for support.

"Oh God..." Was all she managed to say. Lucius immediately started to pace around, mumbling to himself. "Damn them..." Bellatrix hissed, aiming a kick a a pebble on the ground.

"Alright, here's what we're going to need to do..." Lucius said, stopping his pacing. "I'll have to tip off Dumbledore-Yes, I just said that, don't give me that look-about this, and he'll manage to get Larisa out of Hogwarts for a couple months..."

"But where are we going to hide her?" Bellatrix asked hysterically.

"You two can still get into your house?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but it's probably full of dust." Bellatrix said, her voice strained. "It's Unplottable, and nobody knows where it is except for me, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Narcissa, you, and Larisa."

"Excellent..." Lucius said. "Alright, come on..." With that, the three turned and Disaparated to Malfoy Manor.

**&%$&%$&%$**

They Aparated onto the grounds, and Lucius swung the front door open. Narcissa appeared at the top of the steps.

"Bella!" She cried, and she came racing down the steps and pulled Bellatrix into a hug. Bellatrix remained quite stiff, trying not to let panic take over.

"Cissy..." She croaked, her voice cracking. Narcissa also stiffened a little.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Borislav...He's out of Azkaban..." Bellatrix said. She couldn't go on any farther, she didn't want to start crying. Narcissa went rigid and released Bellatrix.

"Come with me, sit down in the drawing room, I might have a Calming Draught somewhere..." Narcissa said, pulling Bellatrix down the hall towards the drawing room. They walked inside the room, and Bellatrix sat down and buried her face in her hands as Narcissa went tearing off to the kitchen.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa's Mark burned, and she shot awake, panting slightly. She ran the back of her hand across her forehead and slumped back into the pillows.

"_Lumos_." Larisa heard Daphne mutter, and then she saw Daphne staring across the room at her. "You alright, Larisa?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...Just a nightmare." Larisa panted.

"You sure? You're really pale, paler than you normally are."

"Like I said, it was a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I had a nightmare that my dad killed Bella..." Larisa mumbled.

"Oh. You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Daphne, I'm fine."

"Alright, then. Goodnight. _Nox_." The wand light went out, and Larisa rolled onto her side and curled up, trying to get back to sleep, but she couldn't rid her mind of the nightmare.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

**_

**Read and review, please!  
**


	22. Flight

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Two: Flight~*~*~**

Larisa walked into the Great Hall the next morning. She thought she saw Dumbledore watching her as she walked over to the Slytherin table, but brushed it off. She took her usual seat next to Draco, who was oddly stiff. Pansy and Daphne were sitting across from him, both very white in the face. Daphne seemed to be hiding a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ under a book. Larisa's eye traveled up to the staff table, and it was obvious Dumbledore was staring at her now, as was Snape and Umbridge, who was glaring at her. Snape and Dumbledore, however, had looks of deep concern on their faces. Daphne turned to look at Dumbledore, and Larisa swore she could see him give Daphne a tiny nod. Daphne then slowly turned to face Larisa, and she took a deep breath.

"Larisa..." She said slowly.

"What?" Larisa asked. Slowly, Daphne lifted up the book, and with shaking hands, picked up the copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"There's something in there that you need to see..." She said, slowly handing Larisa the paper. Larisa gave her a confused look, then looked down at the front page. Eleven pictures blinked up at her, ten wizards and a witch, all under a huge title about a mass breakout from Azkaban. She read through the names, panic mounting.

**&%$&%$&%$**

_**Antonin Dolohov  
Augustus Rookwood  
Bellatrix Lestrange  
Rodolphus Lestrange  
Rabastan Lestrange  
Borislav Rei**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa nearly choked on her own breath and didn't bother reading the rest of the names. With shaking hands, she handed the paper back to Daphne, then wiped her eyes.

"He's out." She said, her voice cracking. Draco squeezed her wrist.

"It's going to be alright, Lari." He said. Larisa didn't pay attention, and she closed her eyes, tears forming. She opened her eyes again, and she saw Snape and Dumbledore rise and leave the staff table. Dumbledore walked up towards the doors into the Great Hall and left the Great Hall, while Snape came walking over to Larisa. Larisa saw Umbridge making to get up, when McGonagall stood up and walked over to her. Suddenly, Larisa felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, we're getting you out of here..." Snape's voice said, and slowly, Larisa got up. McGonagall came sweeping down to them and grabbed Larisa's right elbow, and Snape grabbed her left.

"Come on, lets go...We're going to get you out of here, just hang in there..." McGonagall said in her ear. Larisa was aware that, even though the students were still talking, their eyes were on her as the two teachers lead her out of the Great Hall.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked.

"He's g-going t-to k-kill m-me...B-Bori-islav..." She managed to say.

"No, he's not. He's not going to get you, Larisa, Dumbledore got some of the Order members to patrol Hogsmeade-"

"He's in Hogsmeade?!" Larisa cried, panic taking control as they arrived outside Dumbledore's office. Larisa didn't hear the password, but they walked up the spiral staircase, and McGonagall opened the door. Dumbledore was standing behind his desk, Tonks and Kingsley in front of the desk, facing Dumbledore, and then, near the cabinet where Dumbledore stored the pensive...

"Bella!" Larisa cried, and she rushed over to Bellatrix, who grabbed onto Larisa and pulled her into a strangling hug.

"Minerva, go keep watch for Dolores, please. Don't let her in here until I give the say-so." Dumbledore said. McGonagall nodded and walked out the door. Larisa started to cry onto Bellatrix's shoulder, desperately wanting all of this to just be a dream.

"It's okay, Lari, it's alright, I'm right here..." Bellatrix whispered, patting Larisa on the back a little. "We've got a plan, you'll be fine."

"Alright, Kingsley, Nymphadora, you need to patrol Hogsmeade and keep a lookout for Borislav and or Sophia." Dumbledore explained. Larisa heard footsteps, the door opening and closing, and then there was silence. Bellatrix let go of Larisa, but still kept a firm grip on her shoulder. "Now then, Larisa, do you want to know what the plan is?"

"Y-yes, please..." Larisa stuttered. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Alright, then. The plan is as follows; I've lifted the Anti-Disaparation Jinx on my office, so you and Bellatrix will be able to Aparate to Malfoy Manor. You are to stay there until you get a message from me, and then you two will be heading to the Lestrange Manor." Dumbledore explained.

"Sir, why can't we just go directly to the Lestrange Manor?" Larisa asked quietly.

"We have to make sure it's safe to set foot in without the Ministry swooping down on you."

"Fair point." Larisa said, calming down a little.

"All of your things have been sent to Malfoy Manor, so you can continue in your studies while you're out of school." Dumbledore continued. "I'll send word if Sophia and Borislav have been spotted or caught. Any questions?" Larisa shook her head, when there was a knock at the door.

"Professor?" It was McGonagall.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked as McGonagall swung the door open.

"She wants to see you...Dolores."

"Alright. Give me five more minutes." Dumbledore said calmly. McGonagall nodded and closed the door while Dumbledore turned to face Larisa and Bellatrix. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Larisa said. "Thank you." With that, Bellatrix turned on the spot, and they Disaparated, vanishing just as the door swung open and Umbridge came marching in.

**&%$&%$&%$**

With a faint popping noise, Larisa and Bellatrix Aparated onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Larisa toppled over, suddenly very tired. Bellatrix bent over and grabbed her wrist, then pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, Lari. Let's get you inside." She said softly, grabbing back onto Larisa's shoulder. Larisa didn't respond, but started to walk towards the front door. They arrived at the front steps, and Bellatrix pulled the door open. Larisa stepped inside, and Bellatrix followed, closing the door with a snap. "Cissy, I've got her!" Bellatrix called as soon as the door shut. Larisa's eyelids began to droop as she and Bellatrix walked down the hallway and into the drawing room. Larisa sat down on the couch and tilted her head backwards, letting her eyes close.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room a little, her eyes resting on the clock. It was near eight o'clock in the evening.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Bellatrix said from an armchair that was across the room. She stood up and walked over to Larisa, then sat down next to her. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, now that I know Borislav and Sophia aren't going to get at me." Larisa said, rubbing her eyes. "Did you get the message from Dumbledore?"

"Not yet." Bellatrix said, and Larisa tilted her head backwards again, then closed her eyes.

"Let me know when it comes?" She asked.

"Of course." Belatrix replied before Larisa fell back to sleep.

**&%$&%$&%$**

"Knowing Dumbledore, however, he probably saw the atrical in the _Daily Prophet_ about your escape and sent Larisa into hiding..." Dolohov said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"But WHERE, if he did send her into hiding?" Borislav snapped, pacing around. He, Sophia, and Dolohov were just outside the gates of Hogwarts, planning.

"He wouldn't have sent her into hiding at Malfoy Manor, he knows I would have told you..." Sophia said scathingly. "Probably Russia, he probably reasoned with the old followers of Grindelwald who avoided capture to hide her..."

"I doubt there are any left, Sophia-" Dolohov began to say.

"_Silencio_!" Sophia snarled, and Dolohov fell silent. "Contadict me again, and the result will be quite painful...Now then-"

"Well, I do doubt there are any followers left...Wasn't my mum the last?" Borislav asked.

"Hmmm..." Sophia said, furrowing her eyebrows. "I'd have to say you're right...Grindelwald is still alive, though."

"Come on, you'll agree with him, but not me?" Dolohov snapped, breaking free of the Silencing Charm.

"_Silencio_!" Sophia snapped, and again Dolohov fell silent. "You are about to learn what happens to people who contradict me..." She hissed dangerously. Dolohov looked terrified as Sophia rose her wand. "_Crucio_..."

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

_**

**Yeah, sorry this is up late, considering it's Saturday...  
**


	23. House vs Occupants

**Author's Note: Being that I couldn't put Larisa in the cleanup at Order headquarters, I put a massive cleanup at Lestrange Manor. Only this time, the house elf isn't a little off in the head, and the creatures are ten times more dangerous. OK, enough of my babbling.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Three: House vs. Occupants~*~*~**

Larisa's eyes fluttered open again, and she found she was looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. She was also wrapped up in a rather dusty blanket, and the air was thick with dust. Quickly, she sat up and looked around the room. It was very dark in the room, there was a faint buzzing noise coming from the curtains, and there was dust everywhere. Larisa had a feeling she was being watched, and very slowly she turned her head and looked down at the floor. There, staring back up at her, was a very old house elf with large blue eyes. She was wearing an old pillowcase, and old rags that had been haphazardly sewed into slippers on her feet.

"Um...Hi?" Larisa asked. The house elf bowed to her.

"Hello. I am Fiona." Her voice was very scratchy with age, or possibly dust.

"I'm Larisa...Larisa Rei..." Larisa said uncertainly, noting how odd her name sounded without her middle name. The house elf bowed again, then looked back at Larisa.

"Miss Bella has told me to come get her when you woke up. I shall return momentarily." Then, the house elf snapped her fingers and vanished with a loud cracking noise. Larisa then took the time to look around the room. She looked around for a clock, but she couldn't read what it said, due to the fact it was covered in dust. Suddenly, in an archway that lead out of the room, Bellatrix appeared, looking disheveled. Her hair was completely insane, and she was covered in dust. The house elf came trotting into the room from behind her, bowed, then Disaparated with a loud crack.

"I see you're awake." Bellatrix said, panting slightly. Larisa got up and crossed the room.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Being that this place hasn't been inhabited for fourteen years-No, let me rephrase that-This place hasn't been inhabited by HUMANS for fourteen years, it's full of strange creatures...Just got rid of an old ghoul that moved into the attic, there's probably more around this place...Not to mention the amount of dust..."

"So is the day going to be spent making this place inhabitable again?" Larisa asked, tilting her head.

"Yes. Dumbledore gave you permission to use magic, being that I'll have to teach you for a while." Bellatrix said with a nod, when there was a loud crash from the floor above them. "Oh damn..." Bellatrix said softly before turning and speeding off towards the stairs. Larisa stepped out of the room and looked around the hallway.

"Bella was right, this place is full of dust..." She whispered to herself. Suddenly, Bellatrix appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Lari, I'm going to need your help...There's a boggart up here..." She panted.

"Um...I'm going to need my wand...And probably my copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._.." Larisa said, walking over to the stairs.

"Right, right...I'll just go get that..." Bellatrix said, turning and running down the hallway. Larisa climbed the stairs, getting her hand coated with dust. Bellatrix appeared again, brandishing Larisa's wand and book. She tossed them to Larisa, who caught them, and then there was another loud crashing noise. "Oh, come on!" Bellatrix said loudly, running down the hallway. Larisa followed close behind, turning the pages of her book. Bellatrix came to a door at the end of the hallway, and there was another loud crash. Bellatrix yanked the door open, and there was a trunk in the room that was shaking violently.

"Boggart?" Larisa asked, and Bellatrix nodded.

"I'm pretty sure. You want to get rid of it?" She asked.

"Well, alright." Larisa said. "Beware though, I fear disturbing things..."

"It's fine, it's fine..." Bellatrix said, walking over to the trunk. She got ready to open it, and it gave several violent jolts as Larisa pointed her wand at it. Bellatrix yanked open the lid and jumped backwards as a large mass of greenish smoke rose up out of the trunk.

"_Ridd_-" Larisa began to say, when the smoke twisted around in the air, forming a smaller version of the Dark Mark. Larisa stumbled backwards towards the door, her eyes wide.

"_Riddikulus_!" Bellatrix said loudly, and the Mark vanished. Larisa gulped then shook her head quickly, trying to forget what just happened. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live." Larisa said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Right, we got rid of the boggart. What else is infesting this place?"

"Doxys, a couple ghouls, a few pixies, I think I saw a pogrebin wandering around in the kitchen..." Bellatrix said, counting on her fingers.

"A pogrebin? I thought those were only in Russia!" Larisa exclaimed, stunned.

"Maybe it followed you here?" Bellatrix suggested jokingly. "We better go get rid of it before it starts following one of us around...Do you know how to get rid of them?"

"Simple hexes or kicking." Larisa said as they walked out of the room.

"Correct. This will count as your Care of Magical Creatures lesson for the day." Bellatrix said. They walked down the stairs, then down the hallway to the kitchen. Bellatrix pushed the door open, and clouds of dust came falling out.

"Eurgh!" Larisa said as a shower of dust fell down on her and Bellatrix.

"Ugh, I wish Fiona would hurry up with the dusting..." Bellatrix muttered angrily as they walked into the room. Larisa ran her hand across the counter, and about an inch of dust came off. There was a rustling noise in the corner, and Larisa saw a large, smooth rock in the corner of the room.

"I see the progrebin..." Larisa whispered, and she pointed her wand to the corner. Slowly, keeping her wand pointed at the rock, she moved towards it. It started to move towards Larisa, and then she swung her foot out and gave it a very sharp kick, knocking it unconscious. "Got it."

"Excellent. _Wingardium Leviosa_..." Bellatrix said, and the unconscious progrebin lifted up into the air. She made it drift over to the window, and Larisa opened it. Bellatrix made it float a little ways out the window, and then with a flick of her wand, the progrebin went sailing trough the air and landed outside the boundaries of the manor's enchantments.

"Lets hope there aren't any more of those..." Larisa said as she closed the window. "Should we work on getting rid of the dust?"

"Yeah, I think so...You take the right half, I'll take the left." Bellatrix said, pointing her wand at the counter. "_Scourgify_." Instantly, the counter cleared of all dust. Larisa pointed her wand at the floor.

"_Scourgify_!" The floor cleared of dust. After a few more minutes of Scouring Charms, the kitchen was dust free. Larisa grabbed the back of a chair and pulled it away from the table, then sat down. "I wonder what else there is in this house?"

"Well, there's a lot of doxys, you can hear them buzzing..." Bellatrix said, also sitting down. "There's probably also a bunch more boggarts lurking, and I heard Rodolphus shouting about a bundimun infestation in the basement-"

"Oh joy." Larisa said, twirling her wand between her fingers.

"Yes, I know, it's not pleasant...Let's hope Rabastan gets back soon."

"Where'd he go?" Larisa asked.

"He went to go get Karina. We're going to need her help in tackling boggarts, she's got a whole stock of Calming Draughts. We also need some food, and being that I can't leave the house..." Bellatrix's voice began to trail off.

"Oh, I see." Larisa said. "Why would we need Calming Draughts for tackling boggarts?"

"Well, between you and me, I have a nasty phobia of spiders." Bellatrix said, looking around the room.

"That's understandable. Lots of people hate spiders, me included. I just fear the Dark Mark a little more than spiders."

**&%$&%$&%$**

"_Stupefy_!" Larisa shouted, and a Stunned doxy fell to the floor. War had broken out in Lestrange Manor, the creatures getting more and more dangerous. Larisa and Rabastan were working to get rid of the doxy infestation in the front room while Rodolphus was trying to kill a swarm of spiders that had made an old coat closet their home. Bellatrix had fled from the room at the sight of the spiders, and Karina had followed to go try and calm her down. Several more doxys came flying out of the curtains, teeth barred. "Oh, come on!" Larisa moaned, brandishing her wand like a sword. Rabastan sent off several nonverbal Stunning Spells, each doxy falling to the floor with a small _thunk_ when they got hit.

"This would have been easier if we had some doxy spray..." He hissed while even more doxys zipped out of the curtains.

"_Stupefy_! Yeah, well, right now-_Stupefy_- Stunning will have to d-_STUPEFY_!" Finally, the last doxy fell onto the floor. "I'll clean these up, you go check the curtains for the doxy eggs." Rabastan walked over to the curtain and gave it a sharp poke with his wand.

"Eurgh..." He said as a shower of doxy eggs fell on the floor. Larisa picked up the Stunned doxys one by one, dropping them into a bucket. Ten minutes later, after much curtain poking and re-Stunning, all the doxys and doxy eggs had been removed. Larisa, who had tied her hair up, had strands of hair coming out of her ponytail, and she was exhausted. The door into the front room opened, and Karina came walking in.

"Good job in getting rid of the doxys." She said, her violent purple eyes sweeping the room, resting on the curtains.

"Is Bella alright?" Larisa asked, rubbing her forehead.

"She's fine, dear. Just a little shaken from the magnitude of spiders. Anyway, lunch is ready." Karina said as a china cabinet began to rattle. Larisa's eyes traveled over to it. "We'll tackle that after lunch."

"Alright." Larisa said as she followed Karina out of the room to the kitchen. The hallway had started to look normal again, but every so often something would move, causing everyone to jump. They had tackled seven pogrebins in the second floor hallway alone, and nobody had even ventured to the third floor yet. (Except for Bellatrix, who had gone into the attic due to very loud rattling noises that turned out to be a ghoul.) Karina opened the door to the kitchen, and she motioned for Larisa to enter first. Larisa walked in and sat down between Bellatrix and Rodolphus, and Karina sat across from Larisa. Bellatrix pushed a sandwich over to Larisa, and Larisa picked it up and started to eat it.

"So what are we going to work on after this?" Rabastan asked.

"I think we should brave the third floor, there's probably a lethifold or two, I saw large black cloaks on the ground that I don't recognize." Bellatrix said.

"Good plan. Who here can do a patronus?" Rabastan asked. Nobody moved, and very slowly, Larisa raised her hand.

"I can." She said in a small voice. Everyone turned to look at her. "I don't know what form it takes, though, it was a piranha last time I checked."

"Well then..." Karina said, her eyes resting on Larisa. "Advanced magical skills, yes, you are related to Sophia..."

"What form does Sophia's patronus take?" Larisa asked.

"A raven. Borislav's takes the form of a tiger." Karisa answered.

"So what else is lurking around here?" Larisa asked.

"Well, there's more boggarts, the lethifolds, there's probably more doxys, and I have a feeling that there's a lot more spiders..." Rodolphus replied, and Bellatrix cringed.

"I hate spiders..." She whispered. When everyone was done with lunch they all got up. Karina in the lead, they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The second floor was still dusty, and Larisa saw something move in the corner. They walked up the next flight of stairs, and entered the third floor. It was very dark in the hallway, due to the mass amounts of dust in the air, coating the windows.

"_Lumos_." Larisa murmured, and her wand lit up. Bellatrix did the same. After a few minutes debate, Larisa and Bellatrix were to go find the lethifolds, Rabastan and Rodolphus were to find and kill any spiders, and Karisa would work on dusting the halway. Slowly, Larisa and Bellatrix walked down the hallway, wands held above their heads.

"Hold it." Bellatrix said, throwing her arm out and catching Larisa. Bellatrix pointed her wand down at the floor, where a large, black cloak lay on the floor. It moved away from the light a little, and Larisa gave a sharp intake of breath. "Alright, there's one of the lethifolds...You know the spell..." Larisa took aim with her wand and pointed it at the cloak, remembering how she felt when she first met Karina...

"_Expecto Patronum_..." She whispered. Out of her wand tip, a large, bright white panther sprang forth, sinking it's teeth into the cloak and dragging it away. The cloak wisted around, then slid away from the panther, which sprang after it, and then, the cloak vanished. The panther then vanished as well. Bellatrix and Larisa stood staring at the spot where the panther vanished, and then Larisa found her voice. "W-well, it changed..."

"Yeah..." Bellatrix replied, blinking quite rapidly. "Well, lets find the other lethifolds-"

"Who's patronus was that?" Karina came walking over to them.

"Mine..." Larisa said quietly.

"Well then...You still hunting for lethifolds?" Karina asked. Bellatrix and Larisa both nodded. Karina flicked her wand, and then everything went still. "There's three more. All on this floor."

"Thanks." Larisa said, and Karina nodded, then walked back down the hallway. Again, there was a rustling noise, and a black cloak crawled out from under a closed door. "_Expecto Patronum_!" Again, the bright white panther sprang from Larisa's wand tip, and it chased the lethifold away.

**&%$&%$&%$**

After three hours, everyone had managed to track down and eliminate most of the dangerous creatures. Larisa had managed to track down the third lethifold and get rid of it, despite the fact that Bellatrix had fled from the room due to three rather large spiders lurking in the corner. Fiona had been a lot of help in getting rid of the faries in the attic, but there were still plenty of doxys to get rid of. Karina had left after a while, but not after taking down and removing a ghoul. Larisa walked into the kitchen, exauhsted, but there was still the boggart in the front room to get rid of.

"Did you get rid of the lethifolds?" Rodolphus asked as Larisa sat down.

"Yes. All three." Larisa said, rubbing her head. "Just that one boggart in the front room, and then we're done for the day-" Larisa was interuppted by a large, bright white phoenix flying into the room and landing on the table. It opened it's beak, and Dumbledore's voice came out.

"Sophia and Borislav have been spotted with Antonin Dolohov. Sophia was torturing Dolohov. Tried to catch them, but they ran off and Disaparated. Do not reply." Then, the phoenix vanished.

"So they recruited Dolohov, huh?" Larisa asked, staring at the spot the phoenix had vanished.

"Sounds like it..." Rodolphus said.

"Damn. That makes four." Bellatrix said, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms. There was a very loud silence in which nobody moved or spoke for several minutes. There was a very loud rattling noise from the front room which brought everyone back to reality. "Better go get rid of the boggart." Bellatrix said, getting up from her chair. Larisa followed her out of the room. Bellatrix opened the door into the front room, and the china cabinet gave another rattle.

"I'll take care of it." Larisa said, drawing her wand. "We don't need another acromantula-boggart in this place."

"Fine." Bellatrix said, and she walked over to the cabinet, which gave another violent rattle. "Ready?"

"Waiting isn't going to help, Bella." Larisa said, pointing her wand at the cabinet.

"Fair point." And with that, Bellatrix pulled the cabinet doors open. Green smoke creeped out of the doors, and again twisted around into the Dark Mark. Larisa gulped, then began to concentrate on the spell.

"_Riddikulus_!" She cried, and the Dark Mark vanished. Larisa then smiled to herself, proud of her succesful attempt.

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

_**

**Yes, I made Bellatrix Lestrange fear spiders.  
**


	24. Homeschooling

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter. I never will be J.K. Rowling, so I will never own Harry Potter.  


* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Four: Homeschooling~*~*~**

After six long days of hunting down the creatures inhabiting the manor, then getting rid of said creatures, the manor became inhabitable by humans again. Larisa sat in the drawing room, remembering a memorable evening in which everyone got chased around the attic by pixies, (Only to be stopped by a large amount of Summoning Charms and smacking with muggle flyswatters.) when Bellatrix entered the room, reading a large sheet of parchment.

"Hi Bella." Larisa said happily.

"Hi, Lari." Bellatrix said from behind the parchment.

"What are you reading?"

"Lesson plans. Dumbledore sent them by the way of his phoenix...Couldn't send them by owl post, the 'High Inquisitor' is watching the mail, apparently."

"Damn that old toad..." Larisa muttered angrily. "She gave me detention earlier this year."

"What the...? What did you do?!" Bellatrix asked, looking up from the parchment.

"Nothing. She gave me detention because I went to Durmstrang. Here, look..." Larisa held her left hand out to Bellatrix, and Bellatrix's eye twitched a little.

"What the hell did she do?" She asked scathingly.

"Made me write 'I must not use Dark Magic' with this pointed black quill. Hurt pretty bad at first." Larisa said with a shrug. "Potter is almost always in detention with her for believing that the Dark Lord is back. I almost got a second detention because I stuck up for the Care of Magical Creatures professor."

"No way..." Bellatrix said softly.

"Yup. She was giving him a hard time about the lesson plan, and she said he was showing us dangerous creatures, when they weren't dangerous at all. I couldn't help myself, so I pointed out that thestrals weren't dangerous, I even showed her proof. She wasn't happy that I proved her wrong, so she tried to give me detention, and I kind of lost my temper and cursed her out." Larisa explained. Bellatrix remained quite still for a few minutes, and then she quickly shook her head to bring herself back to reality.

"I don't, nor will I ever, encourage you getting a smart mouth...Well, a smarter mouth. There's a time and place for getting a smart mouth."

"Like a Death Eater meeting?" Larisa asked jokingly, and Bellatrix burst out laughing.

"No, that is one of the worst times to get a smart mouth..." Bellatrix said, suddenly getting very serious. "Only get a smart mouth like that if there is no way out. But don't curse out the 'High Inquisitor' unless she deserves it."

"She deserved it at the time." Larisa said defensively. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed, then she smiled a little.

"Fair point...Would you consider a job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"I never really thought about that...I kind of wanted to be an Auror in the beginning of the year..."

"Well, last I heard, it requires N.E. in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology." Bellatrix said, looking up at the ceiling. "You also have experience with the Dark Arts, so you'd know a bit about them and how to take them down. You'd make a good Auror with that knowledge." Larisa furrowed her eyebrows, when she spotted a small spider on the floor. Slowly, she drew her wand.

"_Stupefy_." She hissed, and the spider shot across the room, and Bellatrix gave a small squeal. "Got it."

"How long was that spider there?" Bellatrix asked, keeping her eyes on the unconscious spider.

"I only just noticed it. I'll get rid of it." Larisa said, walking over to it. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." She made the spider float over to the window, and Larisa walked over to the window, opened it, and with a flick of her wand, sent the spider soaring away. She closed the window and walked back over to the couch.

"I...Hate...Spiders..." Bellatrix said softly, shuddering slightly.

"Well, it's gone." Larisa said firmly. "So what do the lesson plans include?" Bellatrix seemed to be jarred back to reality, and she consulted the parchment again.

"Yes, the lesson plans...Well, Dumbledore says you should focus mostly on Astronomy, you seem to be slipping up in that class..."

"Because it's held at midnight, and it's kind of hard to focus when it's late at night..."

"Right you are, I hated Astronomy...Anyway, you seem to be doing very well in Defense Against the Dark Arts..." Bellatrix said, and Larisa clapped a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing. "Charms, you're pretty good...Alright, you get the rest of the evening off so I can draw up some schedules..." Bellatrix's voice began to trail off. Larisa's eyes swept up to the clock on the mantel, and noted that it was nine o'clock in the evening. Bellatrix sat next to Larisa muttering for fifteen minutes, when her eyes also traveled up to the clock. "Bed." She said, looking back down at the parchment.

"Alright...'Night, Bella." Larisa said, getting up and crossing the room. She had moved to the guest bedroom on the second floor after they had rid it of all spiders and creatures.

"Goodnight, Lari..." Bellatrix said, her eyes still glued to the parchment.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Sophia stood behind a tree in the Forbidden Forest, breathing heavily. She had heard someone or something moving around, and knowing Hagrid, it was probably something dangerous. The noise sounded again, and Sophia clung to the tree. Suddenly, a raspy, hissing voice spoke.

"_Oi! You! With the black hair!_"

"Who's there?" Sophia whispered, panic rising.

"_Just me, a ssssimple grasssss ssssnake. I'm Ssssslinky._" Sophia looked to her left to see a rotting log a few feet away, and perched on top of it was a small grass snake, who was tilting it's head to get a better look at Sophia. "_You musssst undersssstand me..._"

"_Well, yes...What do you want? I'm hunting for my daughter, and I don't have time to talk._"

"_Who isssss your daughter?_" Slinky asked, tilting his head ever farther.

"_That is not important. Do you understand the human tounge?_"

"_Yessss, I can undersssstand it, identify it, write it. Now, who isss your daughter?_"

"_Her name is Larisa, I'm hunting her down to kill her._" Sophia said with a hiss and a snarl. Slinky's little snake eyes seemed to narrow a little.

"_I sssssee...Why do you want to kill her?_"

"_Because, well, there's a- Hey, why should I even tell you?_"

"_Becaussssse I assssked._" Slinky replied. Sophia narrowed her eyes.

"_Well, I'm not telling you._" She snapped before turning and storming off. Slinky then realized who this person was. The other snakes often whispered about her, her and her husband and her daughter...

"_YOU LITTLE SSSSNEAK! I KNOW FULL WELL OF WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, I KNOW YOUR MOTIVE! YOU SHALL FAIL, SSSSSOPHIA REI!! FAIL!!_" Slinky roared. Sophia froze, then turned around.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" She shouted, and the jet of green light flew at Slinky, who dodged just in time.

"_You shall fail, Sssssophia Rei. Ussss ssssnakessss know about you, whisssper about you...The lasssst Irli, you are...Yesss, we ssssnakessss know magic you humanssss do not..._" Slinky snarled before turning and slithering away at high speed towards the castle. Slinky did know full well what was going to happen, he knew about the coming destruction. But how to tell Dumbledore?

**&%$&%$&%$**

"What year was International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy signed?" Bellatrix asked.

"First signed in 1689, established in 1692." Larisa replied. Bellatrix looked in her copy of _A History of Magic_, then back at Larisa,

"Correct. Next question; when was Clause 73 added to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy?"

"1750." Again, Bellatrix checked the book.

"Correct." She said, closing the book with a snap and setting it on the table. They were in the kitchen, working on Larisa's History of Magic class for the day.

"I have to tell you, this is better than History of Magic at school...Binns is getting really boring..." Larisa said, leaning back in her chair.

"Still always droning on and on with no sign of ever stopping?" Bellatrix asked, picking up the parchment with the lesson plans on it.

"Yes, and it's getting worse and worse..."

"Well, O.W.L year IS a nightmare...But you probably figured that out for yourself." Bellatrix said, consulting a second piece of parchment, which held the schedule.

"Yup." Larisa said, and Bellatrix set down the parchment.

"Okay, right now we need to work on Transfiguration...Vanishing Spells." Bellatrix instantly got up and walked over to the counter, then picked up a glass jar, and, holding it at arms length, walked back over to the table. She set it down, then took several steps backwards. "Try Vanishing that spider..."

"Alright." Larisa said, carefully unscrewing the lid. She tipped the jar over, and a spider fell out. Bellatrix was backed as far away from the table as physically possible, her eyes fixed on the spider. Larisa pointed her wand at it. "_Evanesco_..." She murmured, and the spider vanished.

"G-good job." Bellatrix said, walking back over to the table and picked the jar up, which was now spider free. She then picked up the parchment with the lesson plans in her other hand. "Right, it says that you now need to read about the Vanishing Spell in _Intermediate Transfiguration_, then attempt it again..." Bellatrix gulped, set the parchment down, then walked over to the door. "I'll go find another spider..." She opened the door, then walked out, closing it softly behind her. Larisa pulled her copy of _Intermediate Transfiguration_ over, then turned to the pages about Vanishing Spells.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Bellatrix and Larisa stood in the front room, having moved all the furniture off to the sides for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"FIONA!" Bellatrix shouted, and with a loud cracking noise, the elderly house elf Aparated into the room.

"Yes, Miss Bella?" She asked, bowing.

"Would you mind helping us out for Defense Against the Dark Arts? You don't have to if you don't want to." Bellatrix asked. The house elf looked up at Larisa, then nodded.

"Hermione's never going to forgive me for this..." Larisa mumbled, but then an idea came to her. "We could spread some cushions around so Fiona doesn't get hurt?"

"That sounds like a good idea..." Bellatrix said, and Larisa walked over to the couch and grabbed a pillow off of it, then set it behind the elf. "Alright, we'll start with Stunning." Larisa took aim with her wand, pointing it at the house elf.

"Sorry about this, Fiona." She said quickly.

"No problem." Fiona said, waiting.

"_Stupefy_!" Larisa said loudly, and the jet of red light flew from her wand tip and hit the elf, who fell backwards onto the pillow.

"_Rennervate_." Bellatrix said, pointing her wand at Fiona. Fiona's eyes opened, and she slowly got to her feet, shaking her head a little. "Alright, you have Stunning down...Impediment Jinx...Yes, let's do that...Fiona, you can take a break now..."

"Thank you." Fiona said, and she bowed, then Disaparated. Larisa pulled her wand out and pointed it at Bellatrix.

"Go." Bellatrix said.

"_Impedimenta_!" Larisa cried, and Bellatrix was thrown backwards off her feet. She fell to the floor with a muffled thud, then forced herself to sit up, her eyes rolling slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bellatrix said, shaking her head a little to make her eyes stop rolling. She then got to her feet, rubbing the back of her head. "That was a pretty powerful version of the spell..."

"So...It's normal for the spell to knock people over?" Larisa asked.

"Well, only the more powerful versions knock people over like that. Normally it just freezes people. Have you always been able to do that?"

"Well, I learned it at Durmstrang, and then, with my old wand, it froze people...When I got this wand, though," Larisa held her wand up to her eyes, twirling it slightly. "all the magic I did seemed a little more powerful than before..."

"What was your old wand made of?" Bellatrix asked, rubbing her wrist a little.

"It was vine, ten inches, with a veela hair core...It was a very tempermental wand, too." Larisa said. "I still have it in a box in my Gringotts vault, saved for if I ever need it again..."

"What's this wand made of?" Bellatrix asked, nodding at Larisa's wand.

"Elder, eleven inches, with a unicorn hair core. Ollivander brought it out when I first bought it, and it came zipping out of the box and right into my hand..." Larisa said, letting her arm fall to her side. She then started to wonder; why was her current wand so powerful?

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

_**

**I know why it's so powerful, but I'm not telling. :D**

**Read&Review, please!  
**


	25. Tampered Memory

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Five: Tampered Memory~*~*~**

Larisa sat on her bed, twirling her wand between her fingers, deep in thought. She never really thought about how her spells could get very powerful with her current wand, but when Bellatrix brought up the subject, she couldn't get it out of her mind. She had a feeling it was time to ask Karina more questions...

**&%$&%$&%$**

"You have more questions?" Karisa asked with a small laugh as she set her teacup down on the kitchen table. Larisa nodded quickly. "Well, ask away." Karisa leaned back in her chair, her eyes on Larisa. Larisa quickly pulled her wand out and set it on the kitchen table.

"Well, it's about my wand...You see, I got this almost two years ago, and, well, the magic I do with it is a lot more powerful than with my old wand..." Larisa explained, and Karina reached out and picked the wand up, twirling it between her fingers.

"What's this made of?" She asked.

"Elder, eleven inches, unicorn hair core..." Larisa explained again, waiting. Karina furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"This is quite odd...What was your old wand?"

"Vine, ten inches, with a veela hair core."

"Does this wand work better with you than the last one?"

"Well, yes...It feels strangely warm whenever I hold it...My old wand also worked well, it felt warm, but this one seems to like me more..." Larisa said, her voice getting quieter and quieter.

"Did this wand choose you?" Karina asked, her eyebrows arching. "I need to know everything."

"Well, alright. Ollivander brought this out, and opened the box. Then it suddenly just flew up out of the box and into my hand...It was one of the few wands he made with elder wood that he could recall on the spot, and he was mildly surprised to see how compatible it was with me." Larisa said, looking away from Karina, who was still twirling the wand in her fingers.

"Do you know what Sophia's wand was?" Karina asked suddenly.

"Y-yes...Ollivander saw Sophia when we came in and recounted the story of when she bought her wand...It was holly, twelve inches, with a dragon heartstring core." Larisa said, racking her mind. Karina looked up at Larisa, thunderstruck. "What was Borislav's wand?"

"Oak, thirteen inches, with a phoenix tail core...'When his wand's oak and her's is holly, then to marry would be folly.'" Karina recited, handing Larisa's wand back to her. "I knew this would happen..."

"What will happen?" Larisa asked, taking her wand and putting it back into her pocket.

"You'll find out eventually." Karina said, her voice sounding strangely distant.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Larisa asked, determined to find out what she could.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you...Have you been hearing a voice?" Karina asked, looking Larisa in the eye.

"Well, yes, but I haven't heard it since November, and believe me, I'm not complaining." Larisa said, leaning back in her chair. "Why?"

"Again, you will find out eventually." Karina said, again in a distant voice. Larisa started to feel slightly agitated, but also a little fearful. "You should try to _remember_ some things..."

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa paced around her room the next night, deep in thought again, remembering what Karina said.

_**Remembering**_**...**

Larisa froze, then snatched up her wand, which she had set on her nightstand.

_**Remember...**_

Without thinking, Larisa set her wand tip on her temple. She made to pull it away, when she saw a silvery substance clinging to the wand tip. She gave a quick gasp, and the silvery substance zipped back into her head.

_**Remember...**_

Larisa set her wand back down on her nightstand, they lay down on the floor. She looked under her bed, and there was a large, wooden box. She slid and hand under the bed and grabbed onto the box's handle, then pulled it out from under the bed. The key was laying right on top of the box. Gingerly, Larisa picked it up, slid it into the lock, and popped the box open. The shelf that held the pensive slid out, and Larisa picked her wand back up and pressed it to her temple. She pulled it away, then looked at the wand tip.

Nothing.

Larisa began to think. She furrowed her eyes, deep in thought, before she snapped her fingers. She then began to think only of when she got her wand at Ollivander's. Absentmindedly, she placed her wand tip back on her temple, then very slowly pulled it away. She willed herself not to panic, and she held her breath. Finally, she brought her wand around so that it was right over the pensive. There was a silvery substance clinging to the tip of her wand. She gave her wand a quick shake, and the memory fell into the pensive. Larisa quickly gave it a prod, then stuck her head into the basin, feeling herself fall forwards.

**&%$&%$&%$**

A hot summer breeze blew by as Larisa opened her eyes. Diagon Alley wasn't very crowded, as Larisa remembered the day. She kept her eyes peeled, and finally saw who she was looking for; herself and Sophia. She charged across the street towards her fourteen year old self, standing next to Sophia, blissfully unaware that in eleven months she would be horribly scarred for life. Larisa had almost forgotten what she used to look like, instead of a disturbing red right eye, it was a soft brown. There were no slashes, no lines, no scars. Just a girl who was slightly shorter, with waist length white hair and a black streak, pale skin, and mismatched eyes. Sophia towered above her, over six feet tall, her long, sleek black hair tied up in a high ponytail and her pale skin slightly burned.

"Where to?" Larisa's younger self asked.

"Ollivander's." Sophia replied briskly, her tone still cold and angry. Quickly, the two walked towards Ollivander's, and Larisa darted after them. She followed them through the hot summer sun, until they finally reached the shop. Sophia pushed the door open, and both Larisa's walked inside. Ollivander came walking out from the back, and instantly recognized Sophia.

"Ah, Sophia...Holly, twelve inches, with a dragon heartstring core, I presume?"

"Correct. We're here to buy Larisa a new wand." Larisa's younger self nodded excitedly, pulling her old wand out.

"I see." Ollivander said, walking over to the younger Larisa.

"Dang, I really was short..." The current Larisa muttered to herself, seeing how short her younger self was. Ollivander pulled out his measuring tape.

"Your wand arm, please?" He prompted, and Larisa's younger self stuck out her left arm. Sophia's eyes were wandering around the shop, their usual mad glint shining bright. Larisa saw that Sophia's left eye was normal, her nose was straight, and she had all of her teeth. Ollivander was walking around the shop, selecting box after box. The big moment was about to arrive. The measuring tape fell to the younger Larisa's feet, and Ollivander came shuffling over. He set the boxes down, then picked up the first one and took the lid off.

As soon as the lid was off, the wand in the box shot upwards, and the younger Larisa caught it in her left hand, a shocked look on her face. Ollivander looked a little shocked as well, but the younger Larisa held the wand out to him, and he took it.

"Oh, I remember this one very well...Lets see..." He twirled it between his fingers and then gave it a slight bend. The memory suddenly got foggy, and current Larisa heard him say in a strangely distant voice; "Elder, eleven inches, unicorn hair core...Quite flexible..." The fog subsided, and he handed the wand back to the younger Larisa. "Just swish it through the air, dear." The younger Larisa obeyed, and she swished it through the air. Instantly, a shower of red and green sparks flew from the tip, and Ollivander clapped. "Lovely." He said, taking it back. The older Larisa somehow heard a small amount of strain in his voice. "It's odd though, nobody has been this compatible with this..." His voice trailed off, and he got very quiet. The younger Larisa looked politely confused, and Ollivander gave the wand a quick, rapid spin. Red sparks flew out of both ends, and it seemed to shrink a few inches. "Odd, very odd...I have-" The memory suddenly went blank, and the current Larisa couldn't understand what had just happened. Suddenly, the memory returned, only the younger Larisa and Sophia were walking out of the shop now.

"I see you figured out how to put your own memories in." A strained voice behind the current Larisa said. Larisa's heart slammed into her throat, and for a minute she couldn't breathe as a hand rested on her shoulder and pulled her up out of the memory.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa fell face down onto the carpet in her room, and she forced herself to get up. Quickly, Larisa looked around, and saw Bellatrix standing in the doorway.

"Good God, Bella, you nearly gave me a heart attack..." Larisa gasped, running the back of her hand across her forehead. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough to tell me everything I need to know..." Bellatrix said, looking at her nails. "Your wand, let me see your wand." Slowly, Larisa handed her wand to Bellatrix, who took it and looked it over. "Oh God..."

"What?" Larisa asked. Bellatrix gave the wand a very fast spin, and green sparks shot out of both ends.

"Just as I suspected..."

"What did you suspect?" Larisa asked, and Bellatrix seemed to hesitate for a minute.

"You've got your calculations mixed up..." She said quietly, as if she was choosing her words very carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Notice that it got very foggy when Ollivander was talking about your wand and he had a strangely distant voice...Then it went completely black..." Bellatrix said, again very quietly. She then looked Larisa in the eye. "Sophia tampered with your memory. There's no other explanation."

"WHAT?!" Larisa nearly screamed, giving a sharp intake of breath.

"Didn't you notice that Sophia's wand was pointed at you as soon as the wand touched your hand?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well...No, I was really more focused on the wand flying out of the box." Larisa said sheepishly.

"Well, take a look at your wand now..." Bellatrix said, handing it back to Larisa and pulling her own wand out. "Compare the lengths." Larisa took both wands, and held them up next to each other.

"Mine grew when you spun it around."

"Yup. Just as I suspected..." Bellatrix said as Larisa handed her wand back. "Did you say your old wand was at Gringotts?"

"Yes." Larisa said, twirling her wand between her fingers. "Why?"

"I think you need to get it and have it examined by Ollivander...I'll have to get a message out to Karina, she can get in contact with Andromeda..." Bellatrix's voice trailed off as she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Larisa confused. Suddenly, Bellatrix reappeared in the doorway. "Would you, ah, teach me how to do a patronus?"

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

**_

**Now WHY would Sophia not want Larisa to remember something? And why Andromeda? You'll see...You'll see...(Read&Review!)  
**


	26. Shove in the Right Direction

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Six: Shove in the Right Direction~*~*~**

"Alright, try again." Larisa said. Bellatrix pointed her wand at the floor.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" A thin, silvery mist burst from Bellatrix's wand tip, slid across the floor, and vanished.

"Well, that's a little better..." Larisa said, and Bellatrix furrowed her eyebrows. "Try one more time...Think of something happy, that's important." Larisa said encouragingly. Bellatrix closed her eyes, and stood quite still for a few minutes before opening her eyes.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" She cried, and instantly, a bright, silvery dove burst out of her wand tip and flew around the room.

"You did it!" Larisa cried, hugging Bellatrix.

"I did it..." Bellatrix said breathlessly as the dove flapped around the room before vanishing. "Now how do you make them talk?"

"No idea...Still, you did it!"

"Yay...I think you should go to bed, now...I'll try to figure out how to make Patronuses talk...Goodnight." Bellatrix said.

"'Night." Larisa replied before turning and walking out of the room, towards the staircase.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Sophia leaned against a tree in the Forbidden Forest, crawling back into her mind. She had gotten a sudden dreading feeling in her stomach that Larisa was starting to find things out.

"Sophia?" Borislav's voice rang out. "Something wrong?"

"I think Larisa's finding things out, which worries me...What if she find out about the-"

"The brat won't find out about it, Sophie."

"But what if-"

"She won't find out about it, she doesn't even know it exists!" Borislav said impatiently.

"Well, alright." Sophia said, when suddenly, a bright white dove flew right past them towards the Headmaster's Tower. "A patronus!"

"Yes...I wonder if it's Larisa's?"

"I don't think so...She's not the type of person to have a dove for a patronus..." Sophia said in a distant voice. "That really disturbs me, that dove..."

"Why?" Borislav asked.

"You know full well that my patronus is a hawk, it changed from a raven when Bellatrix got out of Azkaban-" Sophia stopped talking, frozen. "What if-"

"Bellatrix can't do a patronus, so don't even worry about it.**"**

**&%$&%$&%$**

The next day, Larisa shot awake at the sound of the doorbell. She heard footsteps coming down from the third floor, past her room, and down the stairs to the first floor, then the door opening. Very quietly, she slid out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on, then opened the door and slipped out. She thought she heard Bellatrix having a whispered conversation with someone, but Larisa was unable to catch what they were saying. Silently, she tiptoed down the hallway until she got near the stairs. She stopped, and managed to catch snippets of what Bellatrix was saying to the other person.

"Yes, I know Karina doesn't approve, but what does she expect?" Bellatrix whispered.

"She's under the impression that she'll find out on her own, I suspect." The other person whispered.

"Yes, but with what information?"

"Well, she's told her a lot now, so Karina probably thinks she'll put it together on her own!"

"That's absurd, to be honest...Gentle nudges won't work, sometimes she needs a good shove in the right direction." Bellatrix whispered. "I don't like how Karina is hiding these things from her."

"I don't either, but she thinks that she'll work it out."

"What a load of waffle. She's a tough kid, she can take information thrown straight at her, and don't say she's only fifteen, she's almost sixteen." Bellatrix snapped, raising her voice a little.

"I wasn't going to say that, Bella. I agree, she's a tough kid, but I agree somewhat with Karina, we don't want to overwhelm her."

"But Dromeda, she deserves to kn-"

"Listen to me, Bella! You may know what's best for Larisa, but you're not her mother or her legal guardian, even though Dumbledore left her in your care!" The other person said, her voice rising to a shout. "Now, I agree, she deserves to know, but like I said before, we don't want to overwhelm her! She didn't take her father's escape too well, now, didn't she?"

"That's because he wants to kill her!"

"Bella, I'm not going to fight you right now. We don't want to wake-"

"Me up?" Larisa asked, walking to the top of the stairs. The little color in Bellatrix's face drained, and the other woman looked a little shocked. The other woman looked a lot like Bellatrix, only she had brown hair and wider eyes.

"Did we wake you up?" Bellatrix asked nervously. Larisa shook her head.

"How much did you hear?" The other woman asked, and Bellatrix hit her on the arm.

"Not much. Just enough to tell me that Karina is hiding something from me, which I already know." Larisa said, starting down the stairs. The two women seemed to relax a little after that. Larisa walked up to them, and the brown haired woman looked her over a little before introducing herself.

"I'm Andromeda, Bellatrix's sister. I think you may know my daughter?"

"Dora?" Larisa asked, shaking Andromeda's hand. Andromeda nodded.

"Does you eye hurt?" Andromeda asked, indicating Larisa's red eye.

"This?" Larisa asked, setting her finger on the slash that went over her right eye. "Oh, no, not anymore. It stopped hurting about a minute after the slash was made." Andromeda cringed a little, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

"Right...We should go over the plan in the kitchen..." Bellatrix said, shepherding Andromeda and Larisa towards the kitchen.

"Plan?" Larisa asked as she opened the door to the kitchen and walked inside. Fiona, who was already in the kitchen, made to start the stove, but Bellatrix wove her hand, and Fiona froze.

"I've got breakfast this morning, Fiona. Would you mind going and hunting down the remaining spiders and killing them?" Bellatrix said, and the house elf nodded and Disaparated.

"Bella, when we were kids you always pushed your chores off on Kreacher...What the-"

"Arachnophobia." Larisa whispered in Andromeda's ear.

"Ah." Andromeda said, taking that as a valid excuse. She and Larisa sat down across from each other, while Bellatrix flit about the kitchen, starting the stove up.

"So, what plan?" Larisa asked.

"Tell her, Andromeda." Bellatrix said as she set a skillet on the stove.

"I was just about to. Anyway, today I'm taking you to Diagon Alley. Dumbledore told me, because Bella told him something about your current wand. He wouldn't specify what she said, but he said you need to get your old wand and your current wand looked at by Ollivander. He also told me to bring this little guy with me." Andromeda explained, stretching her left arm out. Larisa wondered what the heck was going on, until she saw a little grass snake come slithering out of her sleeve and onto the table.

"_Slinky!_" Larisa cried, and the grass snake lifted it's head to look at her.

"_Good to ssssee you again, Larisssa._" He said. Larisa propped her chin in her hands and set her elbows on the table.

"_Why did Dumbledore send you?_"

"_He sssaysss it isss time we sssaw each other again, and that I told you sssome thingsss._" Slinky said, tilting his head a little. "_I sssaw your mother in the Forbbiden Foressst._"

"_And?_" Larisa asked, draining of the little color that was usually in her face.

"_She lied about her motive to kill you when you were younger._" Larisa went rigid and grabbed onto the table.

"_How do you know the story of what happened the day Lord Voldemort returned?_"

"_There wasss a sssnake in the graveyard. They whissspered it along until it reached me. Sssophia lied, it wasssn't becaussse she thought you were a Sssquib. There isss a hidden motive, but she will alwaysss fail. I mussst admit, I know the reassson why you cannot be killed by the Killing Curssse. I thought it was becaussse of your sssoul, but it wasssn't. I wasss missstaken._"

"_What is the reason?!_" Larisa asked, frantic to find out the truth.

"_The reassson liesss within the Minissstry of Magic. You are a sssmart girl, you will find out for yourssself. I jussst need to give you a shove in the right direction._"

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa walked next to Andromeda as they entered the large building that was Gringotts. They walked quickly up to the counters, and the goblin they walked up to looked up at them.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need to go to my vault." Larisa said, setting her hand on the counter. The goblin looked at a large book.

"Name?"

"Larisa H. Rei. I have the key right here." Larisa said, pulling her vault key out of her pocket. The goblin ran his finger down the book.

"Ah, yes, vault 912...Griphook!" The goblin called, and another goblin came over to them. "These two need to go to vault 912, the Rei family vault." Griphook nodded, then motioned for Larisa and Andromeda to follow.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Griphook asked.

"Well, yes, but I needed to leave for a while due to mental health reasons." Larisa lied easily. They walked through a door into a dark passageway, and Griphook clapped his hands. A cart then came zipping into view, and Larisa, Andromeda, and Griphook climbed in before they set off down the long passageway. Larisa covered her eyes. "I despise these things..."

"Don't we all?" Andromeda asked as the cart came to a screeching halt outside of Larisa's vault. Larisa stumbled out of the cart, then handed the key to Griphook, who in turn put it in the lock on the vault. The doors slid open, and Larisa walked in.

There were huge piles of gold, silver, and bronze, but Larisa ignored them. She walked right over to the shelf where her old wand was, then stood on her tiptoes and grabbed the box. She pulled the lid off, and picked the wand up out of the box. She twirled it between her fingers for a minute, then set it back in the box.

**&%$&%$&%$**

One insane cart ride later, Larisa and Andromeda were walking into Ollivander's. He came walking out of the back, and looked surprised to see Larisa, and also a little shocked at her appearance.

"Larisa Rei?" He asked, and Larisa nodded. "What happened to you?"

"Got attacked." Larisa said. "Anyway, I'm here for some important reasons that will require your help."

"Certainly. Please, sit down. What is it you require?" He asked, pointing at a chair. Larisa sat down, and Andromeda handed her the box that held her old wand. Larisa carefully took the lid off, then lifted the wand out of the box.

"Could you please identify this?" She asked, handing it to him. He took it, gave it a slight twirl in his fingers, then gave it a slight bend.

"Vine, ten inches, and a...Thestral hair core?" He said, quickly redoing the examination. "Yes, vine, ten inches, thestral hair core..."

"I always thought it was a veela hair core!" Larisa exclaimed, taking the wand back and replacing it in the box. "My mum always told me that it was a veela hair core...Anyway, could you also identify this?" Larisa handed Ollivander her current wand, and he did the same examination.

"Elder, fifteen inches, unicorn hair core." He said softly, handing it back to Larisa.

"I was under the impression it was eleven inches...Again, my mum always told me that..."

"Larisa, I can tell you something about that wand." Ollivander said suddenly. "Would you like to know?"

"Yes, please." Larisa said, and Ollivander took a deep breath.

"Have you heard of a wand called the Elder Wand?"

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

**_

**NO MORE UPDATES FOR A WEEK.**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**JUST KIDDING! (Read&Review)  
**


	27. Twin of the Deathstick

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Seven: Twin of the Deathstick~*~*~**

"The Elder Wand?" Larisa repeated.

"The Elder Wand. Have you heard of it?" Ollivander asked. "It crops up in history under different names, some of which are the Deathstick or The Wand of Destiny. You probably heard of those in History of Magic?"

"Well, yes..." Larisa said. "It...It changes hands by murder or defeat from what I know..."

"Do you know what it is made of?"

"Elder wood, and it's fifteen inches..." Larisa said, feeling a little alarmed. "Are you saying that my wand...?"

"No, your wand is not the Elder Wand. The Elder Wand, from what I've heard, has a thestral hair core. Your wand, however, has a unicorn hair core." Ollivander said firmly.

"I don't see how the Elder Wand relates to my wand?"

"This may come as a shock to you, but..." Ollivander's eyes swept around the room quickly. "The Elder Wand and your wand are indeed connected." Larisa gave a sharp intake of breath and clapped a hand to her mouth. "You see, the Elder Wand and your wand, well, they were made from the same exact branch."

"So the two wands are...?"

"Twins. You hold in your hand the twin of the Elder Wand." Ollivander said. Larisa froze, letting it sink in. A million question's burned in her mind, but she couldn't form the words to ask.

"Does my wand pass from hand to hand the same way? Murder or defeat?" Larisa managed to say after a few minutes of silence.

"That is where the third and last difference between the two is. No, it does not change hands that way. Nobody really knows how it changes hands. I found it just laying on the ground fifteen years ago, and I boxed it up to keep, for I was intrigued by the properties. For some reason, I must have grabbed the box I kept it in by mistake, and when I opened the box, there the wand went, recognizing it's true master. My theory is that it somehow ends up near it's true master when it's old master no longer needs it."

"But it didn't end up near me, though...It ended up by you."

"Yes, but I grabbed the box when you came, and it ended up by you." Ollivander said matter-of-factly. Suddenly, he furrowed his eyebrows. "I think I remember telling this story once to you."

"I think my mum modified our memories...I have no idea why she would do so." Larisa said gravely. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

"You are welcome, Larisa."

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa pushed the front door open and walked inside the manor, exhausted. Bellatrix obviously heard the door shut, because she appeared in the hallway.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Fine." Larisa said, hanging her coat up. "Found out about my wand. First, my old wand really has a thestral hair core. Second, my current wand is the twin of the Elder Wand."

"Twin?" Bellatrix said, her jaw dropping. "I had a feeling the two were connected somehow, but TWIN?"

"Yep. Twin. There's three differences between the two, though. The twin doesn't pass hands the way the Elder Wand passes, and the core is different. Ollivander didn't say the third difference." Larisa paused for a minute. "Did you hear about the Elder Wand in History of Magic class, as well?"

"Yes, I did." Bellatrix said, shaking her head a little, her voice getting very tense. "Listen, don't tell anyone about the two wands being twins."

"Why not?" Larisa asked before she could stop herself, slightly alarmed at Bellatrix's tone.

"Just don't tell anyone, alright?" Bellatrix snapped, her voice raising.

"A-alright..." Larisa said, even more alarmed. "I'm going to go read for a while..." Quickly, she walked up the stairs and into her room. Never, in all of Larisa's time of knowing Bellatrix, had she snapped at her like that...

**&%$&%$&%$**

It was around midnight, and Larisa was still awake. She had gone down to dinner, and Bellatrix still seemed quite agitated. She had snapped at Larisa again, and it was starting to worry her. Larisa stared up at the ceiling, rubbing her eyes occasionally. She didn't want to get Bellatrix angry with her, she didn't mean to ask why she shouldn't share the fact that her wand was the twin of the Deathstick. Larisa heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and she quickly turned the light out before pretending to be asleep. The footsteps were coming down the hallway, and then there was a soft knock on the door.

"Larisa?" It was Bellatrix. Larisa sat up and turned the light on, then slipped out of bed. She walked over to the door, and opened it a bit. Bellatrix was standing there, looking a little worried. Larisa opened the door wider.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, it's just, well...May I come in?" Larisa nodded, stepping aside so Bellatrix could walk in. Bellatrix walked in and sat on the bed. Larisa sat next to her, and Bellatrix took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I was just a little, well, worried."

"How?" Larisa asked, feeling a little better. At least she knew now that Bellatrix wasn't mad at her.

"Well, your wand is the twin of the most powerful wand in existence."

"But my wand ISN'T the most powerful wand in existence. It's just it's twin."

"I know, but just listen. Right, I'm worried because, even though your wand is only the twin, it's still pretty powerful, and if the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord found out, they would kill to get your wand. I know you can't die because of the Killing Curse, but there are other ways...Like taking you down emotionally." Bellatrix explained.

"Emotionally?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord knows how to manipulate people if he can't kill them." Bellatrix said sadly. "It's a fate worse than death. That's why you should keep your wand's properties secret. ESPECIALLY from Sophia..." Bellatrix the squeezed Larisa's wrist. "You should go to sleep now."

"Alright." Larisa said as Bellatrix stood up. "Goodnight, Bella."

"'Night, Lari." Bellatrix said, walking out of the room and turning off the light.

**&%$&%$&%$**

"_Impedimenta_!" Larisa cried, and Bellatrix was knocked off her feet. She crashed to the floor, then forced herself to sit back up.

"Well, I think that's your best spell." She said, rubbing the back of her head. "God, that spell's getting more and more powerful every time you cast it..."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Well, yes. When it knocks people backwards with enough force that it could give them a concussion-No, don't worry, I don't have a concussion!" Bellatrix said quickly in response to the look that crossed Larisa's face. "Anyway...We should try a different spell now...One that doesn't cause concussions..."

"Yeah, that sounds good..." Larisa said absentmindedly. "I could probably use some work on a shield Charm..."

"Alright...You know the incantation?"

"_Protego_?" Larisa replied uncertainly.

"Correct...Ready?" Bellatrix asked, raising her wand.

"Yup." Larisa replied, also raising her wand.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!" Larisa cried, and a translucent shield erupted out of Larisa's wand tip and expanded across the room, making the jet of red light that flew from Bellatrix's wand bounce off of it and hit Bellatrix instead. "Oh, sorry!" Larisa said loudly as Bellatrix crumpled to the floor. Larisa pointed her wand at her. "_Rennervate_!"

"Ugh..." Bellatrix said, waking up and getting to her feet. "I think your shield Charm works...Alright, I'm not going to use Stunning anymore..." Quickly, Bellatrix shook her head a little, then pointed her wand at Larisa. "_Rictumsempra_!"

"_Protego_!" Again, the shield burst from Larisa's wand and expanded through the room, making the jet of silver light bounce back towards Bellatrix, who quickly rose her wand.

"_Protego_!" She cried, and a shield burst from her wand, making the jet of silver light bounce off of it and ricochet off the floor and ceiling before dissipating. "Okay, now THAT was fun..."

"Yeah." Larisa panted. "I wonder..."

"What?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well...This wand increases the power of a lot of spells...I wonder if it would make the Shield Charm powerful enough to block Unforgivables?" Larisa asked carefully. Bellatrix rose an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering." Larisa said, and Bellatrix's eyebrow returned to normal. "I'm really just wondering."

"I believe that. I'm wondering what brought the idea to your head, though."

"Odd things take root in my head, Bella. It's normal for me to wonder odd things at odd times. You should know that."

"Oh, right." Bellatrix said as realization stuck her. "It's just...you seem so...so normal most of the time now..." Larisa burst out laughing.

"That's because I'm _happy_ now..."

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

**_

******Alright, now we know why Larisa's wand is powerful.**

******Can anyone spot my hidden foreshadowing in this chapter?**

******Yes, I foreshadowed in this chapter. (HINT: It has nothing to do with Larisa's wand.)**

******Read&Review!**_******  
**_


	28. Three Messages

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Eight: Three Messages~*~*~**

It was a week after Valentine's Day, and it was a very quiet night, the silence only broken by the sound of Sophia Aparating right outside the gates of Hogwarts, where Borislav was waiting.

"Well?" He asked. Sophia took a deep breath.

"The Dark Lord has ordered us away from here. He says we should stop focusing on Larisa and worry more about getting a hold of the weapon." Sophia said sadly. Borislav kicked the wrought iron gate onto the grounds.

"Damn it." He snarled.

"The Dark Lord's word is law, Borislav. He told us to leave, so we need to leave." She said, still a little disappointed. The two Disaparated, and Slinky slithered out from behind the rock, his eyes alive with excitement. Quickly, he turned and shot off towards the front door of Hogwarts. He needed to share this news with Dumbledore.

**&%$&%$&%$**

The doorbell rang, and Larisa hurried over to the top of the stairs as Bellatrix opened the front door.

"Hello, Severus." Bellatrix said, and Larisa took a step down the stairs.

"Hello, Bellatrix." Snape said, coming into the front hallway. "I have three messages from Dumbledore." His eyes swept around, resting on Larisa. He jerked his head, indicating for her to come downstairs. Larisa quickly swept down the remaining stairs, stopping when she was standing next to Bellatrix.

"Hi, Professor." She said quietly. Snape nodded at her before turning to Bellatrix.

"The first message from Dumbledore is for both of you." Snape explained. "The second I need to take up with you, Bellatrix, but Larisa can listen in, and the third message is for Larisa alone." Bellatrix gave a stiff nod, and Larisa looked down at the floor.

"We can talk in the kitchen." Bellatrix said, turning on her heal and walking towards the kitchen. Larisa followed, wondering what the messages were. Snape followed them both, looking a little like an overgrown bat. Bellatrix opened the door, and Larisa entered first, followed by Snape. Bellatrix closed the door behind her, then pulled out her wand. "_Colloportus_." Larisa heard the door click, and then Bellatrix sat down at the table. Larisa sat next to her, and Snape sat across from them. They sat there in silence for a minute before Snape spoke.

"I'll start with the first message," Snape paused for a second, as if he was choosing what he was going to say next very carefully. "Sophia and Borislav have left Hogwarts. We were informed of this by a snake who happened to be listening in. A snake who can understand the human tounge-"

"Slinky!" Larisa blurted out. "I know that snake, he was here a few weeks ago when Andromeda showed up."

"Oh, so that's what that was about." Bellatrix said.

"Yes, so to get to the point, it's safe for Larisa to return to Hogwarts."

"Thank God." Larisa said, sighing with relief.

"The second message," Snape began, and Larisa fell silent, waiting. "is where Larisa is going to go over the summer. Dumbledore believes that Sophia told Borislav about where Larisa is staying, so we have decided to move her to a safer location."

"And exactly where would that be?" Bellatrix asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Dumbledore says that it would be best if she moved here." Snape said. There was a ringing silence that followed what Snape said, and Larisa's mind again flew into a whirl. Larisa had a feeling that it was taking every ounce of Bellatrix's self control to keep from celebrating, and Larisa felt the same way. Snape looked from Larisa to Bellatrix, looking a little confused.

"That would be perfect." Bellatrix managed to say after a few minutes of dead silence.

"Y-yeah..." Larisa also managed to say, her voice getting very high pitched. Snape looked very confused after this. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You're both very strange."

"Deal with it." Bellatrix said with a small laugh before getting up. "I'll have to take this up with Rodolphus. If you'll excuse me." With that, Bellatrix walked over to the door and pulled her wand out. "_Alohomora_." The door swung open, and Bellatrix walked out, closing the door behind her. Snape then turned to look at Larisa.

"The third message is for you alone."

"You said that earlier." Larisa said, folding her arms. Snape blinked slowly, then shook his head quickly.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"You do that." Larisa replied, tilting her head to the side.

"Now then, you are probably aware of the Occlumency lessons I'm giving Mr. Potter."

"Yup." Larisa said, straightening up a little.

"Well, Dumbledore said that he would like you to learn Legilimency while Mr. Potter is learning Occlumency." Snape said, and Larisa froze.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"Legilimency. Dumbledore wants you to learn Legilimency." Snape repeated.

"Why?" Larisa asked, her eyes going wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Dumbledore didn't say exactly why, he just said it would be useful for you to be able to do Legilimency. Probably because of you being forced to be a Death Eater. Being able to do Legilimency would possibly convince the Dark Lord you are on his side-"

"-when I'm really not." Larisa said, looking down at the table. "I really don't see why the Dark Lord wanted me to be a Death Eater in the first place..."

"With that temper of yours? He probably thinks that he could push you into a rage and set you on his enemies." Snape suggested.

"I don't lose my head completely when I'm in a rage. I'm still able to control my actions-"

"Larisa...You cursed me out last year. You call that control?"

"When I'm mad, I don't mean to say things that I say. I'm able to control what curses and hexes I use, I just...focus more control on that. I don't really care what I say when I'm mad. All that matters is making sure I don't accidentally kill someone." Larisa explained, her voice getting very quiet.

"Well, if I may say so, I believe that the Dark Lord thinks that some day, you'll really lose control and end up killing someone." Larisa gave a sharp intake of breath and looked up at Snape, horrified.

"What would make you say that?"

"Karkaroff told me that you were usually on edge when you were at Durmstrang. Little things would set you off and it was difficult to calm you down. The Dark Lord wants people like that on his side."

"Well, I'm not on his side."

"Nor am I, Larisa." Snape said. "Listen, your first lesson is on Monday, six o'clock. Tell no one, not even Bellatrix."

"Professor?" Larisa asked.

"Yes?" Snape replied as he got up from the table.

"Can I tell Draco, at least?" She asked uncertainly. Snape looked flabbergasted for a minute, but quickly cleared the look from his face.

"Well, I supposed so. But nobody else!"

"Alright." Larisa said as she got up from the table as well.

"But, if I may ask, why Draco?" Snape asked suddenly. A pink tinge crept up Larisa's face, and she looked at her feet.

"Well, we're dating." Larisa said, looking back up at Snape.

"Ah." Was all he had to say before he opened the kitchen door and walked out.

"See you later." Larisa murmured before sitting back down.

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

_**

**Alright, be honest, who said "FINALLY" when Larisa admitted that she and Draco were dating?**

**Read&Review!  
**


	29. Drama

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Twenty-Nine: Drama~*~*~**

"Alright, I think I've got it down..." Larisa said, and Bellatrix backed up. They were packing Larisa's things, for she was to return to Hogwarts that evening.

"Go." Bellatrix said.

"_Pack_!" Larisa said loudly, slashing her wand through the air. A few books gave a feeble twitch, but nothing else happened.

"I think I'll take over this one..." Bellatrix said. "_Pack_!" She slashed her wand through the air, and all of Larisa's things flew into her trunk and backpack. When everything was packed, Bellatrix turned to Larisa. "You tried your best."

"Eh, I'm only fifteen. I don't need to know a bunch of household spells yet." Larisa said with a shrug. Bellatrix pat her on the shoulder, then helped Larisa drag her trunk down the stairs. Larisa returned to her room to grab her backpack, when she spotted the box that held her old wand on her desk. Slowly, she walked over and took the lid off, then lifted the wand out of the box. She twirled it between her fingers for a minute before tucking it into her backpack. She grabbed her backpack, gave the room one last look, then left, closing the door behind her. She hurried down the stairs and set her bag by her trunk, then walked over to the closet. She extracted her normal coat, hat, scarf, and gloves, then pulled them on before sitting on her trunk to wait. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but she felt it was best to wait. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Bellatrix appeared at the door instantly. She opened it, and then...

"Professor Dumbledore!" Bellatrix cried as Dumbledore walked into the hallway.

"Good evening, Bellatrix, Larisa." He said politely. "I've come to bring Larisa back to Hogwarts, but I need to take some things up with you first, Bellatrix."

"Very well, then." Bellatrix said, closing the door.

"I sent Severus here to tell you about the arrangements for Larisa, but we need to first discuss this house's defenses. I know that this place is protected by the Fidelius Charm, and many other charms. I need to know who your Secret-Keepers are, however." Dumbledore explained.

"Well, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and I are all Secret-Keepers, and Andromeda is willing to be Secret-Keeper, as well." Bellatrix said, looking at the ceiling.

"What about Karina?" Larisa asked.

"She didn't want to be a Secret-Keeper, but she can still get into this place if one of the Secret-Keepers lets her in." Bellatrix said quickly.

"Alright, so there's only three Secret-Keepers?" Dumbledore said.

"That's right." Bellatrix said.

"Very well then. I would like to offer to also be a Secret-Keeper." Dumbledore said. Larisa instantly opened her backpack and pulled out a quill and parchment, then handed them to Bellatrix.

"Me too." Larisa said. Bellatrix took the quill and parchment, giving Larisa a quizzical look.

"Well...Alright." Bellatrix said, scribbling something down on the parchment. She showed it to Dumbledore, who nodded, and then Bellatrix showed the parchment to Larisa. Larisa nodded, and Bellatrix stowed the parchment into her skirt pocket. Larisa got up from her trunk, ready to leave.

"I'll see you in the summer, Bella." She said, and Bellatrix hugged her.

"Stay safe." She murmured into Larisa's ear before releasing her.

"I will." Larisa said quietly before picking up her backpack.

**&%$&%$&%$**

"Get to your common room, quickly." Dumbledore said as they arrived in the Entrance Hall. He wove his wand, and Larisa's trunk vanished. "Your trunk will be in your dorm. Now hurry!"

"Thanks, Professor." Larisa said before hurrying to the spiral stairs that lead to the dungeons. She clattered down them, knowing full well that Dumbledore didn't want her to meet Umbridge on the way. Within five minutes, Larisa arrived at the stone wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Salazar." A door appeared, and Larisa pushed it open, pulling her hat off and shaking her hair out. She closed the door behind her very quietly and looked around the common room. It was deserted except for Draco, who had his back to her. He was sitting on the couch, staring at the fire. Larisa cleared her throat loudly, and Draco turned around. A look of shock spread across his face as he quickly got up. "Miss me?"

"More than you can imagine." He said, walking over to her. "Where did you go? I thought Snape and McGonagall were taking you to the Hospital Wing!"

"Well, I'd explain, but I don't know how...Let's just say I went into hiding." Larisa said as she pulled her gloves off and put them into her pocket. "How'd old Toad react when she found out I left?"

"Well..." Draco began. "She was livid. She could have put your temper to shame."

"That bad, huh?" Larisa asked.

"She asked me if I knew where you were...She wouldn't take 'I really have no clue' as an answer."

"Stupid toad." Larisa said. "Well, I was with Bella, and she homeschooled me for the whole time. She was pretty cheesed off when I told her about my detention with Toad. But listen, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore told me I need to learn Legilimency...Well, he told Snape, and Snape told me. I'm really not supposed to tell anyone, but Snape said I could tell you. But you can't tell anyone."

"I see...Why do you need to learn Legilimency?"

"Probably to seem like a more convincing Death Eater." Larisa said with a shrug. "I really started to think about that while I was gone. Snape thinks that the Dark Lord is taking advantage of my temper, that I'll probably really lose control some day and accidentally kill someone..." Larisa said. "It really scared me."

"Well, you haven't gone over the edge yet, so I wouldn't worry about it." Draco said, hugging Larisa. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Draco." Larisa said, resting her head on his shoulder and hugging him back. "It was very quiet where I was. Sure, it would get noisy when Bella saw a spider and freaked out, but mainly it was quiet."

"So Bella's afraid of spiders?"

"Yes, she's deathly afraid of them." Larisa said. "So how was your Valentine's Day?"

"Lonely. There was a Hogsmeade trip. I stayed behind. Pansy asked if I wanted to join her, but..."

"The traitor." Larisa murmured. Draco laughed a little.

"Don't worry, I turned her down. I reminded her that even though you weren't here, you were still my girlfriend." Larisa froze a little, and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"You really said that?" She managed to say.

"Yes, because it's the truth." Draco replied. "That, and I don't like shopping..." Larisa burst out laughing at that, but she felt a little upset. Pansy had betrayed her...

"I really can't believe she did that." Larisa said.

"I was a little shocked, too, Lari. Don't let it get to you, though." Draco said, letting go of Larisa. Larisa also let go.

"I'll try. I'm still going to have a talk with her, though. She needs to know that I'm not amused. At all." Larisa said. "How did she ask you, anyway?" Larisa couldn't help but feel a little curious.

"Well, she said 'You know, Draco, it doesn't look like Larisa's going to be here for the next Hogsmeade trip...Want to go with me?'"

"The little traitor..." Larisa said under her breath.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Draco said. He quickly kissed Larisa on the cheek before walking towards the door that lead to the boy's dormitories

"Hey, wait." Larisa said.

"Yes?" Draco asked, turning around.

"Thanks for telling me that. If I was going to find out about that, I would have wanted it to be from you."

"You're welcome." Draco said. Larisa gave him a quick smile before walking to the door that lead to the girl's dormitories. She opened it and walked inside, taking a few deep breaths before she set off of her dorm. She wanted to keep a clear head when she confronted Pansy. She set off down the passageway, trying to keep calm. She arrived at the door to her dorm, and she took another deep breath before opening it. Daphne and Pansy were still awake, and they looked up from their books. Daphne smiled at her, and Pansy looked extremely alarmed.

"H-hi, Larisa. Y-you're back." Pansy said, and Larisa glared at her.

"Traitor." She spat.

"Damn it, he told you, didn't he?" Pansy snarled.

"You think..." Larisa managed to say through the pile of insults that wanted to come spilling out of her mouth. "You think, that if I leave, you can just...just ask him out? Just because I'm not here?"

"Well, you weren't here, and it didn't look like you were coming back any time soon!" Pansy said, her voice getting very high pitched.

"I thought you were my friend." Larisa snapped, turning her back on Pansy.

"I am..." Pansy said, sounding a little hurt.

"Well..." Daphne said suddenly. "Pansy, you really shouldn't have asked Draco to join you in Hogsmeade. I told you several times not to."

"Oh, so you're going to take her side?" Pansy shrieked.

"Yeah, maybe I am." Daphne snapped.

"Why don't you two just shut up?" Larisa asked, trying to keep her voice calm. Slowly, she turned around to face Pansy. "Pansy, I'm not amused. I trusted you, and then you go and try to steal my boyfriend behind my back."

"What if I told you I was sorry?" Pansy asked.

"Sorry isn't enough." Larisa spat, and sparks flew from her wand.

"Well, fine then." Pansy said, and she ducked behind her book again. Larisa sat on the end of her bed and buried her face in her hands. Being fifteen was difficult.

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

_**

**Larisa may be a witch, but she's still fifteen. (Read&Review)  
**


	30. Inquisitorial Insults

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty: Inquisitorial Insults~*~*~**

The next morning, Larisa, Draco, and Daphne sat together in the Great Hall. Pansy was sitting farther down the table with some seventh years, shooting dangerous glares up the table at Larisa, who glared right back.

"Nasty fight?" Draco asked Daphne, who was hidden behind a magazine.

"Yep." Daphne replied, turning a page. Larisa and Pansy continued to glare at each other, and Daphne folded a corner down from her magazine to see over it. "Oh, will you stop?" She snapped, bopping Larisa on the head with the magazine.

"Sorry." Larisa grunted, looking down at her plate. "Double Defense Against the Dark Arts today...I think I'll skive off."

"What? Did I hear you correctly?" Daphne sputtered.

"Yes, you heard me correctly. I think I will skive off Defense Against the Dark Arts today. I can't face the old bat. I don't want to be questioned." Larisa said slowly, and Daphne looked unnerved.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lari. You don't want to give her an even bigger reason to throw you in detention." Draco said quietly. Larisa arched an eyebrow.

"I see your point, but between detention and interrogation, I'd choose the detention...Who knows what she does to interrogate students?"

"Knowing her, I'd say the Cruciatus Curse..." Daphne said very quietly, looking up at the Staff Table. Umbridge's eyes were sweeping around the Great Hall, looking for troublemakers. "Did you know that she put another decree out?"

"What?" Larisa asked, shocked.

"She put another decree out. Teachers are forbidden to give information not relating to their subject out."

"THAT'S COMPLETELY IRRATIONAL!" Larisa said loudly.

"Shut up, keep your voice down!" Daphne hissed, looking back up to the Staff Table. Umbridge didn't seem to have heard Larisa's outburst. "That's where we kind of need your help..."

"With what?" Larisa snarled, holding her fork with a death grip.

"Well, first, stop gripping your fork like that. You'll probably snap it in half..." Daphne said, nodding at Larisa's hand. Larisa let go of the fork. "Right, now I think you can probably find a loophole in that decree. Maybe all of the decrees she's put out, if you want."

"I'd love to do that...Anything to annoy her..." Larisa said softly. "I'll need the exact wording of each decree."

"I had a feeling you'd say that, so I copied each down." Daphne said, handing Larisa a roll of parchment. Larisa unrolled it and read it over.

**&%$&%$&%$**

_**Decree 24**_

_**All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**_

_**Decree 25**_

_**The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been placed by other staff members. **_

_**Decree 26**_

_**Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

"Hmmmm..." Larisa said, furrowing her eyebrows. "I'll have to take a little time in looking this over...I will try to find loopholes."

"We're saved!" Daphne said in an excited whisper before the bell rang. Larisa stuffed the parchment into her bag and got up.

"Time for History of Magic." Larisa said. "I can work on finding the loopholes during class, Bella and I went over pretty much everything." She added in a low whisper as Draco walked next to her. They walked through the crowd until they reached the History of Magic classroom, where Umbridge was waiting, smiling a wide smile. Her eyes rested on Larisa, and her smile grew even wider.

"Ah, Miss Rei, may I have a word with you?" She asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"No." Larisa said before she could stop herself. Umbridge's smile faltered.

"Well then, we have a problem."

"Yes, I believe we do." Larisa said, folding her arms. "You go ahead." She whispered to Draco.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few minutes." Draco said a little nervously, walking into the room.

"Now th-" Umbridge began to say, when Larisa cut across her.

"There. You said your word. Now leave me alone." Larisa said loftily, walking towards the door. Umbridge threw her arm out and caught Larisa in the stomach.

"My office. Now."

"No." Larisa said stubbornly.

"You smart-mouthed little brat." Umbridge snarled.

"Really, I got called that by my mum. It doesn't affect me anymore. Plus, as you said, I'm fifteen, so of course I'm going to be a brat and have a smart mouth." Larisa said with a shrug. Umbridge opened and closed her mouth, obviously trying to find a counter-attack.

"My office." Was all she managed to say. "Right now, or it's-"

"You don't scare me. I got attacked in June last year, I think I know what I'm afraid of now, and it sure as hell isn't you."

"MY OFFICE, OR I WILL REPORT YOU TO YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE!" Umbridge shouted.

"Professor Snape doesn't scare me, either, and under Educational Decree Twenty-Six, you are forbidden from giving out information not strictly related to the subject you are hired to teach. Oh yes, Professor, I just beat you at your own game."

"B-"

"Now now, Professor, Fudge wouldn't want to hear about you calling the students derogatory names, now, would he?" Larisa said in a falsely sweet voice that didn't match the piercing glare she gave Umbridge, who started to open and close her mouth repeatedly again.

"Shut up, you brat, and get into my office."

"Alright, but I'm not going to tell you anything." Larisa said as she followed Umbridge to her office. They entered it, and there was pink everywhere, along with plates that had sickeningly sweet kittens on them. Larisa sat down in front of Umbridge's desk, but she kept her left hand close to her pocket, where her wand was stowed away.

"Coffee? Tea?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"Coffee and tea knock me out." Larisa said flatly.

"Pumpkin juice?"

"I'm allergic." Larisa lied easily.

"Butterbeer?" Umbridge asked, looking frustrated.

"I'm forbidden to drink that until I'm eighteen. Narcissa's words, not mine." Larisa lied again in a flat tone.

"Gillywater?"

"Ew." Umbridge and Larisa glared dangerously at each other.

"Veritaserum?" Umbridge asked, pulling a small bottle of the potion out of her pocket.

"Deathly allergic." Larisa lied again. Umbridge looked ready to explode, and Larisa was ready to explode into a fit of laughter.

"Well then..." Umbridge snarled, putting the bottle back into her pocket and pulling out her wand. "Legilimency seems to be the next best thing..._Legilimens_!" Nothing happened, but Larisa immediately employed Occlumency to be safe. "What the...?"

"You're not a Legilimens, Professor. Plus, I'm an Occlumens, so even if you were a Legilimens, it wouldn't have any effect on me. Sorry to burst your bubble." Larisa stated, when Umbridge reached out and struck her across the face. Larisa felt shocked and a little hurt, but she forced a smirk onto her face. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Umbridge snarled.

"Oh, no specific reason."

"Would you just cooperate?" Umbridge asked in an exasperated tone.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope. I won't tell you anything."

"Well then, the Cruciatus Curse will loosen your tounge a little..." Umbridge said, pointing her wand at Larisa. "_Crucio_!" Instantly, Larisa sprang to her feet and drew her wand.

"_Protego_!" Larisa cried, and the translucent shield erupted out of her wand and expanded across the room. The curse seemed to freeze in midair, and the shield narrowed until it seemed to be bracing against an area that looked a little distorted. Larisa's arm shook a little, but she tried to keep a hold on her wand, for it was the only thing keeping the feeling of being on fire away from her. The air seemed to quiver, and finally the spot of distorted air vanished, and the Shield Charm vanished. Umbridge blinked rapidly, trying to take what she had just seen in.

"What spell did you use?"

"A Shield Charm. You heard me say the incantation."

"That was not a Shield Charm. That was Dark Magic." Umbridge said. Something in Larisa's mind snapped, and her mouth disengaged.

"Damn you, why do you always freaking think I use Dark Magic?! Are you determined to get me into a violent rage? ARE YOU?!?!" Larisa roared, her eyes flashing, sparks flying from her wand.

"You are the daughter of a Death Eater. You went to Durm-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU MISERABLE OLD BAT!" Larisa screamed. Umbridge went white and looked as though she had been slapped.

"What did you just call me?" She asked softly.

"A miserable old bat, because you are one." Larisa said in a soft, quavering voice that was laced with hatred and anger.

"Well, that was Dark Magic. I know Dark Magic when I see it."

"NO YOU DON'T. JUST BECAUSE I KNOW DARK MAGIC DOESN'T MEAN THAT I HAVE TO USE IT. THAT WAS A SHIELD CHARM, DAMN IT!"

"Control your temp-" Umbridge began to say.

"Why don't you stop trying to bring life at Hogwarts under your control, you sadistic, miserable old bat!" Larisa spat, more sparks flying from her wand tip.

"I need to bring it under my control. Dumbledore is losing his m-"

"No he's not, you twat! Oh, just you wait, some day, everyone is going to revolt on you and you're going to have a hissy fit, and I will laugh in...your...face!" Larisa snarled under her breath.

"Didn't catch that." Umbridge said.

"Didn't see any decree that said I need to tell you everything." Larisa snarled. "You won't get any information out of me. Now shut the hell up, or I'll tell Fudge you slapped me, and you used an illegal curse on me! Oh, yes, Professor, I AM a brat. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I can be a brat, because I'm my own person. YOU can't control my personality, and I know you're not stupid enough to try."

"DETENTION!" Umbridge roared. "I will not tolerate insults, you little brat!"

"I won't tolerate them, either."

"This office, starting tomorrow, going on for the rest of the week."

"WhatEVER. You don't scare me." Larisa said, rolling her eyes.

"Now, head back to class, dear." Umbridge said sweetly.

"Don't call me 'dear'." Larisa snarled as she left the office. She then began to wonder about her Shield Charm...It had stopped an Unforgivable Curse.

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

_**

**Wow...Larisa's got quite the smart mouth...Well, Umbridge deserves it. (Read&Review)  
**


	31. Legilimency

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty-One: Legilimency~*~*~**

"I don't believe you, Lari..." Draco said at dinner. Larisa had told him and Daphne what had happened, and they were mildly surprised. "You've got a smart mouth, but you've NEVER gone as far as to curse out a teacher and call them a 'miserable old bat'..."

"Well, she deserved it, and now I've got detention for the whole week, starting tomorrow." Larisa said, stabbing at her potatoes. Draco instantly went white, and he grabbed at the table for support.

"You do realize what this means?" He asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Yep. My hand's going to be sliced open. I really don't care, though. There could be worse things happening."

"You need to go to Professor Snape." Draco said.

"I don't think so. Umbridge could sack him for complaining about her."

"Well, if you don't tell him, I will." Draco said firmly. Larisa looked at him with a horrified look.

"Dr-"

"Lari, listen to me. I'm not going to let that old bat get away with this." He said, grabbing her wrist. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Did I?" Larisa asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. You got a smart mouth, but it was wrong of her to try to use the Cruciatus Curse on you, to slap you, to call you a brat, to-"

"Attempt to use Veritaserum on me?"

"Yes. She can't get away with that."

"Yes, but-"

"I'm telling Snape. You can't change my mind, Lari." Draco said firmly.

"Oh, fine." Larisa snapped. "Wait until the detention is over, though. Then we'll have proof that she's a sadistic old bat." Quickly, Larisa glanced at her watch. "I've got to go."

"Legilimency?"

"Yes. Wish me luck." Larisa said as she got up.

"Good luck, Lari." Draco said, and Larisa smiled and walked away. She saw Harry get up from the Gryffindor table and start walking towards the doors of the Great Hall. As Larisa walked into the Entrance Hall, she waited for Harry to catch up.

"Hi." She said as Harry came into the hall.

"You're back! Where did you vanish off to?" He asked.

"I had to go into hiding, being that my dad escaped Azkaban, and Dumbledore received a tip-off about him lurking on the grounds."

"Yikes..." Harry said. "Hey, did you get into a fight with Parkinson? Hermione said she was whispering with Millicent Bulstrode about you during Ancient Runes, and Parkinson said some pretty nasty things..."

"Yes, Pansy and I got into a fight." Larisa said, anger bubbling up in her.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Larisa said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It was nasty, though."

"Oh." Harry said, and he dropped the subject. They remained silent as they walked down towards Snape's office.

"I've got detention with Umbridge this week." Larisa said in a slightly strained voice.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I called her a 'miserable old bat' and cursed her out."

"Good Lord, you got smart mouthed again?"

"Can't help myself." Larisa said quietly as she knocked on the door to Snape's office.

"Enter." Snape said, and Larisa opened the door. Snape glared at Harry for a minute before he turned his gaze on Larisa. "Are you alright, Larisa?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She lied. Snape rose an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else. Larisa shut the door, then turned around to face Snape, who had gotten up from his desk.

"Larisa?" Snape asked, and Larisa saw immediately what she was going to need to do to learn Legilimency...

"No! I won't!" She said, backing into the door. Harry looked a little confused, looking from Snape to Larisa.

"Larisa, you don't know Legilimency yet. I doubt you'll even do anything." Snape said, and Larisa felt her wand in her pocket.

** _You don't know that I have the twin of the Elder Wand...You don't know what it can do..._ **She thought. Then, she realized her old wand was in her pocket, right next to her current wand...

"Fine." She snapped, pulling her old wand out.

"Wait, you're teaching her Legilimency?!" Harry yelped, and Snape turned and opened his mouth, when Larisa cut across him.

"Yes. Dumbledore's orders. I don't know it yet, so you're safe." Larisa said quickly, and Harry relaxed a little.

"Well, Larisa, you know the incanta-Wait, where did you get that wand?" Snape asked, nodding at Larisa's old wand.

"I used this when I went to Durmstrang. I figured I should get it back out, just in case my current wand breaks..." Larisa explained, hoping that Snape would buy this story. Snape rose an eyebrow again, but didn't say anything else. Slowly, Larisa got ready to use the spell. "_Legilimens_!" Nothing happened, and Larisa sighed with relief, suddenly regretting it.

"Try your other wand. That one usually seems to work well."

"A-alright..." Larisa stammered, pulling her current wand out. There was no way out.

** _I can't do this..._ **She thought as she took aim.

"Go." Snape said.

"_Legilimens_!" Larisa gasped, praying that nothing would happen. Nothing happened. "S-see, I can't do Legilimency."

"That's because you're letting your emotions take over. Clear your mind." Snape said flatly. Reluctantly, Larisa obeyed.

"_Legilimens_!" Again, nothing happened. "I can't do it."

"Try making eye contact." Snape said softly. Larisa shook her head.

"No. I don't want to learn this. I don't want to invade people's thoughts."

"Dumbledore said you need to learn this to be able to be convincing that you're on the Dark Lord's side-" Larisa again felt as though something in her mind snapped, only, when her mouth disengaged, so did her ability to focus on what she was doing...

"_Legilimens_!" She said angrily, pointing her wand at Snape, forgetting that he was an Occlumens. Yet somehow, she went tearing through his thoughts...A hook nosed man was shouting...A teenage Snape was dangling from the air by his ankle on the Hogwarts grounds...

Larisa dropped her wand and fell on the floor, shaking. Snape looked rather shocked, taking deep breaths, while Harry was staring in shock at what had happened. Larisa couldn't believe herself, she had done Legilimency. It disgusted her at what she was able to do, and it all suddenly came back to her in a rush. But what disturbed her the most was the fact that, not only had she lost control of her emotions, she lost control of her actions. It scared her more than anything, and she continued to lay on the floor, curled up and shaking.

"I'm sorry, Professor..." She said softly before she started to cry. She didn't want to be able to do so many things, she didn't want to be able to do Legilimency, she didn't want to be the master of the Elder Wand's twin...

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa staggered into the common room, which was deserted except for Draco. He looked up from the book he was reading.

"How was the-"

"Awful." Larisa said before he could finish his sentence. She wiped some fresh tears from her eyes, willing herself not to have another breakdown. She sat down on the couch in front of the fire, and Draco came over to her.

"What happened?" He asked gently. Larisa told him what had happened, and how she had snapped and lost control of her actions.

"The worst part is," She got ready to launch into her explanation about her being the master of the Elder Wand's twin. Slowly, she pulled the twin from her pocket. "This isn't a normal wand."

"How so?" Draco asked, taking it from Larisa's outstretched hand.

"Ever hear of the Elder Wand? Well, that's it's twin. It's just as powerful, and it scares me with what I can do with it." She said, still fighting to not have a breakdown. Draco handed it back to her, looking a little concerned. "Bella told me I shouldn't tell anyone, but it's difficult to keep such a thing secret." With that, she lost the fight to not have a breakdown. Draco quickly hugged her, patting her on the back.

"It's alright, calm down." He said softly. Larisa still sobbed onto his shoulder, all of the tears she had developed over the day spilling out. Finally, her sobs evaporated into hiccups.

"I-it's j-just d-difficult f-for me t-this year. I-I've found s-so much out, th-that it's over-overwhelming." Larisa then realized that Karina had been right, too much information would overwhelm Larisa to the breaking point.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

**_

**"With great power comes great responsibility"**

**-Julius Caesar (The first to say that a long, long time ago.)  
**

**(Read&Review!)  
**


	32. Knockout

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty-Two: Knockout~*~*~**

Larisa felt feverish the whole next day. Along with the shock of doing Legilimency, the realization that she had really lost control, and the fight with Pansy, there was her detention with Umbridge that evening.

"You feeling alright?" Draco asked that evening at dinner.

"Well, not really. I'm shocked that I was able to do Legilimency, I've realized that I really lost control, I'm a little upset by the fight I had with Pansy, my dad is out of Azkaban, so I'm upset about that, I'm overwhelmed about the amount of power my wand has, it's O.W.L year, so there's a lot of stress with that, and I've got detention with Umbridge all week." Larisa rounded off.

"I'm surprised you haven't exploded yet." Draco said after a moments pause. Daphne looked up from her plate and scowled at him.

"Yeah, me too..." Larisa murmured. "Listen, don't tell Professor Snape about the lines."

"Why not?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "I told y-"

"I don't care, Draco, I'm not on very good terms with Snape right now." Larisa said in a frantic whisper. Draco opened his mouth to retort, when Daphne entered the conversation.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing." Larisa said hurriedly, glancing at her watch. Her heart lept into her throat, and she gulped. "I have to go."

"Do you need a handkerchief?" Draco asked.

"No, I have mine. Thanks for offering, though." Larisa said as she got up, her voice strained. Slowly, she walked up to the doors and left the Great Hall, setting off for Umbridge's office, dreading what was coming. She arrived at the door, and very slowly, she knocked.

"Come in." Umbridge said in her falsely sweet voice. Larisa pushed the door open and stepped inside the pink office. The pointed black quill and the parchment were waiting for her at the desk she sat at the first time she was here for detention. "Sit down. I want you to write-"

"'Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge is a sadistic old bat'?" Larisa said to herself.

"I didn't hear you, dear."

"I didn't see a decree that said I needed to tell you every word I say." Larisa replied, putting on a falsely sweet voice. Umbridge glared at her dangerously.

"I want you to write 'I must not use Dark Magic'-"

"But I never used Dark Magic. Your feeble sadist mind couldn't tell it was just a Shield Charm." Larisa snapped as she sat down at the desk and picked up the quill. Strangely, when she was mad, she wasn't afraid of this detention. Slowly, she placed the point of the quill onto the parchment.

_**I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic**_

"Now, dear-"

"Don't call me 'dear'." Larisa snarled, not taking her eyes off the parchment.

_**I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic**_

"Now, Larisa. As you very well know, you left the school without my permission back in January," Umbridge began. Larisa focused more on writing, ignoring the searing pain that slashed across the back of her left hand.

_**I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic**_

"Dumbledore will not tell me where he sent you, nor will he tell me WHY he sent you away in the first place. Why don't you tell me? I'll let you off of the rest of these detentions if you tell me." Umbridge asked sweetly. Larisa continued to ignore her, writing the lines, her left hand quickly becoming coated in blood as she wrote the lines over and over, each line made cutting into her skin...

_**I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic**_

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Umbridge asked, her voice becoming sour. Larisa kept her eyes on the parchment, biting her lip.

_**I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark-**_

"Answer me!" Umbridge snapped, and Larisa looked up from the parchment.

"No, I don't think so. There's no decree saying that I have to." Larisa snapped back before returning her eyes to the parchment.

_**-Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must no-**_

"Answer me, you little brat!" Umbridge shrieked, reaching out and grabbing Larisa's chin, forcing her to look up from the parchment.

"No." Larisa spat. "If you want me to do these lines, then why are you bothering me? Let go of me."

"Answer me first." Umbridge snarled. Larisa glared at her, then, using her right hand, reached up and yanked Umbridge's hand off her chin.

"Right, you want answers?" Larisa snarled.

"Yes." Umbridge snarled back. "Where were you?"

"Russia." Larisa lied. "Went back to Saint Petersburg." Then, she looked back down at the parchment and continued to write.

_**-t use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic**_

"Such lies, Larisa, dear. I will find out where you went, even if it's the last thing I do."

"_Oh, don't worry, it will be._" Larisa hissed in Parseltounge.

"You speak Parseltounge! The ultimate mark of a Dark Wizard or Witch! You DO use Dark Magic!" Umbridge said, pointing a finger at Larisa in dire accusation.

"KEEP GOING ON ABOUT THAT AND YOU'LL REALLY SEE SOME DARK MAGIC!" Larisa shouted, lights popping in front of her eyes as a burn ran up her left forearm, where the Dark Mark was branded. Slowly, she lowered her eyes to the parchment.

_**I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I mu-**_

"Is that a threat?" Umbridge snarled, drawing her wand.

"No. It's a waste of a hex to use one on you. Sorry to burst your bubble." Larisa stated, continuing her writing.

_**-st not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic**_

** _Voldemort knows I'm about to snap...He knows that I want to curse her..._ **Larisa thought.

_**I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic**_

** _I will not lose my temper. I will not give Voldemort the satisfaction that I snapped. I will not curse Umbridge, even though I want to. I am the master of my temper. I will not lose control._ **Larisa thought, willing herself not to snap. It was time her temper got under control.

_**I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic**_

"Now, does you hand hurt?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

_Ah, forget it. I can snap for this one._ Larisa tore her eyes from the parchment and looked up at Umbridge, who sprang backwards in alarm.

"Y-you can go now..." She said, looking scared.

"Why?" Larisa asked, when she suddenly felt faint.

"Y-your completely white..." Umbridge said as Larisa's head began to spin. She looked down at her left hand, the room sliding in and out of focus. It was completely scarlet, and it wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Damn you, you idiotic and insolent little old toad-like bat..." Larisa hissed, fumbling for her handkerchief. She wrapped her hand in it before grabbing the desk for support. The room slid out of focus again, and she felt as though she was going to faint. She forced herself to stand up, and, swaying ominously, staggered from the room.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa walked into Umbridge's office the next night, parchment and quill waiting. Umbridge looked up from the parchment on her desk, her expression unreadable.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Why would you care? You love this. You love to see pain and suffering. You love punishment. Why? Because you're a sadistic little old insolent toad, idiot." Larisa said to herself.

"Didn't catch that."

"I'm not saying. I don't have to. Go ahead, try to slip me some Truth Potion. I won't drink whatever you give me." Larisa said to herself again, glaring dangerously at Umbridge.

"I still can't hear you."

"I still can't understand you." Larisa said loudly and slowly.

"I understand English, thank you."

"No you don't. You're an incompetent old bat." Larisa said in a low hiss, walking over to the desk where the quill and parchment were waiting.

"Why do you purposely say things that I can't hear?" Umbridge snapped. Larisa didn't respond, but picked up the quill and began to write.

_**I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic**_

Searing pain slashed across the back of her left hand, but Larisa continued to write, ignoring it.

_**I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic**_

Her left hand was quickly turning scarlet, but Larisa still ignored this.

_**I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic**_

"Are you going to tell me the truth today, Larisa?" Umbridge asked. Larisa ignored her.

_**I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic**_

"ANSWER ME!" Umbridge shouted, and Larisa paused in her writing and looked up at her.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"Where is Bellatrix Lestrange?" Umbridge asked, smiling a wide and toad-like smile.

"No idea." Larisa lied, looking back down at the parchment.

"Oh, yes you do, Miss Rei. You practice Dark Magic, so you must know where she is." Umbridge simpered. Larisa ignored her, trying to calm the insane rage that fired up inside her. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I have no flipping idea where Bellatrix Lestrange is, so stop bothering me." Larisa spat, her pupils contracting as she looked back up at Umbridge with a death glare. Umbridge seemed to be rendered temporarily speechless, so Larisa returned to her parchment, when another burn ran up her left forearm.

_**I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic**_

Larisa started to feel a little dizzy as she wrote the same words over and over.

_**I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic**_

Her head began to spin, and the words on the parchment started to slide in and out of focus. Larisa struggled to continue writing, but every nerve was screaming in protest, her brain starting to disengage.

_**I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic  
I must not use Dark Magic**_

Unable to take it anymore, Larisa's hand went rigid, and she dropped the quill on the table. She looked up, and saw Umbridge looking at her with a slightly worried expression.

It was the last thing Larisa saw before she slumped in her chair and fell onto the floor with a dull thud, passed out from the loss of blood and the pain, which had suddenly taken a hold of her.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

**_

**Umbridge isn't going to be able to work her way out of that one...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...Or will she?**

**(Read&Review)  
**


	33. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty-Three: Flashback~*~*~**

Larisa was in a large, misty place. Her eyes fluttered open, and she knew something was different. No, it wasn't the place she was at, which was taking the form of a forest in the early morning. Slowly, she sat up, wondering where she was and what was different. She blinked, realizing how cold it was in this place. Slowly, she pulled the shawl she was wearing a little tighter...Suddenly realizing what was different. She was no longer in her Hogwarts robes, but in a light brown dress with a shawl, which seemed vaguely familiar.

"Odd..." She said, and she nearly screamed, for her voice was not her own, but more high pitched, younger. She also realized that she was shorter in height, and she wasn't scarred. It seemed that after that, she couldn't control her actions, and she felt her soul separate from the small person that she had turned in to. She was no longer the small person, who was a little girl with short white hair and a black streak in the bangs...

The little girl's head turned towards the sound of Larisa's scream of shock, and Larisa recognized the little girl's face as her own, only much younger, more alive, and unscarred. She had a brown right eye and a blue left eye, and she was perched on a large rock, looking curious. The current Larisa looked at her hands, which were very white. The current Larisa was back in her Slytherin robes, to which she gave a sigh of relief. The smaller version of her was staring intently at her, or possibly the space she occupied.

"Who are you?" She asked, tilting her head. The older Larisa looked over her shoulder, and, seeing that nobody was behind her, figured the little girl could see her.

"I'm you...I think...What's your name?"

"Larisa." The small girl replied. "I'm five years old. How old are you?"

"Fif-fifteen..." The older Larisa replied. "Can you see me?"

"Well, a little. The place your voice is coming from is a little funny looking, like the air is bending." The little girl said, tilting her head to the other side. "What's your blood status?"

"Seeing as I'm you, pureblood." The current Larisa said, racking her brains for this memory.

"LARISA!" Borislav's voice rang out through the forest. "GET BACK TO THE HOUSE THIS MINUTE!"

"That's my dad." The small girl said in a slightly sour tone. "He's mean, he always tries to force some magic out of me, but I haven't shown any signs yet. They also mutter a lot, call me the Last and how I can't be."

"What's today's date?" The older Larisa blurted as the little girl slid off the rock.

"June twenty-fourth, 1985. Why?" She asked.

"LARISA! RIGHT NOW!" This time it was Sophia's voice.

"Bye." The little girl said sourly, trudging off. The current Larisa started to wonder, and she started to follow the little girl, racking her brain. Slowly, the forest seemed to become more and more familiar, and when Larisa saw a small, one floored house, that set the memory off...

"There you are, you little worm..." Sophia snarled, opening the front door. The younger Larisa walked inside, and the current Larisa sprinted forward, slipping through the open door just before Sophia could close it. The current Larisa brushed past Sophia, who turned her head and stared at her. "What the hell...? What was that?" Sophia asked herself before shaking her head and closing the door. "Couldn't be...The Dark Lord is in hiding..." The current Larisa sighed with relief, regretting it as Sophia froze, rooted to the spot. She seemed to brush it off and then walked down the hallway, which was unnaturally clean. "Larisa, go to your room." She snapped.

"But-"

"NO BUTS! NOW!" Borislav shouted from the kitchen, and the smaller Larisa, looking a little downcast but still holding her head high, walked past Sophia and up the stairs. The older Larisa felt a great swelling in her stomach. At least her younger self was tough. Tougher than she was now...

She was jarred from her thoughts as the kitchen door slammed. Larisa tiptoed over to the door and pressed her ear against it, determined to hear her parent's words, her parent's plans to kill her...

"Sophia, we have to do it." Borislav's voice said.

"I know, I know..." That was Sophia. Larisa pressed her ear hard onto the door, determined not to miss a thing. "But what if...?"

"There are no 'what if's', Sophia. That girl needs to die."

"Well, i have to agree with you. We can't let the-"

"No, we need to get right into planning. We need to get rid of her as quick as possible, before she-"

"Don't interrupt me, but yes. Have you got the wand?"

"Yes, right here. I stole it from Ollivander when the Death Eater's raided his shop." Borislav said proudly, and there was the sound of something being set on the table. "We'll return it once she's gone."

"Excellent." Sophia said, and Larisa pressed her ear even harder onto the door. "Just say the spell, and it will all be over."

"Should probably torture her first, then say the spell. Make her want to die before we get rid of her." Borislav said, and Larisa heard him and Sophia get up.

"I'll go get her." Sophia said, and Larisa scrambled away from the door. Sophia couldn't see her like Larisa's younger self could, but she could still tell that the older Larisa was there, knowing full well of Sophia's plans to murder her. The older Larisa looked in the sitting room, vividly remembering the Quidditch World Cup two years ago, how she had collapsed and remembered the curses, the way Borislav had shouted them, laughing maniacally...

What shocked her mostly was the fact that Borislav had her wand. The Elder Wand's twin was in his hands, and he was twirling it between his fingers. Elder, fifteen inches, with a unicorn hair core, the second most powerful wand in the world, and it had failed to kill Larisa.

"Either you're totally incompetent with the Killing Curse, or there's something about that wand you're holding." Larisa said loudly. Borislav looked up and looked around the room, but shook his head and continued to pace the room. She walked away from the entrance into the sitting room and Sophia, who was tugging the younger Larisa behind her, came down the stairs and entered the sitting room. The older Larisa slipped into the room as Sophia walked out, watching the wand Borislav held closely.

"_CRUCIO_!!!" He shouted, and the younger Larisa fell on the floor, thrashing and screeching. The older Larisa covered her ears and closed her eyes, trying to block out the noise, yet she couldn't block out her own past. After a while, the younger Larisa stopped screeching and thrashing, and the older Larisa opened her eyes. The younger Larisa sat up and looked at her hands, then touched her hair, when Borislav rose the wand again. "_CRUCIO_!!!"

This was worse than the first round, and the older Larisa made to shut her eyes again, when she found she couldn't. Her eyes remained glued to the scene before her, tearing her soul to shreds as she relived the day that made her life hell. The younger Larisa stopped screaming again, laying on the ground, curled up and shaking. The moment was coming, the moment that Larisa was to survive...

"_Avada Kedavra_." Borislav said softly, pointing the Twin at the younger Larisa. The jet of green light soared from the tip, flying at the younger Larisa, who seemed to freeze with fear and realization. The jet of green light hit her full on, but then the Twin began to vibrate violently, and the jet of green light that hit the younger Larisa came flying back to it. It lept out of Borislav's hand and went spiraling through the air until it landed with a clatter next to the younger Larisa, who twitched a little. Borislav's cry of shock was drowned out by the sound of what seemed like twenty Aurors Aparating into the room. In the midst of the confusion and jets of light flying around the room, the old Larisa saw the younger Larisa reach out a small, thin white hand and grab the Twin, pulling it closer to her. The noise of everything happening then seemed to fade, and a dense fog soon came creeping into the room. The older Larisa felt her head start to spin, and then everything went black...

**&%$&%$&%$**

The fog returned, then lifted, and Larisa saw her younger self again, only this time it was ten years later...The ten year anniversary of Borislav trying to kill Larisa. Larisa saw her old self, who was also fifteen, only a little shorter, holding onto Sophia, shouting into her ear. Larisa saw that Sophia seemed to be thinking hard about something. The older Larisa heard the whole story of the motive to kill her again, when she noticed something...

Sophia had changed her story while recounting it...It had gone from Larisa being sick and weak to a whole story about Larisa being a Squib...

The fog pressed in again, and Larisa's head started to spin again. Everything went black, and there was nothing.

**&%$&%$&%$**

"Where was she found again?"

"In the hallway near Dolores's office. Her left hand was completely covered in blood. Very strange cuts on her hand...Here, look..." Larisa felt a hand grab her left hand very carefully and hold it up.

"'I must not use Dark Magic'..." Dumbledore's voice said. "Thank you, Poppy. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, she was twitching for about two hours. She's been relatively still for the last three, but sometimes flinches her left arm..."

"I see. Either this was brought on by very powerful Dark Magic, or she just simply collapsed. Let me know when she comes around." Dumbledore's voice said again, before there were footsteps walking away. Larisa stirred feebly, wondering what was going on. Her hand wasn't hurting anymore, but her head was killing her. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was in the Hospital Wing, and there were a few feeble rays of sunlight coming in through the window. Larisa turned onto her side and saw that it was eight o'clock in the morning, according to her watch.

"Well, I see you're awake." Larisa turned her head to see Madam Pomfrey had come over to her bed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No." Larisa murmured. "My head hurts. It feels like I hit it on something."

"You probably did. Argus thought he heard something crash, and he went to the corridor we found you in, and he said that you were slumped on the floor and a little ways down the hall a suit of armor was knocked over, and Peeves was floating over it, laughing. If you'll excuse me, I need to alert the Headmaster that you're awake."

"Alright..." Larisa murmured, rage bubbling up inside her. Umbridge, rather than be caught in the act of torture worse than the Cruciatus Curse, had just dragged Larisa into the hallway and left her there. "Damn her..." Larisa whispered to herself. The door to the Hospital Wing opened, and Dumbledore came walking into the room. His eyes rested on Larisa, and he came walking over.

"Hello, Larisa." He said.

"Hi." Larisa said, yawning.

"I need to ask you, do you remember what happened before you passed out?" Dumbledore asked. Larisa decided to tell him the whole story, so she began. Dumbledore's eyes became more and more piercing as Larisa went on, and when she finished, she could see that he looked enraged in the eyes, but his face was unreadable. "Thank you for telling me this, Larisa. Get well quickly." He said. "Mr. Malfoy should be in to visit you shortly." He added before leaving. Larisa closed her eyes, wanting to sleep a little more, but the door opened again, and Snape came striding in.

"Oh God..." Larisa murmured to herself as Snape came over to her.

"Good morning, Larisa." He said.

"Morning." Larisa grunted.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Eh, my head hurts still-"

"What about your hand?" Snape asked, sitting down in the chair next to Larisa's bed. Larisa had a feeling that there was absolutely no color at all in her face.

"W-who told you?" She stuttered.

"Draco. As soon as you left for detention he came running for me and told me everything. I have to agree with him, it is odd that you had the idea I was mad at you stuck in your head."

"Well, I figured that you'd be mad at me for performing Legilimency on you." Larisa said quietly.

"I'm not mad. I was to stunned to be mad." Snape replied. Larisa stared at the air that was directly in front of her, when the memory of what had happened came flying back at her. She had just relived hell, seeing both of the days she had nearly been killed, and Slinky had been right...

Sophia had lied.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

**_

**I leave you all off at a major cliffhanger, and all I have to say is:**

**"Filch...Ignored...Peeves...What is this world coming to?"  
-Said by me.**

**(Read&Review)  
**


	34. The Voice Returns

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty-Four: The Voice Returns~*~*~**

The rest of February passed in a blur, as did the beginning of March. Larisa walked into the Great Hall near the end of March and sat next to Daphne, who's face was completely hidden by the latest edition of _The Quibbler_. Larisa caught the headline, and had to clap a hand over her mouth to catch her breath.

_**HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:  
THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED  
AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**_

"Hey, Larisa." Daphne said, her eyes still glued to the magazine.

"Hey, Daphne..." Larisa said, her eyes glued to the headline.

"This is great...Potter's finally found a way to get the truth out..."

"Old toad isn't going to be pleased." Larisa said, pouring herself a cup of tea. The words on the back of her left hand Umbridge had made her write with the pointed black quill were still red, but they weren't bleeding anymore.

"Umbridge is foul...She puts You-Know-Who to shame..." Daphne said softly, turning the page. "Hey, Potter named your mum as a Death Eater!"

"Oh good. Now the world will know what scum she is." Larisa said cheerfully, taking a bite of toast. "Am I anywhere in there?" Daphne carefully combed the article again.

"Nope."

"Good. I don't want Umbridge to have another reason to try and kill me."

"I can't believe she just-" Daphne began, when Larisa held a hand up to silence her.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." She said severely, looking up the table at Pansy, who glared at her. "I don't want to be constantly reminded of what happened."

"Oh...Sorry..." Daphne said, turning pink.

"I hope she gets mauled by a herd of centaurs." Larisa said softly, taking another bite of toast. "What's the first class today?"

"Um..." Daphne dove under the table to retrieve her bag, and she pulled her schedule out. "History of Magic. It's Monday, remember?"

"Damn, that means double Defense Against the Dark Arts..." Larisa muttered. "I don't know if I should fake being sick to get out of it?"

"Well, you're pale enough..." Daphne said uncertainly. Larisa cracked a smile, when Umbridge came walking over to them, her arms full of envelopes and a copy of _The Quibbler_. Larisa went stark white and looked down at her plate.

"Miss Greengrass, I'm afraid I'm going to need to take your copy of _The Quibbler_, otherwise I need to expel you." Umbridge said, her voice falsely sweet.

"You have no right, ma'am." Daphne said, shaking the magazine out a little before continuing to read it.

"Deten-"

"Oh, will you shut up, you old toad?" Larisa spat, looking up from her plate, her pupils contracting again. "I'll have you know, Professor Dumbledore knows what you're doing."

"And exactly _how_ does he know?" Umbridge simpered.

"I told him." Larisa said flatly. "Everything. You can't torture me any more. Narcissa's also going to hear about this, and she won't be happy. At. All."

"I'm watching the mail, dear, so whoever Narcissa is will not hear about this."

"Don't call me 'dear', you toad. And Narcissa is Narcissa Malfoy." Larisa snarled, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Oh..." Umbridge said flatly. "Well, she still won't hear about this."

"Okay. Have fun. Just remember, you may be able to get everyone else under your control, but I'm still going to do everything within my power to bring you down."

"Deten-"

"Fudge will love to hear this. Daphne, can I borrow your quill?" Larisa said brightly. Daphne smiled and handed Larisa a quill and parchment. "Alright, then...'Dear Mr. Fudge-"

"You. Little. Brat." Umbridge snarled, taking Daphne's copy of _The Quibbler_ and stomping off. Daphne turned to face Larisa.

"That was bloody brilliant!"

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out against her, but I'll do my best..." Larisa said, handing Daphne her quill and parchment back.

"You seem to be feeling better." A voice from behind Larisa sneered.

"Hello, Parkinson." Larisa said softly.

"So Professor Umbridge tried to kill you, I hear?" Pansy said coldly.

"Go away, Parkinson. I don't need you to irk me today."

"Temper, temper." Pansy said, shaking her head. Larisa wanted nothing more than to hit her with a good jinx, but she didn't want to waste any oxygen. To her, Pansy, like Umbridge, was a waste of a good jinx. "Daphne, the sixth years have invited us both to sit with them."

"Tell them I decline." Daphne said flatly. "I, unlike you, am still friends with Larisa. So clear out, or I'll show you some interesting jinxes I read about in the library."

"But they _insist _you joining us." Pansy said, setting her hand on Daphne's shoulder.

"Tell them I _insist_ on staying right here."

"Sorry. Can't." Pansy said, dragging Daphne away with her. Daphne looked over her shoulder at Larisa with a sympathetic look. Larisa managed to keep her face unreadable while she waited for her life to come crashing down around her. Somehow, though, she didn't feel upset. When the bell rang, Larisa walked to History of Magic, ignoring Pansy's rather carrying whispers about her.

**&%$&%$&%$**

The next day, Larisa sat in the back of the Great Hall, a little away from all the other Slytherins. Pansy had again dragged Daphne off to sit with her, leaving Larisa alone to wonder what had brought this on...All she had done was call Pansy a traitor...

"Hey, Lari." Draco said as he came over and sat across from her. "Why are you sitting all the way back here?"

"Pansy won't let Daphne sit with me or hang out with me. Oh well." Larisa said in a flat voice.

"You don't seem alright." Draco said.

"Who made you the thought police?" Larisa asked sarcastically. Draco laughed a little.

"Hey, listen. I'm going to the library after dinner today, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Depends. Will Parkinson be there? I'd love to hit her with one of those cursed books that Pince has got..." Larisa said, resting her chin on her hand.

"Must have been a nasty fight if it resorts to smacking each other with books..." Draco said quietly.

"Duh. Did you read the article Potter put out in _The Quibbler_?" Larisa asked.

"Yes. He named my father as a Death Eater."

"Well, I was standing between him and my mum when I was there...Personally, I'm glad my mum was named. Now the world will know that she's evil." Larisa said with a tone of finality.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa sat in the library with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and another boy named Theodore Nott. They were all whispering about the article, when they froze, because Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into the library. Goyle cracked his knuckles threateningly, but Larisa waved to Harry.

"He named your mum as a Death Eater!" Crabbe hissed at her.

"Leave her alone, Crabbe." Nott snapped in a hushed voice, causing Draco to raise an eyebrow.

"It's fine, Nott. I'm glad he did, my mum tried to kill me." Larisa said, turning a page of the book she was reading. She was still working out the whole flashback she had experienced when she was half dead in the Hospital Wing.

"_In May, 1980, the last will be born. Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before. Skilled she will be, like the one before. She will survive the attack when she is five, but at a horrible price ten years later, yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before._"The voice crooned, and Larisa gasped and clapped her hands to her ears.

"What's wrong?" Goyle asked, looking at her with a quizzical expression. Larisa looked over at Draco.

"It's back..." She whispered, tapping her head.

"Oh hell, not again..." Draco murmured, closing his book. "Come on. We're going to see Trelawney."

"What's back?" Nott asked, looking deeply concerned and confused.

"Nothing that involves you." Draco snapped as Larisa put her parchment into her bag, her hands shaking. Something the voice had said suddenly made a lot of sense to her. She got up from the chair, and Draco set a hand on her shoulder, steering her out of the library. "Did it say anything different?" He asked once they were out of the library.

"No, but it makes a whole lot more sense..." Larisa murmured.

"How does it make more sense?" Draco asked.

"Well, it relates to the flashback I had last month...'She will survive the attack when she is five...' I was attacked by Borislav when I was five, but I survived. '...But at a horrible price ten years later...' The day Voldemort-It's just a name, Draco- returned was the ten year anniversary of Borislav's attempt to kill me, and I got horribly scarred. '...Yet bringing her special abilities...' Notice that I can see thestrals when I didn't see anyone die?" Larisa explained. Hearing herself say this suddenly told her that this voice was trying to tell her something, but what, Larisa had no idea. The arrived at Trelawney's office, and Draco knocked on the door. The door creaked open, and Trelawney looked at both of them. "The voice is back." Larisa said before she could stop herself. Trelawney looked a little shocked, but she opened the door a little wider.

"Well, then come in." Trelawney said.

"I'll see you in the common room." Draco said before walking away. Larisa walked into Trelawney's office and sat down while Trelawney sat down across from her, pulling some parchment and a quill over.

"Alright, tell me exactly what it said." She said, getting ready to write.

"'In May, 1980, the last will be born. Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before. Skilled she will be, like the one before. She will survive the attack when she is five, but at a horrible price ten years later, yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.'" Larisa recited, closing her eyes. There was the sound of a quill scratching on the parchment, and she opened her eyes. "Are we going to interpret it?"

"Yes...I will keep this handy."

"I think I have part of it interpreted." Larisa said, and Trelawney smiled a little.

"Very good, then. What are you thinking it means?" Trelawney asked, and Larisa launched into the explanation, including the details about the flashback. Suddenly, though, Larisa remembered something her younger self had said...

"_**They also mutter a lot, call me the Last and how I can't be." **_

"I think I just figured something out..." Larisa said, her voice distant.

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the Last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

_**

**Oh my...**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY PEOPLE!**

**(Read&Review)  
**


	35. The Right Thing to Do

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty-Five: The Right Thing to Do~*~*~**

Larisa took aim at Harry with her wand.

"Remember, I don't want to do this..." She murmured, and Harry nodded. She made eye contact with Harry, then said the spell. "_Legilimens_!" Instantly, Larisa began to see images and memories that were not her own, many of which involved a very large seven year old chasing Harry around. There was one, however, that startled Larisa. Voldemort was punishing Avery, and he told Avery to go get Rookwood...

With a gasp, she took the spell off Harry and staggered backwards, hitting the door of Snape's office.

"The last memory...The one with Avery and Rookwood...What was it?" She gasped. Legilimency was quite painful to perform.

"Just...just a dream..." Harry said, his eyes wandering over to Snape, who was standing in the corner. "Just a dream."

"A-alright..." Larisa stuttered. She made eye contact with Harry again and rose her wand. "_Legilimens_!" Dementors began swarming around Harry, when suddenly they got very faint.

"_Protego_!" Harry shouted, and Larisa's wand jerked upwards until it was pointing at her. Suddenly, she was again at Bellatrix's trial, then she was going through the day Borislav attempted to kill her, and then it was the day Voldemort returned...

"_Expelliarmus_!" Larisa shouted, and Harry's wand shot out of his hand and stuck into the wall while Larisa toppled over. She slowly got to her feet while Harry went to go unstick his wand from the wall. Larisa leaned against the door and rubbed her forehead, trying to forget what had just happened. Snape got up from the chair in the corner and walked over to her.

"Do you want me to take over for a while?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Larisa said, rubbing her head. It seemed that Harry's accidental Legilimency had brought on a massive headache, and she was eager to sit down. Swaying a little, she staggered over to the chair Snape had been sitting in and sat down. She propped her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands, retreating into the dark corners of her mind. Suddenly, there was a loud scream from somewhere outside the room. Snape looked upwards at the ceiling, as did Larisa. "What the bloody hell is going on?" She said loudly, pulling her wand out. Snape turned to look at Harry.

"Did you see anything unusual on your way here, Potter?" Snape asked.

"No sir." Harry said, looking up at the ceiling as well. There was another scream, and Snape strode to the door and yanked it open, walking out of the office. Larisa hurried after him, and Harry followed. The screams were coming from the Entrance Hall, and Larisa hurried ahead of Snape, clattering up the spiral stairs that lead to the Entrance Hall. It was crammed full of teachers and students, who were all forming a ring around something. Larisa shoved her way through the crowd, her wand out. She knocked a couple of first year Hufflepuffs over as she broke through the crowd, and she saw Professor Trelawney standing in the centre of the ring, looking completely insane, obviously terrified of something. There were two trunks laying next to her, her shawls completely in dissaray. In one hand she held an empty sherry bottle, and in her other hand, her wand. Larisa followed Trelawney's gaze, and saw she was staring fixedly at Umbridge, who was smiling. An inexcusable urge to run at Umbridge and jinx her to jelly roared to life in Larisa, a rage that couldn't be contained. Larisa fought for control as her brain shot into a whirl, making her dizzy.

"This cannot be happening! I refuse to accept it!" Trelawney shrieked, tears pouring down her face.

"You didn't see this coming?" Umbridge simpered. "You can't even predict tomorrow's weather, you had pitiful performance in my examinations, it's a wonder you didn't see this coming."

"Y-you c-can't s-sack m-me! H-hogwarts is my h-home!" Trelawney sobbed as she sank onto one of her trunks.

"It _was_ your home, but now you must leave. You are embarrassing us." Umbridge said loudly, when Larisa broke from the crowd and rushed over to Trelawney. Larisa was panting with insane rage, and she wouldn't be surprised if smoke was coming out of her ears. "Now WHAT do you think you are doing, Miss Rei?"

"What's right." Larisa spat, hatred and anger laced in her voice. Her pupils contacted as she sat on the trunk next to Trelawney. She hugged her, and Trelawney sobbed harder than ever. McGonagall came rushing over and pat Trelawney on the back, handing her a handkerchief.

"There there, Sybill, it's alright. You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts."

"Oh really, Professor?" Umbridge snarled, taking a few steps forward. Larisa couldn't take it anymore, and she stood up.

"You can't do this, ma'am. You have no right. The power to send teachers away from Hogwarts lies with the Head, and last I checked, you're not the Headmistress of this place." Larisa snarled, her left eye twitching dangerously. "YOU'RE the one who is embarrassing this school, so why don't you remove yourself?" There was a sharp intake of breath from the crowd, and Umbridge looked as though she was ready to pull her wand out and curse Larisa, when the front doors opened, and Dumbledore stood in the door frame, his eyes sweeping the Entrance Hall.

"Miss Rei is correct, Dolores. You have every right to sack the teachers, but you cannot send them away from the school." Dumbledore said. "Minerva, will you please escort Sybill back upstairs?"

"Of course. Up you get, Sybill." Professor McGonagall said, pulling Trelawney to her feet. Larisa took Trelawney's other arm, and she and McGonagall lead Trelawney up the stairs.

"Thwarted again, Professor." Larisa hissed as they passed Umbridge.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Voldemort circled around Sophia, was was kneeling on the ground.

"My Lord-" She began to say, when there was a loud bang, and she fell silent.

"Listen to me, Sophia. I won't have it." Voldemort snarled. Sophia shuddered a little, getting ready to employ Occlumency. "You know full well what I am talking about?" He wove his wand, and Sophia was able to speak.

"Y-yes, my Lord. I know." She gasped. Sophia couldn't hardly believe herself, she was scared. She normally wasn't called upon by the Dark Lord to be yelled at, but now...

"Then WHAT am I talking about?" Voldemort said in a very soft, deadly voice.

"L-larisa." Sophia stammered, truly fearful now.

"Yes. Your daughter, a pureblooded desendant of two very old family lines, one who should be glad to join up with the Death Eaters, one who should want to stamp out mudbloods, has broken rule of mine. A very important rule." Voldemort said, circling around Sophia again. Sophia started to shake a little, but she kept her face unreadable. "Do you know what that rule is?"

"No, my Lord."

"Are you aware that your daughter is in love?" Voldemort spat, and Sophia froze. "Yes, your feeble mind couldn't see it coming."

"H-how did you find out?" Sophia asked, instantly regretting it as the Cruciatus Curse hit her full on. When the curse was taken off of her, Sophia felt as though she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She never wanted to cry again.

"Get up." Voldemort spat, and Sophia scrambled to her feet. "Now, can you wrap your mind around this task I am going to give you?" Sophia nodded rapidly, wanting to get out of Voldemort's presence. "As you know, I am planning to break into the Ministry of Magic. Of course, Larisa will be forced to come. Now, your task is to kill her once we have the prophecy." There was a very loud silence as Voldemort's words sank in.

"Yes, my Lord." Sophia said after five minutes of silence.

"Now get out of my sight." Voldemort snarled, and Sophia turned on the spot and Disaparated.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the Last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

**_

**Oh noes.  
**


	36. Blackmailing the Inquisitor

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty-Six: Blackmailing the Inquisitor~*~*~**

"Go." Harry said, and all around Larisa there were shouts and shimmering bursts of white mist. Larisa dove into her mind, trying to find a happy thought. When she found one, she rose her wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" She cried, and a bright white panther sprang forward. It walked around the room before fading. An otter was swiming through the air around Hermione, and she was looking at it fondly. Lavender Brown was struggling a little, as was Neville, and Harry wove between everyone, helping the one who were struggling. Larisa made her way over to Hermione. "Hi Hermione."

"Oh, hi Larisa." Hermione said. "Were you able to make a patronus?"

"Yes, watch." Larisa said happily, raising her wand again. "_Expecto Patronum_!" Again, the bright white panther jumped out of Larisa's wand tip.

"Your patronus is a panther?"

"It used to be a piranha." Larisa said with a shrug. "I've gone down in viciousness."

"I always thought that your patronus would be a snake or something." Hermione said, watching as Larisa's patronus faded.

"I do seem like the type of person to have a patronus like that. I wonder if it will ever change into a snake...Horrible emotional upheavals follow me around." Larisa laughed, when the door opened, and a house elf wearing eight hats came walking in. It walked right over to Harry, and the whole room fell silent as if hit by a Silencing Charm. Harry was holding onto the elf, restraining it from hitting itself.

"Who is 'she', Dobby?" Harry asked the elf frantically, and Larisa felt as though she had just been hit over the head.

"Umbridge..." She said loudly. Harry looked up at Larisa, and she felt all of the color drain out of her face.

"What about her Dobby? She hasn't found out, has she?" Harry asked the elf, who's face was twisted into a horrified look. "Is she coming?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" The elf squeaked. Harry stood up and turned to face everyone.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!" He shouted. Larisa jumped out of the way, letting everyone pass.

"Come on!" Hermione said loudly. Harry picked up the elf, running over to the back of the group that was fighting to get out the door. Larisa managed to shove her way through, and she hurried down the corridor. Suddenly, something caught around her ankles and she fell, sprawling forward. Harry was also running, and he too fell forwards, but he slid about six feet before stopping.

"Hey, Professor, I got o-" Draco's voice began to say, when he stopped. Larisa rolled over onto her back, forcing herself to sit up. "Larisa?"

"Yes, it's me. You can stop looking at me like I have Blast-Ended Skrewts crawling out my ears." She snapped. Draco walked over to her and held his hand out, and Larisa grabbed it. Draco pulled her to her feet, then brushed some dust off of her shoulder.

"Did you get caught in the Trip Jinx?"

"Yeah, I think so." Larisa lied, looking at her feet.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, brushing some more dust off of her arm.

"Yes, I'm fine." She mumbled, when Umbridge came bustling around the corner, a very wide smile on her face.

"Oh, very good, Draco, you caught t-"

"No, I only caught one." Draco said defensively, turning around and folding his arms, glaring at Umbridge.

"No no, Draco. You caught two." Umbridge said, glaring at Larisa, her smile slowly growing wider. Larisa's pupils contracted, and she hunched her shoulders.

"No. I only got one. She accidentally got caught in the Trip Jinx." He said in an acidic tone.

"She's still coming with me-"

"Why?" Larisa spat, her pupils in danger of vanishing. Umbridge merely shrugged, then bent over and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Fifty points to Slytherin, Draco." Umbridge said sweetly before turning and grabbing Larisa's arm as well. "Ten points from Slytherin, Larisa."

"Let go of my arm..." Larisa hissed, but Umbridge only smiled wider.

"Draco, you hop along and see if you can catch any more." Umbridge commanded. "You're both coming with me." With that, Larisa was dragged towards Dumbledore's office, leaving Draco standing in the middle of the hallway looking quite uneasy. Larisa began to try and yank her arm out of Umbridge's grasp, but it was hopeless.

"Let...Me...Go..." Larisa snarled. Umbridge only tightened her grip on Larisa's arm, and Larisa gave a loud yelp of pain, but didn't say anything else. As they walked, her pupils returned to normal size, but Larisa could have sworn there was smoke coming out of her ears.

"Fizzing Whizbee." Umbridge sang when they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The walked up the stairs and strode right into the office, which was full of people. There was Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk with Professor McGonagall behind him. There were two Aurors in the room, one was Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the other was a very tough looking person. There was also Fudge, the Minster of Magic, and a boy with glasses and freckles. Larisa figured he was probably one of Ron's brothers. Larisa managed to yank herself free from Umbridge's grasp, and she jumped away.

"Well well well..." Fudge said in an excited tone. Larisa shot him a filthy look, her pupils beginning to contract again.

"Potter was heading back towards the Gryffindor Tower. Rei was possibly on her way to the Slytherin common room. The Malfoy boy cornered them both, but he tried to get Rei out of trouble. Heaven knows why." Umbridge said with excitement in her voice. Larisa bit back a smart remark, willing herself to not lose control this time.

"I must remember to tell Lucius...Do you have any idea why Draco tried to get you out of trouble, Rei?" Fudge asked, his eyes narrowing. Larisa responded with a low growl, her eyes narrowing and her pupils contracting. "Do you know why you're here?" Fudge asked, turning to Harry.

"No." Harry said, and Fudge turned to Larisa.

"Do you know why you're here, Rei?" He asked.

"No." Larisa spat, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You are both not aware of breaking any rules?" Fudge asked.

"Nope." Larisa and Harry said in unison.

"What about Ministry decrees?"

"Nope." Harry said flatly.

"Nope, but if I may speak, the 'decrees' are a whole load of waffle." Larisa snapped. "You really have no right to force such useless rules on us...Believe me, it goes against human rights. That's just mean and can be classified as cruel and unusual punishment, which can land you in Azkaban, sir." She added, putting on a falsely sweet voice. Fudge blinked, and seemed to be at a loss for words. Larisa smirked and folded her arms.

"So it is news to you both that an illegal student organization has been discovered?"

"Yes." Harry and Larisa said.

"I shall go fetch our informant, Minister." Umbridge said sweetly, leaving the room.

"Nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked, and Larisa couldn't stop the horrible sputter that came out of her mouth. Luckily, she was able to clap both hands over her mouth before she went into a rant about what Fudge had said. "Is there something you want to say, Miss Rei?" Larisa shook her head, keeping both hands clamped firmly over her mouth. It was silent for several more minutes, when the door opened, and Umbridge came in with a girl who was hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't be scared, dear. You did the right thing, coming to me. The Minister is very happy with you." Umbridge said softly. "Marietta's mother is Madam Edgecombe, from the Department of Magical Transportation, the Floo Network Office. She's been helping police the fires of Hogwarts."

"Very good! Well, lets hear what you have to say- Good Lord!" Fudge cried as Marietta raised her head. Fudge jumped backwards as the girl wailed and pulled the neck of her robes up to her eyes, but the whole room had seen she had a horrible disfiguration of her face. There wear purple pustules that were on her face, forming together to make the word 'sneak'. Larisa felt a pang of sorrow, and she pulled her wand out and walked over to the girl.

"It's alright, it's alright!" Larisa said quickly. "I'll work out a countercurse...Just calm down." The girl gave a muffled wail and shook her head, backing away from Larisa while Umbridge began to tell Fudge what had happened. "Really, it's alright."

"Have you got a counterjinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge, nodding at Marietta's face.

"I have yet to find o-"

"Why don't you two stop talking about her face?" Larisa snarled in a dangerous voice, stowing her wand in her pocket. Umbridge turned to Fudge and began to explain something else, but Larisa didn't pay attention until Umbridge said something that caught Larisa's attention.

"Evidence?" Umbridge asked in a horribly sweet voice. "Why else would Mi-"

"Oh, of course, the Ministry of Morons ignores plain evidence." Larisa spat.

"Miss Rei, hold your tounge!" Umbridge said loudly.

"Nah, I don't think I will." Larisa said defiantly, folding her arms and tilting her head.

"Miss Edgecombe," Umbridge said, ignoring Larisa. "You can just nod or shake your head, that won't make the spots worse. Have these meetings been going on for six months?" Marietta shook her head, and Larisa saw that her eyes were oddly blank. Umbridge looked over at Fudge, then back at Marietta. "I don't think you understood, dear...Have these meetings been going on for the past six months?" Again, Marietta shook her head. "What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?"

"She obviously means 'no'. There. A solid block of evidence that proves you wrong. Sorry your bubble has been burst." Larisa said calmly, fingering the handle of her wand in her pocket.

"So there haven't been any meetings for six months?" McGonagall asked. Marietta nodded.

"Yet there was a meeting tonight, you told me about it! Potter was the leader, was he not, and- _why are you shaking your head, girl_?"

"Well, she means no." Larisa stated, grasping the handle of her wand firmly. Umbridge turned to Marietta, grabbed her shoulders, and began to shake her very hard. Larisa whipped her wand out.

"_Relashio_!" She shouted, pointing her wand at Umbridge. Umbridge was thrown backwards off her feet, away from Marietta. "Idiot. You don't want to manhandle the students. It will end badly." Larisa spat before putting her wand back into her pocket.

"You'll want to control that temper of yours, Miss Rei. You just-" Umbridge said as she got up.

"Hexed a teacher? Oh, yes. I did. I am fully aware of that. I did not lose control, however. I purposely did that, for you were breaking a rule." Larisa said loftily, a horrible sneer crossing her face. She had Umbridge cornered, the blackmail was working. Larisa twitched her left hand, turning it so that the words carved into the back of her skin, which were still red, shone in the firelight. Larisa winked at Umbridge, who looked livid at the idea of a fifteen year old making her lose her job. Umbridge turned to Fudge, and Larisa tuned her out as she turned to Harry, twitched her left hand again, jerked her head towards Umbridge, and winked.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa was pinned onto the floor, shoved out of harms way. Dumbledore had just knocked out two Aurors, Umbridge, and Fudge in a single blow. McGonagall dragged Larisa up off the floor, and Larisa shielded her eyes from the dust that was starting to settle.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes!" McGonagall said, and Larisa shook her hair out.

"You must act as though no time has passed. Thank Kingsley for modifying Miss Edgecombe's memory for me, please." Dumbledore said. "Larisa, thank you for that excellent spell work in stopping Dolores from shaking Miss Edgecombe."

"Y-you're welcome, sir..." Larisa murmured. Dumbledore said some things to Harry, then reached up and grabbed his phoenix's tail, and with that, Disaparated in a flash of fire. Everyone else awoke, looking livid.

"Where is he?!" Fudge cried.

"The door!" The tough looking wizard screeched, throwing himself at the door. Kingsley followed, and Umbridge turned to glare at Larisa.

"Your compassion for others astounds me. Being that you're Slytherin, I would have-"

"I don't have to live up to my stereotype." Larisa spat.

"-figured that you would care less, even be happy to see someone in pain." Umbridge continued, completely ignoring Larisa. Larisa yearned to give Umbridge a good, sharp kick in the shins.

"I can be a sweet person, Professor, but get on my bad side, and you will regret it." Larisa said smugly, twitching her left hand again. "As for my compassion for others, I just believe that every one person is the same, no matter what their blood status is. One of my good friends is muggleborn, and I'm pureblood. I don't think she's below me, though."

"Your compassion for mudbloods, blood traitors, and muggles will get you hurt someday, Miss Rei..." Umbridge said very softly. "Minerva, I think you should get these three off to bed."

"Yes..." McGonagall said, and she ushered Marietta, Harry, and Larisa out of the office. As soon as they were out of the office, McGonagall addressed Larisa. "Miss Rei, it looked like you were blackmailing Professor Umbridge..."

"I was." Larisa said with a smirk, twitching her left hand again. "She knows what she did, and she knows it's only a matter of time before I tell what she did...But for now..."

"Well, in that aspect, you live up to your stereotype..." Harry said. "I will tell you, though, that I've never met a Slytherin quite like you..."

Larisa just laughed.

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the Last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.

* * *

_**

**With bravery like that, I'm surprised Larisa isn't in Gryffindor...**

**Just remember...**

**Han shot first.  
-Star Wars**

**(Read&Review)  
**


	37. New Sentences

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty-Seven: New Sentences~*~*~**

Larisa walked back into the common room, still brushing a little dust off of herself. It had been quite an explosion in the headmaster's office when Dumbledore took off...

"You're back!" Draco said as Larisa sat down next to him. "Wow, you're dusty...What happened?"

"Oh God, it was incredible..." Larisa said, brushing more dust off of her sleeves. "Dumbledore knocked out Umbridge, Fudge, and two Aurors in one shot, and before that I hexed Umbridge."

"What for?" Draco asked in a shocked tone.

"She was shaking Marietta Edgecombe very hard, and I couldn't let her. So I hexed her. Now I'm blackmailing her." Larisa said with a smirk, holding up her left hand and shaking it a little.

"I see." Draco said. "You've got some dust on your face." He added, brushing the dust off of Larisa's face. Larisa's heart went into overdrive suddenly, and she felt a slight pink tinge crawling up into her face.

"Th-thanks..." She stuttered. "Yeah, Dumbledore had to make a small explosion so he could get away. It was nothing compared to the amount of dust at Bella's, though...Anyway, I'm going to bed." She got up and was almost to the door of the girls dormitories, when Draco called out to her.

"Hey, Lari?" He asked, and Larisa turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" Larisa replied. Draco looked as though he was about to say something, when he stopped himself, the shook his head.

"Never mind...See you in the morning."

"Alright. See you." Larisa said quietly. As she closed the door, though, she thought she heard Draco swear under his breath...

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa and Draco sat down at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall the next day, when Umbridge came stalking up to them, holding silver badges with a large "I" on them. She looked completely livid, and Larisa was surprised that there wasn't smoke coming out of her ears.

"Here. I have picked you both the join the Inquisitorial Squad." Umbridge snapped, holding out the badges. Draco took one, but Larisa hesitated in taking the badge. "Take the badge, Rei."

"But...What does the 'Inquisitorial Squad', whatever that load of waffle is, do?" Larisa asked innocently. Umbridge's face grew a little red, and Draco looked away, shaking with laughter.

"You work for me as an enforcement squad. You make sure people behave and follow the decrees-"

"You mean the wastes of parchment hanging on the walls?"

"Do not interrupt me, Miss Rei. You also read other peoples mail to make sure it follows Ministry requirements."

"Oh, wow, it sounds like so much fun." Larisa said sarcastically. "Sad to say, I want no part of this. Sounds pretty stupid."

"You get power to dock points..." Umbridge said, hoping that would snag Larisa.

"Nah. Sounds pretty stupid and a fat waste of my time." Larisa said loftily. Umbridge's eyes narrowed to slits, but Larisa glared back at her calmly.

"Too bad. You're joining." Umbridge snapped, dropping the badge in front of Larisa. "Put it on, or I'll expel you."

"Fine." Larisa spat, her pupils contracting. Gingerly, she picked up the badge and pinned it under her prefects badge. "Don't expect me to favor Slytherin, though."

"But u-" Umbridge began to say, when Larisa gave her a piercing glare, a mad glint showing up in her eyes that was much like Sophia's. Umbridge's voice faltered, and she took a small step backwards.

"I think I have made myself clear." Larisa said under her breath as Umbridge walked away.

"It's amazing that you can get away with stuff like that..." Draco said, his eyes following Umbridge.

"I find it amazing Umbridge can get away with what she does..." Larisa murmured. "Well, only one thing is on my mind right now..."

"What?" Draco asked, and a rather disturbing smile crossed Larisa's face as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Sabotage."

**&%$&%$&%$**

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Pansy said loftily. Larisa had to act immediately. Quickly, Larisa stepped outside, putting a sneer on her face.

"And exactly WHY, if I may ask, Parkinson?" She asked, and Pansy turned around very quickly, shock spreading over her face.

"Oh, it's you, Rei." She snarled, hunching her shoulders. Larisa smirked at her, tapping the silver badge.

"Yes, it's me. I'd treat your superiors with more respect, if I were you, though." Larisa simpered, still continuing to smirk.

"Superiors?" Pansy sputtered.

"Yes, superiors. I am more pureblooded than you, therefor, I am at a higher social standing than you." Larisa said, looking innocent. She could hardly believe she just said that, but if her plan was to work...

"Since when did you-"

"That doesn't matter now, Parkinson. Now, I'm afraid that I will have to dock some points from Slytherin." Pansy looked as though she had just had something very heavy dropped on her head, and Larisa plowed on. "Lets see...Ten for being rude to your superiors...Ten for being an idiot...Oh, and thirty for every mean thing you've ever done to me. Now, run along, or I'll have to dock more points."

"You just docked points from your own house!" Pansy said, looking ready to cry.

"Oh yes, I did." Larisa said, imitating Umbridge's falsely sweet voice. "Now, run along."

"Bu-"

"Do I need to dock more points?" Larisa asked, tilting her head. Pansy shot Larisa a dirty look before stomping off. "I'm going to need to smack myself later...Ugh, I never thought I'd say those things..." Larisa murmured once Pansy was out of earshot.

"So that was all an act?" Hermione asked, a little shocked.

"Oh, yes." Larisa said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm not a pureblood extremist. Never will be. I just did that so I could dock points from Slytherin without attracting attention."

"Y-you docked points from your own house..." Ron stuttered, a look of extreme shock on his face.

"Yes, I did. Shocking, isn't it? A Slytherin who isn't totally mean."

"Yes, it is pretty shocking...Why are you even in Slytherin?" The Hufflepuff that was with Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked.

"No idea. Dumbledore just put me there...I didn't even get to meet the Sorting Hat." Larisa said with a shrug. "Well, I have to get to lunch. Just remember," She added. "I may take points from my own house, but you still need to behave yourselves. I can still take points...I'm just nice about it, and a little fairer." With that, Larisa turned on her heal and walked back to the castle.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Chaos reigned through the school that day, for Fred and George Weasley had set off a huge amount of fireworks, causing Umbridge to run all over the school, helping the teachers get rid of them. The teachers seemed unable to get rid of the fireworks without Umbridge's help, and, much to Larisa's delight, at the end of the day, Umbridge was covered head to foot in ashes. Later that evening, Draco and Larisa were up doing homework, which was reaching an alarming amount.

"So Montague got shoved into a broken Vanishing Cabinet today." Draco said without looking up from his parchment.

"Oh no. That's not good." Larisa replied.

"No it is not...Still, it's one less person in the Squad..."

"Until he turns back up."

"Yes, but that could be a while..." Draco said.

"Yes..." Larisa said as her mind began to wander. "You know that there's only seven weeks left until the O.?"

"Unfortunately."

"Have you thought about what you wanted to do after school at all?" Larisa asked.

"A little...I don't know, though...It's only a matter of time..." Draco said, his voice strangely distant.

"Only a matter of time until what?" Larisa asked.

"Nothing important..." Draco said, but Larisa had a feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth. She decided to drop it, though.

"Well, Bella says I should join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror...I don't know, though. I mean, Voldemort is gaining power pretty fast...What if...?"

"Don't put that thought into your head." Draco said warningly.

"Well, it's possible!" Larisa said, turning the page of her book. "And if he gets killed before we're out of school, what are the chances that the Ministry would let an ex-Death Eater join up?"

"You'd be surprised..." Draco muttered. "I know of a few...Macnair, for example. He was here in my third year to execute the hippogriff that attacked me...He failed, though. The hippogriff somehow got away."

"I see..." Larisa said quietly, narrowing her eyes a little. "Seems that I missed a lot before I came here..."

"Yes, you missed a lot of interesting stuff...The Chamber of Secrets was opened and a lot of muggleborns were petrified by a basilisk in my second year...Everyone thought Potter was the heir of Slytherin."

"Trouble seems to follow him around..."

"Trouble follows you around, too..." Draco pointed out. "You had to leave school in the fourth year for a few days, and you became a Death Eater...Then there was the whole fiasco with your mum..."

"Yeah, well, my mum is cracking. I can tell. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a total mental breakdown at some point in the near future..."

"That would be fun to watch."

"Yes. Yes it would."

"_Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen..._" The voice whispered, and Larisa clapped her hands to her ears.

"Shut up, voice..." She hissed. Obviously, though, she had said the wrong thing...

"_...On the seventeenth day of the sixth month..._"

"Stupid voice..." Larisa snarled.

"What did it say?" Draco asked.

"It said 'Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen on the seventeenth day of the sixth month...'..." Instantly, Larisa pulled her muggle notebook out and turned to the page with the voice record. She then quickly wrote down what the voice had said before stuffing the notebook back into her bag. "This is getting somewhere, it really is...I'll go see Trelawney on Saturday...Try to figure out what it's saying. Anyway, I'm going to bed."

"Alright. I..." Draco stopped talking suddenly, then shook his head out a little. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Night." Larisa said, picking up her bag and walking over to the door that lead to the girls dormitories. Again, she thought she heard Draco swear under his breath...

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa was unable to sleep that night, for the voice would start to talk as soon as she started to drift off, and it would keep her awake. Finally, unable to take it, Larisa picked up her wand, muggle notebook, and a self-inking quill, then slipped out of her dorm.

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the Last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before._ **

_**Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen,  
on the seventeenth day of the sixth month...

* * *

**_

**This chapter marks me bypassing my first story in length chapter-wise. Hoorah.**

**Sorry this took a while. I rewrote this chapter twice.**

**"At the Battle of Hogwarts, why didn't someone just polyjuice into Dumbledore and scare the heck out of Voldemort?"  
**

**(Read&Review)  
**


	38. Interpretations

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty-Eight: Interpretations~*~*~**

Larisa walked into the common room, which was completely deserted and dark. The fire was slowly dying, casting very creepy shadows across the floor.

"_Lumos_." Larisa murmured, and her wand tip lit up, extending her range of vision. She made her way over to the nearest table, then carefully set everything down. She settled into the chair, then picked up her quill. She read over every line she wrote, wanting to know what it meant. Slowly, she took it line by line, word by word, letter by letter...

_**In May, 1980, the Last will be born.**_

Larisa thought as hard as she could. Slowly, she underlined _'In May, 1980_', then scrawled '_My birthday_: _16/05/1980_' underneath. She then boxed '_the Last_' in, thinking hard. She remembered what her younger self had said, about Sophia and Borislav calling her "the Last"...Carefully, she wrote '_S.R. and B.R. called me this_' over the box. Larisa found that this was relatively easy, and her confidence began to mount as she circled '_will be born._', then drew a line from the circle to her birthday. She turned to another sheet of paper in the notebook and tore it out, then set it next to the notebook.

"In May, 1980, I'll be born..." She murmured as she wrote her words down before looking at the second line.

_**Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.**_

This sentence stumped her a little as she read it over several times. She circled '_the one before_', then went back to the beginning of the line and glared at it, as though it would answer all her questions if she stared at it long enough. Slowly, she underlined '_Different than the rest_', and underneath it, she wrote '_I'm different_'. After that, she boxed '_but many traits the same as_' before glaring at that spot on the page. She racked her brains, trying to find something useful, something that would help her with this long and tedious task.

** _I'm in Slytherin...I speak Parseltounge...I have highly advanced magical skills...I have a nasty temper..._** She thought as she racked her mind. She was unable to come up with anyone, though, so she glared at the sentence again. There was suddenly a strange feeling of understanding that swept over her suddenly, and Larisa's eyes flicked back up to the first sentence. She glared at it as well, then picked up her quill, then looked at each letter. Her eyes flicked back to the second line, and again, she looked at each letter. She then clapped a hand over her mouth as she gave a sharp intake of breath. She nearly dropped her quill, but she forced her hand to stay steady as she underlined some letters in the first and second sentences.

_**In May, 1980, the La st will be bo r n.  
D i fferent than the re s t, but m a ny traits the same as the one before.**_

She felt herself go stark white as she looked at the letters she had underlined. What they spelled out scared her. They scared her more than she could imagine, and it took every ounce of self control she had to keep from screaming as the underlined words sat there in front of her. Carefully, she leaned towards the second sheet of paper, and set her quill on it, a little bit above her modified sentence. Panting slightly with shock, Larisa wrote her discovery, then went back to looking over the second line. After a few more minutes of reading it over and racking her brains, she gave up and moved on to the third line.

_**Skilled she will be, like the one before**_**.**

After a little bit of thinking, Larisa underlined '_Skilled she will be,_', and underneath that she wrote '_I'm a skilled witch_'. She circled '_the one before._', wanting to know who the one before was more than ever. She then moved down to the fourth line.

_**She will survive the attack when she is five,**_

This was the easiest sentence, and she underlined the whole sentence, then under it she wrote '_24/06/1985- B.R. tried to kill me, but I survived_'. Her eyes then flicked to the fifth line.

_**But at a horrible price ten years later,**_

Again, this was an easy sentence. Larisa underlined '_but at a horrible price_', and under that she wrote '_I was very badly scarred_'. She boxed in '_ten years later_', and under that, she wrote '_24/06/1995- Exactly ten years after B.R.'s attack, S.R. attacked me_'. She pulled the separate sheet over to her, then scribbled the modified sentences down before looking at the sixth and last line of the first paragraph.

_**Yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before.**_

This sentence was also very easy. Larisa underlined '_special abilities_', and wrote '_I can see invisible things_' under it. She circled '_the one before_', then boxed '_not at all_ _like_'. She then boxed '_Yet bringing her_', and wrote '_Eye slashed- seeing invisible things_' under it. She added the modified sentences to the separate sheet, then looked it over.

**&%$&%$&%$**

_**1st line- In May, 1980, I'll be born.  
2nd line- I'm different than most of my family, but I share many traits with ____________  
3rd line- I'm a skilled witch like _____________  
4th line- On 24/06/1985 B.R. tried to kill me, but I survived  
5th line- I was very badly scarred on 24/06/1995, when S.R. attacked me  
6th line- My eye was slashed, and I can see invisible things, but ________ can't.**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

Pleased with her work, Larisa set the sheet of paper down on the table, when she got an urge to take a look at the last line again. She looked at it, picking out each letter, then gave another sharp intake of breath. She snatched her quill up, and set to work in underlining a few of the letters.

_**Yet bringing he r specia l abiliti e s, n ot a t all like the one before.**_

Really panicking now, she wrote this discovery on the separate sheet of paper, then tucked it into the notebook. She snatched up the notebook, the quill, and her wand, then hurried back to her dorm, her heart pounding violently.

"_In May, 1980, the Last will be born. Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before. Skilled she will be, like the one before. She will survive the attack when she is five, but at a horrible price ten years later, yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before._ _Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen, on the seventeenth day of the sixth month..._" The voice whispered.

"I know..._Nox._" Larisa murmured to herself as she opened the door to her dorm silently, then tiptoed over to her bed. She set everything onto her nightstand, then crawled into bed and curled up under the covers, shaking slightly. She could hardly believe it, she had found her first and middle name in the words. She promised herself that tomorrow, she'd look for her last name in that paragraph. What she really wanted to know, though, was who the one before was...

**&%$&%$&%$**

The next day, after dinner, Larisa sat alone at a table in the corner of the common room, pouring over the words the voice had said. She was glaring at the first line of the second paragraph, picking out each letter. Finally, she found what she was looking for, and, feeling a very odd thrill, underlined the letters.

_**Once the discove r y is mad e at the age of s i xteen**_

**  
** It was like an electric shock had shot through Larisa as she added this to her sheet of paper, and she shuddered a little. The voice was saying things that had her name in it, and it was scaring her. She didn't even know what this voice was really trying to say, but she didn't like it one bit anymore. She decided to keep going, though, because if the voice was trying to warn her about something, she needed to be ready. Slowly, she packed away the paper and notebook, then pulled out some notes and began to study for the OWLs. They were getting close.

**  
&%$&%$&%$**

**  
** "You don't need Legilimency lessons anymore." Snape said about a week later. He looked extremely angry, and was even shaking.

"Wh-what?" Larisa asked, stunned.

"You don't need Legilimency lessons anymore." Snape said, and he turned and swept away, leaving Larisa in the middle of the passageway, looking bewildered.

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the Last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before._ **

_**Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen,  
on the seventeenth day of the sixth month...

* * *

**_

**Oh cheese, that's scary...**

**(Read&Review)  
**


	39. Confundo

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Thirty-Nine: _Confundo_~*~*~**

A few weeks later, near the end of the Easter holidays, notices went up in the Slytherin common room about career advice. Larisa raked her eyes down the list of Slytherin students that were to be meeting with Professor Snape the first week of the summer term. She found her name, and quickly memorized the date and time before elbowing her way out of the crowd of fifth years.

"When do you have your meeting?" Draco asked.

"Three o'clock on Monday." Larisa replied. "When do you have your meeting?"

"Tuesday at half past two."

"You have any idea what you want to do after school now?"

"Probably something at the Ministry...I don't know...You?"

"Auror." Larisa said, looking at her fingernails. "Or maybe the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. I can't decide which..."

**&%$&%$&%$**

On Monday, at three o'clock, Larisa arrived outside of Professor Snape's office. She knocked on the door.

"Enter." Snape's voice said, and Larisa pushed the door open. She then heard the scratching of a quill as she walked into the room, and she turned around very quickly. Umbridge was sitting in the corner, writing and glaring at Larisa. Larisa scowled at her before sitting in front of Snape's desk. "Well, you know why you're here?"

"Yes sir." Larisa said stiffly.

"Now then, we need to discuss what you want to do after school, and which subjects you will need to take. Do you have any idea what you want to do?"

"Ah, I've been thinking Auror..." Larisa mumbled, and Umbridge coughed. Snape ignored her.

"Lets see then..." Snape said, picking up a dark leaflet from his desk and looking it over. "You need a minimum of five NEWTs...Nothing under 'Exceeds Expectations', and then there is three more years of training after that, along with some tests. Nobody has taken it on in the last three years, though." Again, Umbridge coughed. "You'll want to know what subjects you need to take now, I'm guessing?"

"Yes sir." Larisa said, her voice a little stiff. Umbridge coughed again, intent on saying something.

"Well, you need to take Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Herbology. I'd say-_Dolores, is there something you would like to say_?" Snape said as Umbridge coughed again, very loudly.

"Quite right, Severus. Now, you may probably know that Miss Rei here knows Dark Magic, and has even practiced it, so it would be impossible for her to become an Auror." Umbridge said, and Larisa's eye twitched a little. Snape blinked, then pulled out another sheet of parchment from a folder.

"Now, as I was saying," He said, completely ignoring what Umbridge said. "You currently have an 'O' in Potions, and under Professor Moody, you had an 'E' for Defense Against the Dark Arts. You have an 'E' in Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology now, so everything seems to be in order-_Is there something else you want to say Dolores_?"

"Yes, Severus. I think you did not understand what I said before, Miss Rei-"

"-went to Durmstrang and was forced to learn and use Dark Magic against her will, and has never done so here at Hogwarts." Snape finished. Larisa turned around and saw that Umbridge looked ready to scream.

"She used Dark Magic in my office once." Umbridge said, smiling, and Larisa's pupils contracted.

"I...Did...Not...That...Was...A...Shield...Charm..." Larisa snarled, gritting her teeth. Umbridge blinked, and Larisa turned back to Snape.

"I also gave you a note," Umbridge said, ignoring Larisa. Snape opened Larisa's folder, and, looking clearly repulsed, picked up a piece of pink parchment. "Regarding Miss Rei's current grades in my classes."

"Right, well, she had excellent performance in Defense Against the Dark Arts last year, so this doesn't quite matter. Now then-" Snape said, trying to get the pink parchment far away from his hand.

"But she is currently doing quite poorly in my classes."

"Because you are an incompetent teacher." Larisa said calmly as if it was just a normal conversation. "Now, what were you saying, Professor?"

"Ah, yes. Any more questions?"

"Yes, what tests do they put you through?" Larisa asked.

"You need to have the ability to react well under pressure, which you may need to work on, for, if I may say so, that is not an ability you posses." Snape said, and Larisa vividly remembered the many breakdowns she had had since becoming a Death Eater. "Taking on this path means a further three years of study, and-"

"The Ministry checks criminal records, as well, Severus." Umbridge said, and Larisa gripped the chair tightly.

"Miss Rei has a clean criminal record-Yes, even if she went to Durmstrang, Dolores- so far..." Snape said, but Larisa didn't relax. Once Voldemort moved out into the open, she'd be revealed as a Death Eater, she'd need to participate in Death Eater activities...A burn shot up her arm, and she winced.

"Well, Miss Rei will probably have a criminal record in the Russian Ministry of Magic, which carries over to the British Ministry of Magic...That, and her father was an old follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...Sadly, she has no chance whatsoever of ever holding down a job."

"Just because my father was, and still is, and homicidal psychopath, doesn't mean that I am." Larisa snarled. "And when is the Ministry of Morons going to recognize my mum? I mean, she's at least sixty times worse. How else do you think I got badly scarred up like this?" Larisa added, standing up and turning to face Umbridge. "Really, the Ministry is so corrupt-"

"That will do, Larisa." Snape said loudly, and Larisa sat back down. "Now, are there any other career paths you would consider?"

"Yeah, the Magical Law Enforcement Squad." Larisa said, trying to ignore Umbridge's fake coughs.

"Yes, that is a much easier career path..." Snape said, pulling out another leaflet. "At least five OWLs, one in Defense Against the Dark Arts is required. You can take the classes to be an Auror, and if you change your mind, you can still join the squad..You still need to react well under pressure, and a good Shield Charm always helps..." Again, Umbridge coughed.

"They still look into criminal records for that-"

"I DON'T HAVE A RECORD, DAMN IT!" Larisa screeched, standing up and facing Umbridge.

"You practiced Dark Magic, therefor, you should have a criminal record!"

"Oh, I'll have a criminal record if you don't stop trying to insist that I'm evil." Larisa said under her breathe, her red eye quivering. Snape also stood up, as did Umbridge.

"Miss Rei may have parents who made the wrong choices, and she may have gone to Durmstrang, but she does not have a criminal record." Snape said angrily. "Larisa, you may go."

"Yes sir." Larisa snarled, swinging her bag onto her shoulder and storming out of the office, bumping into Umbridge quite hard.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa stood with the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad, who were all looking down at Fred and George Weasley. What felt like the rest of the school was also assembled in the Entrance Hall, and Umbridge was glaring at the twins, a look of mad triumph on her face.

"So!" She said triumphantly. "You find it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp?"

"Yes, it's pretty amusing." Fred said, not sign of fear at all. Larisa was nearly knocked over by Filch, who was in tears and clutching a piece of parchment.

"I've got the form, Headmistress! Oh, let me do it now!" He wheezed. "I've got the whips waiting!" Larisa felt a horrible jolt in her mind, and she tried to cover up her gasp with a cough.

"Very well, Argus. You two," Umbridge said, pointing at Fred and George. "Are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"Nah, I don't think we are." Fred said, dismissing her words with a wave of his hand. He then turned to George. "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yes, I agree." George replied.

"Time to test our talents in the real world?"

"Yes." George said, and he and Fred rose their wands.

"_Accio Brooms_!" The shouted, and then there was a loud crash. Larisa ducked as two broomsticks flew overhead. Fred grabbed his, and George grabbed the other. Fred and George mounted them.

"We won't be seeing you." Fred said.

"Don't bother to keep in touch." George added.

"If anyone wants to buy a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated on the fifth floor corridor, come to ninety-three, Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Fred called in a loud voice.

"Discounts to anyone who wants to get rid of this old bat!" George added, pointing at Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge screamed, and Larisa and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad closed it. Larisa quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at Crabbe.

"_Confundo_." She whispered, and Crabbe stopped short as the Weasley twins kicked off the ground. She sent off several more Confundus Charms until the rest of the Squad stopped short, looking confused.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!" Fred said loudly, and the poltergeist pulled off his hat and saluted the twins as they shot off through the open doors. Umbridge screamed in fury, glaring at the Inquisitorial Squad, who turned and stared at Umbridge, all looking overly confused. Larisa pointed her wand at herself quickly.

"_Confundo_." She whispered, putting her wand into her pocket before the spell could take root.

**&%$&%$&%$**

"Sorry I Confunded you earlier." Larisa said later that evening, looking up from her parchment.

"It's alright." Draco replied, not looking up from his parchment. "That Portable Swamp seems pretty interesting, though."

"Yes, Umbridge can't remove it. More trouble for her." Larisa said happily.

"I have a feeling that McGonagall could remove it...I hope she doesn't." Draco said with a small laugh.

"Same...Sad to say, it was fun betraying the Inquisitorial Squad today..."

"I imagine it would be...That was a very good set of Confundus Charms, by the way...Parkinson's jaw just dropped open."

"She was the second one I hit. I got Crabbe first, he was closest to the Weasley twins. The last person I got was myself." Larisa said, and she shook her head a little. "Ugh, my train of thought is still constantly derailing..."

"Same..." Draco said, rubbing his forehead. "You should try Confunding Sophia if she ever tries to attack you again."

"Yeah, make her wonder why she's even attacking me in the first place." Larisa laughed. She and Draco worked on their homework in silence for a little longer, when Larisa looked over to the clock and saw it was past midnight. "Wow, it's late...I'm going to bed." She said, rolling up her parchment and capping her ink bottle. "See you."

"Yeah...See you in the morning." Draco said as Larisa walked over to the door. She paused and looked over her shoulder, and saw that Draco looked a little pink.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...'Night, Lari."

"'Night, Draco..." Larisa said, opening the door. As she closed it, though, she heard Draco swear under his breath again.

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the Last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the one before.  
Skilled she will be, like the one before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the one before._ **

_**Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen,  
on the seventeenth day of the sixth month...

* * *

**_

**"It would have been easier if someone just brought a lightsaber to the Battle of Hogwarts..."  
-Me**

**(Read&Review)  
**


	40. The One Before

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Forty: The One Before~*~*~**

Larisa opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, contemplating an odd dream she had had. It took her a few minutes to realize what day it was...

"Holy snap, I'm sixteen..." She whispered to herself as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She paused for a minute to let the fact sink in before she saw the smile pile of presents at the end of her bed. She quickly scrambled over to them, picking up a letter from the top of the pile. She didn't recognize the handwriting, but it was very small and neat. Carefully, she opened the letter, and smoothed the parchment out. It only had one sentence on it.

**&%$&%$&%$**

_**Under the loose floorboard in the kitchen.**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

Larisa tilted her head and squinted at the note before folding it and carefully tucking it under a book on her nightstand.

"_Destruction shall fall upon the older three._" The voice said, making Larisa jump, which made Daphne shoot awake.

"Where's the fire...?" She mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"There is no fire." Larisa replied, rubbing her forehead and pulling her muggle notebook out.

"Oh." Daphne said, yawning. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Larisa said, pulling her quill out and writing down what the voice had said.

"What are you writing?"

"I've been keeping track of what the voice says. I've interpreted some things of what it's said so far..." Larisa said, closing the notebook and setting it aside. She then sat back down next to her presents, and Daphne came over a sat down, as well.

"What have you gotten so far?" She asked.

"Nothing much, just a note with a single sentence on it so far..." Larisa said, pulling a heavy looking box over. It was surprisingly light, though. Larisa tore off the wrapping paper, and found that it was a light green sweater.

"Pretty." Daphne said as Larisa carefully picked it up and pulled it on over her head. "Who's it from?" Larisa picked up a piece of wrapping paper that had a bit of writing on it.

"Narcissa."

"Ah." Daphne said, looking at the rest of the presents.

"Want to help me open these?" Larisa asked.

"Sure!" Daphne said, pulling another box over. Larisa did the same, and they both got to work in unwrapping everything. Larisa had gotten a large amount of assorted earrings from Bellatrix, new quills from Draco, and different colors of muggle nail polish from Karina. "Hang on, I'll get my present for you." Daphne said, getting up and walking over to her nightstand. She opened the drawer in it and rummaged around a little, then came back over to Larisa and threw a squashy ball with a smiling face on it to her. "Sorry it isn't wrapped."

"That's fine." Larisa said, giving it a squeeze. "What are you supposed to do with it?"

"Oh, it's a stress ball, you squeeze it, and it's supposed to help calm you down." Daphne explained, and Larisa squeezed it again. She couldn't help but give a small smile. "I knew you'd like it."

Larisa still couldn't believe that she was sixteen.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Sophia paced around the small living room in her London apartment, thinking. Terror had taken a hold of her, for she knew what today was, and what it meant about Sophia's life.

"Sophia?" Borislav said, coming into the room. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Do you know what today is?" She asked severely.

"Um...May sixteenth?" Borislav said, looking at his watch.

"Yes. Do you know what happens on this day?"

"Oh, damn..." Borislav said, his face draining of the little color it normally had.

"Exactly! We've got a month and one day left until Larisa finds out!" Sophia said, clutching at her head.

"There's also something very bad about this...The Dark Lord has set the date of the break in...June seventeenth."

"Oh hell, we can't let Larisa come, she'll find out! If she finds the message hidden in-"

"I don't want to think about it..." Borislav said, waving his hand. "Sadly, the Dark Lord has ordered that she come, and he ordered that you kill her."

"Does he know?"

"Yes, I think he knows...That's why he wants her dead, as well, I'm pretty sure."

"There's another reason why he wants her dead..." Sophia murmured. "I'm not telling you why, though."

"Why not?"

"Because, you won't have to know if I'm going to kill her. I'll make sure I get rid of her this time, mark my words...It will take much planning..." Sophia said in a very soft and deadly voice. "So who is leading the group?"

"Lucius is." Borislav replied. "Bellatrix is also coming, so we'll have to-"

"No, we can't kill her, Larisa would go into a fit of rage and knock us both out. Trust me, she's already deformed my eye. There's no telling what she can do..."

"For a small person like her, she seems to really express the ability to knock someone much larger and more powerful than her senseless" Borislav said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that. I remember that back when she was only eleven, when she went to Durmstrang, I got a letter from Workarounds telling me that she had gotten into a scrap with a seventh year...No magic used at all, either." Sophia said, her eyebrows furrowing as well. "Anyway, we need to devise a plan..."

**&%$&%$&%$**

A few days later, Larisa discovered that there were only three weeks left until the OWLs, and she immediately took every free moment she had and used it for studying. It was around eleven o'clock in the evening, and Larisa and Draco were the only ones in the common room, studying. Larisa was reading over _Intermediate Transfiguration_, when the voice came back.

"_The first to fall will be killed by one who does not know, by one who is in a fit of rage_." The voice said, and Larisa gripped the table tightly.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked, and Larisa looked up at him.

"Y-yes...The voice...It told me that someone is going to die..." Instantly, Larisa reached into her bag and pulled out her muggle notebook. She turned to the page where she kept the recordings, and wrote down the sentence. "Someone is going to die..."

"_The second to fall will be by one who wishes to save one they love, by one who seeks revenge_..." The voice said, growing slightly louder. Larisa scribbled the sentence down, becoming slightly frantic. Slowly, it dawned on her what it was, and she waited for the next sentence.

"Come on...Tell me more..." Larisa whispered.

"_The third and last to fall will be by one who seeks to avenge._" The voice said loudly. Larisa wrote down what it said, her heart pounding.

"What did it say?"

"Three people are fated to die...Because...Because..." It suddenly dawned on Larisa, and she remember something Karina had told her. "That's it!"

"_Very good, you have figured it out...Most of it, anyway. Mull it over for while, you'll find out soon..._" With that, Larisa heard a very loud popping noise in her head, making her jump. The whole room swam before her, and she saw the number fifty-six float in and out of view. There were also a number of dusty, white orbs floating in and out of view, and finally, her vision became clear. She shook her head out a little, then looked down at what she had written.

"Well, I've figured it out..." She murmured.

"Figured what out?" Draco asked. Larisa looked back up at him.

"The prophecy. Karina told me that Cassandra Trelawney made a prophecy about my family, about the destruction of my family...This must be it...I'm the Last..." She said, pushing the notebook over to Draco. "I found my name in it, as well."

"Normally, though, prophecies aren't revealed by a strange voice entering someone's head..."

"Who said I was normal?"

"Fair point." Draco said, pushing the notebook back over to Larisa.

"Maybe that's why the Killing Curse doesn't affect me...I'm supposed to be the Last, so I can't die..." Larisa said to herself. "I'm going to Trelawney tomorrow."

**&%$&%$&%$**

The next day, Larisa went straight up to Trelawney's office, the notebook in hand. She knocked on the door, and Trelawney opened it.

"Professor, I figured it out. What the voice was trying to tell me." Larisa said breathlessly. Trelawney looked excited, and she stepped aside so Larisa could come in.

"Excellent. Lets see what you figured out." Trelawney said as Larisa sat down.

"There's this one part that I can't figure out, though. I can't figure out who 'the one before' is..." She said as Trelawney took the spare sheet with the modified sentences. She looked it over, and a small smile crossed her lips.

"Ah, there's a clue..." She said.

"What?" Larisa asked, and Trelawney handed Larisa the sheet.

"Take a look at your mother's initials..." Larisa's eyes traveled over to where she had written Sophia's initials

"S.R." Larisa said, looking back up at Trelawney, who was smiling.

"What does SR usually stand for?" Trelawney prompted, and Larisa began to think.

"Senior?" She asked uncertainly, and Trelawney nodded.

"Yes, Larisa...And who in your family are you most like?"

"My...My mum..." Larisa said, slowly putting two and two together.

"Yes! Exactly, Larisa!" Trelawney said gleefully. "You've figured it out for yourself!"

"So my mum is the one before?" Larisa said, shock grabbing hold.

"Yes, Larisa...Sophia Rei is the One Before."

* * *

**_In May, 1980, the Last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the One Before.  
Skilled she will be, like the One Before.  
She will survive the attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the One Before._ **

_**Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen,****  
on the seventeenth day of the sixth month,  
destruction shall fall upon the Older Three.**_

_**The first to fall will be killed by one who does not know,  
by one who is in a fit of rage.**_

_**The second to fall will be by one who wishes to save the one they love,  
by one who seeks revenge.**_

_**The third and last to fall will be by one who seeks to avenge.

* * *

**_

**O....M....R....**

**Oh wait, I knew that already.**

**I am all-knowing. (Mainly because I'm the author.)**

**NOTE FROM LIVELIFETOTHEFULLEST4E: After this chapter, I have estimated that there will only be nine more chapters left. I did a lot of thinking, and, taking in to account my horrible attention span and train of thought, I have estimated that I should be done by March 3rd or 4th. Maybe sooner. Anyway, this is nearly finished. Thank you for your time.**

**"I DIDN'T GET MY HOGWARTS ACCEPTANCE LETTER, SO I WENT TO FORKS TO LIVE WITH THE CULLENS, BUT THEN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER SHOWED UP SO I APPLIED TO STARFLEET ACADEMY. THEN I REMEMBERED THAT IT'S ONLY 2010, SO I'M WAITING FOR DARTH VADER TO SHOW UP NOW. HE SHOULD BE HERE ANY SECOND. I SUGGEST YOU ALL RUN NOW."  
-Me**

**(Read&Review)  
**


	41. Larisa's Curse

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Forty-One: Larisa's Curse~*~*~**

It was finally the day before the OWL examinations, and Larisa was feeling frantic. All day she had her nose in a book or a page of notes, and she ended up telling off a group of first years in the common room for being too noisy.

"I was right to be terrified of you when you're stressed." Draco said as Larisa fell back into her chair and picked up her Charms notes.

"Well, do you realize how our test scores can affect our whole LIVES after school?" Larisa asked, setting down the parchment, her eye twitching a little.

"Yes. You've told me this before. Still, you should do us all a favor and calm down."

"It's impossible. I'll calm down once the exams are over and Umbridge is out of here."

"Well then, you'll be better in a couple weeks." Draco said, patting her on the shoulder. Larisa's eye twitched again, and she returned to her notes.

**&%$&%$&%$**

The next day, Larisa hardly ate anything at breakfast. She instead busied herself with muttering incantations under her breath, only to stop when she realized that she had managed to levitate her fork a few inches off the table.

"What the...? How did I do that?" She asked herself as she managed to smack it back down onto the table. The first exam was Theory of Charms, and then the next exam that day would be a practical exam. When breakfast was over, Larisa very shakily got to her feet, then went to the Entrance Hall.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked while they waited to be called back into the Great Hall for the exams.

"I think so...Just a little nervous...No, a lot." Larisa said, and then she began muttering under her breath again. At half-past nine, everyone was called into the Great Hall, class by class, to take the exam. The four house tables had been removed, and were replaced with hundred of smaller tables for one person, all facing the Staff Table, where Professor McGonagall was standing. Larisa took a seat, then picked up the quill, waiting.

"You may begin." McGonagall said loudly, turning over a very large hourglass that was on a desk next to her. The desk also had large amounts of spare quills, ink bottles, and parchment on it. Larisa bent over her paper, and began to write.

_**Give the incantation and describe the wand movement required to make objects fly**_

Larisa remembered Bellatrix levitating an unconscious pogrebin in the kitchen, then sending it flying out the window. Smiling to herself, she answered the question.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Two hours later, Larisa walked out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall to wait for lunch to begin. Draco managed to get through the crowd of fifth and seventh years to talk to her.

"How do you think you did?" He asked.

"I think I've sealed myself at least an 'E'." Larisa said, brushing her bangs out of her face. "I had a difficult time with Cheering Charms...Hopefully I'll be able to perform them for the practical exam...How do you think you did?"

"An 'E', at least." Draco replied. "It wasn't that bad, really."

"Still, it's a little scary. I hope the practical exam isn't too bad." Larisa said as they went back into the Great Hall for lunch. After lunch, she walked into a small chamber off the Great Hall, where she waited with the other students for her practical examination. She continued to mutter under her breath, when finally her name was called.

"Rei, Larisa!" Professor Flitwick called. Slowly, Larisa walked into the Great Hall, her eyes wide with terror. She walked over to Flitwick, who looked up at her. "Professor Marchbanks is free now, Miss Rei." He said pointing at a very old witch. Draco was walking away from her, and Larisa walked over to the witch, a little shaky. She looked at Larisa, then looked at her notes.

"Ah, yes, I remember testing your father..." Professor Marchbanks said, smiling at Larisa, who cringed a little. "He had real talent in Charms. Shame what he came to." Larisa calmed down a little.

"Yes. I haven't seen him in a long time. I'm not complaining, though." Larisa said shortly. Professor Marchbanks nodded.

"Of course, of course...Now then, could you make this eggcup do some cartwheels?" Professor Marchbanks asked, setting an eggcup down on the table.

**&%$&%$&%$**

The rest of the week passed quickly, and finally, on Thursday, was the Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL exam. When it was time for the practical exam, Larisa took a great joy in performing all of the defensive spells she knew in front of Umbridge. Professor Marchbanks was testing her again, and was quite thrilled with Larisa's Impediment Jinx.

"You have good skill in that jinx...Now then, there is a quick question I have for you..." Professor Marchbanks said, leaning over to Larisa. "Your father was able to do a patronus charm at your age...I was wondering if you could, as well?"

"Well, yes...I can..." Larisa said softly, and she racked her mind. She then remembered how she felt when she found out that she would be spending her summers with Bellatrix...

"Well then, would you like to demonstrate?"

"Sure..." Larisa said, and she rose her wand. "_Expecto Patronum_!" Instantly, the bright white panther jumped out of her wand and walked up the length of the Great Hall before vanishing.

"Wonderful!" Professor Marchbanks said breathlessly. "You may go now, Miss Rei." Smiling to herself, Larisa walked out of the Great Hall. She passed Umbridge, who looked a little upset.

The next day, Larisa had off from exams, so she busied herself with studying for the Potions exam, which was on Monday.

"Why don't you take a day off from studying?" Draco asked Larisa as she ducked behind a page of notes.

"Because the more I study, the easier it will be for me to remember stuff." Larisa replied, reading the page so fast that her eyes looked blurred. After reading the sheet through a few times, she rubbed her eyes a little. "I can't wait until this whole ordeal is over...At least the last exam is on Thursday."

"What is the last exam, again?"

"History of Magic." Larisa replied, picking up her Potions book and ducking behind it. "Then this whole ordeal is finished and I just need to wait for something terrible to happen to Umbridge."

"With any luck, it will probably be next week. It's always around this time of year that something bad happens." Draco said as Larisa's attention shifted to her book.

**&%$&%$&%$**

The Potions exam went well for Larisa, as did Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Arithmancy. The theory Astronomy exam also went very well, and now Larisa was waiting for the practical examination that evening. Umbridge looked quite smug that evening, and Larisa had a nasty feeling that she was planning something. Finally, all of the fifth years were called to the Astronomy Tower, and the practical exam was about to begin. Professor Marchbanks gave the word, and Larisa looked through her telescope, then began to fill in her blank star chart. An hour passed, and then the front doors of the school opened. Larisa peered out from behind her telescope to see Umbridge walking out of the doors, accompanied by five other people. Larisa then began to feel very uneasy, especially when they arrived at Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. The door opened, and the six people walked inside. Larisa pretended to add something to her star chart, when there was a very loud roar from Hagrid's hut. Terrified, Larisa stood on her tiptoes to get a better view, angry for being only five feet and eight inches tall. Suddenly, there was very loud banging noise. Larisa saw the door of Hagrid's hut burst open, and she saw the six people trying to Stun Hagrid.

"No!" Hermione cried.

"My dear!" Professor Tofty said, shocked. "This is an examination!" Nobody was paying attention, though. They were all watching the jets of red light flying at Hagrid. Yet, the jets of red light seemed to be bouncing off of him.

"Be reasonable, Hagrid!" A man's voice shouted.

"Yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!" Hagrid shouted back. Larisa's hand twitched towards her wand, and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed as Larisa stood on her tiptoes again.

"I can't let this happen, Draco..." She whispered back. The doors of the school opened again, and another figure went tearing out.

"Look!" Parvati Patil squealed, pointing at the figure, which was drawing it's wand.

"How dare you!" The figure screamed.

"McGonagall!" Larisa hissed, her eyes fixed on Professor McGonagall.

"Leave him alone! On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing-" McGonagall began to shout. Hermione, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil all screamed, for four jets of red light flew at McGonagall, and she was lifted off her feet before falling on the ground. A rush of insane anger forced it's way into Larisa's mind, and she wanted nothing more than to stop what was happening.

Instantly, Larisa's wand acted of it's own accord. It spun in her hand, and with a bang like a gunshot, three jets of blue light soared from the wand tip. They flew downwards, spiraling around each other before separating and flying at three of the figures. One jet of light made contact with a figure, and the figure was lifted off their feet, suspended in the air for a few seconds, and thrown backwards. The next jet of light illuminated another figure, whom Larisa recognized as one of the Aurors that Dumbledore had knocked out. The man went soaring into the air before also being thrown backwards. The third jet of light flew at Umbridge, and it made contact with her. Larisa gasped as Umbridge was tossed into the air, suspended momentarily before violently being thrown backwards. Umbridge gave a loud shriek before she hit the ground with a dull _thud_, and she moved no more. Hastily, Larisa tucked her wand back into her pocket, hoping that nobody noticed that she had used some curse that had just taken out the headmistress and two Ministry wizards at once. Hagrid bent over and picked up a large, black dog, then went pelting towards the gates.

Umbridge was the first to come around, and as she sat up she looked around.

"What was that?" Another Ministry wizard said as he came around, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"I have no idea..." A third person said.

"It came from up there at the Astronomy Tower..." Umbridge said, pointing upwards. Larisa felt nervous suddenly, and she hurried to pack her telescope away as soon as the exam ended. She hurried down to the Slytherin common room, and Draco suddenly appeared at her side.

"What the heck did you do?" He asked.

"I really don't know, my wand just...spun around in my hand and shot those jets of light." Larisa said, taking her wand out and spinning it between her fingers.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you woke the whole castle up." Draco said.

"You probably did." Pansy said, coming over to them, looking smug. "That must have been powerful Dark Magic-"

"Parkinson, Larisa hasn't used Dark Magic since she left Durmstrang. Kindly leave us alone, I need to discuss this with her." Draco said shortly. Pansy looked as though she had been slapped, and she glared at both of them before stomping away.

"Thanks." Larisa murmured, still twirling her wand between her fingers.

"No problem...Anyway, what was going on it your mind when that curse happened?"

"I thought of how much I wanted to end what was happening...Then, _bang_, there goes the blue light." Larisa murmured, and she stopped twirling her wand. "At least they didn't get Hagrid. But now Umbridge is probably going to really try to kill me."

"I doubt it..."

"Well, I'm going to start carrying my old wand around with me." Larisa said. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. We've got the History of Magic exam tomorrow."

"Alright...Goodnight." Draco said. Again he looked as though there was something else he wanted to say.

"'Night." Larisa said, walking into the passageway that lead to the girl's dormitories. She had a nasty feeling that something was going to happen later that day, though. As soon as she opened the door to her dorm, though, something else seemed to force it's way into her mind. A voice began speaking to her, and this voice was all too familiar.

"_ONCE THE DISCOVERY IS MADE AT THE AGE OF SIXTEEN ON THE SEVENTEENTH DAY OF THE SIXTH MONTH-_" The voice shouted, suddenly stopping. Larisa swayed on the spot, and she staggered over to her bed, collapsing onto it, shaking.

_** The prophecy is going to start happening tomorrow...**_She thought, closing her eyes. _**I'm sixteen, and it's the seventeenth...The seventeenth of June...I'm going to find something out...I'm going to find something out...But WHAT?**_She covered her face with her hands, and she began to think very hard, trying to sum something up.** _I discovered that I knocked three people out at once today, just a little after midnight...I knocked them out with a curse I don't even know about..._**

Unable to comprehend anything anymore, Larisa passed out.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the Last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the One Before.  
Skilled she will be, like the One Before.  
She will survive that attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the One Before.**_

_**Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen,  
on the seventeenth day of the sixth month,  
destruction shall begin to fall upon the Older Three.**_

_**The first to fall will be killed by one who does not know,  
by one who is in a fit of rage.**_

_**The second to fall will be by one who wishes to save one they love,  
by one who seeks revenge.**_

_**The third and last to fall will be by one who seeks to avenge.

* * *

**_

**THE CLIMAX STARTS NEXT CHAPTER.**

**THE LAST CHAPTER WILL HAVE A CLIMAX ALL IT'S OWN.**

**No updates until Tuesday probably.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I mean it this time.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Really. I do. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I'm very sorry about that.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(Read&Review)  
**


	42. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Forty-Two: Betrayal~*~*~**

"She is going to come, Sophia. I don't care if your life is at stake, that girl is coming to the Department of Mysteries, and you are to kill her!" Voldemort spat, and Sophia took a small step backwards. "Surely, you WANT to kill her?"

"Y-yes..." Sophia stuttered, a little afraid. "Yes. I want her to die. The prophecy must be stopped from happening-"

"I do not care about the stupid prophecy made to your husband's family that will-" Voldemort stopped short, thinking hard. "Forget it. I don't care if she finds out and realizes what is supposed to happen afterwards. I don't care if the Killing Curse rebounds off of her and onto you, just kill her!"

"My Lord...Why did you even make Larisa a Death Eater in the first place, if you just want her to die?" Sophia asked before she could stop herself. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Sophia dangerously.

"I did not originally intend to want her dead. I thought she would be a loyal follower, yet I was wrong. She has openly defied me, and she has fallen in love. In love with the son of another one of the Death Eaters, whom I remember seeing in his first year, in the Forbidden Forest."

"W-who? Nott's son, I suspect..." Sophia said. Voldemort laughed a high, cruel laugh.

"Oh, no, Sophia. Not at all. Certainly, Nott's son certainly likes her...Yet, she does not feel the same way about him. No, your daughter is in love with Malfoy's son, Draco." Voldemort said with a sneer. "Draco feels the same way about her, as well."

"NO!" Sophia shouted, completely shocked.

"Yes, Sophia. The Rei name is possibly going to become a little infected, for, if I am correct, there is a blood traitor in Narcissa Malfoy's family? Or perhaps two?" Voldemort snarled. Sophia tugged at her collar, scared.

"That...That cannot be true...My Lord...How-?"

"I have my ways, Sophia, of finding things out. Larisa does know Occlumency. That made it a little difficult for me to keep tabs on her-"

"My Lord, who taught her Occlumency?"

"I know I am not mistaken, but you did. You, Sophia, taught her Occlumency. You were not aware, that every time you yelled at dear Larisa, every time you ignored her, that helped her with Occlumency. Every time you were never there for her, her mind shut a little more, and when you decided to practically disown her, well, you should know that it destroyed her. It's a pity that, when you thought you were toughening her up, making her a better Death Eater, you saw that you only pressed her to not be like you. It's a shame what she is today, a sweet, harmless person who has fallen from where she is supposed to be, she has befriended a mudblood and a blood traitor, and we cannot forget that she is also friends with Potter, and worst of all, she is in love." Voldemort said, circling around Sophia. "She is a highly skilled witch, Sophia. It's a pity, that when you thought you were destroying her, you were only making her stronger. More powerful."

"My Lord-" Sophia said, extremely terrified now.

"Be quiet, Sophia. You have destroyed what could have been a wonderful Death Eater, you have shown her what she doesn't want to be! You've given her the ability to love, you have taught her Occlumency! You have taken away a wonderful fighter, and now you must pay the price." Voldemort said, pointing his wand at her. "This will not hurt me in the slightest. _Crucio_."

Instantly, Sophia toppled to the floor as the pain took over. She thrashed and twitched on the floor, and as she did this, she had a few flashbacks, forcing her to remember what made her who she was that very day...

**&%$&%$&%$**

_** "Irli, Sophia!" Professor McGonagall called, and a pale girl with long, sleek black hair walked out of the line of first years. She walked over to the stool and sat down as the Sorting Hat went over her eyes.**_

_** "Ah yes, I was expecting you to come soon...Where to put you? I am sure you would love to be in Slytherin...Yes, but I see your sharp wit and inteligance is much stronger than your cunning and sneaky nature...Ravenclaw seems to be a good place for you...Ah, I see that you are afraid, that you want to be in Slytherin in order to prove yourself worthy of your family...SLYTHERIN!"**_

_** Sophia took the Hat off of her head and walked over to the Slytherin table, her head buzzing. She took her seat next to a tall, blonde girl, who was sitting across from another tall girl, who had curly black hair.**_

_** "H-hi..." Sophia stuttered, and the girl with black curls looked over at her. "I'm Sophia..."**_

_** "I'm Bellatrix." The girl with black curls replied, her eyes slightly narrowed. "You're an Irli, correct?"**_

_** "Yes." Sophia replied, looking a little nervous. The blonde girl turned to look at her, and Sophia saw she had light blue eyes.**_

_** "It's easy to tell, Bella. Mum said that all Irli's have black hair and blue eyes." She said, also narrowing her eyes.**_

_** "I know, Cissy...Hey, Sophia, do you live in Russia?" Bellatrix asked.**_

_** "Yes." Sophia squeaked, looking around the rest of the table. A little farther up the table, there was a blonde boy with deadened green eyes. He caught Sophia's eye, winked at her, then returned to a conversation he was having with a fourth year. Sophia smiled to herself a little.**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

Panting, the now thirty-eight year old Sophia sat up, the pain of the Cruciatus Curse still lingering.

"Well well well, Sophia Rei, the scariest witch in the whole wizarding world, is crying." Voldemort taunted as Sophia wiped tears from her eyes. "Well, you deserve it. You as good as betrayed me."

"My Lord...I promise...I'll...I'll kill Larisa..." Sophia choked out, and Voldemort tilted his head.

"Very well. Go prepare for the fight. I will summon Larisa myself." Voldemort said, and Sophia scurried out of the room at high speed.

**&%$&%$&%$**

"If she gets near, I'll Confund her, Harry." Larisa murmured as Harry and Hermione walked into Umbridge's office. Slowly, she pulled out her thestral hair wand, walking all the way up the hallway. She turned and walked all the way back down, her heart rate increasing steadily with each step she took. If Umbridge caught Harry and Hermione using her fire to try and talk to Sirius...

Larisa shuddered at the thought. She wished she could concentrate on something else, but she had to be ready in case Umbridge came down the hallway. She turned as she reached the end of the hallway, then continued back down the other way, wand at the ready. However, when Larisa reached the end of the hallway, she saw that on of the sixth years in Slytherin had gotten a hold of Ginny, and another had gotten Neville Longbottom. Larisa pointed her wand at the sixth year, when suddenly Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode grabbed her, as well.

"Got you now, Rei." Pansy laughed as Larisa began fighting tooth and nail to get out of her grasp. "Umbridge will love to have you...Draco won't be pleased to know that you've betrayed the Squad..."

Larisa wanted nothing more than to start screaming at Pansy, but Pansy had clapped a hand over Larisa's mouth to prevent her from talking. As Millicent opened the door of Umbridge's office, Larisa opened her mouth and bit down on Pansy's finger. Pansy jumped backwards and flailed her hand, screeching.

"She bit me! She BIT me!" She screeched, and Larisa glared at her and Millicent shoved her into Umbridge's office. Pansy followed, and then returned her grip on Larisa, who began to thrash around again.

"Let...Me...Go!" She grunted, twisting around, trying to break free.

"I've got her." Pansy said, and Millicent laughed and grabbed on to Hermione. "Well Rei, I've got you now, and soon you'll be out of here..."

"Idiot." Larisa spat, trying to break free of Pansy's grasp.

"Oh, good work, Miss Parkinson! You've got Rei!" Umbridge said excitedly. "Give me her wand, now!"

"Here you go, headmistress." Pansy said with a smirk, handing Umbridge Larisa's thestral hair wand. Larisa redoubled her efforts to break free of Pansy's grasp, trying to get her hand to her pocket, to grab her current wand. "Will you stop thrashing around, Rei?"

"No." Larisa said defiantly, twisting around. Her hand twitched a little closer to her wand, just a few more inches. Suddenly, the door open, and in came Draco and Snape. Taking advantage of Pansy's momentary distraction, Larisa managed to yank herself free. Larisa stumbled backwards and nearly fell over, but Draco caught her. Umbridge did not seem to notice this, and she looked up at Snape.

"You wanted to see me, headmistress?" Snape asked as Draco grabbed a hold of Larisa's wrist.

"Ah, Professor, I'd like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can." Umbridge said, smiling a wide smile.

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter." Snape pointed out.

"You can make some more, can't you?"

"Why, yes, I could. I can have some ready for you in a month." Snape said, and Umbridge swelled up angrily. She opened her mouth and started to speak loudly, and Draco took the opportunity to hiss something into Larisa's ear.

"Are you alright?" He asked, shifty slightly so that he was directly behind her, a slack grip on both of her wrists.

"Yes." Larisa hissed back.

"They've got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" Harry shouted, and Snape stared at him, his face unreadable.

"Potter, I will give you a Babbling Potion if I want nonsense spoken to me." And with that, Snape swept out of the office. Umbridge turned and glared at Larisa.

"Have you any idea what Potter is saying?" She asked.

"Not a clue!" Larisa said loudly, and she pulled her left hand out of Draco's grasp and grabbed her wand, getting ready to pull it out. Umbridge turned to Harry.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed in Larisa ears.

"Just watch..." Larisa murmured, her shoulders hunching, her eyes narrowing, and her pupils contracting.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue-" Umbridge said, and Larisa whipped her wand out and pointed it at Umbridge's head.

"Oh, of course, you go on and on about how I use Dark Magic, and now you are about to go and attempt to use and Unforgivable Curse!" She screeched.

"How did you get your wand?!" Umbridge asked in shock.

"Oh, if you knew me well, then you'd know I always have a spare or two on me...Professor Moody really got to me, you know...I really must believe I'm going to be attacked, and I see that there is a great toad in front of me that is going to endanger the life of another to fill her stupid mind with worthless information!" Larisa snarled, anger and hatred laced in every word she spoke. She tightened her grip on her wand, many different jinxes whizzing through her head...But which to use?

"How...How dare you...?" Umbridge snarled, turning her wand on Larisa. "_Cru-_"

There was a bang like a gunshot again, and three jets of blue light made contact with Umbridge all at once, not even pulling her into the air. Umbridge froze to the spot before she was sent reeling backwards, knocking over a chair. She sprang back to her feet, pointing her wand at Larisa, who opened her mouth to scream the first jinx that came to her mind, when Hermione spoke.

"We were tr-trying to contact Dumbledore!" She said shrilly, and Umbridge immediately lowered her wand and looked at Hermione. Draco then reached out and grabbed Larisa's wrist again.

"Don't ever do that again..." He whispered.

"I'll try not to." Larisa whispered back, her eyes on Umbridge, who lead Harry and Hermione out of her office. They stood in silence for a few seconds, when Draco released Larisa, who pointed her wand at Crabbe, who was nearly strangling Neville. "_Confundo_." Instantly, Crabbe's eyes slid out of focus. "You will release him. Now." Crabbe released Neville, who hurried away. Suddenly, Larisa's left forearm burned savagely, making her eyes water a little as the Inquisitorial Squad's eyes all went wide. "What? Not used to traitors? Get used to it." Larisa spat.

"Quite right..." Draco said quietly.

"Now, release them, or I will be foreced to curse each and every one of you..." Larisa snarled, her arm burning more.

"_You need to Disaparate now..._" The voice whispered. Larisa tried to ignore it, but the pain in her arm was growing more and more intense.

"She told you to release them." Draco said loudly as Larisa's arm began to shake. Millicent was the first to get over the shock of two traitors in their midst.

"Well, Umbridge will be shocked...Especially about you, Malfoy." She said. Larisa's arm twitched again, the pain making lights pop in front of her eyes. Ginny began trying to stamp on the feet of the sixth year who was holding her, Ron was struggling against the seventh year holding him, and Neville stood behind Larisa looking a little nervous. Luna Lovegood was staring out the window, looking bored.

"Well then...We've got a problem." Larisa said loftily. There was a bang like a gunshot, and everything seemed to slow down. The three jets of blue light flew from Larisa's wand, and they shot forward, spiraling around each other for a split second before separating. One jet hit the girl holding Ginny, making her ram into the wall before sliding onto the floor, knocked out. The second jet hit Millicent, throwing her backwards and into the wall, knocking her out. The third jet hit the seventh year holding Ron, knocking him out right away. Pansy pulled her wand out and pointed it at Larisa.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco shouted, and then there was another loud bang. A jet of red light hit Pansy, and she crumpled to the ground. Luna Lovegood's captor hardly had any time to react when Ginny turned and Stunned her, as well. Crabbe was the only member of the Inquisitorial Squad left standing, and he looked extremely confused. Ron looked as though he was ready to die of shock as he looked from Draco to Larisa, opening and closing his mouth.

"What?" Larisa asked, wincing as another burn shot up her left forearm.

"You...you..." Ron stuttered.

"Never mind!" Larisa said loudly, grabbing her left forearm. "God, it won't stop burning..." When she said that, the unconscious members of the Inquisitorial Squad began to stir, except for Pansy and Luna Lovegood's captor. Swaying slightly from the pain, Larisa walked over to Pansy, reached into her pocket, and pulled out everyone's wands. She handed them to Draco. "Separate them, please..."

"Alright." Draco said, handing everyone their wands back. Larisa fell to her knees, rubbing her arm. Millicent groaned, when there was another bang, and she was knocked out again. Luna came drifting over to Larisa, and she handed her her old wand.

"I believe this is yours?"

"Yes...Thanks..." Larisa murmured, her left arm still burning savagely.

"_DISAPARATE NOW_!" This voice was different, though...It was Voldemort's voice. "_Disaparate right now, or I'll come up there to get you_!" Slowly, Larisa got to her feet. She swayed dangerously as she leaned on the door, her eyes wide with fear. "_NOW_!"

"Alright, alright!" Larisa said loudly, clutching at her head. Ginny looked at her funny.

"Is it back...?" Draco asked, ignoring the confused looks everyone was giving them.

"No, it's His voice...I've got...I've got to go..." Larisa said, her voice strained.

"How?" Draco asked, understanding perfectly well what Larisa was trying to say.

"I...Don't...Know..." Larisa gasped.

"Well, what does...He...want?" Draco asked.

"He wants me to Disaparate...The voice..." Larisa stuttered. She looked at the members of Dumbledore's Army. "Go...You've got to save him..."

"But who is 'He'?" Ron asked.

"JUST GO!" Larisa shouted, and the Dumbledore's Army members scurried out of the room. "I've got to meet the Death Eaters..." She said as soon as the door slammed shut.

"Why?" Draco asked, looking alarmed.

"I don't know, but I've got to go...Listen, I need you to do something for me." Larisa said, panting. "You need to modify the Inquistorial Squad's memories...Quickly."

"Alright." Draco said, but he still looked a little scared. "Lari, don't do anything that could get you killed..."

"You've forgotten, one, I can't die by the Killing Curse...Two, that's the problem with the crowd I'm forced to run in. There's always the risk...I promise that I'll survive, though."

"Lari..."

"I promise!" Larisa said as a blinding, savage burn shot up her arm. Larisa didn't catch what Draco said afterwards, for she turned on the spot and Disaparated with a loud _CRACK.

* * *

_

_**In May, 1980, the Last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the One Before.  
Skilled she will be, like the One Before.  
She will survive that attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the One Before.**_

_**Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen,  
on the seventeenth day of the sixth month,  
destruction shall begin to fall upon the Older Three.**_

_**The first to fall will be killed by one who does not know,  
by one who is in a fit of rage.**_

_**The second to fall will be by one who wishes to save one they love,  
by one who seeks revenge.**_

_**The third and last to fall will be by one who seeks to avenge.

* * *

**_

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE WAIT! I TRULY AM! Sadly, there is another long wait...Thursday, at most.**

**Still, enjoy! The CLIMAX has begun...**

**Dun...**

**dun...**

**dun...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(Read&Review)  
**


	43. Larisa's Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Forty-Three: Larisa's Prophecy~*~*~**

Larisa Aparated into the Ministry Atrium, then turned her head to the right, an odd sense of being watched sweeping over her.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" A man's voice shouted, and Larisa threw herself to the ground as the jet of green light whizzed over her head. She pulled her wand out and rolled onto her back, pointing her wand in the direction that the light came from.

"Borislav, it's just Larisa! Calm down!" A woman's voice shouted, and Larisa nearly dropped her wand in shock. She got unsteadily to her feet, and pointed her wand in the direction that the woman's voice came from.

"S-sophia?" She stuttered.

"Treat your mother with more respect, you little b-" Borislav started to shout, when someone hit him across the arm.

"Shut up, Rei..." A man's voice snarled.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Larisa asked, her voice getting very squeaky.

"Yes...Lower your wand before you take someone's eye out." Lucius said, his wand lighting up. Larisa didn't lower her wand, but she tightened her grip on it and took a step forward.

"Nah, don't think I will." She said.

"Listen to your sup-" Borislav began to say, when Lucius hit him across the arm again.

"Shut it. She has every right to be nervous, she hasn't been informed of...the plan." Lucius said.

"I thought-" Larisa squeaked, when she saw Bellatrix staring at her, wide-eyed and beating a finger against her lips, shaking her head. Larisa fell silent as if struck dumb, then slowly lowered her wand.

"_R__ow fifty-six...Row fifty-six..._" The voice crooned.

"Row fifty-six..." Larisa repeated, her eyelids drooping a little.

"_That is where your prophecy is...Row fifty-six..._"

"That is where my prophecy is...Row fifty-six..." Larisa repeated. The little color is Borislav and Sophia's faces drained, and Sophia swayed a little.

"H-how did y-you f-find out...?" She asked Larisa, and, for the first time in Larisa's life, she saw that the mad glint that seemed to be permanently etched into Sophia's eyes was gone...For some reason, though, Larisa couldn't find her voice. The shock of seeing Sophia's eyes without their normal mad glint was incredible, and it robbed Larisa of all normal thought. Suddenly, Borislav whispered something, and Larisa then felt a little happy, carefree...

"Oh hell..." Bellatrix whispered, stepping in front of Larisa and grabbing her shoulders. "Borislav..."

"What, Lestrange?" Borislav snapped.

"Take the Imperius Curse off of Larisa...Right now." Bellatrix said, gripping Larisa very tightly. A little spark seemed to go off in Larisa's mind as she realized what was happening. "NOW BORISLAV!"

"No." Borislav said defiantly, and Larisa tried desperately to regain control of herself. Despite the curse's restraints, she managed to get a tight grip of her wand again. Again, with much struggling, she managed to lift her arm and point her wand at Borislav.

"_Expel..liar...mus_!" She managed to say, and Borislav's wand shot out of his hand. Instantly, Larisa regained complete control, and she kept her wand pointed at Borislav as Sophia summoned his wand. She handed it to Borislav, then turned her gaze on Larisa. "Well, if you must know...I've been hearing a voice, which told me everything." Larisa explained loftily. She wondered if it was even physically possible for Sophia to go any whiter.

"Voices?" She asked, her voice high pitched and squeaky.

"No. Just one voice." Larisa said calmly, slowly lowering her wand. "I've found some things out...Like how you and I are a lot alike, Sophia." Larisa could hardly believe it, how she never knew that the answers to her question of who the One Before was were sitting right in front of her. Sophia was in some kind of stunned silence, blinking quite rapidly. "We both have violent tempers...We both speak Parseltounge...I've got a black streak in my hair, I have a blue eye, I'm in Slytherin...my God, we even sound the same!"

"Larisa, shut up right now." Borislav snarled. Larisa turned her glare on him.

"Ah, I feel blessed to know that I'm not any bit like you." She said loftily. "I don't constantly attempt to kill people, in case you haven't noticed." Borislav looked as though something very heavy had just been dropped on his head, and he fell silent. Sophia's eyes had gone rather misty, and she looked to be on the verge of tears. Her eyes and Larisa's eyes met, and Larisa had a strange feeling that Sophia wanted to say something. Larisa also had a strange urge to say something. She felt sorry for Sophia, but she didn't know why... "Sophia?" She asked, her voice dangerously shaky. "There's something...Something you want to say..."

"No." Sophia spat, her eyes regaining that horrible mad glint they always had.

"Suit yourself. Lets hope that-" Larisa began to say.

"QUIET!" Lucius screeched, holding a hand up. "They're coming."

"You mean that this was all a trap?" Larisa asked quietly as everyone ducked behind a large fountain.

"Lari, please just be quiet for now, I'll explain..." Bellatrix whispered. Larisa didn't know whether or not she was getting backstabbed, but she listened anyway. It must have shown on her face about her worry, because Bellatrix threw Larisa an alarmed look, then pressed a finger to her lips. "I've got a plan." She mouthed, jerking her head to indicate the surrounding Death Eaters. "Just please be quiet...I promise I'm not backstabbing you...I-"

"Bella stop mouthing something at Larisa!" Lucius hissed, throwing Bellatrix an angry look. It was at that moment that Larisa saw his eyes were oddly blank...

"Lucius..." Bellatrix whispered in a slightly thretening tone, pointing her wand at him.

"Be quiet, both of you!" Sophia snapped in a hushed tone. Larisa and Bellatrix fell silent, when finally, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna entered through the Visitor's Entrance. Larisa's heart was hammering as they crossed the Atrium, towards the lifts. When they disapeared down the lifts, the Death Eaters emerged from behind the fountain.

"Do we HAVE to kill anyone?" Larisa asked quietly, and all of the Death Eaters looked at her like she had just said a horrible swear word. "Well..."

"Idiot." Sophia snarled. Bellatrix turned around very quickly and kicked her in the shins.

"You're the idiot. Now shut up." She snarled back before turning back around. "Anyone else have a problem?" The other Death Eaters shook their heads.

"Wise choice." Larisa murmured under her breath.

"Quickly, now! They're going to get it!" Lucius said. "Sophia?"

"Oh...Right..." Sophia said, and she thrust a mound of black material at Larisa. "Here. Your Death Eater robes." Recluctantly, Larisa pulled them on over her Hogwarts uniform, then took her mask and fit it onto her face before pulling the hood up. "Perfect."

** _No, it's not perfect._ **Larisa thought angrily, glaring at Sophia.

"Now, lets go." Lucius said, and the Death Eaters (and Larisa and Bellatrix.) followed him towards the lifts.

**&%$&%$&%$**

"Now, give me the prophecy, Potter." Lucius said, holding out his hand. They had cornered Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville in the Department of Mysteries, and Larisa understood what the Death Eaters were after.

They were after the dusty white orb in Harry's hand.

"Give it, Potter!" Sophia screeched, and Harry leaned to the side a bit to get a better look at Sophia.

"I recognize your voice...You're Larisa's mum!" He said, shocked. Larisa felt a plumeting in her stomach, and she swayed a little.

"Unfortunatly. Now, _hand it over_!" Sophia said scathingly, walking to Lucius's side, pointing her wand at Harry. Larisa pulled her wand out carefully, getting ready to fire off the first spell that came to mind. She reached up and pulled at her mask, edging to the side a little. Bellatrix also pulled her wand out, waiting, as Larisa continued to edge sideways. She bumped into another one of the Death Eaters, who didn't seem to notice. Larisa turned a worried face over to Bellatrix.

"It's Rodolphus...He's under the Imperius Curse." Bellatrix mouthed, jerking her head backwards towards Borislav. "Borislav's work."

"Damn him..." Larisa mouthed back before edging forwards, trying to see around Sophia's tall figure. She then managed to get her mask off, and she found Neville's eyes. Neville's eyes went slightly crossed at the sight of Larisa, but she placed a finger on her lips. "Most of this lot is under the Imperius Curse." She mouthed. "Be careful. I'll do what I can to stop them." Then, she silently began to edge back to Bellatrix's side.

"Get it himself?!" Sophia shrieked, laughing insanly at something Harry had just said. Neville had managed to pass the message on to Luna, and Neville was jerking his head at the shelves. Larisa understood, and she stood on her tiptoes.

"Smash shelves." She whispered in Bellatrix's ear.

"Alright." Bellatrix breathed back, and Larisa settled back onto her feet.

"But the Dark Lord knows-" Lucius began to say.

"NOW!!" Harry and Larisa shouted at the same time. Bellatrix pointed her wand at a shelf, as did Larisa.

"_REDUCTO_!" They both shouted, their voices masked by the sound of shelves exploding around them. Larisa covered her head as broken bits of glass rained down upon everyone, and she saw Harry and the five that were with him run like mad. Several Death Eaters lunged at Harry, trying to grab him, but Bellatrix kept firing off Stunning Spells in every direction, causing a couple Death Eaters to crumple to the ground as more bits of glass and chunks of shelves rained down on them. Larisa suddenly felt two pairs of arms grab her and force her to the ground as shelves continued to smash overhead. After a few more minutes of odd Seer voices and the tinkle of glass hitting the ground, all fell silent. Someone then dragged Larisa back to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"I thought you were under the Imperius Curse?" Larisa asked Rodolphus as Bellatrix dusted Larisa's shoulders off.

"Ah, not anymore." Rodolphus said, jerking his head backwards. Borislav lay facedown on the ground, knocked out. "I think the Granger girl got him...Could have been Longbottom..."

"Oh snap." Larisa said, clapping a hand to her mouth. "He's not going to be to thrilled to see you guys..."

"Well...We'll think of something...If you have the memory...?" Bellatrix said.

"No, I left it back home. I didn't want Umbridge getting a hold of it. She's the reason why I was late, she was holding me in her office." Larisa explained, her eyes travelling around. Nott was facedown on the ground, also knocked out. Sophia was getting unsteadily to her feet, her hood gone. She shook her long, sleek jet-black hair out before turning to face Larisa. Three wands pointed at Sophia immediately, and she took a small step backwards.

"That's it, keep moving." Bellatrix snarled.

"Oh, shut up, Lestrange." Sophia said angrliy, pointing her wand at Borislav. "_Rennervate._" Borislav stirred, then lifted his head. "The mudblood knocked you out."

"There is no need for foul language like that." Larisa spat, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Besides, it was probably Neville. He's very good with Stunning."

"Neville Longbottom?" Borislav asked, getting to his feet.

"Yes. Neville Longbottom." Bellatrix snarled, her eyes also flashing. Borislav shrugged then pointed his wand at Lucius, who had been hit on the head with a prophecy and looked a little dazed. "_Imperio_." Instantly, Lucius's eyes slid out of focus.

"Right then, we need to catch them-JUGSON, OVER HERE!-Do not harm Potter, kill the others if you must...Now then...Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Larisa, you three take the left. Crabbe, Rabastan, you take the right. Jugson, Rookwood, through the door straight ahead. Macnair, Avery, through there. Dolohov, Borislav, Sophia, over there. Mulciber, you come with me!" Lucius called, and everyone split into their groups and took off.

"Row fifty-six...Row fifty-six..." Larisa said, hurrying down the passage, Bellatrix and Rodolphus at her heals.

"What are we looking for?" Rodolphus asked.

"My prophecy." Larisa said, and finally she saw the number. "Here, somewhere over here..." Quickly, she darted down the row. "It's got either the name Irli or Rei on it. We need to find it...I've gotta see it...I'm supposed to find it today..." She panted, looking over all of the prophecies on the shelves. After a few minutes, though...

"I think I've found it!" Bellatrix cried, looking upwards. "Yes, that is deffinatly it!" Larisa hurried over to her side, as did Rodolphus. Larisa craned her neck to see the writing, which looked to be about 250 years old.

_**CS to ABR and AHI**_

_**The last of the Rei or Irli line  
Larisa Helena Rei(?)**_

Larisa's eyes went wide. This was it. Slowly, she reached up to get it, but she couldn't reach. She stood on her tiptoes, and with a wild swipe, her hand closed around the dusty white orb. She lowered it so that it was level with her eyes, which were very wide and glassy. The white smoke in the orbs swirled around, whispering to her.

"_In May, 1980, the Last will be born. Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the One Before. Skilled she will be, like the One Before. She will survive that attack when she is five, but at a horrible price ten years later, yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the One Before. Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen, on the seventeenth day of the sixth month, destruction shall begin to fall upon the Older Three. The first to fall will be killed by one who does not know, by one who is in a fit of rage. The second to fall will be by one who wishes to save one they love, by one who seeks revenge. The third and last to fall will be by one who seeks to avenge._" The misty voice inside the orb whispered. Larisa swayed a little, her eyes fixed on the orb.

"At last..." She whispered. "My prophecy...Now I know."

"Yes...We should get out of here now..." Bellatrix said, looking around. "Something tells me Borislav isn't going to be too thrilled, knowing that you got your mits on this after all these years..."

"You've known?" Larisa asked, her eyes still fixed on the orb.

"Yes. I've always known. I would have told you, but...The prophecy said you'd find out on your own at this age." Bellatrix said cautiously.

"Ah." Larisa said, finally taking her eyes off the orb. "Lets get out of here."

"Good plan." Bellatrix said, and they hurried out of the row, then out of the hall. When they reached the circular room, though, they met Borislav and Sophia. Sophia looked at the glass orb in Larisa's hand, then looked into Larisa's eyes before smiling.

"You got Potter's prophecy!" She said gleefully. Larisa shook her head.

"No."

"No?" Sophia asked, her smile faltering. "You mean...?"

"This isn't Potter's." Larisa stated. "It's mine." Sophia went white in the face, as did Borislav, and his mouth curled into a deadly snarl. He pointed his wand at Larisa.

"You...Are...Dead..." He snarled. "_Avada-_" Instantly, Larisa's wand was out, and, without thinking, she slashed it though the air. There was a bang like a gunshot, and the familiar three jets of blue light shot from Larisa's wand. They circled each other, making an odd buzzing noise this time. One jet of blue light deflected the jet of green light that Borislav had sent at Larisa, and another jet of blue light struck Sophia, sending her flying backwards. The third jet hit Borislav, who was also thrown backwards, hitting a door with a sickening crunch. Bellatrix flinched as Borislav slid to the floor, dazed, but still awake. Sophia was completely knocked out, her hair falling over her face, which was scratched and bruised.

"Hold him." Larisa said, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus pointed their wands at Borislav as she walked over to the door he had smashed into.

"Try anything Borislav, and we _will_ kill you." Bellatrix snarled as Borislav made to grab Larisa. Larisa merely kicked his hand away as she walked into the room. She saw Dolohov was on the ground, stuck. His eyes widened as Larisa came into the room holding her prophecy, and she swept over to Harry and Neville.

"Are you two alright?" She asked. Neville nodded, staring at the orb in Larisa's hand. "It's mine. Bella and I got a hold of it, they're holding my dad just outside."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Neville croaked.

"Yes, but she was under the Imperius Curse when she did...what she did. The scum that had her under the curse was my dad. My mum probably played some part in it, but she's knocked out. Is Hermione alright?"

"She got hit with these...Purple flames." Harry said, looking at Dolohov. Larisa turned to look at him, as well, before looking at Hermione.

"She'll be alright...As long as he used the curse nonverbally..." Larisa murmured. "You need to go. I'll see what I can do about Lucius, he's under the Imperius Curse..." With that, she turned and hurried out of the room. Sophia was still passed out on the floor, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus still had their wands pointed at Borislav. "Hermione's hurt. Dolohov used his spell on her..."

"Damn him!" Bellatrix snapped, when Sophia gave a feeble groan and seemed to come around. She looked up at Larisa, her eyes wide with terror. "Uh oh..."

"What?" Larisa asked, but it was too late...

"_STUPEFY_!" Borislav shouted, and Bellatrix dodged the jet of red light as Larisa snapped around and pointed her wand at his throat.

"Give me one good reason and I swear I will do it!" She shouted, her eyes flashing dangerously. Borislav blinked, and for a minute a look of fear flitted across his face.

"But...You-" He began to say, when Larisa snapped.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" She screamed. The jet of green light shot from her wand, and Borislav jumped out of the way. The jet struck the ground, setting it on fire, the place he had been moments before. He looked at Larisa, who had cold hatred in her eyes. Larisa had a feeling that he knew something was going to happen...

...She just didn't know what.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the Last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the One Before.  
Skilled she will be, like the One Before.  
She will survive that attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the One Before.**_

_**Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen,  
on the seventeenth day of the sixth month,  
destruction shall begin to fall upon the Older Three.**_

_**The first to fall will be killed by one who does not know,  
by one who is in a fit of rage.**_

_**The second to fall will be by one who wishes to save one they love,  
by one who seeks revenge.**_

_**The third and last to fall will be by one who seeks to avenge.

* * *

**_

**SURPRISE! I was able to update! I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, but I promise I will try to!**

**How about Larisa attempting the Killing Curse? Scary, huh? Now we know to never mess with her...**

**(Read&Review)  
**


	44. Attack

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Forty-Four: Attack~*~*~**

"Oh my God..." Sophia squeaked as Larisa pointed her wand at Borislav again. "Larisa...Get control of your-"

"No no no, Sophia. I am in complete control of my temper." Larisa snarled, tightening the grip on her prophecy and wand. "Complete...control." Larisa's pupils contracted dangerously, and she held her wand with a death grip, like a snake waiting to strike. Bellatrix and Rodolphus seemed to have been struck dumb, unable to believe that Larisa, who would never hurt a fly unless she had to, had just attempted the Killing Curse. "Now, you will let the members of Potter's gang go free, or I will have to hurt you."

"You couldn't hurt a fly!" Borislav said, trying to bring the situation under control and to a level he could easily comprehend.

"Oh yeah? Try me..." Larisa said in a dangerous whisper. "I beat up a seventh year at Durmstrang when I was in my first year, and he was at least two heads taller than me." The whole room seemed to be frozen as Dolohov, free of the Full Body Bind curse, came sprinting into the room. He froze, looking from Sophia and Borislav, who were backed against the wall, looking fearful, to Larisa, who had her wand pointed at them, a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Uh..." He said.

"Get lost, Dolohov." Larisa snapped, turning her wand on him, when Harry and Neville came tearing out of a room and into another. Sophia, Borislav, and Dolohov rushed after him, several more Death Eaters following. Larisa slid her prophecy into her pocket and flew after them, wondering what curse to use if she needed to. She entered the room in time to see Harry land on the floor, his prophecy held high above his head. There was a stone archway on top of a dais, which Harry climbed on to. A plan of action began to whirl around in Larisa's mind. If she managed to get a hold of Harry's prophecy, she could threaten to destroy it unless the Death Eaters let everyone go...

"Potter, your race has been run, now give us the prophecy!" Borislav shouted.

"Let the others go and I'll give it to you!" Harry said in a desperate tone.

"You are in no position to bargain, Potter!" Sophia laughed. "There are thirteen of us, and only one of you!"

"Nine, you mean..." Larisa muttered under her breath, when the door swung open and Neville Longbottom came tearing in.

"He's dot alone!" He shouted. "He's still god be!"

"Go Neville." Larisa whispered, a little fearful.

"Neville Longbottom?" Borislav asked, and evil smile spreading across his face. "Ah, yes, you. How are your parents? Yes, Neville, I sent the Lestrange's after your parents...Larisa has probably been telling you that..."

"I DOE!" Neville screamed, and Larisa wanted nothing more than to beat Borislav senseless. Rodolphus was restraining Bellatrix, who was thinking along the same line of Larisa.

"Not yet!" Larisa hissed. "Wait until chaos starts. Then you can go smack him silly."

"Well, Potter, lets see how long Neville lasts." Borislav said, pointing his wand at Neville. "_Crucio_!" Neville let out a terrible scream, and Bellatrix immediately stopped trying to get at Borislav and was restraining Larisa, who was now the one who was fighting tooth and nail to get at Borislav.

"Help me, will you?" Bellatrix asked Rodolphus, and he hurried over to help, despite Larisa's constant tries to free herself.

"Got...to...stop...Borislav!" Larisa screeched, twisting and thrashing, trying to pull herself free.

"I know, I know! Wait until chaos begins, then you can help me kill him!" Bellatrix said desperately. Just then, the door swung open, and the Order came charging in. Larisa freed herself from Bellatrix and Rodolphus's efforts to keep her from killing anyone, and she began to leap down into the room, ducking as a Stunning spell shot over her head. She ran over to Harry and Neville, panting.

"You guys, are you alright?!" She asked.

"Yes." Harry said, panting slightly, still clutching the prophecy. Another jet of red light flew over their heads, and Larisa held her hand out.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, nodding at the prophecy.

"Yes, anyone with the guts to betray Death Eaters right in front of them to save us..." Harry panted, looking down at the prophecy.

"Give me it. I can get rid of it." She said, and without hesitation, Harry handed Larisa the prophecy. "I have a plan...Hold tight, get the others, and get the hell out of here!" She said quietly before slipping it into her pocket and brandishing her wand like a sword. She slipped into the fighting, aiming jinx after jinx at the Death Eaters. She saw Lucius lunging at Harry and Neville, his eyes still oddly blank. Without thinking, Larisa pointed her wand at him. "_STUPEFY_!" She screamed, and Lucius crumpled to the ground. She turned around, looking for a fight to join. Tonks and Sophia were battling, and a Killing Curse nearly hit Tonks. Larisa went charging at Sophia, when a Killing Curse went whizzing over Larisa's head. She snapped round and pointed her wand in the direction it came from, only to see Borislav pointing his wand at her.

"That was just to get your attention!" He laughed. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_PROTEGO!_" Larisa screamed, for it was the first spell that came to mind. The translucent shield expanded across the room, and when the jet of green light met it, it shrunk. It continued to shrink until it was just a flat square braced against the jet of light. Larisa was ready to drop her wand in shock, but she held on. The square was vibrating against the green light, yet it was still somehow able to keep it contained. Finally, there was a loud bang, and the jet of light vanished. "Ha!"

"_Crucio!_" Borislav yelled, and Larisa fell on the ground as the horrible pain started up. Larisa thrashed on the ground, screeching loudly, when the pain stopped as suddenly as it had began. Larisa forced herself to sit up, and Borislav was laughing. "Ah, you don't like the pain, don't you?"

"No." Larisa spat, her pupils contracting.

"Ah, well, you deserve it." Borislav laughed, before pointing his wand back at Larisa. "_AVADA_-"

"Borislav..." A familiar voice said, and Borislav froze, his eyes wide. "Borislav, do not hurt my niece anymore. If you do, I'll have to hurt you."

"Oh really, Karina?" Borislav asked, trying to keep himself calm as he turned. Larisa got to her feet, and there she was...

"I don't want to fight you, but you leave me no choice." She said. Her voice was surprisingly calm. She slashed her wand through the air, as did Borislav, and they began to duel.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" Borislav taunted, ducking a jet of red light. "You're too old to fight well."

"Oh, Borislav, when will you learn?" Karina said loftily, twisting away from a jet of green light and sending off a jet of red light. "I'm a skilled duelist. Age doesn't matter."

"Oh, does it? _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Borislav shouted. Larisa was about to jinx Borislav, but Karina jumped out of the way of the jet of green light and shot off a Stunning Spell.

"Now now, little brother. No attacking your big sister. Mummy wouldn't be happy with you." Karina said in a babyish voice, sending off three more Stunning Spells. Borislav ducked and twisted out of the way for each one.

"Mum is dead!" He shouted.

"Yes, I know..." Karina said, twisting away from a jet of silver light which hit the wall and left a crater. "Now, dear brother, are you going to stop fighting me? If you continue on any longer..."

"Like you could defeat me!" Borislav laughed, only to be hit square in the chest with a Stunning Spell.

"I think she just did!" Larisa shouted as he crumpled to the ground. Karisa swept over tohim at a very surprising speed, and she knelt down, setting two fingers on his neck.

"He's only knocked out." Quickly, she withdrew her hand and swept over to Larisa, her cloak flying behind her. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Larisa muttered as Karina held a hand out and pulled her to her feet, only to shove her back down to the ground as a jet of silver light flew over their heads.

"Sorry..." Karina muttered, pulling Larisa back to her feet. "You need to get out of here."

"No kidding." Larisa replied, rubbing her forehead. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and Tonks toppled over, knocked out. "Oh hell..." Larisa murmured before running over to her. Sirius Black jumped onto the stone dais to continue Tonks's fight with Sophia, and Larisa scrambled onto the dais Sophia turned her wand on Larisa, but Larisa jumped away, nearly falling through a veil in the stone archway that was on top of the dais Larisa let out a terrified squeak and sprang away again as Sophia tried to ram her into the veil, and somehow Larisa found herself on top of the archway. Sophia seemed to not notice Larisa getting on top, and she continued her fight. Larisa saw Neville and Harry trying to get out of the room, when suddenly...

"DUBBLEDORE!!" Neville shouted, and all the fighting stopped, except for Sophia and Sirius, who were still battling their hardest against each other. Dumbledore came sweeping into the room, and several Death Eaters took off. Carefully, Larisa balanced herself on the top of the archway and stood up. She took aim at the running Death Eaters, and then, there was a bang like a gunshot.

The three jets of blue light came out of Larisa's wand, circling around each other, making an odd humming noise. The jets rammed into three Death Eaters, sending them crashing into the wall. Suddenly, there was another loud bang, and Larisa looked down, only to see Sirius fall into the veil. Harry started yelling, and Remus restrained him as Kingsley came running in to continue fighting Sophia. Larisa pulled Harry's prophecy out of her pocket, and clutched it tightly in her right hand. Then, there was another bang, and Kingsley fell off the dais with a scream. Sophia turned and ran, deflecting a spell from Dumbledore.

Without thinking, Larisa threw Harry's prophecy with all of her strength, aiming for Sophia's head.

The small glass ball spun through the air, and everything seemed to freeze. Borislav had come around, and he reached out to catch it, but it escaped his fingertips and struck Sophia right in the head. It bounced off of her head and fell on the ground, shattering to many little pieces, and Larisa jumped off the archway, off the dais, and she went sprinting towards Sophia, who had started to run again, and was leaping up the seats towards the exit. Larisa jumped up the seats towards the exit, her face white with rage. She pulled her own prophecy out and threw that at Sophia as well, but Sophia ducked and it hit the wall. She slipped out the exit, Larisa at her heels, reaching out, trying to grab her hair and give it a good yank. She ran out of the exit, when Sophia turned and Disaparated just as Larisa grabbed her hair.

They Aparated into the Ministry Atrium, and Larisa pocketed her wand, then grabbed Sophia's throat with her free hand.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" She shouted as Sophia started to twist around it Larisa's grasp.

"Yes...Let...Go...Of...Me..." Sophia gasped, and Larisa let go. Sophia turned and faced Larisa, and their eyes met for a split second. Then, Larisa brought her hand up and smacked Sophia hard in the face, who reached out and grabbed Larisa's throat. Larisa kicked Sophia very hard in the shins, making her let go, and then she launched herself at Sophia, grabbing a fistful of her hair. Both fell on the ground, kicking and clawing at each other. Sophia grabbed Larisa's hair, and Larisa turned her head and bit Sophia hard on the arm. Sophia yelled, and Larisa smacked her in the face again. They continued to kick and claw at each other's faces, until someone grabbed Larisa and dragged her away from Sophia, who was sporting a black eye and had several scratches on her face. Larisa began to kick at her captor, trying to free herself. Sophia was getting to her feet, laughing, and Larisa began to fight tooth and nail again.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Borislav's voice taunted, and he held his wand at Larisa's throat. "Now then, we are going to get rid of you-"

"NO!" Larisa shouted, and she kicked Borislav in the knee as hard as she could. Borislav released her and stumbled backwards as Larisa launched herself at Sophia again. Sophia gave a cry of shock as Larisa plowed her back down onto the ground, punching and kicking with all her might. Sophia tried to fight back, but Larisa brought her fist down right on top of Sophia's nose. The bone broke, and Sophia screamed, then began to attack back. Borislav seemed afraid to grab Larisa again, fearing her violent kicks and punches. Harry and Bellatrix came sprinting into the room, but Bellatrix's cry of shock was drowned out by Sophia's howl of pain, for Larisa had just smashed her nose again. Borislav kept getting near the fight, but backing away quickly. Bellatrix and Harry rushed forward, and they both got a hold of Larisa. With their combined efforts, they managed to drag Larisa off of Sophia, who was whimpering Sophia's hands came up, and she held at her nose, which was bleeding very badly. She curled up, in a lot of pain, shuddering, while Bellatrix and Harry were struggling to keep Larisa restrained. Larisa was intent on tearing Sophia to shreds, however, and was struggling against them both. Borislav hurried to Sophia's side and pulled her away from further harm before turning to Larisa, who was kicking and screeching.

"So!" He snarled, and Larisa froze. "You think it's fun to attack like that?"

"Borislav," Bellatrix snarled. "You better get lost. Being on Larisa's bad side when she's like this is hazardous to your health."

"She can't hurt a fly." Borislav said smugly, folding his arms.

"Oh really? Take a look at your wife. I think she's hurt." Larisa said in a high pitched voice, resuming her struggle to break free. She stamped hard on Harry's feet, but he held on to her.

"Show respect for your mother!" Borislav snarled.

"No! As far as I'm concerned, she's just a self-centered, evil, homicidal b-" Larisa began to shout, when Bellatrix clapped a hand over Larisa's mouth.

"Larisa, watch your language!" Bellatrix snapped. Borislav went white in the face, and Sophia continued to whimper in pain.

"I bon't bant do!" Larisa screeched, her voice muffled by Bellatrix's hand.

"Well, Larisa, you've got two people mixed up." Borislav said, again trying to stay calm. "The self-centered, evil, homicidal...person...is the one who's holding your mouth shut."

"Oh, you've crossed the line." Bellatrix said before releasing Larisa's mouth and pulling her wand out. "_Impedimenta!_"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

"_PROTEGO!_" Bellatrix's Impediment Jinx hit Borislav, knocking him over, while Borislav's Killing Curse rebounded off of Larisa's Shield Charm and hit the floor. Bellatrix released Larisa and started to duel Borislav, while Harry continued to restrain Larisa. "Let me go, Potter! Let me go!"

"No, Larisa." Harry said. His voice was shaking, and Larisa looked over to Sophia to see she was trying to heal herself. Larisa continued to struggle against Harry, when a jet of red light hit Bellatrix, and she went crashing to the floor, knocked out. Borislav started to laugh, and they Harry gave a yell and let go of Larisa as she pulled her wand at Borislav, panting with rage. Harry pulled Bellatrix away from Larisa and Borislav, who had their wands pointed at each other.

"Borislav..." Larisa said softly.

"What?" Borislav spat.

"You have just crossed the line..._AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Larisa roared, and Borislav jumped out of the way of the Killing Curse, a look of fear flitting across his face.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" He shouted, and Larisa dodged the spell, which hit the floor.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" The two jets of light hit each other, rocking the ground. After a few more minutes of sending spells at each other, Larisa blasted Borislav's wand out of his hand. Larisa pocketed hers, and launched herself at Borislav. He had no time to react, and Larisa grabbed his arm, twisted it, and he gave a loud yell before passing out. Larisa then turned to Sophia, who was still curled up on the ground near a wall, whimpering Larisa stamped over to her, grabbed her, dragged her to her feet, and pinned her against the wall.

"You lied to me about why you and Borislav wanted to kill me. Tell the truth. Right now." Larisa snarled, her eyes narrowed into slits. Sophia gave a terrified squeak before she spoke.

"The prophecy says that you need to-" She began to say, when Harry gave a yell of shock. Larisa's left arm burned, and she looked over her shoulder to see Voldemort standing in their midst.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the Last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the One Before.  
Skilled she will be, like the One Before.  
She will survive that attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the One Before.**_

_**Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen,  
on the seventeenth day of the sixth month,  
destruction shall begin to fall upon the Older Three.**_

_**The first to fall will be killed by one who does not know,  
by one who is in a fit of rage.**_

_**The second to fall will be by one who wishes to save one they love,  
by one who seeks revenge.**_

_**The third and last to fall will be by one who seeks to avenge.

* * *

**_

**Almost done! Only about six chapters to go!**

**Updates will be much faster now.**

**I should be done with this next week.**

**It will be a bittersweet day when I finish.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(Read&Review)  
**


	45. Voldemort vs Larisa

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Forty-Five: Voldemort vs. Larisa~*~*~**

Voldemort's scarlet eyes met Larisa's mismatched eyes, and they seemed to lock. Larisa couldn't look away, and neither could Voldemort. Larisa released Sophia, who slid to the floor, shaking. Bellatrix was stirring, then slowly sitting up, and Borislav stirred. Larisa turned fully to see Voldemort, who looked a little shocked.

"I told Sophia to kill you..." Voldemort whispered, looking at Sophia's shaking figure. "Yet she looks as though she came off worse in the fight...Borislav, what happened?" He asked, turning to Borislav.

"Larisa...She attacked Sophia...No magic..." Borislav said, sitting up. Bellatrix was slowly inching her way over to Larisa, and Sophia was inching away from Larisa.

"I see...Larisa, why?" Voldemort asked. Larisa set her jaw and narrowed her eyes.

"She killed Sirius Black. Do you honestly think I'd let her get away with that?" Larisa asked fiercely. Everyone seemed to freeze where they were, and Voldemort fixed his gaze on Larisa again, staring at her without blinking. Larisa glared back, her eyes flashing. Borislav looked from Larisa to Voldemort, waiting for something to happen.

"I see..." Voldemort said coldly. "Now, answer one more question...Why do you dare mouth off to me?"

"Well, let me tell you." Larisa snapped, putting her hands on her hips and hunching her shoulders. "I am a sixteen year old girl. You make me do things I don't want to do, so of course I am going to mouth off at you. I may be a witch, _Riddle_, but I'm still sixteen."

"You...you dare...?" Voldemort stuttered.

"Yeah, I dare." Larisa said fiercely. "Any other questions?"

"Yes...How long would you survive in a fight with me?" Voldemort asked, pointing his wand at Larisa. Borislav scurried out of the way, and Bellatrix did as well, slipping into the shadows of the room and reappearing a little bit behind Larisa. Larisa barred her teeth and let out a low growl before pulling her wand out and pointing it at Voldemort.

"Try me." She snarled.

"Oh, don't worry..." Voldemort said softly. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Larisa said loudly, and the two spells met, exploding with the force of a bomb. The ground rocked, sending everyone to the floor, but Larisa was the first back on her feet. "_Impedimenta!_" Voldemort, who had just gotten back to his feet, was thrown off his feet again. "_Expulso!_"

"_CRUCIO!_" Voldemort screamed as he jumped away from the bit of floor Larisa's jinx hit, which made it explode.

"_Protego!_" Larisa said calmly, and the shield expanded across the room, slowly shrinking until it was just a square, vibrating against a space of distorted air. Voldemort's jaw dropped open, and Larisa smirked at him as the distorted air vanished with a small explosion. "Now then...Oh, no you don't! _Expelliarmus!_" Voldemort's wand shot out of his hand, and before he could summon it, Larisa hit him with a Full Body-Bind Curse. "Got you!" Larisa taunted as Voldemort's arms and legs snapped together and he fell to the floor. Sophia gave a small scream, and Bellatrix uncovered her eyes.

"Oh God...Oh God..." Bellatrix whispered, taking a small step forward. "You...You..."

"Just beat the most powerful Dark Wizard in a duel? Nah. I don't think so. He's just frozen." Larisa said, glaring down at Voldemort. "I'm scared for when he unfreezes, though."

"You should be!" Sophia said shrilly. "You should be ashamed of yourself, fighting and defeating the Dark Lord when you're one of his followers!"

"Oh, shut up, Sophia. I'm not a follower of the Dark Lord." Larisa said flatly, not taking her eyes off of Voldemort who's eyes were darting around the room. "You're lucky I don't turn around and jinx you, as well. Plus, to him, this is just a pause. So now, we wait."

"Like hell we will!" Sophia snarled. Larisa turned around, and they had their wands pointed at each other, when there was a very loud bang, a flash of blue light, a yell, and then silence. Larisa turned around to see Karina come striding into the Atrium, wand out, pointed at Sophia, who was on the ground, knocked out again. Dumbledore followed Karina into the room, and his eyes traveled over to Voldemort, who was still frozen on the ground.

"Who did that?" Dumbledore asked, nodding at Voldemort. Larisa slowly raised her hand, and Bellatrix pointed at her. "Impressive. I'd say fifty points to Slytherin."

"Thank you, Professor." Larisa said quietly, turning a light shade of pink. "Is this whole ordeal over yet?"

"No, it is not." Voldemort said, free of the Full Body-Bind. He got to his feet, his eyes alive with anger. "You, Larisa, are in a lot of trouble."

"No I'm not." Larisa said defensively. Voldemort summoned his wand, then pointed it at Larisa. "Go ahead. I won't die."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, yes, Riddle. You see, I got hit directly by my dear old mum almost exactly a year ago, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm still here." Larisa said loftily.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort shouted, and the jet of light hit Larisa directly in the stomach. She was thrown backwards, and she went crashing to the ground a few yards away. All was still for a minute, and Larisa forced herself to sit up, her eyes rolling in their sockets.

"Ow..." She muttered, reaching up and holding onto her head. "That hurt."

"What the...?" Voldemort said, shocked, when Dumbledore spoke.

"The Aurors should be on their way, Tom." Larisa got to her feet, when Bellatrix came over, grabbed her, and dragged her well away from Voldemort.

"By which time I shall be gone, and you dead!" Voldemort said, completely ignoring Larisa suddenly. With a swipe of his wand, he and Dumbledore began to duel, while Bellatrix forced Larisa to the ground.

**&%$&%$&%$**

The fight continued on, when it suddenly stopped. Larisa looked up to see the Atrium starting to fill with people. Suddenly, a bony hand grabbed her wrist, and Larisa knew it was Voldemort.

"OI! LET ME GO!" She shouted, trying to pull herself free of Voldemort's grasp, but he turned and Disaparated quickly. There was the sensation of nearly being suffocated, and then they hit the ground of some sitting room. Larisa went sprawling forward, only to be roughly pulled back to her feet.

"Honestly...I can't believe I entrusted her that task..." Voldemort snarled, forcing Larisa into a chair.

"Entrusted what task to who?" Larisa snarled as Voldemort turned his back on her.

"Out, Bellatrix. I need to speak with Larisa alone." Voldemort snapped, pointing a long finger at a door on the other side of the room. Bellatrix stood rooted to the spot, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"If you think I'm going to let you kill her, you thought wrong." She hissed.

"No, just go, Bella. I'll be fine." Larisa said, trying to prevent the fight that was obviously coming.

"But Lari-"

"Bella, please. Just...just go. I promise, I'll be alright...In fact, I made that promise to Draco before I arrived at the Ministry-"

"That is what I need to talk to you about, Larisa." Voldemort spat, and the little color in Larisa's face drained. Bellatrix threw Voldemort a filthy look before leaving the room, closing the door a little harder than she should have. It was silent for a minute, before Voldemort seemed to explode in rage. "WHY THE HELLL...YOU IDIOT...I CANNOT BELIVE..." Voldemort sputtered, yelling very loudly.

"You cannot believe what?" Larisa asked, stay surprisingly calm despite the fact that she was ready to die of fright.

"That...that...You understand..." Voldemort sputtered, his voice coming back under control.

"That I understand WHAT?" Larisa asked.

"That you understand that, that horrible branch of magic...That brings everyone down..."

"YOU understand Dark Magic, as do I. It's not surprising, Riddle."

"No, not Dark Magic! I don't understand how YOU can understand love!"

"Ah, this is what this is about?" Larisa asked smugly. Voldemort looked ready to hit her, but he refrained from doing so.

"Yes. I do not understand how you know how to love, when your parents hate you, and they want you dead because of a prophecy! How?! HOW?!" Voldemort yelled, glaring at Larisa.

"Well first...Hmmm...I don't know." Larisa said meekly. "I just do. Is there a problem with that?"

"YES!" Voldemort exploded, sparks flying out of his wand.

"Exactly how is it a problem, then?" Larisa asked, tilting her head. Voldemort seemed to be at a loss for words. "Yes, you don't know, now, do you? Just talk, now. Tell me WHY this upsets you."

"I hate anyone who has the ability to love, who can understand it..." Voldemort said acidly.

"Because you're jealous?!" Larisa asked shrilly.

"I'm not jealous!" Voldemort snapped. "I'm worried that it will interfere with your duties as a Death Eater!"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not a willing Death Eater, even though I have the Mark! I've never willingly participated in Death Eater activities, I've never killed anyone, I've never tortured anyone, I've only fought AGAINST the Death Eaters...Heck, I accept muggleborns, blood traitors, and muggles! I don't care that muggleborns don't have any wizards or witches in their families, because no matter what, they still have magic powers, and that doesn't make them any lower than purebloods!" Larisa shouted, jumping to her feet. "YOU, if I may point out, are probably muggleborn! Your mum was probably sapped of her powers! Your dad was a muggle! That's why you hate muggleborns! Self loathing!" Voldemort stood rigid, his eyes wide with shock, while Larisa stood in front of him, panting with rage. "Self loathing, that's it! You hate your heritage! Well, I hate mine, as well, but I don't go killing all purebloods, now, do I?"

"You...you little..." Voldemort stuttered.

"DO I?"

"No." Voldemort said, taking a small step backwards. "Now, you are going to listen to me-"

"I WILL WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!"

"_SILENCIO!_" Voldemort screamed, pointing his wand at Larisa. Larisa fell silent, but she was still having a silent yelling match, screaming silently. "Now listen to me-" Again, Voldemort was interrupted, this time because Larisa stamped hard on his foot. "WILL YOU STOP INFLICTING SOME FORM OF PHYSICAL PAIN ON-" Again, Larisa stamped on his foot. Voldemort reached out to grab her throat, but she twisted out of they way and smacked him across the face, mouthing something she would normally never say aloud, especially if Bellatrix was within earshot. "Just listen to me, please!"

Larisa scowled at him, but nodded.

"Right. I'm not pleased at all that you are in a relationship with Draco Malfoy-"

"So?" Larisa asked, the Silencing Charm breaking it's hold on Larisa. "What does it matter to you that we're together?" Voldemort fell silent, opening and closing his mouth.

"Surely my words are not going through that thick skull of yours." Voldemort said after finding his voice.

"Oh, no, my skull is quite thin, really. I'm just smarter than you and can find counter-attacks to whatever you say." Larisa said rapidly in an acidic tone.

"Be quiet! Now then, I am also not happy with you at all because of something you did tonight regarding Potter's prophecy. I know you smashed it. You threw it at Sophia in retalliation for what she did to Black."

"Yeah? So what?"

"I needed to know that prophecy in order to rise to full power and to understand why I couldn't kill Potter!"

"You couldn't kill him because his mum sacrificed herself to save him, because she loved Harry!"

"Damn you for knowing these things!" Voldemort said bitterly, stamping his foot. "Well, you will still be punished for your attempt to avenge Sirius!"

"How so?" Larisa snarled.

"Oh, I will kill you. Not with the Killing Curse, no, but I know another way I can get rid of you-" Again, Voldemort was interrupted, but this time it was because the door to the room was blasted off it's hinges, plowing into Voldemort and knocking him to the floor. Instantly, Karina and Bellatrix came speeding into the room, wands pointed at Voldemort, who was crawling out from under the door. Larisa pulled her wand out and pointed it at Voldemort, who looked up at her.

"_Confundo!_" Larisa shrieked, and Voldemort blinked, very confused.

"Lets get out of here..." Bellatrix panted, and without hesitation, Larisa hurried after Bellatrix and Karina.

**&%$&%$&%$**

"I am very proud of you, Larisa." Karina said, placing a cup of tea in front of Larisa. "You were able to fight and defeat the most powerful Dark Wizard in history. Do you have any idea why?"

"No, I don't..." Larisa murmured. She and Bellatrix had taken refuge at Karina's house, which was relatively small. It had two floors and an attic, and there was a loose floorboard in the kitchen that sounded as though there was something hidden under it.

"Well, we do know now that we can expect great things from you." Karina said. "Now, the prophecy. Not Harry's, yours. Have you figured out anything from it on your own?"

"Yes. I figured out that I'm the last Rei, and that the Older Three people are going to die some time after this date." Larisa murmured again, looking into Karisa's purple eyes.

Was it just Larisa, or did Karina's eyes suddenly go very misty?

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the Last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the One Before.  
Skilled she will be, like the One Before.  
She will survive that attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the One Before.**_

_**Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen,  
on the seventeenth day of the sixth month,  
destruction shall begin to fall upon the Older Three.**_

_**The first to fall will be killed by one who does not know,  
by one who is in a fit of rage.**_

_**The second to fall will be by one who wishes to save one they love,  
by one who seeks revenge.**_

_**The third and last to fall will be by one who seeks to avenge.

* * *

**_

**Only a few more chapters to go!**

**I should be done either late tomorrow, or late on Sunday.**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, DO NOT WORRY!**

**(Read&Review!)  
**


	46. Sophia's Worst Memory

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Forty-Six: Sophia's Worst Memory~*~*~**

"Yes, the Older Three are fated to die." Karina said, tilting her head a little. Her eyes were in fact very misty now. "The first could die tomorrow, in a week, a month, maybe four months, maybe even twenty years. We can't be sure. The second could die day after tomorrow, maybe in two years, maybe twenty-one years. Again, we can't be sure. The third, well, you get the idea..."

"Yes...Er, Karina, who is 'the first', anyway?" Larisa asked timidly. Karina stared at Larisa for a long time, her eyes misty. It felt like at least an hour before she spoke again.

"I have an idea who, but first, let me ask you something. Is it true, that while in the Department of Mysteries, a little while after you got your prophecy, you nearly killed Borislav?"

"Yes..." Larisa said quietly.

"And is it true that you were in a fit of rage at the time?"

"Yes."

"Well, now it has moved to the next candidate for the first..." Karina said quietly. "'The first to fall will be killed by one who does not know, by one who is in a fit of rage.' That part of the prophecy applies to three people. The first person was Borislav."

"What?" Larisa yelped, her eyes going wide.

"Yes, Borislav. You did not know...something...at the time, and you were in a fit of rage."

"Who are the other two?" Larisa asked.

"Confirm this for me...You also nearly killed Sophia while you were in a fit of rage?"

"Yes!" Larisa said in an exasperated tone.

"She was the second person that one part applied to. You still did not know...something...at the time, and you were in a fit of rage." Karina explained. Larisa sat back in her chair, dazed. "For the third person, though, you will not have to kill them."

"I would hope not.." Larisa murmured. "Who is the third person?" Karina did not respond at first, but she seemed to be torn between telling Larisa, or telling her to figure it out for herself.

"You will find out in due time. I will tell you this, though...The second person to die...It will be..." Karina paused for a minute. "...the opposite of a dove. Let me show you how." Karina then pulled out her wand. "_Flagrate_." Then, she began to write something in the air with flames in very small, neat handwriting. She lowered her wand, and Larisa read what was written.

_**The second to fall will be by one who wishes to save one they love, by one who seeks revenge.**_

"Now then..." Karisa said, and she flicked her wand. Some letters began to fade, until there was one word and one letter left.

_**o dove**_

"'O dove'. 'O' for 'opposite', then the word 'dove'." Karina explained. "Now, what is the opposite of a dove?"

"A hawk?" Larisa said uncertainly.

"Exactly." Karina said. "I think you will be able to put that one together on your own. Now, the last part. _Flagrate_." Again, Karina began to write in the air.

_**The third and last to fall will be by one who seeks to avenge.**_

"Now, we can see that one word stands out, and there is another word that does not stick out at all, but it means everything. The word that sticks out," Karina flicked her wand, and only one word remained.

_**avenge**_

"So the third person will be killed by someone who wants to avenge someone?" Larisa asked, staring at the flaming word that hovered in front of her.

"Yes." Karina said, and she flicked her wand, making the word vanish. "The second word that hardly stands out but means everything, and it can be found if you look very closely at the WHOLE prophecy."

Larisa sat in silence, thinking.

** _Maybe there are more words spelled out after my name?_ **She wondered, furrowing her eyebrows.

**&%$&%$&%$**

Sophia paused at the wrought iron gate and looked through the bars, focusing on two headstones that were off in the distance. They seemed brand new, yet Sophia knew that they were nearly thirty years old as of today.

The horrible day still seemed fresh in her mind, even though, on this day, it happened exactly thirty years ago.

Silently, Sophia pushed the gate open. She began to walk forwards, every step causing some pain, emotionally and physically. The two headstones she was focusing on drew nearer and nearer, shining in the darkness of the cloud cover.

Sophia and Borislav had managed to Disaparate out of the Ministry Atrium before the Aurors got them, but they had been separated. Sophia found herself safely in an alley in her hometown, a place she never wanted to return to as long as she lived.

At last, she arrived at the headstones. She knelt down next to them, her breathing very shallow. She set a hand on top of the smaller of the two, tears coming into her eyes as she read the words on the stone.

_**Helena Alice Irli  
February 1st, 1961-June 18th, 1966**_

Slowly, Sophia turned her head to the larger headstone, reading the words on it, as well.

_**Sienna Violet Irli  
January 5th, 1955-June 18th, 1966**_

"I never wanted you two to die..." Sophia whispered, wiping tears from her eyes. "Honestly."

"_Sophia, we'd believe you more if we knew you had a heart._" A small voice said, and Sophia looked up to see two girls walking over to her. One was very short, with long, white hair, and blue eyes. The other one was taller, and she had long black hair and blue eyes.

"_Yes, Sophia. You don't seem to have a heart anymore._" The taller girl said, tilting her head. "_What happened to my little sister, the sweet girl who made friends with almost everybody?_"

"I...I don't know." Sophia said, standing up to face the girls, who were much shorter than her.

"_Well, then think!_" The shorter girl said shrilly. "_You're one of the best thinkers, but you can't answer to the question where your heart has gone?_"

"No, I can't." Sophia said, her voice getting quieter with each word. She could hardly believe this, her sisters were standing right in front of her...

"_Sophia, you still have a heart. You've just ignored it. You've ignored it while you chase a dream that can never come true._" The tall girl said softly. "_We knew that you cared enough about us at least to give your only daughter the middle name 'Helena'._"

"Sienna, I miss you two so much. Don't you understand?" Sophia said, panting.

"_Sophia, there are some things we will never understand about you. We can understand, though, that you still care a little bit about your daughter._" The short girl said shrilly.

"Wh-what? I don't care at all about her, I wouldn't care if she dropped dead right now." Sophia said.

"_Would you?_" Sienna asked, raising an eyebrow. "_You seemed quite reluctant to kill her. Last year, you also shielded her from the truth about the prophecy. You managed to make up a story about why you wanted her dead, even when she was pretty much torturing you._"

"_Yes, and after your husband went to prison, you didn't try to kill her again._" The short girl piped up.

"Helena-" Sophia began to say, when Sienna cut across her.

"_AND when you were both attacking each other earlier, you weren't fighting your hardest. In fact, you seemed to only want to just get her off of you._"

"_And you sent her to live with the Malfoys, which was good for her because now she knows that there is a second person who loves her._"

"_And you haven't attempted to kill Bellatrix to make Larisa suffer horrible grief she shouldn't have to go through just yet._"

"_You've never attempted to kill anyone she's close to, including Karina._"

"Mainly because I fear that she'll kill me in retaliation." Sophia pointed out. "'The third and last to fall will be killed by one who seeks to avenge.'"

"_That's a stupid thing to fear. Maybe that one part of the prophecy doesn't even apply to you. Maybe it applies to Borislav, because if he doesn't keep his Killing Curses and temper contained, someone's going to get revenge. Maybe even Larisa._"

"But if she lives on, I'm going to die!" Sophia said, tears forming in her eyes.

"_Everyone must die someday, Sophia. Including me and Sienna._" Helena said gently. That got to Sophia, and she fell to her knees.

"You didn't need to die so young! Especially you, Helena, you were only five!" She sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"_Larisa was only five when your husband attempted to kill her. You seemed to try to talk him out of it at first._" Helena explained. "_Sophia, theres another reason why you want her dead. You should tell us. We are, in fact, your sisters, even though we are dead._" There was silence for a minute, and then it started to drizzle.

"_Tell us, Sophia._" Sienna whispered. There was a clap of thunder, and Sophia let out a howl before crying hysterically.

"She reminded me of Helena! They both have white hair, and Larisa had a blue eye. The same color as Helena's eyes! I couldn't bare to see Larisa as she grew up, knowing what could have happened if I didn't accidentally go into a rage and kill you both!" Sophia howled, hugging herself. "I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I killed you two!"

"_Sophie, we forgave you the moment we went on. We knew it was an accident._" Sienna said, kneeling down next to Sophia and hugging her.

"That's why I joined the Dark Lord...The things I did while serving him, it got rid of my conscious. I could finally, _finally_, live with what I did." Sophia said through tears. "But when Larisa was born, it all came back...I can't tell her that the only reason I want her dead is because of Helena..."

"_You need to tell her._" Helena said softly, setting a hand on Sophia's shoulder. "_You are her mother. You both may hate each other, but you can't help but be related._"

"But if I get anywhere near Larisa, Bellatrix will come after me..."

"_Write her a letter. Tell her everything._" Sienna said softly. "_She deserves to know why her own mother hates her._"

"I'm sorry..." Sophia whispered.

"_We will be seeing you again some day._" Helena said as she and Sienna faded away.

"I love you guys..." Sophia murmured, getting up. Slowly, she turned away from the graves and walked towards the exit of the graveyard.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the Last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the One Before.  
Skilled she will be, like the One Before.  
She will survive that attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the One Before.**_

_**Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen,  
on the seventeenth day of the sixth month,  
destruction shall begin to fall upon the Older Three.**_

_**The first to fall will be killed by one who does not know,  
by one who is in a fit of rage.**_

_**The second to fall will be by one who wishes to save one they love,  
by one who seeks revenge.**_

_**The third and last to fall will be by one who seeks to avenge.

* * *

**_

**-sob- This chapter makes me cry.**

**TWO CHAPTERS LEFT AFTER THIS.**

**(Read&Review)  
**


	47. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Forty-Seven: The Letter~*~*~**

"...and that's what happened." Larisa finished. Snape furrowed his eyebrows.

"You mouthed off to the Dark Lord?"

"Yes. I did." Larisa said.

"Tell me, are you near suicidal or something?" Snape asked as he and Larisa walked down towards the Entrance Hall.

"No. I was mad." Larisa said, raising an eyebrow. "It was fun to curse him, though."

"I would imagine so-"

"Oh, no, not again..." Larisa muttered angrily, and she hurried ahead of Snape. She arrived at the top of the steps that lead down into the Entrance Hall, and she skidded to a stop. "Harry, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm deciding what curse to use on Malfoy." Harry said, putting his wand back into his pocket. Draco looked quite relieved to see Larisa was back on her feet, but she was averting his eyes. She had only just found out what had happened...

"I see..." She said, narrowing her eyes. "Don't do it again." Quickly, she continued back down the steps towards Draco. "We need to talk."

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I really don't know." She mumbled. "It involves what happened at the Ministry. The Death Eaters."

"Oh." Draco said, and he and Larisa walked out of the Entrance Hall and out onto the grounds.

"I'm sorry about your dad. Really." Larisa said. "I just hope you don't think any less of me..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Larisa sighed.

"It's my fault he went to Azkaban. He was under the Imperius Curse, so I Stunned him to get the curse off." Larisa explained. Draco blinked several times when Larisa said this. "I'm really sorry, Draco."

"Well...This is...surprising." He finally said after a few minutes. "It depends, though. Who had him under the curse?"

"Borislav did."

"Figures."

"My family is quite messed up." Larisa said, relieved that Draco wasn't upset.

"Yes." He replied, when there was a loud hoot from overhead. They both looked up and saw a large barn owl drop a thick roll of parchment before zipping off. Larisa held out a hand and caught it. She slowly unrolled it. "Who's it from?"

"It's from..." Larisa paused to look at the name on the bottom. "_Sophia?_" Larisa said, shocked. Indeed, it was from her mother.

**&%$&%$&%$**

** _Dear Larisa,_**

_** Yes, I know, you are probably shocked that I, the most feared Death Eater,  
have written to you. You asked down in the Department of Mysteries about why  
your father and I want you dead. Well, he wants you dead because of the prophecy.  
Me, I have a different reason. Let me tell you a story about two girls who were my  
sisters and my best friends...**_

_** Helena Alice Irli and Sienna Violet Irli were my younger and older sisters.**_

_** Helena was younger than me by three years, and Sienna was older than me by  
three years. Helena and I were very close, and I loved her dearly. Sienna and I  
were also close, but Helena was always my favorite sister. She looked just like you,  
except for the eyes. She had normal eyes, and they were both blue, the exact color  
of your left eye. She was albino, so she was not like the rest of my family (black hair  
and blue eyes.). I'm a little different, because of my eyes being hazel. They were not  
originally hazel, however.**_

_** One day, when I was eight, Sienna was eleven, and Helena was five, our  
parents went out. Sienna was in charge, and we got into an argument. I went into  
a very violent rage. Being that I was only eight and I had no control over my magic,  
I caused an explosion that blew the whole sitting room apart. Helena and Sienna  
were both killed in the explosion, and I was devastated by their deaths. To my  
horror, my parents didn't care, because they were both Squibs.**_

_** That's why I joined the Dark Lord. I couldn't live with myself, knowing  
that I accidentally killed my two best friends and sisters. The things I did during  
the first war made my conciense go away, and I could finally relax.**_

_** That all stopped when you were born. You looked almost exactly like Helena.  
That is why your middle name is Helena. I thought I would be able to survive it, but  
as you grew, you began to look more and more like Helena. It made my conciense  
come back, and I was finding it more and more difficult to look at you. When you hit  
age five, you were almost exactly like her, and I could hardly bare to look at you,  
because you showed what could have happened if I did not lose my temper. When  
your father said we needed to kill you, I was a little reluctant, yet you were causing  
me so much pain.**_

_** I still want you dead for this reason. I cannot go through this pain anymore,  
and I consider myself blessed that the Dark Lord has a plan that will take you down  
emotionally until you feel the same way as me whenever I look at you.**_

_** From,  
Sophia Emese Rei**_

_** P.S.- My nose still hurts from our encounter in the graveyard last year. Shame on you.**_

**&%$&%$&%$**

"I never knew..." Larisa said after reading the letter through several times. "Apparently I cause Sophia a lot of pain because I remind her of her younger sister Helena, who was killed in an explosion..."

"Your middle name is Helena." Draco pointed out.

"I know...Sophia should have thought that through." Larisa said, crushing the letter in her fist. "Voldemort has a plan to take me down emotionally, as well...She said that in the letter."

"What do you think the plan is?"

"Knowing Voldemort, something sinister..." Larisa said gravely.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the Last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the One Before.  
Skilled she will be, like the One Before.  
She will survive that attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the One Before.**_

_**Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen,  
on the seventeenth day of the sixth month,  
destruction shall begin to fall upon the Older Three.**_

_**The first to fall will be killed by one who does not know,  
by one who is in a fit of rage.**_

_**The second to fall will be by one who wishes to save one they love,  
by one who seeks revenge.**_

_**The third and last to fall will be by one who seeks to avenge.

* * *

**_

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS. -scream-**

**(read&Review)  
**


	48. Three Words

**Author's Note: This...This is the last chapter of this installment. I have had a blast writing this story, and I cannot wait to write the sequel. (Beware, the sequel is garenteed to make you cry your eyes out multiple times. I suggest you all have a box of tissues ready and waiting.)**

**Now...**

**ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**~*~*~Chapter Forty-Eight: Three Words~*~*~**

"Remind me what your classes at Durmstrang were again?" Draco asked, leaning backwards onto the tree he and Larisa were sitting under.

"I've told you at least twenty times already!" Larisa said with a small laugh.

"Well, I forgot."

"Fine, fine." Larisa said, looking up at the sky. She and Draco had just gotten back to Malfoy Manor about an hour ago, and they were waiting for Bellatrix to come and get Larisa. The sky was turning a very light pink color, and occasionally a light breeze would blow by. "Well, I took pretty much the same courses I take at Hogwarts...Except we didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts, it was just Dark Arts. I didn't take Arithmancy or Care of Magical Creatures there, either."

"Ah. Were you good at Divination there?"

"No. The professor was a fraud." Larisa said flatly. "Trelawney really is a Seer."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Wise choice."

"You know, I just remembered something." Draco said, straightening up.

"What?"

"Well, do you remember that about two years ago we had our first real conversation under this tree?"

"How could I forget?" Larisa asked, her face lighting up. "I threatened you with the Cruciatus Curse."

"You wouldn't have gone through with it." Draco said, smirking. Larisa laughed a little.

"Nowadays, I wouldn't. At the time, though, I probably would have."

"You've calmed down quite a bit over these two years. I've noticed a great improvement in controlling your temper."

"Well, I wouldn't say total control...I kind of snapped down in the Department of Mysteries and nearly killed Borislav because he tried to Stun Bella." Larisa murmured, flushing a little.

"Yes, but you have _some_ control now." Draco pointed out. "I mean, you may have mouthed off at high authority teachers and V-" Draco paused for a second. "Voldemort himself, and you tried to curse Snape, but other than that, you've seemed...normal."

"I wouldn't say normal." Larisa said darkly. "I would say that I'm getting over the shock of leaving Durmstrang. I didn't want to leave, even though I hated it there. Mainly because it was familiar. Being forced to go to Hogwarts just threw me into hell, really."

"Well, you're recovering. Plus, there's only two years left for us, and then we don't have to go to school anymore."

"THAT will send me back through hell. I just wish time would freeze for a while, so I don't have to worry about it. But, you know what they say, the train is coming and it's not stopping."

"Where did you learn that one?" Draco asked.

"Oh, when I was little I'd slip away from home for long periods of time and just wander around. I picked things up from muggles." Larisa said dreamily. "I remember that one time I went wandering around and I found this little muggle shop that sold kids storybooks. I would go there every day to read them. Muggles seem to like fairies."

"Sounds like you had a good time, despite the fact that your parents hated you."

"Well, Sophia was nicer after Borislav tried to kill me. We kind of developed a love/hate relationship, only now we just have a hate relationship. Sometimes though, I wonder if she still cares about me a little..."

"She probably does, Lari. She probably just doesn't know how to show it."

"You really think so?"

"Well...Yes." Draco said. "Love is funny like that."

_Indeed it is_... Larisa thought. "Voldemort wants me dead because I understand love. He also wonders how I can understand it, because he thinks nobody loves me..."

"I know of about three people who love you." Draco said suddenly, turning a little pink. Larisa turned a little pink herself. A slight breeze blew by, and Larisa shuddered a little.

"We should get inside. It's getting chilly." She said, getting to her feet. Draco did the same, and they started to walk back towards the front door in silence.

"Wait." Draco said quickly, stopping abruptly. Larisa did the same, and Draco turned to face her. "There's something I need to tell you. I've been trying to tell you all year, really."

"What is it?" Larisa asked. Her heart seemed to go into overdrive, and she had a feeling that she knew what Draco was about to say...

"I love you."

There was a very loud silence after this, but Larisa smiled.

"That clears a few things up..." She said, taking a step closer to him.

"It clears what up?"

"Don't think I haven't been hearing you swear under your breath during the year." Larisa replied.

"Well, now do you know that I mean it?" Draco asked quietly.

"Of course. There's something I want to tell you, as well..." Larisa said softly. She felt as though she was ready to have a heart attack.

"What?" Draco asked. Their lips were less than an inch apart...

"I love you, too..." Larisa whispered just before the gap between their lips closed. Draco put his arms around Larisa, pulling her into a hug. Larisa's heart started to pound wildly, and the worry about Voldemort's plan was driven out of her mind...

...For now.

* * *

_**In May, 1980, the Last will be born.  
Different than the rest, but many traits the same as the One Before.  
Skilled she will be, like the One Before.  
She will survive that attack when she is five,  
but at a horrible price ten years later,  
yet bringing her special abilities, not at all like the One Before.**_

_**Once the discovery is made at the age of sixteen,  
on the seventeenth day of the sixth month,  
destruction shall begin to fall upon the Older Three.**_

_**The first to fall will be killed by one who does not know,  
by one who is in a fit of rage.**_

_**The second to fall will be by one who wishes to save one they love,  
by one who seeks revenge.**_

_**The third and last to fall will be by one who seeks to avenge.

* * *

**_

**~*~*~*~DEDICATIONS~*~*~*~**__

**Th****e second installment complete! I will tell you all, it has been wonderful writing this whole thing. Now, though, I have dedications to write!**

**First, I'd like to dedicate this to my friends and family, because of their wild support and their encouragment to continue onwards.**

**Second, I'd like to dedicate this to my readers, because they helped me keep writing quickly so I could get the next chapter up. ILYASVM!**

**And last, but not least, I'd like to dedicate this to those who didn't believe in me, for they helped me discover my love of writing.**

**Now, I need to go write the sequel! A fair warning to all: it WILL make you cry.**

**~Livelifetothefullest4e  
**


End file.
